Wolves Of Fate
by milkecake
Summary: When Bella and her brothers move to the small inconsequential town of Forks, everything is not what it seems. Forks filled with vampires and shapeshifters now welcomes another supernatural family - the swans. Now Bella must overcome the difficulties of life,school,love,brothers and more... but how will Bella cope with being a different species in the supernatural world? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own twilight this is all Stephanie Meyer's work. I'm merely just using her characters and plot in my little story just like any other fan fiction!_**

**_This is a spoiler OK: in this story I kind of edited Bella's family members a bit and she's supernatural too but just doesn't know it yet. By the way DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT OR THE STORY LINE JUST TO MAKE THIS CLEAR HERE oh yeah and thank you Stephanie Meyer for the world that is twilight *I could not live without it* SERIOUSLY._**

**_My story is a retake on Twilight:_**

**_Also includes a bunch of additional ' supernatural ' characters, so heads up there!_**

* * *

Our mother drove us to the airport - me, my twin brother Gabriel, my older brother Joey who was only a year older and my little brother Aaron who was in the 8th grade. The windows in our beloved 1995 Audi S6 with a custom paint job done by Phil rode us away to the airport for the last departure. It was at least over 80 degrees in phoenix , the sky was blue and clear, the breeze was warm from the heat with my brothers constantly bickering as my poor mother drove silently across the highway with our luggage thrown about in the trunk.

A in Clallam county, Washington there is a little town named Forks, almost drowned in rain,sleet and snow. This town is the place where my mother escaped with me and my brothers from forks, after living with my father charlie for almost four years. we've used to spend every summer there until Gabe and I became fourteen, we used play on the beach with Billy, Rachael, Rebecca and Jacob ,go fishing the in rivers of quilayute and hike through the nearby cliffs of la push. This small town is where now we're being relegated to the gloomy inconsequential Forks.

I loved phoenix, I loved the heat, the sun ,my friends , the sunburns Aaron gets almost everyday from ' forgetting sunscreen' and most importantly I will miss my mom who has put up with me , who's been _trying _to put up with my brothers and for this I will never forget her, but it's not like I will be staying in forks forever, _no _as soon as I graduate I will move out and get a nice little apartment in Arizona and go to college and possibly...even get ..._married_..some day.. I shivered involuntarily as i thought of that and Gabe gave me a confused look , I shrugged at him and looked out the window again.

"Bella dear"- My mom cooed at me as we each got our minute with mom moments before our final departure " you don't need to this , you don't have to my sweet...it's _dangerous _... honey I need you all safe please" she whisper-pleaded. We were now standing in the middle of the airport, my three brothers by the ice cream store.

Mom resembles me a lot, although she has beautiful Beautiful blue eyes with specs of green the same color as my little brothers green eyes. Her hair is cropped short up to her neck like a blonde bob and she has the faintest of wrinkles around her eyes, she looks pretty young for someone in her early forties. As I peered down into those child like innocent eyes , I saw the sadness, the hurt and also something else I didn't know there was something..._more, _her eyes were full of secrets , I felt my brow furrow at that and my mom looked up at me , I smiled a tight smile. My mom must have thought it was sadness and hugged me again.

" I want to go mom, We all want to " I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now. " We decided " I finally said.

After a few minutes of hugging, she released her death grip on me and tried to kiss me on the forehead by going on her tip toes. Mom was short, only 5'4.

" tell charlie I said hi and take care of Aaron and the other two wild animals for me, My sweets" She laughed at me sadly, trying to lighten the mood.

" I will mom, take care " I smiled at her and began to walk away, pulling my heavy luggage with me.

" I love you" she shouted a little to loud.

" Love you too" I mumbled as I pulled my luggage through the course of people finding my brothers by the ice cream store " _of course" _I muttered as I wobbled of to them. we only had 30 minutes till departure and they're buying ice cream.

"Gabe your'e next for your one-on-time-with mom" I mumbled as Joey handed my a chocolate banana whip.

Gabe groaned, His deep brown eyes twinkling and the head set of his jaw tightened and his cheekbones rose, He looked quite angry. He flipped his mahogany hair that covered his eyes and looked towards were mom was.

" right I almost forgot about her" he groaned as he passed me his luggage. Gabe and mom don't really get on so well unlike me and the others, he's not as close as we are, he always pulled away from mom's love and even more so after Gran died.

As I sat down and watched the crowd of people flowing hurriedly away, I thought of the people I will meet, the school I'll go to and I also thought about what my mom said when she said forks was _dangerous _it was as if she was pleading for my life - for all our lives. That's just absurd I told myself, apart from the wild animals, there is nothing dangerous about forks.

I took a spoon full of my choc and banana whip and sat there hopelessly while Aaron flicked spitballs at my back and Joey snickered and texted one of his college girlfriends, the guy is in junior year and he hates younger women, he prefers women double his age. Who was he dating this time, Katie or was it Jennifer. I can't keep track anymore.

Me and my older brother Joey, we have a good relationship. I mean we don't fight but that's because we don't really talk to each other. I rarely see him around the house, maybe that's why we decided to move here, to become a better family, to bond.

I really don't see why girls fall for him. Sure Joey may have curly brown locks and big brown eyes but he's kind of a jerk now. The Joey I remembered used to be funny, smart, goofy and plain old silly but for these past six months he's changes, a lot.

The four hour trip was exasperatingly frustrating , with Aaron next to me, pinching my forearm almost every second and telling me dirty perverted jokes, Gabe practically hogging the window and Joey was eyeing a blonde air hostess, Turns out he text dumped his girlfriend Ashley the minute before our plane departed. What a Jerk.

Aaron is my brother from hell who is fourteen years old and in the eight grade. We used to get along as kids, sharing toys, food, taking naps together, that sort of thing but suddenly it all changed, when I hit puberty and he became annoying, arrogant and just plain stupid. Aaron sticks out in the family like a sore thumb mostly due to his green eyes, that no one in the family really has except for pops and his bushy Afro hair, that is really hard to straighten or brush, I mean we tried everything. I know he's going to have some trouble on this trip seeing as he loves mom and is known as the mommy's boy in the family.

Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that we was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten us registered for high school - middle school for Aaron of course - and was going to help get Joey's car over to Washington.

When we landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.

Charlie was waiting for us by his cruiser,this I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of would be our ride to school until joey gets his car from Arizona or me and Gabe get to buy one but we don't have that much funds to do that, so hopefully we are only being driven around in a car with red and blue lights on top for a few days. Nothing stops traffic like a good old cop.

Charlie gave us all an awkward one armed hug and then ruffled Aaron's curly carpet hair who growled like a rabid dog. Charlie laughed and then smiled at all four of us like any other father who hasn't seen his kids in over three years.

" Hey, how are my Favorite kids" He Joked, taking mine and Aaron's luggage, Gabe and Joey just refused, too much for their ego's to handle.

I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

" We're your only kids dad " Joey replied bored obviously uninterested by the lack of jokes our father pulls up his sleeve. I on the other hand laughed just to be polite, Glaring at my brothers to join in too, they didn't.

" How's Renée?" Charlie asked Aaron.

" Mamma's fine " Aaron said looking a little sad. I felt pity for him, I knew he was the one who will miss mom the most.

" It's really nice to see you dad" I smiled gleefully with tears in my eyes.

"You too bells" His expression gleeful then stepped back and looked over at us." Hey kid's how was the plane ride"

We groaned and rolled our eyes in unison, charlie chuckled and took our bags and in his eyes i saw pure Joy and awe. Well this is going to be an interesting trip especially for charlie he has to be putting up with these morons for at least two whole years - good thing I'm here.

* * *

**Sorry, for the additional characters! My apologies but People are very open-minded about new things - as long as they're exactly like the old ones but you just got to try to like it, with courage!  
I always believe in writing new stories and characters and using new materials that I have never thought of or writing good about characters I don't like or never used, so using OC's won't make you hate them or like them until you come to a decision.**

**I like to write new things, so I always take on roles that I feel will keep me on my toes. . I never want to pigeon myself, so I always like to surprise myself. I believe in versatility and learning to like something new or different changes, especially in a story. **

**The two most engaging powers of an author are to make new things familiar, familiar things new.**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story, Wolves Of Fate (WoF)! I hope that you enjoyed it, If there are any mistake on my behalf or if there is a question you would like to ask please send me a message.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys, well i guess its gonna be teeny bit long, but don't worry if you want i will skip some parts. just let me know what you think i should do , that's all i care about.**

**P.S: _Chips n Gravy_ you are the best!**

**well here it is anyways: chapter 2**

* * *

Forks was beautiful I couldn't deny that, green ferns and the small local shops that were sprinkled across the road and the friendly smiles and nodes as everyone saw who were in the car already made me feel like home. But it felt weird to weird almost alien weird. I realized that when I stopped breathing everyone else in the car stopped breathing too , even my dad and now that I realize this must be really hard for him living with us for more than just two weeks every summer, if it was just me this would have been a lot easier - i think.

We all exchanged some comments about the weather and school but then the boys talked about Joey's car and then sports, which made me lose interest in the conversation, I'll just have to talk to dad when we get to his house.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's, well in this case it is ours lived in a quite a small three bed roomed house with a crooked chimney and walls tinted with yellow and white door and white framed windows that were covered with a pale cream curtain - which all to me look very inviting. My mother wanted lots of kids, and so did dad - reluctantly - but that was in the old days. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones.

It only took one trip - for Gabe - to get all my things up.

I got a small little bedroom in the west wing, that faced the front yard. Joey and Gabe had to share the Attic which was transformed into a bedroom and Aaron is in a little bedroom in the south, right next to the bathroom and Charlie's room, sucker.

My bedroom still had that cream and lilac wallpaper I grew so close too, my scribbles and doodles were still on it from when I was a kind, although most of the drawings on the walls, I can't make sense of. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, where I learnt to crawl, or during that summer of 2004 where I got sick and puked all over this floor. the peaked ceiling,that still has those glow in the dark stars on that Charlie stuck on and the purple curtains, that were to dark for the room but yet I still love. These were all a part of my childhood in every aspect.

The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for the ivory frame bed decorated with those flower lights mom gave to charlie when I was scared of the dark. There was an old dark purple closet and chest which frankly belong in a horror movie . there are also the pictures I drew,the pictures of wolves, flowers,trees and my family that I drew over the years .In the small corner a small white desk with a laptop sat there in that empty space .I walked up to it thrilled that they got me a laptop,when I opened the lid I saw a small note it read:

_bells this is just a present from me and your mom, she told you had planned this whole thing and i guess i wanted to get you something_

_p.s:make sure you share this with your brothers._

_dad._

Great dad. Just great,do you expect me to share everything with my brothers,hey how about I share my organs with them too while we're at it. I silently cursed at the ceiling and groaned flopping on to the was nice to be alone for once, to not have your brothers screaming at your face every five seconds or you mom annoying you with petty little of the best things about charlie is that he doesn't' hover.

Gabe and me have been the closest in the family. We have always stuck together, even before birth, in our mothers womb but sometimes he doesn't even get me. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close. When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on color. I had no color here. Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. Everyone already judged me depending on my brothers. What was the chances here?

I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background.

I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.

Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.

Forks high school had a total of three hundred and fifty seven-now sixty one students. In my sophomore class back home, there were about seven expect us to be the new kids from sunny paradise Arizona, they would expect us to be tan and blonde with piercing blue eyes - none of us are tan, blonde or have piercing blue eyes. I sighed a deep sigh grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs slowly taking my time,when suddenly Aaron pushed me out of his way and I painfully skidded down a couple of steps and landed on the hard oak floor with a THUD!

"Ow" I howled as I bashed my knees against the floor. Joey and Gabe ran in the hallway and bent down protectively.

"You okay bells " Gabe asked lifting me up.

" Gabe go get some ice " Joey suggested, while he brushed his hair with soft strokes as his curls bounced up and down.

" I'm fine,I'm fine keep your hair on " I mumbled ignoring the stab in my knees.

" bells how many times do I have to tell you its not a wig" Joey rolled his eyes and went back to the mirror to brush his hair.

" Looks too floppy to be real" I mumbled as I went to get some toast and stuffed it in my mouth and looked at the time, half an hour left _oh god__._

_" H_ey by the way where's dad" I muffled as I tried to swallow the toast.

" WHAT! " Aaron screamed at me. Gabe rolled his eyes and ate his toast while reading the forks high school welcome letter.

I swallowed down my toast and screamed back "WHERES DA- "

" He went to work and he left a note" Joey said absentmindedly spraying cologne and finishing up touches in his hair. Joey, me and Gabe all have the same curly mahogany hair but theirs just have more bounce, mostly because it's shorter but Aaron's hair is like a wild bush, it's rough and hard to brush and also hard to wash, I have no clue who he got his hair from. Gabe and joey also have the prominent cheekbones and strong muscular jaws, like those models but they never wanted to do that. Aaron mostly has baby fat still in his cheeks with the dimples but he has the same upturned nose like me and Gabe's although he has glistening green eyes while me, Joey and Gabe all have milk brown eyes.

I sighed absentmindedly eating my toast whilst looking at the clock twenty minutes left. HURRY UP YOU GUYS! I screamed in my head and Joey and Gabe gave me the oddest of looks. I just smiled a tight smile in response and looked down at the floor, analyzing the tile patterns carefully. That was odd, It was almost like they knew what I was thinking. This is just pathetic, they're my brothers there's nothing wrong with them, Forks must be driving me mad already.

I looked up to see that Joey was on his phone and Gabe was talking to Aaron about what girls would see in him, my opinion nothing. With a quick sigh of relief, seeing that they can't read my mind, I washed mine and Aaron's plates and cups and then shrugged on my coat which had the feel of a bio-hazard suit — and headed out into the rain.

It was slightly drizzling and that sent shivers down my spine. _oh _i hate the rain. Joey's car came in the morning when most of us was still sleeping, thank god for that or we had to go in the police cruiser and nobody wanted that. Joey's Car was a ford mustang Shelby, Phil Gave him the car so that he can ' bond ' or something with his stepson, He liked Joey better than Gabe, he never payed Gabe any attention because mom doesn't either, I'm the only person who does well besides Joey and Aaron as well.

The car was a deep blood red,painted with black stripes. Finding the school wasn't that difficult its just travelling with Aaron - for even a short period of time- is always frustrating. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?

We abruptly stopped and went to find a parking space. Joey swiveled around the Parking lot like a maniac, just for fun causing most of the students to look our way, great more attention. We finally parked beside a Silver Volvo which was surprisingly the nicest car here and it stood out more than our car. I smiled at that thought and from the corner of my eye I saw Gabe smile slightly too. My brow furrowed at that, he still can't be reading my mind can he? or maybe i'm just getting paranoid again. Stupid Forks, it's driving me mad.

We walked - in a row- up a little path in the corner which said front office . The office was surprisingly much warmer than Charlie's house and too brightly lit, making me squint my eyes. The office was much smaller than the one's in Arizona. It had a little waiting area with yellow padded chairs and a ' Go Spartans ' banner above it. It had a dull grey carpet and notices and leaflets cluttering the walls and magazines covered the table in the waiting area. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, reminding me of the small forest that grew beside Charlie's house.

There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

" Yeah we're the swan, we are supposed to start today " Joey said in a deep voice, and the woman's eyes widened further.

We were expected, a topic of gossip no of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

" Oh " She gasped, looking back at Gabe and Joey. She smoothed down her shirt and smiled a welcoming grin. "Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show us.

" Excuse me mam, but my little brother is in middle school " Joey stated pulling Aaron beside him.

" He can stay behind, if that's alright, I will show him to his school " She fluttered her eyes behind her thick glasses. Joey coughed uncomfortable while Gabe was trying to cover up his laugh, his red blush didn't help.

She went through my classes for us, highlighting he best route to each on the map, and gave us a slip to have each teacher sign. Occasionally throwing Joey some looks as well. Isn't he too young, added my subconscious side comment and at that thought from the corner of my eye I saw Gabe snicker even more his cheeks becoming crimson and than he tried to cover it with a cough. This is getting weird.

As we got our slips, lessons and map sheets,we walked back to the car park and began searching for the classes, luckily Gabe was in most of my classes.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reviewing you guys, i seriously cant do it without you , you are the one's who inspire me to write. * I sound like I'm accepting an award***

******Anyways I suppose your wondering what i think Bella's brothers look like. well that up to your imagination, well i will tell you guys at the end what I think they look like.**

******Don't you think that Mrs. Cope is such a pedo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sure some of you guys were worried about the whole ' brothers thing ' but don't worry, trust me. They may seem a little over protective over Bella and Aaron, but they make the ****_' pack or clan'_**** that Bella would belong in as this story goes on.**

**Enough of my insane amount of blabbing, here is Chapter 3: **

* * *

We walked out to the car park, Joey was taken away by some a group of hyper cheerleaders who were in his grade, he seemed pretty much pleased by it all. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home we'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo beside ours, and it stood out a lot.

I looked at my map beside the car, Gabe standing directly in front of me smoking his cigarette, the smoke blowing directly in my face. I knew he was just doing it on purpose. It's bad enough that we're already the new kids, does he have to make it worse. Hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day, even though Gabe has the exact classes as me, he wouldn't be the least bit interested in knowing where his classes are, he would just follow me around. I sighed at that thought, stuffing my map into my pockets, slung the strap of the bag around my shoulder and walked towards my aimed building, with Gabe at my heels.

I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk,crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief. Gabe has put his smoke out, and threw it on the pavement nearby, causing several on lookers by to scowl at him. I walked a little faster not wanting to be seen with him, if that gives me more attention.

Once I got around the cafeteria,building 3 was easy to spot. As a large black 3 was painted on the side of the walls. I slightly increased my pace, and so did Gabe. I felt my breath increasing slightly with every step we took towards the large green door at the end of the hall. suddenly I felt Gabe hand on my shoulder, and he gently stopped me and placed me against the wall, near a couple of lockers so no one could see me hyperventilating.

" Jeez calm down bell's you look like a total mess " He laughed quietly, as he tried to sort out my hair but I just swatted his hands away.

" What I'm just trying to help " He said, defensively.

" I just can't do this Gabe. I mean I thought I could but ever since I've been in forks things have been getting weirder and weirder " I admitted.

" I know the girls are so pale right " His eyes widened in astonishment. " S'all new to me "

" That's not what I meant " I glowered at him.

" I know sis, I know. " He smiled at me. Gabe was always there for me and even more after Gran died, he was the closest with Gran and he never really got on well with mom, In fact he prefers me instead of her. She wasn't really there for him in his life, but I was and I trust Gabe and I know he'll be there for me as well. He's not just my brother, he's my twin.

" We've been through everything together, sure enough we'll have to go through this as it's something else were gonna have to face together, a you new need to calm down, I'm here for you bells and come on I can pretty much read your mind " He said.

" What? " I asked laughing.

" Nothing...It's er twin telepathy " he tapped one of his long fingers on his head.

" Right " I mumbled sarcastically pushing him against the wall. I knew something was going, Gabe could never hide it from me, I could clearly see it in his eyes, it was the same clouded look he had for the past four months, It's getting weird or am I just getting paranoid, Wow forks is driving me insane.

I took a deep breath, before stepping inside, telling myself over and over that they won't bite.

I heard Gabe say, " you'd be surprised " But I think that was me just paranoid, because when I looked up at him, he was staring at a fairly pretty girl with black hair who seemed to be staring back, well not staring but more like gaping.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. We copied them and followed slowly behind.

They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale,with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here. Those girls were practically gawking at my brother, I wouldn't be surprised if they're eyes fell out their sockets.

I heard Gabe chuckle softly, I turned to him raising my eyebrow curiously but he just shook his head.

We took out slips up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a name plate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at us when he saw our last names — not an encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red whilst Gabe just rolled his eyes and gave the teacher a dirty glance.

But at least he sent us to the two empty desks at the back of classroom, without an introduction, thank goodness for that. It was harder for our new classmates to stare at us in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me instead of on the eyes of my new classmates and my brother- sometimes he scares me.

The reading list was fairly basic, Bronte, Shakespeare,Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring.

" They look pretty hard to me " Gabe whispered. I looked up at him but he was on his phone, when he caught me staring he just smirked at me. Well that was odd, Am I hearing voices now? Or is Gabe just messing with me?

I shook my head, admitting that I was just being silly. I focused my attention back to my reading list. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on. Maybe I could tell her Gabe want's it, she's been trying to get on Gabe's good list for years ever since we were twelve but Gabe didn't want anything to do with her, although I kept telling him that he will regret the decision he is making one day.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick and black rimmed glasses leaned across the aisle to talk to us.

" Your Isabella swan aren't you " he smiled a warm smiled. I nodded at him and smiled politely. He looked like the overly helpful,chess club type. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at us.

" Nerd " Gabe whispered, to me but I think the boy heard it. Oops.

The boy turned his attention to my brother, giving him a quick glance over and addressing him without a smile. Yep he did hear it.

" You must be Gabriel Swan then? " He asked glaring a little, but that just made his eyes look like they were going to pop out, and those glasses weren't helping.

" Yeah " Gabe said a little too sweetly but his voice etched with venom.

" You guys are really twins huh?"Eric changed tactic. I just nodded smiling, blushing a little.

" Nah, we were on sale, buy one get one free and mom just couldn't resist. " Gabe laughed.

" Wow you guys look alike, the eyes and uh...Oh not that you Isabella look like a boy, it's just that I meant to say that you...your not manly...you have...a...uh...woman...body...no that's not what I mean...a...uh... luscious...no...gorgeous...body with all the right things...oh god " Eric smacked his head and his face was bright red, and Gabe's laughing didn't help the boy at all.

Even if his comment did sting a little, I shook it off. " That's alright I get what you were trying to say, and please just call me Bella " I corrected.

Gabe still couldn't stop laughing, and he was attracting so many students to look our way.

"Where's your next class?" Eric asked, moving away from my brother.

I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.

" Hi Eric " I nodded at him and Gabe did too but he was still chuckling at the poor boy.

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" Eric asked.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year." Gabe replied in monotone, already bore of this conversation, and it's only been five seconds.

"Wow, what must that be like?" Eric wondered.

"Sunny," I told him.

"You don't look very tan only a little " Eric stated the obvious.

" We were locked up in a basement " Gabe said sarcastically but Eric's eyes went wide as saucers. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix. A few months of this and we'll forget how to use sarcasm.

" Her name's snow white too " Gabe pointed to me.

" Oh shut up, you use flour as make up that's why your so white " I hit Gabe's Arm.

" Your mom's part Albino baby " Gabe said to me.

" She's your mom too "

" What did you say? " He glared into my face " Don't you ever associate her with me "

I glared back " Easy tiger " I smacked at his chest. " look from now on, Pale is the new tan alright so let's just forget this " Gabe nodded in agreement and we looked over at Eric who was in tears from laughing too much.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym.

Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made us stand in front of the class and introduce Ourselves I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat. Whilst Gabe just breezed through his Intro and Winked at the girls on the front row who were giggling like maniacs, and then he walk to his desk - next to mine - confidently.

" Your clumsy " Gabe said, as I sat down after almost tripping over nothing at all.

" I'm not clumsy. It's just the floor hates me, the table and chairs are bullies and the wall gets in the way! and I don't trip I do random gravity checks, It's my service to society " I stuck my tongue out at him.

One girl sat near us in trig and Spanish and even walked with us to the cafeteria. she was a couple of inches shorter then me,and almost half a foot shorter than Gabe. she had widely curly dark brown hair which were paired with blue eyes. above all she was quite pretty. She kept asking Gabe all sorts of questions even asking me some, she practically laughed at every single word Gabe said, I didn't find any of it funny. Gabe shot me annoyed glances through and through.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. She grabbed Gabe so he could sit between her and her other friend who also was too engrossed with Gabe, leaving me seated on her other side.

They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller,leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden,gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like,thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black,cropped short and pointing in every direction.

They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. They were too perfect that it sickened me right to the core of my stomach, I thought I would feel something as jealousy but never nauseous. There was also something else mixed with the sickening feeling, there was...hate?

As I Tensed up I saw Gabe tense up too and his face was frozen.

" I'll be back ladies " He agilely got up from his seat, the girls just giggled and nodded in response. Gabe came towards me and kneeled down.

" I'll be back sis, just got to go check on Joey, wait here and don't move an inch " He warned me and all I could do was nod. His eyes softened as he locked eyes with me again, then turned away and walked out of the cafeteria.

I looked towards that table again. They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, un-bitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.

As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably,from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance,his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name,and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and hiswife." She said this under her breath.

Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had.

But maybe that was in vogue here — small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.

"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though —Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins —the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," She finally said.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. They don't look like townsfolk, could they be new too.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to anew arrival like me. "They just moved down here a year ago from Alaska " Relief that we weren't the only newcomers here.

Suddenly a Hand grasped tightly against my shoulder, almost crushing my bones in the process. As I looked up, the whole cafeteria was staring at us and the Cullens were practically glaring. I gulped, this day could not get worse.

* * *

** Thank's for reading hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry for the pale joke's that wasn't meant to offend anyone, If It makes you feel any better I'm pale too ( well not all the time) but in winter especially in winter!**

**Next chapter will be coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep sending them in, I want to here from you all out there!**

**Well here it is chapter 4:**

* * *

I gasped aloud and wriggled out of his grasp,aware of all the faces staring at me including the Cullens. I blushed a deep shade of red before gathering my books and turning around, Glaring angry at the intruder who was none other than my twin brother.

"We need to go!" Gabe growled at me,anger possessing every inch of his face, and I winced.

" calm down, I'm coming" I whispered,suddenly aware of the tables around us becoming our audience. The whole cafeteria was eerily quiet staring intently at the swans.

We walked outside,with Gabe grabbing my shoulders and pulling me towards the parking lot and towards Joey's car. When we got in, Joey was in the drivers seat and Gabe got in beside him,whilst me and Aaron were behind. Joey didn't start the car, he just looked mad while Gabe clenched his fists in his lap. I shot Aaron a confused look when joey put hard metal rock on,and Aaron just grimaced.

" What is going on" I whispered after the music was turned down. I was unable to hide the fear that my own brothers have caused. Fear took a hold of me and my body started quivering when they both shot me a murderous glance.

Joey's and Gabe's gaze softened and Joey turned in his seat to face us while Gabe was still facing the front, his fist still clenched tight, the tendons rising. Joey sniffed the air for a fraction of a second and before I could ask why, he answered.

" Mom was right it is fucking dangerous here " He huffed in irritation and banged his head against the steering wheel. Aaron tried to hold his laughter and mouthed to me " He's Crazy ". I nodded in agreement.

" What are you talking about J " I asked, scratching my head " Is there a wild animal on the lose or something? " I questioned again. I'm always the last one to know about danger, especially since mom and charlie think I will get to scared if I get information like this, I'm not ten anymore.

" Oh it's not the animals you need to worry about, trust me " Gabe chuckled dryly, Causing Joey to smirk too. Me and Aaron just sat there clueless.

" Then what is, just stop talking in riddles " I snapped at them, slapping their heads lightly which caused them to glare back and fix their hair. I looked to Aaron for agreement. " Right Aaron " I looked at him. Aaron snapped back into reality at the mention of his name and looked around the car, completely lost.

He then turned to me smiling, his teeth and lips.._.blue_? " Right honey " He scrunched up his face and tried to nuzzle into my hair but I just pushed him back.

" Okay fine " Joey surrendered, raising his arms in the limited space of the car. " I give up you win, Geez "

" Tell them J " Gabe sighed reluctantly. I gave him a look but he just stuck his out tongue at me.

" Right we want you to stay away from these people " Joey advised. He sounded like he was talking in riddles again.

I narrowed my eyes at him. " Don't you need to tell me who these people are? " I asked.

" Yeah " Joey looked like he was staling, I hit him on the head and he growled. He actually growled like an animal. "Fine...the... Cullens " He whispered.

I looked at him confused. " Wait, your telling me...us to hate the Cullens when we've only been in this town, in this school for one day " I asked, accusingly my voice rising.

" What did they do? " Aaron asked, finally intrigued of this conversation. He scootched in between the two front seats, and offered Gabe some of that blue stuff he was eating. "Were they in some gang " He asked Gabe then turned his attention to Joey. " Did dad tell you? Did they kill? Were they murders " He asked becoming more excited.

" No " Joey laughed but Gabe hit on the arm, that shook the car. I was absoulotely shocked.

" I mean, er yeah " Joey indicated then laughed nervously. Aaron seemed thrilled at the excitement of this news but I wasn't. Something seemed off and I knew they were lying, I've been with them for over sixteen years, how could I not know them?

" But If you ask charlie about any of this shit, then you all get a big whooping from us " Gabe Warned. Aaron gulped and meekly nodded as he slumped back in response, I nodded in response too, I knew that Gabe could never hurt me.

" We'll see about that " Gabe whispered and I met his gaze questionably. Joey interrupted almost instantly.

" I think we talked enough for today,guys just tell if anything's wrong okay " he suddenly sounded like mom, I just rolled my eyes at him for being so overprotective but nodded anyhow.

" Wait a minute, why is Aaron here? He doesn't even go to our school? " I accused again.

" Oh he got kicked out " Joey revealed.

" Wait what! " I shouted, from the corner of my eye I saw Aaron shrink further back into his seat, I knew he didn't want to face the overprotective motherly side of me.

" He totally trashed the principals office, ripped through the principals painting and everything, they're giving him another chance tomorrow or he has to try of the school in port Angeles." Joey whooped encouragingly and hi-fived Aaron. Gabe was smirking, I just slapped him on the head again.

" Aaron how could you! Do that! After all the hard work Charlie put to actually get you into a school, everyone knows your report card isn't the best and believe me it isn't but how could you sabotage something like this " I shot in his face.

" I didn't...I fell and I tripped and everything got all blurry " He stated, looking at me with wide green eyes, almost innocent but I refused to believe it.

" Oh as if " I scoffed at him. I looked towards Gabe and Joey, and they looked anywhere but me.

Aaron narrowed his eyes at me and shot back " Is it fair that Pluto has to wear a leash and sleep in a doghouse while Goofy, who is also a dog, gets to drive around in a car and play golf with Mickey? " He asked me.

" What are you on about ? " Did he have to change the subject to Disney characters?

" I'm on about how, every time Gabe does something bad or joey you don't say anything, you just laugh and your all proud but your never like that with me " He spoke and his words stung a little. I can't believe my little brother felt that way about me. I know he's disgusting and we fight a lot but I still care, even if it is a little and I can't help be a little overprotective, I just want him to grow up.

" That's because your my little brother I look out for you more " I said earnestly, looking down into his green eyes.

Aaron laughed dryly " The funny thing is I tell the truth yet no one in this family believes me, your not used to me telling you true stories non of you " Aaron barked at me glaring then touched his forehead and frowned. " The worst part is... I got a zit the size of a Volkswagen. "

" Aaron It's okay you don't have to say anything anymore..I believe you " I said looking down at him showing him that it was the truth. He smiled once he realized this.

" Thanks sis " He smiled.

" But you got to promise me that you will act more serious tomorrow " I warned giving me best threatening glare.

" What? So you think a total goofball like me can't be serious " He asked, looking hurt.

" Yes " We all said in unison and laughed.

" Hate to break this little family moment but we gotta scram, We only got five minutes left and I gotta take Aaron home " Joey interrupted.

Me and Gabe nodded before getting out the car. I quickly skidded across the parking lot over to the cafeteria, falling over a couple of times before Gabe caught me. We went to, hopefully find our new set of friends before the bell rang.

We went back to the table with Jessica and friends,who shot us anxious glances but we just shrugged and smiled sat there for seemed to be along time. a girl with long corn - silk, blond hair, with fishy eyes and pale brown eyebrows, was flirting with with Gabe and Jessica was rubbing herself all over Gabe's arm. Gabe sighed in irritation obviously not interested and looked in my direction, his eyes saying ' help me!', I chuckled and then carried on answering some of Eric's inane questions. lunch seemed to take forever, the Cullens table was empty, so they must have left when we were having our little ' discussion'.

Angela walked us to biology II since we were in the same class. she filled the way to class with silence. I suppose she was shy too, just like we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but two, one seat was next to a red headed boy with black rimmed glasses and the other available seat was next to the center aisle, next to the unusual bronzed hair boy- Edward Cullen.

As we walked down the aisle to give in our slips - and hopefully not introduce our selves- i couldn't help ,but look up at Edward , who suddenly went rigid . He met my gaze and his expression was - hostile, furious and his eyes were fathomlessly black - coal black. and abruptly in a fraction of a second, Gabe moved me to the opposite side of him, further away from Edward Cullen and he blocked my view from Edward protectively as we walked to the teachers front desk.

Mr banner signed our slips , handed us some books and told Gabe to sit next to the red headed boy with glasses and told me to sit next to... Edward . Gabe refused at first but then after Mr banner explained he will call Charlie, seeing Gabe's brooding face and dangerous build, he knew Gabe was going to cause havoc somehow. After about ten minutes of arguing and threats, and the class intently listening, Gabe unwillingly accepted whilst giving me a guarded expression.

Leaving me to face Edward Cullen. I didn't look up at him as I walked to my desk and set down the book,I remembered what Joey said and I suddenly shivered.

What is wrong with joey? These Cullens haven't done anything to me and will never do anything to me,I wont believe anything my stupid brother says anyways. Why should i care?. Suddenly from the corner of my eye, I saw Gabe glare at me and I winced, Edward noticed and shifted further away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.

There was three minutes till the bell rang, Mr Banner was just finishing up the lesson on cellular anatomy,which unfortunately I already studied in Everson my old high school. I kept studying the face of Edward Cullen in my head, he was angry at me, what did I do? It couldn't have been anything about me? Maybe he hated charlie? I mean Gabe said he killed or something but I don't believe it. Maybe he just hated girls,since Jessica said he doesn't date, or reasonable explanation is that he might be gay ?. I decided to peek up at him once more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.

At that thought, the bell rang and i jumped, Gabe rushed to my desk, Wait wasn't he like, two aisle's away,weird?, I looked up at him confused, my heart still pounding and I began to put my things in my bag when Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought although not as tall as Gabe — his back to me, and he was out the door before everyone else - apart from Gabe - was out of their seat. Gabe was hovering over me protectively as Edward was leaving.

I turned to Gabe giving him a confused look, he just laughed jokingly and took my bag from my hand " Just looking out for my sis " He laughed but this time his laugh was more rough and husky. Something was off and I tend to find things out soon.

I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly at was Edward so mean. it wasn't fair. why did Gabe just laugh about it?Forks was getting crazier everyday. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.

" Hey your Isabella swan right" A boy with a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way asked. he obviously didn't thought I smelt bad and at that thought Gabe chuckled, but then suddenly looked towards the door, like he saw something funny over there but weird thing was there was nothing there.

" Call me Bella " I corrected him with a friendly smile and reached out to shake his hand.

" And you must be Gabriel Swan? " He asked shooting my brother a jealous sort of look before smiling up at him.

" Call me Gabe " Gabe used the same tone as I but didn't smile just shook his hand with a curt nod.

" I'm mike" He grinned at us.

" Hi mike " We both said in unison, and we all chuckled. So this is how that twin telepathy thing works huh?

" So where's your next class? " Mike Asked as we ventured out into the hallway.

"were headed to the gym, actually. I think we can find it."

"well, actually That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was one the nicest person I'd met today.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that." Mike asked puzzled.

Gabe put his arm around my shoulder, and chuckled meeting Mike's Gaze " I wish she did, that would have been a laugh "

Mike nodded in agreement and laughed " Yeah the guys a total jerk, he has all the girls in school fall for him and It's hard pickings for us " Mike said all laughter gone now replaced with seriousness. Gabe just nodded but then winked at me.

" He looked like he was in pain " Mike added.

" I don't know want happened, mike" I replied with sincere honesty " I haven't done anything"

" don't' worry, he's just a weird guy,his whole family is weird " Mike smiled at me. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

I smiled at him but Gabe just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

For the rest of the walk Mike and Gabe chatted away about some Girl mike tried to score but failed, Mike was even describing some details of her I just did not want to hear. I walked a little faster than them but still could hear everything, My hearing was getting a little better and right now I hated it.

When we got to the gym mike lingered by me but then went to show Gabe to the locker room.

I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and maybe a little too friendly . But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.

The gym teachers name was couch Clapp, I giggled at that and so did mike and Gabe. He found us a uniform, but didn't make us change for today's forks P.E was mandatory all four years of high school. wow, I really hate this place. I watched four volleyball games run simultaneously,and then me and Gabe recapped all the injuries I received playing this sport and we were laughing through the whole lesson. The final bell rang at last and me and Gabe hurried of to the parking lot to meet up with Joey,so we can hand in our slips.

When we went into the front office it was warm, I almost had a heart attack when I saw who was standing at the desk in front of us. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. Joey chest grumbled a low howling growl, his face was fierce and he was rocking back and forth, when I touched him to calm him down he was burning, he felt like he was made out fi of fire. Gabe tensed up too and they were speaking in a familiar tongue that I don't quite know. This Calmed Joey a little.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me but then his gaze locked with Joey and Edward looked fearful. Edward bowed his head and turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.

It was not long before Gabe and Joey too were out the office, just a heartbeat after Edward left. Gabe pushed his and Joey's slips too me and telling me that they'll be in the parking lot and they needed fresh air.

I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the three signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.

she decided to change the subject " Where are your other brother ...uh Joesph and Gabriel " she asked sounding eager.

" They're waiting outside in the Car park " I replied

" Oh well, have a safe journey" she replied now too busy with the cosmopolitanism magazine in her hand.

When I reached Joey's Car, It was the almost the last Car in the lot and was blasting out Loud music, I sighed happily. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole.

" Ready to go home " joey asked with a weak smile.

" Yup " I popped the 'p', Trying to look like I didn't actually care what happened in the office, of course they wouldn't fall for it. We all remained silent the whole way there. Joey shooting me glances from the rear view mirror and me peeking glances back at him, suspiciously. Gabe was just staring at the windshield blankly. We Headed back to Charlie's house and I fighting tears the whole way there.

* * *

**if you got any questions just ask me, that's what i'm here for you guys!**

**please review and thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

things were getting better as the days were was better because it hasn't been raining, though it was a little cloudy and foggy and we all had to buy thicker coats. people didn't look at us quite as much as they looked at us yesterday, which was good. And mike hung on to my every word while the chess - club Eric glared at him all the while ; which was flattering , i guess. And at lunch me and Gabe sat in a group with Jessica, Angela , mike , Eric and several other people and frequently Joey came to join us, and Jessica would get a little to exited.

But some day's were still worse , like when i was tired on the second day of school from not getting enough sleep, from the first night in forks kept me shivering head to toe in bed . I've never been that cold in my life. And on another day, Aaron put slugs in my food, when i decided to go pack lunch and then he stole my money, so i was starving to death since _Gabe _wouldn't share his food - i'm_ never _doing that ever again. And it was purely hell when i had to play volleyball and i knocked a girl over and then i tripped over Gabe and landed on mike, which was seriously embarrassing. And finally what topped all of that was when, Edward Cullen never showed up for three days - and i could get the feeling that this was all my _fault_.

All through lunch and morning i was dreading lunch , my brothers were worried about me , insisting i should eat in case i fainted in class. But i didn't care about that , i was too scared that Edward Cullen would give me those glares again. i wanted to demand him and ask him what his problem was, but i knew i wouldn't and chicken out eventually. Part of me felt like i could just strangle him for just even breathing, i never felt this kind of fierce anger towards anyone before. But another part of me was drawn to him, his perfect features, his bronzed tousled hair and something...more, there was something more about him and i wanted to know what it was , to unravel the mystery, the puzzle deep inside him. I knew i couldn't, the way he stared at me felt like we could never be friends.

For three days he was not in school, everyday i would walk eagerly to the cafeteria, only to find that it was just his four siblings at the table. Gabe told me not to worry about him, and when he said his surname, he said it with so much despise and hate, i cringed. Mike chatted eagerly about the spring dance, dropping hints whilst Jessica chatted to my brother, keeping him preoccupied. As i listened to the chatter around the table with mike, Tyler and Eric proudly chatting about some upcoming game , Jessica giving hints about the girls choice spring dance to my brother, who didn't seem interested at all ,and then Angela and some others were talking about an algebra test they needed to revise for . i suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable , waiting nervously for the moment he would arrive. I hoped that he would simply ignore me when he came, and prove my suspicions false. He didn't come, and as time passed; I grew more and more tense.

Biology passed in a breeze, he still didn't show up , and i was chewing on my lip for the whole lesson causing it to bleed . mike talked about the up coming beach trip to la push, to which i gladly accepted . Even Gabe sounded eager for the trip . I remember spending more time there than i did in forks over the summers i spent here in forks , we usually spent time with the black family. The boys would play with this boy called Jacob black , who i think was just a year younger or so. and i spent my time playing with Rachael and Rebecca , who were shy like me but we got along.

When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident, I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that my brothers were still waiting in the car. Back in Arizona , they would usually ditch me and i would end up walking all the way home. i walked swiftly to the car and got in to find impatient faces. _i didn't know i took that long._

when i got home, me and my brothers got up to what we normally do. Joey calling his ex-girlfriend who is twice his age and then playing some video games, Gabe would be listening to some music and Aaron would start working on his pranks for his next victim , who is usually Mrs Kandinsky from down the road. me on the other hand, i didn't really know what to do. i finally decided upon making dinner , before i found a note from dad.

_hey kids , or __Bella_

_don't bother with cooking bells, tell the boys to get ready were going to a little bonfire at the blacks._

_it will be at six. see you soon_

_- charlie._

that saves me from a lot of work. now what do i do?. i decided to do some light cleaning around the house and then get started on my homework. i brushed the walls and corners , cleaned the toilet and kitchen and then vacuumed our rooms. my brothers think this is what women are made for - _sexist_.

it was finally around six and i told the boys to get ready for billy's to which they lazily did after i pulled them from the couch - _they stuck like glue to it. _We got ready, when charlie called.

" kid's don't bother, billy's gone down with a cold so i guess you can go back to whatever you did before ".

" okay dad , but what about food " i asked slightly worried.

" no need , we'll just order pizza bells ".

" okay dad , bye".

"bye , bells ".

charlie came around seven. and we went around the big dinner table with the mismatch chairs and the scribbles around the legs of the big oak table. We all ate our pizza in silence until charlie spoke up.

" so kids, you like school so far " he looked at us expectantly to see if we like the school; he used to go to. i sighed

" sure dad" we all said rolling our eyes. and taking a bite out of our pizza. school wasn't great like in Arizona , it was ..._ interesting. _from the corner of my eye i saw Gabe grin, eyeing his food and joey chuckle silently while stopping to take a sip of soda._ What was so funny?_

_" _um ... dad " i whispered, eyeing the table .Everyone wasn't fixed on me , so i continued." do you know...know the Cullens?

suddenly Gabe and joey's gazes were turned towards, causing me to cringe into my chair. Their gaze held something unfathomable that made me want to scream.

" yeah _sure_ i do... hey you kids okay " charlie asked suspiciously. Joey dropped his gaze from mine and growled at charlie that made us jump in our chairs.

" YES CHARLIE " he got up gracefully and left the table. and we all stared after him. It was so fast , i never seen anyone move that fast in my life. i am_ so_ getting in trouble for saying that. I looked at charlie in pure astonishment. I never saw Joey act like that in my life. so why now? has forks changed him? has the _Cullens _changed him?. I saw Gabe gently nod for some reason. Was it that twin telepathy thing again.

" the Cullens, the er... Cullens are nice people, i don't want you talking about them in cruel ways. it's not nice " charlie croaked still recovering from joey's little 'show'.

" i better go" Gabe said quietly, and then he looked at me and smiled " to see whats up with joey " he took a last bite and then fluidly rose and went upstairs.

" i guess it's just us then huh? " Aaron spoke with a whole slice of pizza stuffed in his mouth. He can unhinge his jaw like an anaconda . Something we're not proud of .

" what about the ... Cullen family dad" i looked down at my half bitten pizza " they don't really fit in at school"

" doctor Cullen is a great doctor and this town should be proud of him, and the kids...well i thought the kids would be hard to deal with at first , but they're great and they stay out of _trouble._" he was eyeing Aaron this time; who smiled a big smile covered in sauce and cheese - revolting.

We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating and after Aaron went upstairs. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes . I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my government homework. That night it was finally quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted. UNTIL SOMEONE AWOKE ME AT NIGHT...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys!**

**This is like a total random chapter! because every story needs a random chapter in there somewhere!**

**Thank's for the reviews you guys!**

**here is chapter 6 :**

* * *

" GET OUT OF MY ROOM " I Screamed and thrashed against my bed as I was attacked with cold baked beans and mushy peas. Aaron decided that I was his next victim - _that _ _idiot. _As mushy peas and beans were dripping from my head and staining my clothes and bed. I sat there screaming. He should run, before I get his sick , deformed butt and rip it to shreds. My screams and his laughing combined woke up dad and in a few moments charlie was in my room with a gun while my Gabe and Joey were behind him.

" What happened here? " Charlie asked, his voice still groggy but very shocked to see Aaron laughing on the floor while I was crying in bed, When my brothers came in they just groaned and went back to their rooms. They knew of Aaron's silly little pranks. Besides charlie should learn how to handle this know, since this will be the first of many.

" you " Aaron pointed at dad, as he barreled over with laughter. His voice barely audible. " you...should have...seen her face...dad" He got his phone out and showed dad. Oh great, I put my head in my hands and groaned, I will not here the end of this.

Charlie tried to suppress his laughter, but as I glared up at him he stiffened up and finally took control over this situation.

" Aaron Ezekiel Swan, Get your damn Butt In bed now " Charlie shouted at him, his face turned purple and the bulge of his vein looked like it was going to pop. The phrase I used to say when I was a little kid popped into my head " _no one messes with daddy's wittle girl " _I couldn't help grin at that.

" Bells, why don't you clean up hon, Your brother will clean this right up " he cleared his throat and followed Aaron up to his room.

I hobbled of to take a shower, aware of the sticky trail of footprints I was leaving behind. I'm sure charlie will have Aaron clean it up. The hot water, did take it's time. It unknotted the muscles in my back, calmed my familiar smell of my shampoo made me feel like I might be the same person before this _happened_. I didn't want to think of a 101 ways of killing Aaron, but I couldn't think of anything else. I guess the shower didn't really do it's job although I'm pretty clean . Finally, I couldn't delay anymore. I shut off the water,toweling hastily, rushing again. I pulled on my holey t-shirt and gray sweatpants. I ran back to my room so i could at least have a few hours of sleep.

The muted light of yet another cloudy day eventually woke me. I lay with my arm across my eyes, groggy and dazed. Something, a dream trying to be remembered, struggled to break into my consciousness. I moaned and rolled on my side, hoping more sleep would come. And then the previous night flooded back into my awareness.

" oh god" I sat up already twenty minutes late. As I scrambled out of bed I noticed the window was slightly open. What did Aaron want me to get a cold as well? how dare he...well he didn't try hard enough.

I half skidded to the bathroom when I stopped. I turned around to see that the dark wooden floor was now sparkling clean. Good. I smiled, pleased that I didn't have to clean it up myself. The face in the mirror scared me, my eyes too bright, hectic spots of red across my cheekbones. After I brushed my teeth, I worked to straighten out the tangled chaos that was my hair, My hair didn't smell like peas anymore so I would have to be grateful for that. I splashed my face with cold water, and tried to breathe normally, with no noticeable success. I half-ran back to my room. I put on my good pair of skinny jeans, and a blue turquoise sweat shirt.

I ran down the stairs and bolted to the kitchen. . My brothers were still here,I sighed in relief ; so they hadn't ditched me. Gabe, Joey and _Aaron _all sat there eating what looked like oatmeal but I couldn't be sure, they were all engaged in a heavy conversation and they didn't notice me enter, as I walked towards the table, I heard something that immediately told me what they were talking about...girls.

" Hey guys " I waved at them awkwardly before snatching a piece of toast of Gabe. I was sort of embarrassed and half nervous, wandering if they sent it to everyone with a phone back home in Arizona.

" Hey " Gabe and Joey both said in unison, while Aaron just kept shifting his weight from side to side and fidgeting with the hem of his over-sized shirt. Joey nudged Aaron's shoulder and he slowly moved forward.

"Sorry...sorry about last night " he looked around at Joeys and Gabe's faces who glared back at them . They don't like being woken up at two in the morning.

" Yeah it's cool" I said, letting it go for now. I didn't really care up to this point, I just wanted to eat some oatmeal and be done with this conversation . " what about the pictures " I asked nervously.

" King Chucky deleted them " Aaron pouted a little, his braces reflecting the light from outside. He shoved a whole piece of toast into his mouth and sat back down.

" Cool..." I said, looking up at the clock. ten more minutes left till school starts. " But you didn't have to leave the window open" I accused him.

He looked up at me, his green eyes burrowed. " I didn't leave the window open, what the hell are you on about " he asked.

" The window was open you moron, if you wanted me to get a cold you should have tried harder " My voice was getting sore as I hissed the words at him , my face now inches from his face as I crouched down in front of him.

Gabe snapped his head up and looked at Joey " The Damn window was open, I knew I smelt som - " He stopped halfway through his sentence as he noticed me and Aaron giving him a questioning glance. Is it always me and Aaron who are always out of the loop?

" Er...never mind, come lets get going we're gonna be late " Joey stood up abruptly and walked out the kitchen with me and the others following behind him, like sheep following it's Shepard.

We got in the car and sped forward. each second gaining us closer to forks high school. We first dropped Aaron off at Forks middle school only a few blocks away.

People greeted us in the parking lot Monday morning. We didn't know all their names, but we waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but happily not raining. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on _crime and punishment_. It was straightforward, very I still couldn't stop wondering about Gabe was about the window this morning, Gabe looked at me for a second before telling me to get back to my work and stop daydreaming. What a control freak.

When we walked out of class. The air was grotesquely swirling flakes of snow to the ground. I could see people running towards the pile of snow, I Gulped down the bile that was threatening to come up.

" Whoa, Bella can you see that " mike said excitedly pointing to the snowflakes fluttering above us.

" Yeah " I said lamely " It's just That I don't want to be near it much longer " I said with a soft groan.

" You don't like the snow? " Mike asked and I just nodded in reply.

" She doesn't like the snow but I do " Gabe said quietly , grinning a sly smile and then he robustly hit me with a light snowball on my head.

" Gabe you idiot! " I screamed, trying to shake the flakes out of my head.

" God , it's like you haven't seen snow before " Mike said laughing.

" Nu-uh, yes i have" I whined " on... TV ". Mike started laughing even harder. Me and Gabe blushed, although he didn't blush as much. I guess all the swan kids haven't seen snow before.

Mike laughed again. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us - in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" mike said while looking at Eric.

" sure okay, we're gonna go inside " I said as we headed towards the door, my only target.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. I groaned inwardly and Gabe just gave me an annoyed look. I walked alertly and swiftly with Jessica and Gabe after Spanish. The snowballs were flying everywhere, they were sloshed against the floor and the walls, some had melted and now were brown and mushy - _eew i hate snow._

Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were five people at the table. Jessica pulled on my arm.

" So Bella what do you want " Jessica asked as we entered the lunch line. My ears were burning, but I had no reason to be self- conscious.

" you okay " Gabe asked as he nudged my elbow.

" I don't really feel like eating anything today Gabe " i said nervously while glancing back at the table. They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else.

" They're not even looking at you Bells, you should just start doing what other are doing around here " Gabe growled lowly and hearing that Jessica moaned at the sound. It . Was . Sickening.

" Then Eat , Belly " Gabe commanded softly using the nickname from the time we were only three. He pushed me towards the line slightly ignoring Jessica's attempts at flirting.

We got our food and then we followed mike and Jess to our table. My eyes on my feet. I felt Gabe's eyes on me.

I examined the Cullen's carefully. Their skin was less pale, I decided - flushed from the snow fight maybe - the circles under their eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare. At that precise moment, Edward's eyes flashed over to meet mine. I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I couldn't help asking.

"No," she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should he be?"

" I don't think he likes me that much " I confined

" Bella, Do you really want _him _to like you " He scoffed at me, He seemed slightly amused at that idea.

" he's still staring at you " Jessica giggled.

"Stop looking at him," I hissed. She snickered, but she looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, suggesting violence if she resisted. Since he didn't look angry, I would go to Biology. The thought of sitting next to him again made me dizzy.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't want to walk with Mike as usual - since he was mostly a target for snowballs - instead I walked carefully behind my brother. But when we went to the door, it was raining. We all groaned in unison and proceeded out the doors to our next class. Once inside the classroom, I sighed with relief when I saw the seat was still empty.

" Just be careful sis " Gabe nodded at me, and gave me a concerned look before he went to take his seat beside his partner. It's not like Edward's going to bite me, I added as a afterthought for which Gabe just glared at me for.

I looked down at my binder, and began to doodle. Class didn't start for a few minutes while Mr Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. I kept my eyes on my binder - away from Gabe - and carved my name in and also a few eyes and spirals.

I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet . His face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his lips. But his eyes were careful. I quickly looked at Gabe and he was glaring at him, I turned away quickly and looked up at Edward again.

" My name is Edward Cullen, I take it you must be Bella swan " he continued when I didn't answer.

" How do you know my name " I glared at him. My mind was spinning, as a sudden rush of pure hatred towards this boy flooded through me. I stopped breathing for a second, wondering what in the world was going on. I quickly looked back down at my binder, to compose my expression. I needed to calm down. He laughed a small enchanted laugh.

He laughed quietly " I think everyone in this school knows your name Bella and your brothers names too " He pointed to Gabe, who just glared. I shouldn't be talking to him.

" I shouldn't be talking too you " I mumbled too quiet for him too hear and looked down at my binder again.

" And why is that " He whispered a little forcefully almost angrily at me. I stared at him in shock wondering how on earth he heard that, my voice was surely quiet enough so only I could hear, wasn't it?

" Because " I gulped down hard trying to think of a good lie but instead I just ended up blurting out the truth. " Your dangerous " I whispered the last part, my cheeks heating up as the words flew out my mouth.

_" I_ think everyone has the conception that I'm dangerous " He mused and looked away.

" I'm not scared if that's what your saying " I quickly added, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

" Your not " he asked shocked . I just shook my head, confirming my answer.

" Well miss swan, most students here would - " He looked past me for a fraction of a second then stopped what he was saying, I stared behind me and saw Gabe looking at the board, as I looked towards the boards I noticed it was still blank. That was odd.

Edward Cullen let our conversation drop from there as he looked towards the teacher.

" Get started " Mr banner commanded. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, We had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books.

" ladies first, off course" Edward asked and I suddenly felt like I wanted to punch his beautiful face and knock him dead. I shook my head clearing my thoughts, there must be something wrong with me today.

_" O_r I could start if you wish" He asked and his smile faded. I think he noticed my sudden anger.

" No that's okay " I laughed, but it was weak and he had disbelief in his eyes " I'll start ".

I shook my head once more and focused all my efforts onto the work. Id already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. The snapped the fist slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 60x objective. I studied the slide briefly.

My assessment was confident. "Pro phase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me I felt like I wanted to rip into shreds, the anger was all consuming and i was shocked. I didn't know what to do. I have to calm myself somehow, but how exactly?

"I'm sorry," He muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.

"Pro phase," He agreed, writing it neatly in the first space in our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Ana-phase," He murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I let him do all the work , I sat there absolutely stunned by my behavior. I was never a violent person towards anyone except my brothers, I knew that there was something odd about Edward although I wasn't sure what, but the near presence of him makes me want to hurt him in ways I never Imaginable. That anger I had for him shook me, I abruptly turned my head towards my twin brother, pleading with him to help but all he did was mouth something at me.

I needed to just act like nothing happened, that everything is fine. I blurted out something before i had the chance to think through it.

" Did you get contacts " I asked then blushed. He just looked confused

" No why?"

" Your eyes where black the last time I saw you, now there like golden brown "

" Um..no " He shrugged, and looked away. In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me - the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I had a feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. I had the same talk with everyone else in school.

" You know, I had the same conversation with almost everyone else in school " I spat back dryly. I was tired of talking with him. Can't he just give up?

He ignored me and asked me another question " What was the reason, that you and your brother came, I'm sure they said something before they dragged you here " he hissed back and I got more angrier, if that was even possible.

" My brothers didn't drag me here, we all decided we should spend time with my dad " I glared at him. " You happy? "

" Shouldn't I be asking you that, Isabella? " He spoke coldly and purposely drew out my full name. I grinned my teeth in irritation, this boy just kept getting on my nerves, he was like the brother I never wanted, he was like Aaron only more politer which bugged me too.

"Why does it matter to _you_?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.

"That's a very good question," He murmured, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. However, after a few second of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get. I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked smiling.

" No, no " I lied " I just feel like i'm easy too read " I sighed.

" On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read " he smiled at that and then looked confused.

" You must be a good reader than "

" You have no idea,Bella " He flashed his perfect white teeth and when he said my name anger pulsed through me.

When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday.

Gabe came by to my seat and looked at me amusingly. He got my bag and I stood up.

" What's so funny " I asked,curiously.

" You" he laughed.

" Why? " Now I was really confused.

" You are so funny looking when your angry " He laughed again and I kicked him in the shins.

" Ow " He howled than punched me lightly on the arm. Mike skipped to our side - or rather my side - and grabbed my arm.

" That was awful, your so lucky you had Cullen for a partner " He said.

" She's not _that_ lucky " Gabe grimaced and took my other arm.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," Mike commented as we shrugged into our raincoats. They both didn't seemed pleased about it.

"I wonder what was with him last Monday?"

" Trust me Bells, you don't wanna know " Gabe whispered, I only nodded afraid to ask what.

" Bells? " Mike asked.

" Just a name the family uses " I blushed.

" like jingle bells " Mike laughed and I grimaced

" Alright, alright " He laughed again and put his hands in the air. " I'll call you Bella " He said with a really poor Italian accent. " Or Arizona...I like that "

I couldn't argue with him anymore. I was too freaked out about Edward i didn't want to talk anymore.

After gym and that ' almost ' incident, i ran to the parking lot and into the car. I felt safe as Joey started the car. He threw the car in reverse and almost crushed a Toyota. That's when I noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from us, and staring intently in our direction I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing. _He was laughing!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't worry be patient Jacob will come, trust me! just a few more chapters guys, you can wait longer I trust in you!**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews they have been wonderful!**

**Fun fact: did you know that Robert Patterson is distantly related to prince William and Vladimir - the real Dracula - **

**Here is chapter 8: **

* * *

When I opened my eyes it was, something felt different. Seemed different.

As I looked at the window, It reflected something light almost white. Nothing like the dull-grey skies in forks. It was clearer somehow. There was no fog veiling on my window.

As I jumped up to look, I groaned in horror.

A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of the car, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid —coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now.

Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having my own place - except that,my brothers still live here and I fight with them every single second - but at least charlie doesn't interfere, unlike mom.

" Mornin' guys " I yawned as I grabbed my self a bowl of cereal and drank orange juice from the carton.

" Eew, don't do that, I don't want your cooties in the drink, who knows how many times you shared saliva - slut " Aaron hawked at me and I smacked his head.

" At least I don't start biting people - you vampire " I hissed at him and Joey and Gabe suddenly glared at me and I suddenly becoming self- conscious. Have I forgotten to wear pants again?. Joey just shook his head and went back to his cereal.

" What " I asked a little self-conscious.

" Nothing, just forget it " Joey replied and Gabe just nodded, gulping down his OJ.

" What is it those secrets again, stop leaving me " I pointed to myself and then to Aaron " And him out of the secret circle, We wanna know too " I stated smacking my palm against the wooden table.

" Actually I don't really care " Aaron said, walking out of the kitchen in just his unicorn boxers.

" See, Aaron doesn't care and you shouldn't either! " Joey glared at me then went back to his cereal, as I looked towards Gabe,he clearly looked uncomfortable by it all.

" You don't need to shout at her bro " Gabe said softly, giving me an apologetic glance.

" So what, you want the secret out " Joey whispered but loud enough for me to hear.

" you know she will...soon " Gabe said something but I couldn't pick it up properly. They all then began talking in hushed tones, sometimes it even sounded as if they were talking in another tongue.

" You know you really shouldn't talk about the Cullens behind they're backs " I blurted out, somehow I knew that's what they were talking about although I couldn't quite hear it. " they are actually nice...I don't know about all of them but Edward is a good guy and I think if you..." I blabbered on.

" Do you even know what you're saying? " Joey asked me standing out of his chair, the chair crashing against the wall.

" J, man chill " Gabe pleaded.

" She needs to learn her place, and she needs to know that her place is not with..._them._ You can't go out into this world treating them like normal humans bells because for us it is unnatural and it will be deeply punished, trust me. " Joey spoke again and my insides shook, my head was spinning and I felt like throwing up the cereal I ate minutes ago.

" Jo, come on loosen up " Gabe tried again.

Joey continued to ignore him. " You shouldn't trust them, they're soulless, You need to be careful always watch everything. " As

Joey said those words, I dropped to my felt so controlling I felt like I couldn't do anything else but just obey and listen. It was frustrating. " _don't trust them,never trust them. They will brain-wash you " _I wasn't listening anymore, I saw his lips move and his commands kept repeating in my head like a mantra, I couldn't stop it. I didn't know how. I cried out in pain as these words and his voice overwhelmed me.

" Please... plea- please " I stuttered and begged as I screamed at the amount of controls in his voice. I heard Gabe mutter something to Joey.

" She's not used to this " he whispered. I looked up at Aaron from the floor and he remained frozen by the door, his face revealed true horror.

" Bella, Bells calm down sis it's alright okay, you'll be fine_ " _Joey whispered as he knelt down beside me and I slowly relaxed flexing my muscles and my breaths coming back to me in short gasps. A few minutes later, when I couldn't hear my heartbeat ringing in my ears, I was finally calm.

" WHAT? In the world!? - " I screamed at his face, just inches from mine. I couldn't say the words so I ran to my room, crying.

I ran up the stairs, nearly tripping. Ran to my room, shut the door and jumped on my bed whilst pulling the covers over my head. What did he do to me? I feel paralyzed. I feel like there is a huge weight in the back of my mind. This is not something I have ever experienced before. When we were little Joey used to be those laid back easy going, cheeky types but what changed now? Why was this all so serious? He never used to get angry at the things I said to him, and there were some hurtful things I said at times but all he would do was just wrestle me on the couch but I guess it's different now.

I laid there for what seemed like hours. There was a faint knock on the door.

" Bella, can you open the door " Gabe asked. I always fell for this, well not this time. " Come on, bells " he pleaded again.

" Gabe shut up " I screamed " What the hell was that Gabby? Huh? Did you just let Joey put all this black magic jinx all over me and you just stood there, did that really happen? How come you didn't tell me Joey was an Illuminati? " I screamed again, coming up with the weirdest and craziest conclusions against my brother.

" That's funny Sissy " Gabe chuckled but then stopped...Joey.

" Bella I am so sorry, I didn't mean to use that on you, It's just I'm having a hard time...coping with things " Joey said as he barged into the room and plopped down on my bed.

" Coping with what things? " I asked, leaning against the headboard.

" Just..." He paused for a minute ruffling his curly locks. " Let me explain, I owe that to you sis, I just got carried away it was all by instinct I am sorry but you do deserve to know since It will be time. " He said, looking at me and trying to think of a way to explain.

Aaron hovered by the door looking...well lost. I smiled at him reassuringly that everything is okay. Joey followed my eyes and groaned slightly.

" Scram Aaron " Joey commanded and Aaron scurried away.

" Tell me, I won't tell anyone " It was the uttermost truth. Every bone in body ached for it, I wanted to know, there was no sense in hiding it.

" Alright..." He said after a few moments of silence, He sniffed the air cautiously before beginning. " Where do I start? " He mused to him self lifting his eyebrow at me.

" I don't know " I shrugged. " Why don't you start in the beginning "

" The beginning works, I guess " He said indifferently. " Well okay, remember the stories mom used to tell us when we were kids " He asked smiling slightly at the memory.

" I don't particularly remember the full story but I know it has something to do with wolves " I said, searching my brain for any more information. " I remember we used to make those tents with our blankets and mom used to come in and we'd all sit in this circle and then by the end of the story we'd all be asleep or at least pretend to be then we just stay up and talk about all types of random stuff...I miss that " I sighed, Joey nodded and smiled too.

" Do you know why she used to tell us about the wolves? " He asked me.

I shook my head.

" Well, Do you remember what tribe mom said we were from, remember the ancient stories, can you guess? " He asked again.

" Tribe of...Judah? " I asked.

He shook his head smirking.

" Tribe of was it... Beg...no..no... Benjamin. " I struggled. " Tribe of Benjamin? " I questioned.

" Yeah " He breathed out. " The tribe of Benjamin, or wolves of fate " He struggled with those words but remained unphased.

" What about it? " I asked, I remember my gran talking about how special they were but Joey told me that she was just a nut-job back then.

" There were only twelve tribes in the land of Canaan but only two tribes were considered special, the animal tribes. " He spoke. " These two tribes the tribe of Benjamin and the tribe of Judah, were given a prophecy by their father Jacob "

" So? " I asked, I was now becoming very confused.

" Do you know what Jacob said to the tribe of Benjamin? " He asked me, urging me to guess again. What is with these questions?

" He told them they will turn into wolves? " I guessed.

" Close " Joey laughed, patting my foot but I kicked his hand away. " He said, the tribe of Benjamin as ravenous as wolves, in the morning they shall devour their prey and divide the spoilt " He spoke as if he was reading a passage, he said the words so lightly and delicately, it made me shiver.

" What are you saying, they fight like wolves? "

" Close again sis " He chuckled. " The Benjamites are known for they're war like structure, they supposedly took on eleven other tribes single handedly now that is impressive "

" What happened to all the other tribes? "

" They're all scattered around the earth but most in the promised land "

" Don't they change into Animals too...the other tribes? " I pry.

" No, it's just us and the tribe of - " He spoke but I cut him off.

" Yeah, yeah I know the tribe of Judah. " I was getting irritated, can't he just cut to the chase. " What do they turn into? "

" Jacob said, Judah is a lion's whelp ..whatever that means and that his father's sons will bow down to them meaning...us " He said a small pucker on his forehead as he spoke those words.

" Wait these Judah lion tribe, their still alive " I asked shocked.

" Yeah but don't worry, they won't hurt us trust me " He said, patting my knee.

" So this is the big secret " I spat back, " This little fairy tale, a myth seriously? " I wanted to laugh.

" Yeah " He laughed although it sounded forced. " but just keep your options open, always think positive sis no matter what happens. " He advocated, urging me to vow to him that I will.

" You're creeping me out J but don't worry I'll always think positive " I nodded but rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking.

" Good " He said as he got up. " Well I better get going "

" alright see ya, and I forgive you for that little mishap at breakfast "

" Thanks " He said as he got to the door but then turned around and glared at me all of a sudden. " Don't repeat any of the words I told you, not a single word to anyone " he wielded me to abide in a deep husky voice.

" I'll take it to the grave " I promised him and then shivered again. It sounded like he muttered " good luck with that "

He left the room and I laid back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Are they keeping stuff from me or was it the actual truth?. This was too much pain, I didn't want to think about it. Seriously _wolves of fate, _you've got to be joking Joey. I pushed my head back under the covers and shut my eyes, trying very hard not to think.

I told the boy's I wasn't very hungry and that I had a lot of homework for tomorrow, although Gabe didn't buy it - since he was in nearly every single class as mine - but he left it alone. Once in my room, I locked the door. I dug through my desk until I found my earphones and I plugged them into my iPod and listen to some tracks that are Phil's Favorites - he likes hard rock metal - It was one of his favorite bands, but they used a little too much bass and shrieking for my tastes. I popped it into place and lay down on my bed. I put on the earphones, hit Play, and turned up the volume until it hurt my ears. I closed  
my eyes, but the light still intruded, so I added a pillow over the top half of my face. I was surprised to find that I really did like the band  
after all, once I got past the blaring noise. I'd have to thank Phil again.

And it worked. The shattering beats made it impossible for me to think — which was the whole purpose of the exercise. I listened to the track again and again, until I was singing along with all the songs, until, finally, I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, The land was barren the sandy dry mountains stood high; towering me. I was alone, the sun shining heavily and I could see for miles that there were more barren land, but I kept wandering not wanting to give up. I was in no man's land. I heard a faint, pained howl in the distance. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Joey was there, tugging on my hand, pulling me back toward the Haggard rocks. They looked dangerous.

" What's with you " I said as I tried tugging my way out of his grasp.

" Trying to get you out of here, before you phase " he screamed at me, His face was frightened as he yanked with all his  
strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark.

It was too late,my body shifted as I watched his terrified face. Joey fell on the floor then scrambled up and ran away.

. I wanted to call out to him but it was too late. I lifted my hand out to see it was replaced by a black heavy paw. A howl came out of my mouth and I yelped backwards. I was a wolf, and I was alone.

"No!" I screamed, wrenching upright out of my bed. Too quiet for my brothers and dad to hear downstairs.

My sudden movement caused the earphones to pull the iPod off the bedside table, and it clattered to the wooden floor.

My light was still on, and I was sitting on the bed, with my shoes on. I glanced, disoriented, at the clock on my dresser. It was three- thirty in the afternoon.  
I groaned, fell back, and rolled over onto my face, kicking off my boots. I was too uncomfortable to get anywhere near sleep, though. I pulled  
the pillow back over my eyes. Worst day ever.

* * *

**So yeah, you know sorry it took awhile.**

**So you finally found out what Bella will be, she is not a shifter, there are too many stories on Bella being a shapeshifter and joining jacob's pack...Yeah I am so not doing that, sorry. I wanted to do something different and so Tribe of Benjamin. **

**Now tribe of Benjamin is actually a real thing as well as all the other things mentioned in the chapter, except where they turn into wolves or lion, they really didn't they actually were a real tribe known for they're war like behavior and were quite dangerous and ravenous - ravenous as wolves - they were so dangerous that they were wiped out by the other tribes. There are not any decedents of the tribe of Benjamin, there might be but only a few in the world today although these people won't be able to trace their root's back to the original tribe.**

**Again: review, Favorite, follow - my three most favorite words!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey, I was watching MTV earlier and they said twilight might be a TV series. might. who knows!**

**I'm still gonna be team Jacob all the way people!**

**Well here's chapter 9:**

* * *

the events of yesterday shook me awake from my deep penetrating sleep. It was Monday. last night's dream, was forgotten. Every time I tried to look back at those fright full memories, there would be a loud pounding in my head and I will remember nothing of the dream. It was frightful. It was as if someone was controlling my dreams and thoughts. I shuddered at that thought and hopped out of bed.

The ice from yesterday was still there, but it was getting more worse. It must have snowed again last night and then that sheet of snow turned into another layer of ice. _  
_

Charlie had left for work again after a hiker went missing last week, so it was just me and the boys _again. great dad, that's just peachy. _After Brushing my hair and pulling it into a loose braid, and then taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth. I put on some denim skinny jeans and a brown cardigan with a lace collar.

I ate some toast in silence, no one was speaking with me today. Joey just kept giving me these looks and Gabe never glanced my way. Aaron was just too scared to say anything, I presumed. we grabbed our coats - again silently and made our way to the driveway.

It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to the truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish.

The drive to school made me think of all the petty rivalry between mike and Eric and how i'm suddenly obvious difference in how teenage boys responded to me here. I was sure I looked exactly the same as I had in Phoenix. I dated a few boys in Arizona. Daniel one of joey's friends and then a couple of emo boys. I suppose in Arizona they watched me grow out of my awkward teenage stage, whereas here i'm practically a novelty toy.

The car seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. We were slipping and sliding for half the ride and then Joey went at a slower pace than normal, so we can get there safely.

When I got out of the car at school, I saw why we had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the car — carefully holding the side for support — to examine the tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on the car. We should thank charlie for that.

I was standing by the back corner of the car, when I heard an odd sound. t was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up,startled. I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. Gabe was glaring at me with tears in his eyes, and joey stood there frozen and was shaking while Aaron was screaming at them. All these faces stood out of the sea of faces, that were all masked with horror. For these five faces were the most frightening of all.

The dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again.

Another force hit me and pulled me to the other side - away from the cold hard hands. These hands were much warmer. they pulled me up, my legs dangling in the air and I heard a powerful thud and screech as the van skidded to a halt inches away from my face. We were barricaded by the wall, the car and the smashed van. Edward was sitting far away as possible staring at me and - Gabe with a shocked, feared expression. Gabe's chest was thundering against my ear as I sat frozen. I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.

" Bella are you alright " he asked.

" she fine, leave her alone " Gabe answered anger clear in his tone. He gripped me tighter.

" how'd you guys get to me so fast " I asked bewildered Their lips were moving so fast and at such speed, it was as If they weren't talking. Edward bowed his head, defeated and Gabe smirked.

" bells, you okay " Gabe asked me and Edward snapped his head up, searching my face. Both boys have ignored my question.

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.

" be careful Bella, you hit your head pretty hard " Edward's voice warned me.

I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.

"Ow," I said, surprised.

"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter.

" so, you gonna answer my question " I stared at them both, and they both were masked with innocent expressions and deep penetrating eyes.

" what the hell are you talking about, I was standing near the car " Gabe's voice became threatening and I shuddered against him. " your in my class duh."

" And I was standing right next to you Bella " Edwards voice became serious and the warm golden eyes darkened.

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

I was trying to sit up and Gabe made me lean against the side of the car. " don't move be careful , you hit your head pretty hard there "

" I don't care! " I screamed at them, my voice sounding hoarse. " all I want to know Is how the hell did you guys get here sooo fast. " I paused and turned to Edward. " you were there standing next to your car and sister " I turned to face Gabe. " and you were standing next to Joey and ignored me all morning."

Their lips were moving fast again, and as I leaned my head against Gabe's shoulder I heard a hum or was it a buzz, coming from his throat. They finally turned to face me and met my gaze.

" we were both standing next to you Bella " Edward unleashed the full, devastating power of his eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.

"No." I set my jaw.

" please bells, please " Gabe was pleading with me his eyes remote " Bella, remember when Joey told you to keep that _big _secret. Well this is sorta like that, we need you to trust us bells. come on bells please. for your brother and ..._ friend." _Gabe said friend in absolute disgust, but I guess I have to keep this a secret or my brothers will probably blurt all of my secrets.

" fine " I jutted my chin " someone will explain later, got it " I glared at them both and they both looked amused.

It took eight EMT's and two teachers to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward and Gabe refused theirs, and I tried to do the same, but the traitors told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like  
the entire school was there. Edward and Gabe got to ride in the front. Gah - I hate them both.

Chief Swan arrived before they could get me safely away.

"Bella, Gabe" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher and Gabe standing next to me.

" she's fine dad, no worries. " Gabe glanced at me and winked while I glowered back at him. " _although _I think the poor thing is having a concussion chief, hallucinating and stuff. " He snickered. " should we take her to that _special _hospital " He started laughing and me and dad both smacked him on the head.

He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head. When they'd lifted me away from the car, why were they both denying the fact that they both weren't standing with me, I know for a fact that they weren't, but why would they want me to hide this. I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen — a solution that excluded the assumption that I was insane.

I looked at my family, Joey was glaring at Gabe in almost pure frustration, but when he caught my glance he smiled a soft concerned smile. Aaron was weeping and Dad was comforting him with one hand while talking to Tyler who was in the other ambulance.

Then I saw the Cullen family - they were standing in a corner of a parking lot, all with pure anger written all across their faces. Didn't they even care for the near loss of their brother. None of them turned my direction, they all glared at their brother.

The ambulance got police escort, the sirens were wailing and we were travelling at high speed than needed. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Edward took Gabe and simply glided through the hospital doors.

They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed.

I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Tyler — you look awful, are you all right?"

"I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

" how'd you get out sooo fast, I swear I was gonna hit you, but then you were gone" He was lost in thought.

" um...my brother Gabe and Edward Cullen were both standing near me and then they pulled me out of the way. " I bit my lip, that did not sound convincing at all.

" they're not hurt are they " He sounded panicky, so I quickly reassured him.

" no, no they're fine " I smiled at him and he relaxed. " they better than me actually. "

I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened? There was no way to explain away what I'd  
seen.

They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. No concussion. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, harassed by Tyler 's constant apologies. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him.

* * *

**sorry it was kinda long, I will carry on, don't worry and Jacob will be coming in a few chapters as well as bella's transformation so stay tuned.**

**hoped you liked it guys and remember to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey, guys thanks for reviewing you guys, keep em comin' **

**here's part two of chapter 9 also known as chapter 10.**

**i'm thinking of doing at least about seventy or sixty chapters, depends. I'll let you know.**

* * *

"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.

Edward was standing by the wall smirking, while Gabe came and sat at the foot of my bed, expressionless.

" you okay bells " Gabe asked as he took my hand.

"yeah, yeah." I knew it was about _that little _secret of theirs, so I glared at them.

"Hey, Edward, Gabe I'm really sorry you guys —"Tyler began. Edward lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth and Gabe mumbled something incoherently. _stupid inside jokes. stupid secrets._

Then the doctor walked in, and I gasped. He was young, he was blond and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father.

" so you must be Isabella and Gabriel swan, am I correct. " Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, and looked at me when we, well when I nodded. " how are you feeling, Isabella. "

" Bella " I mumbled. " i'm fine"

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward. The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.

" are you sure" he sounded amused, and then he turned serious. " take some Tylenol for the pain. "

" she okay doc. " Gabe asked her.

" oh, yes she's fine " He gave Gabe a wary look before smiling at me. " you are quite lucky, miss swan. "

" oh yeah, lucky _Edward _and _Gabe _were standing right next too me. " I glared at him, now feeling a shot of anger purse through my body. What was wrong with me, he is a doctor, I shouldn't be giving him death glares.

" oh, well yes " Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. My intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it.

" Bella, your father and brothers are outside, I need to talk with Gabriel over here." He turned to me and his voice was strained, and then He left the room with Gabe following him out and Edward right on their heels. I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.

The waiting room was more unpleasant than I'd feared. It seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring at me. Charlie rushed to my side; I put up my hands."There's nothing wrong with me," I assured him sullenly. I was still aggravated, not in the mood for chitchat.

" Dad I need to talk with the doc and Gabe, you can go without me. " He glared at me and I could hear a deep rumbling in his chest. He kissed my forehead and walked towards the yellow doors. Charlie gave me a confused look and I shrugged.

" what did the doctor say. " charlie asked as he walked me out.

" the doctor said that my x - rays looked good and it was a minor injury. He said I was lucky that Edward and Gabe was standing next to me. " Charlie didn't notice the anger in my tone, so he smiled and nodded and we silently walked to the police cruiser.

Aaron was waiting in the back seat, waiting for us. I got in the front and we drove mostly in silence, too wrapped up in shock and me too wrapped up in my own jumbled up thoughts. Aaron broke the silence.

" sooo, Izzie how'd it go, huh? " he asked with eagerness in his tone. " did you get a scar "

" stop calling me Izzie " I groaned and looked out the window, at the small drizzle of rain.

" hey son, why did you call her Izzie " Charlie asked with Amusement in his tone.

" well, king Charles, I call her by the Isa in Isabella, Do you agree my good sir? " Aaron asked mocking a posh British accent.

" yeah son " charlie laughed. After a few minutes of silence - well silence from me and Charlie - While Aaron made weird animal noises. When we got to the house, Charlie finally spoke.

"Um… you'll need to call Renée." He hung his head, guilty.

I was appalled. "You told Mom!"

"Sorry."

I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on my way out. My mom was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at least thirty times  
before she would calm down. She begged me to come home — forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment — but her pleas were easier to resist than I would have thought.

I sat there watching reruns of Simpsons with Aaron, when Gabe and Joey burst through the door. I jumped as they slammed the door hard and rushed up the stairs. I gave Aaron a confused look before kicking him, playfully. He did the same and we were both play- fighting when the phone rang.

After the fifth or sixth rang, I picked it up. It was Billy Black, charlie's best friend.

" hello? " I asked.

" yeah this is Billy " the voice said.

" uh...this is Bella. "

" oh, Bella I heard what happened. Are you okay? " he asked, concern filled his voice.

" i'm fine " I mumbled, hating to having repeat it again.

" well Bella, There is a bonfire on Saturday and you and your family are invited. The only other family that are coming are the clear waters. " The voice stated.

" alright sure, i'll tell my dad, bye "

" bye Bella " he chuckled and then hang up. A sudden urge was pulling me to la push, It was making me anxious. I sighed In defeat and plumped back on the couch.

* * *

**woo! Jacob's coming yeah!**

**This story is basically following the plan of Twilight, but several elements have been changed.**

**Thank you for reading, you don't know how much it means too me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry about me not posting for a little while I had exam finals and then I though no one really liked the story, I am sooo sorry for giving it up until now It will never happen again.**

**I know people think that this is just like twilight and you read this before, but you have to read the boring parts to get to the good parts.**

**so here's chapter 11:**

**hope you like it Ciao miei cari!**

* * *

In my dream the sun was shining on me again. I was surrounded by nothing but darkness, the bloodied sun was burning me and I screamed, I fell to the floor and I was surrounded by dry sand. The sand was hot and as I picked it up it oozed with blood, I gasped and got on my feet. I kept walking further but the sun was beating me down and I was sweating. There was no where else to go, It was dark all around me. I couldn't see, the only things I could here were faint screams and screeches. Just then a small shadowy figure walked passed in the distance, he didn't look up, he just kept walking. Something tells me that figure was Edward. No matter how many times I called after him, he wouldn't answer. I gave up and then I awoke sweating and gasping for air as my head throbbed in pain.

Every night for the past month, I had the same dream in occurrence. The same dream over and over, with the burning blood red sun and the soggy red sand that dripped with blood and the darkness surrounding the area. Sometimes there are wolves that occur in my dreams, some close enough to brush with my arms, but they never turn to look back at me they keep walking, their only target the place where _ Edward _stood. Every night, following the dreams I wake up with the usual sweating, dizziness and gasping for air.

The weeks that followed the incident was complete chaos. Tyler Crowley - much to my dismay - was following me around, and seemed very much obsessed. I tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that we should just move on with this accident since nothing actually happened to me, Gabe or Edward but he remained insistent. He followed me to classes and in between and sat at our now crowded lunch table, since after the incidents girls have been a little more persistent towards Gabe than before. I always saw Gabe with at least two or three girls a day but It's not like that abnormal here, I mean in Arizona the girls used to crowd around Gabe and his friends and also Joey's. It was just me and Aaron that felt a little bit left out but it's not like I didn't have any boyfriends I did but they weren't serious relationships, just a couple of weeks or a few months and i'm usually the one to get dumped with a few exceptions of course. So it wasn't like it was weird to see people suddenly interested in the abstruse Swan clan.

No one seemed concerned about Edward though, My brothers even went back to hating him and forgot about their almost refreshing with Edward Cullen. I explained over and over again that he was there to and he helped pulling me out and that he should at least be part hero in the least but people dismissed it and carried on with their mindless chatter about the car crash and how they were _so _worried and wish they helped.

I wondered to myself why no one else had seen them standing so far away, before they was suddenly, impossibly saving my life. With chagrin, I realized the probable cause — no one else was as aware of Edward as I always was. No one else watched him the way I did. How pitiful.

Edward was never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders eager for his firsthand  
account. People avoided him as usual. The Cullens sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced my way anymore. I felt a Sudden surge of anger flow through my body at the thought of that and I hastily repelled the thought, to keep my anger in control.

When he sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of my presence. Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up — skin stretched even whiter over the bones — did I wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared. Maybe he wished he hadn't saved me, maybe it was the talk with the doctor and my brothers, they were the only logical answers I could come up with well apart from the other that he _isn't _from here, he is from another world. The second I thought that I instantly knew how ridiculous it sounded, he can't be an alien. Aliens don't exist.

I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself— from a distance, though, in the cafeteria or parking lot. I watched as his golden eyes grew perceptibly  
darker day by day. But in class I gave no more notice that he existed than he showed toward me. I was miserable. And those dreams still continued.

Mike and Gabe seemed pleased about the obvious aversion between my lab partner and me and they seemed to move on and forget about the accident. The school however still hasn't let that go, mostly because that might have been their first accident the school has ever experienced. They even put safety humps and signs in the parking lot, to make sure that nothing like this will ever happen again. _wow i'm a curse._ Mike grew more confident, sitting on the edge of my table to talk before Biology class started, ignoring Edward as completely as he ignored us. Mike was disappointed he'd never gotten to stage his snowball fight, but pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible. Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon — she called the first Tuesday of March to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks. Mike agreed to go with Jessica so she remained content and was now even chirpier towards me.

The next day, Mike was happy that he got a date but was still disappointed that I had to go to Seattle on that day to see a distant relative and then he mentioned prom and I nearly barfed. We sat in our usual seats since we were late to class and Mr. Banner began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes. And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes. I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away. But instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes. There was no question of me looking away. My hands started to shake with pure hatred and anger, I wanted to pulverize him, to make him feel pain for something; I just felt like I didn't know yet.

"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn't heard.

"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at .

looked down at my book as soon as his eyes released me, trying to find my place. I needed to wash all this anger out of my system before I met penetrating gaze again, but I just couldn't. I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. I couldn't believe the rush of repugnance and annoyance pulsing through me — just because he'd happened to look at me for the first time in a half-dozen weeks. I couldn't allow myself to have this level of influence over him. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy. Not for my sake only, but for his sake as well.

"Bella?" His voice seemed unsure but full of temptation, I couldn't resist the urge to not obey his call, His voice was so sweet, I missed that but I also hated it.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, a deliberate note of petulance and hate in my voice. He winced slightly and breathed in slowly.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted.

" Then maybe you should leave " A lower huskier voice appeared and I gasped as I found Gabe behind me, Glaring at Edward in a way that I truly felt disconcerted. " remember what we discussed with your uh...well I guess your _father " _Gabe's voice rose at that word.

" ah yes, the little agreement " Edwards golden eyes were focused on me as he spoke the words. " well it appears I must bid you a good day, see you tomorrow Bella. " He rose agilely and went out the door as fast as ever. I turned to give Gabe one of my Is - he - crazy - looks and he just laughed. We finally headed home.

* * *

**sorry again for the same plot and my long ab-sense, do not fret my love I will be writing shortly. - sorry I know I sounded like a perv over there but I just wanted to talk like Aro or Edward, it's quite amusing actually. **

**and don't worry this is just the beginning, things will get a little better as the story goes on I promise. * evil laugh * **

**ciao mia cara, fino a quando ci incontriamo agian. - that's Italian, just thought i'll use the vamp language.**


	12. Chapter 12

**um...i don't really know what to say on these, sooo i'll just make it up as I go.**

**A/N: my rating just went up by a few and I also got a few pm's that I would like to answer you guys, so here it goes.**

**most people have asked what the Helsinki has Jake been up too and when is he gonna come, since this is a Bella and Jacob fan fiction and NOT I repeat NOT a Edward and Bella fan fiction.**

**well the answer is that you guys just have to wait a while, or a few chapters and I honestly don't know what it's gonna turn up as but I am seriously exited for the outcome of this story just like everyone else.**

**the other question I got is what Bella and her brothers turn out to be:**

**the answer to that is fairly simple, since as you can see the title of the story explains it all and also her crazy dreams and her freaky brothers. She is not a shapeshifters since she is not native american but she shares fairly similar characteristics to the shapeshifters and so forth.**

**so without further ado I present chapter douce AKA chapter 12: enjoy my darlings.**

* * *

The same dreams over flooded me and I woke up in a daze. It was Saturday morning and hell has already been unleashed. there was an unusual brightness lurking outside. I opened my eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming through my window. I couldn't believe it. I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the sun. It was in the wrong place in the sky, too low, and it didn't seem to be as close as it should be, but it was definitely the sun.

I brushed my teeth hastily and took a quick warm shower and surrounded my self with the scent of strawberries and vanilla. I changed into my jeans and my light blue lace top. which I usually where in the dead of winter - In Arizona. I pinned my hair up, with some loose ends cascading down my throat. I hurriedly ran down the stairs and jumped off on the third step.

Breakfast was surprisingly peaceful, Joey went to one of his friends house, so he left quite early and Gabe agreed to come along for the beach trip. Aaron...well I didn't really know what he was up to and frankly I didn't care. Gabe was dressed casually in faded dark skinny jeans and had a light blue cotton down shirt overlaid with a navy blue bubble vest and paired with high tops. His hair was extra curly today almost floppy like Joey's. I sighed at the huge difference between us, happy that we don't color coordinate like we did when we were little kids.

Just then Aaron walks in wearing a green over sized shirt that has bloody graphics and baggy pants matched with sneakers. His hair was the usual the thick brown carpet hair that covered his scalped. It couldn't be brushed. He smiled a goofy smile and then farted.

" OH, SWEET MOTHER OF BALONEY" Aaron screamed as he sniffed the air. "GOD HAVE MERCY." his face was scrunched up and he blushed then me and Gabe just groaned in unison. This was the usual breakfast routine with Aaron, so we're not surprised.

" hey, oatmeal's there " I pointed to the stove. " and there are some pizza leftovers in the freezer. " I replied broadly and returned to my cereal.

" huh? that is so weird " Aaron replied as he headed for the freezer. " because this morning I saw a pizza doing yoga in my room. " he laughed at his comment and stuffed his mouth full of last nights pizza.

" so, Its about time we leave Gabe " I asked him anxiously wanting to get out of Aaron's presence, which I can still smell. Gabe smirked at me and then stood up.

" where you guys going " Aaron asked after sipping some sort of liquid drink, that looked repulsive.

" duh! I told you we're going to the beach with our friends. " I rose up quickly and went to grab my coat.

" Erm...wait a second." Aaron pushed celery sicks up his nose and I grunted at him in disgust. " what about me you guys, first you leave me without any breakfast" he turned to Gabe and pointed accusingly. " and then you steal my shirt. "

" first, there was oatmeal on the stove and second this is not and will never be your shirt...oh and thirdly you...can...I guess tag along." Gabe sighed defeated at me but glared at Aaron who screamed a high pitched shrill.

" I LOVE YOU GUYS! " Aaron screamed and hugged us both. We all headed out the door and Gabe drove Joey's mustang.

The Newtons ' Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, but I'd never stopped there — not having much need for any supplies required for being outdoors over an extended period of time. In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. As we pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered falling over in Gym on Friday. That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of the car.

" hey, you guys made it " Mike came running towards us and hugged me while giving the boys one of those ' man greetings '.

" I told you we were coming. " I laughed at his excitement and than I remembered that I bought one extra person. " oh, I almost forgot this is Aaron, I had to bring him since he was home alone and all. "

" oh that's cool " mike smiled down at Aaron pleased that I hadn't invited Edward. " so will you be riding in my car. "

" naw that's cool mike, but we already got a ride. " Gabe said as he patted the hood of Joey's black striped mustang and leaned against the side of the car looking smug.

Mike smiled disappointingly so I gave him a quick hug and he returned one back before parting ways to return to our convertibles we were following mike's lead to la'push since we didn't actually know how to get there.

t was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quilayute River snaking beneath it twice.

I'd been to the beaches around La Push many times during my Forks summers with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to me. It was still  
breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: Terra cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves. It all but felt like a dream.

We parked our cars in the tourist parking lots and trotted down to the beach with mike leading the way to a few driftwood benches and logs. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and the boy I thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a tee-pee shaped construction built atop the old cinders.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me. I was sitting on one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered sitting on my right while Gabe and Aaron on my left. I shook my head saying ' no '.

"You'll like this then — watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it  
alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.

"It's blue," I said in surprise.

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" He lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then came to sit by me. Thankfully, Jess was on his other side. She turned to him and claimed his attention. I watched the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky.

About an hour later, after the boys have came back from their little hike, a Few quileute members from the reservation. They were all very tall and had some prominent muscles, they also had long black hair that was shoulder width. There was only one boy or in this case _man _with more prominent muscles and black cropped hair. He was the one that led the troop and he introduced himself as Sam and the rest followed. The food was being passed around and the girls eagerly chatted to the guys from the rez.

As Eric Introduced us and said our names - mine, Gabe's and Aaron's - I noticed a young boy sitting on the stones near the fire glance up at us in interest. He smiled politely and I smiled back, I looked at my brothers and saw that they haven't noticed him yet. Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while sam who looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with him. All I caught was that one of the girls was also named Jessica, and the boy who noticed me was named Jacob.

I was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow in Forks, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others. And  
then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in my mind. I knew exactly what caused the difference, and it disturbed me. As the clouds rolled by and the clear blue sky darkened Angela rose from her place next to me and went to follow the others for the other hike. Jacob sauntered over to take her place  
by my side. He looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face.

" hey you're the swan's aren't you " He smiled at us and we nodded while eating our sandwiches.

" Hey, i'm Jacob black " he smiled at me. " and you must be Isabella right? "

" yeah but you can call me Bella. " my tone was a little irritated but I didn't care.

" yeah you guys are coming to our house for dinner tonight " I looked at him confused and that's when I remembered.

" OH YOUR BILLY BLACK'S KID! " I nearly screamed out the words, several of the quileute boys looked at me confused and Gabe gave me a weird look. I noticed that Aaron was gone, He must have went for the hike again. I remembered billy black and how he always lets me watch what I want on TV without asking the boys. I remembered Rachael and Rebecca and how we used to beat up...their brother. _oh no ._

" I remember you " I blushed at that and he blushed to, which darkened his russet skin and made him look even beautiful. " um...sorry about that "

" it's alright " he laughed.

" so where's Rachael and Rebecca " I examined the girls at the ocean's edge, wondering if I would recognize them now.

"No." Jacob shook his head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer — she lives in Hawaii now."

"Married. Wow." I was stunned. The twins were only a little over a year older than I was. He laughed and changed the subject.

" so do you have a car " he was clearly interested and I sighed, this story was a matter of life and death.

" no, my driving test...It didn't really work out. " I looked at the sand and my feet and I began to feel the heat rise on my cheeks. He just laughed. " why'd you ask. " now I was interested.

" "When I have free time, and parts I like to build cars for fun " he laughed again and flashed a sunny warm smile."You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?"

" no sorry, but i'll keep my eye's out for one " I laughed at that I didn't even know what a master cylinder was let alone find one.

He flashed a brilliant smile, looking at me appreciatively in a way I was learning to recognize. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"You know Bella, Jacob?" Lauren asked — in what I imagined was an insolent tone — from across the fire.

"We've sort of known each other since I was born," he laughed, smiling at me again.

"How nice." She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrowed.

"Bella," she called again, watching my face carefully, "I was just saying to Gabe here that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" Sam asked before I could respond, much to Lauren's irritation. He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep.

"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway toward him.

"The Cullens don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question. Lauren tried to reel back Gabe's and Tyler's attention and I was let pondering at the thought. What did he mean the Cullens don't come him. I should probably ask Jacob at dinner, not out here. His manner left a strange impression on me, and I tried to ignore it without success.

Jacob interrupted my meditation. "So is Forks driving you insane yet?"

"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement." I grimaced. He grinned understandingly.

We talked for what seemed like hours and Really seemed to enjoy myself, Jacob was a nice easygoing guy. He was fun and like cars, He already feels like one of my closest friends. A few moments later Gabe and Aaron returned to take the seat next to me and Jacob and we all seemed to get along. We talked about school, cars, movies and music anything out of the ordinary. The sky darkened and the clouds were rolling in. Some of the boys from the reservation have already left so it was just Jacob, us, the one called Sam and the our friends.

" so Bella you ready to go " mike called as he picked up a few bags on the floor.

" Is he your boyfriend? " jacob asked alerted by the jealous tone in his voice. I was surprised he noticed that.

" No, he's not my type " I winked at Jacob and I than I heard Gabe howl with laughter at my attempt with flirting I kicked him in the shins and did the same to Aaron for just being my brother. He smiled, elated by my inept flirting.

" hey maybe you guys can come chill at my house for a while till chief swan gets here. " He probed.

" uh yeah sure that sound's great...uh gave? " I asked Gabe unsure, since he is my ride.

" yeah I guess that could work. " Gabe answered stretching.

We smiled and then apologized to mike and then headed towards Jacob's house. We sometimes picked up in a race, I'm always last but we laughed it off. We climbed steep roads that led to another road that was entangled with huge pine trees. Jacob's road was scattered with a few trees and the detached houses were very small and red. I remember jacob's house from when we little kids, outside on the front lawn making mud pies and playing tag and hide and seek.  
Jacob's house was similar to the other houses but the red paint has been faded and there are a few daisies on the cut lawn, that is slightly growing. The door panel matches the red house and also the small windows. altogether a very beautiful house.

But the thought of the Cullens were still clouding my thoughts and I couldn't ponder away. Something he said seemed like a different meaning. Well tonight I will get my answers.

* * *

**you guy's got your wish their's jacob. thanks to me we will be seeing a little more of jacob further into the story and some of the events of twilight will be skipped and might be replaced with the new moon, eclipse or breaking dawn.**

**thank you for reading you guys I couldn't have done it without you. you mean so, so, sooo much to me!**

**drop me a review of what you think you guy's.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I finally got jacob in the story which Is great. I had to skip a few events that happened in twilight such as the blood typing scene and the thoughts of Bella obsessing over Edward Cullen.**

**Sometimes I wish she was real so I could go over there and teach her a lesson about sense and a few other things. That girl irritates me, I mean the way she obsesses over Edward makes me what to rip the book in pieces and eat it. * growls ***

**sorry about those typos, i'm only human and we all make mistakes - especially me.**

**don't worry the supernatural wolfiness Bella will be coming soon so hang in there folks.**

**I know wolfiness is not a word but bear with me.**

**here's chapter 13:**

* * *

We walked in through the door and to the living room. Billy was sitting on an old green couch watching the mariners game with a can of beer. Oh he is just like my father in so many ways. I chuckled silently at thought and followed jacob into the living room. Billy turned to look at us and he smiled. His heavyset russet skinned wrinkled deeper as he smiled wider after recognizing us, his dark brown eyes burrowed in deep set of wrinkles made him look wise. His long black hair shoulder width hair flowed was tide back and was under the dark brown cowboy hat I always saw him wear when we used to visit.

" Hey dad, look what I found " Jacob grinned a sunny bright smile at his father and his father grinned back.

" Soo... can we keep them " Jacob asked as if he found a lost puppy on the streets and it needed a new home, I laughed at that and so did Gabe. Aaron just stood there looking like a dork.

" I don't know son, Charlie's gonna be pretty mad " He was now speaking sternly to his son but I could see the amusement in his eyes at jacob's little game.

" Oh, come on old man you don't need to bring the chief into his " Jacob looked quite upset but his voice betrayed his sad expression.

" Well, you do have to if they are his kids. " He laughed and paused the screen before turning to us. " So how are you kids."

" We're good billy " Gabe chuckled. " It's good to see you again. "

" Yeah kids, it's good to see you again to, you changed your old man completely. " we all laughed at that and took a seat on the other green couch.

" Bella look how you grown and you two boy's as well, you might need some catching up to do to keep up with my son over here. " He chuckled at that and took a sip of his beer. He was right for a sixteen or fifteen year old boy jacob was tall, He had slight muscles that formed on his forearm and chest and his head nearly reached the foot of this house.

" So, TV's here " he tossed the remote control at gave and he caught it agilely. " If there's anything you need, nag my son over there. I'm gonna go take a nap before charlie gets here." He rolled down the living room and down the hall and Jacob went to sit back on the couch.

" So, what do you guys wanna do...um I've got movies. " He got some DVD's out and placed them on the table. By the looks of it they were mostly action and thriller movies so I made my way out of it.

" Uh jacob, I'm gonna stay outside for a while, you want to come. " I asked, trying not to look like an idiot as I fluttered my eyelids the way I'd seen girls do on TV.

" Yeah I'd love to Bella " He seemed thrilled for the private walk. I looked up to see Gabe giving me death glares. I think he knew what I was up to, But that wasn't going to stop me.

" Come on then. " and with that I walked out the door with Jacob following behind. I slowed down after we passed the house and turned to see Jacob catching up.

" I just wanted to walk with you alone, I never got the chance. You sure you don't mind?" I asked, looking up from underneath me eyelashes. Jacob agreed willingly enough. As we walked north across the multihued stoned road, the clouds finally closed ranks across the sky, causing the shadows to darken and the temperature to drop. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket.

" So I forgot to ask, Are you sixteen " I asked With pure hopefulness in my voice. I really liked jacob, He's is someone I can get used to.

"I just turned fifteen," he confessed, flattered.

"Really?" My face was full of surprise. "I would have thought you were older."

"I'm tall for my age," he explained.

"Do you come up to Forks much?" I asked archly, hoping for a yes.

"Not too much," he admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want — after I get my license," he amended.

" Oh cool can I see it? " I asked intrigued.

" Yeah sure come on Bella " He looked like a kid in a candy store he nearly jumping. He caught my hand and laced his fingers through mine, his fingers were soft and warm but that isn't why I pulled away

When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, instead he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the garage " Be careful it's slippery so watch your step. " His words were near my neck and the warmth from his hand was seeping through my clothes, all together it felt comforting, It felt like home.

A thick stand of trees and shrubbery concealed his garage from the house. The garage was no more than a couple of big preformed sheds that had been bolted together with their interior walls knocked out. Under this shelter, raised on cinder blocks, was what looked to me like a completed automobile. I recognized the symbol on the grille, at least.

"What kind of Volkswagen is that?" I asked.

"It's an old Rabbit¬1986, a classic."

"How's it going?"

"Almost finished," he said cheerfully.

"that's good, then you could visit me sooner " I said hopefully and he smiled his sunny smile again.

We sat on the couch beside the car. After a few minutes of jacob explaining about the car, I decided to change the subject.

" what were they saying at the beach this morning, about the doctors family? " I asked innocently.

"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, as he confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice.

"Why not?"

He glanced back at me, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring. I honestly liked jacob and I wish he was my best Friend.

He smiled back, though, looking allured. Then he lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even huskier than before.

"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously.

"I love them," I enthused, making an effort to smolder at him.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from — the Quileute's, I  
mean?" he began.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the ancient Quileute's tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.

"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one." I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration.

"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why… ?"I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens ? Are they like the cold ones your great grandfather met?"

"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."

He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.

"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.

"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?" He smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires." I stared out at the rough surf after he answered, not sure what my face was exposing.

"You have goose bumps," he laughed delightedly.

"You're a good storyteller," I complimented him, still staring into the waves.

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

I couldn't control my expression enough to look at him yet. "Don't worry, I won't give you away."

"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed.

"I'll take it to the grave," I promised, and then I shivered.

" okay, now it's your turn " He turned to me smirking, the huskiness still in his voice.

" oh no, I'm not that good your way better at scary stories. " I smiled slightly and he must have seen my face was still recovering so he crushed me into his chest and rubbed my back.

" don't worry they're just stories Bella it's not true, now come it's your turn. Frighten me. " he chuckled darkly while lifting an eyebrow.

" I'm not really supposed to say anything about it, I mean I really don't know - "

I whispered looking down. Joey and Mom told me those secrets but I guess I can make an exception although we are the only ones in our family that held the secret, could I pass it on to an outsider.

" oh come on Bella I told you our tribe secrets now you tell yours. " He asked, imitating me the way I looked up from underneath my lashes. I gasped and looked down to hide my blush. Jacob really was handsome and I felt flustered at his presence.

" Alright, alright fine " I threw my hands in the air to show him I surrendered, I could still feel the blush on my cheeks. " you win, but i'm not doing _that _voice. "

" sure sure, but I'm not promising I will be scared bells. " He laughed and kicked a can that was near my feet further away.

" Alright well there was this dude called Jacob " I spoke and then both of us laughed thinking how ironic it could be at this moment. " he had twelve sons and each of them had prophecies only two of these tribes had special prophecies " I spoke finger quoting the word Prophecies and rolling my eyes, Jacob just chuckled.

" Well this special tribe is said to transform into actual wolves and that they are still walking the earth today " I paused for dramatic effect. " They are said to control the winds, calm seas and shake the earth but they control fire above all "

" That was great but you still can't scare me bells...well except the part that their still walking the earth today, I wouldn't want them knocking on my door " He said and we both laughed. " Who told you this story? " He asked now curious.

" My gran, the nutcase " I said laughing slightly. Although that was only partially true, Gran did used to tell me stories about the wolves and many other mythical creatures but that is all forgotten I guess. I always thought that grandma - the nutcase - just had some Crazy dream and decided to pass it along as some secret tribal story. I didn't believe that our ancestors actually changed into fire breathing wolves. I mean I would have seen my mother change into one, wouldn't I?

Jacob laughed. " It's funny how both our stories are linked to werewolves " He was still lost in thought and I sat there staring at him in bewilderment. He really didn't actually believe in my stories did he?

"Bella?"Both our heads snapped up as Gabe's familiar voice wafted through the trees, sounding closer than the house.

"Shoot," I muttered. "Coming!" I yelled toward the house.

"Let's go." Jacob smiled, enjoying the cloak-and-dagger. He snapped the light off, and for a moment I was blind. Jacob grabbed my hand and towed me out of the garage and through the trees, his feet finding the familiar path easily. His hand was rough, and very warm.

Despite the path, we were both tripping over our feet in the darkness. So we were also both laughing when the house came into view.

Charlie was standing under the little back porch, and Billy was sitting in the doorway behind them.

"Hey, Dad," we both said at the same time, and that started us laughing again.

Charlie stared at me with wide eyes that flashed down to note Jacob's hand around mine.

"Billy invited us for dinner," Charlie said to us in an absentminded tone.

"My super secret recipe for spaghetti. Handed down for generations," Billy said gravely.

Jacob snorted. "I don't think Ragu's actually been around that long."The house was crowded. Harry Clearwater was there, too, with his family—his wife, Sue, whom I knew vaguely from my childhood summers in Forks, and his two children. Leah was a senior and was only nineteen. She was beautiful in an exotic way—perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, eyelashes like feather dusters—and preoccupied. She was on Billy's phone when we got in, and she never let it go.

Seth was fourteen; he hung on Jacob's every word with idolizing eyes.

Joey came back by then and Gabe and him were all preoccupied with something whilst Aaron was sat dead smack in front of the TV.

There were too many of us for the kitchen table, so Charlie and Harry brought chairs out to the yard, and we ate spaghetti off plates on our laps in the dim light from Billy's open door. The men talked about the game, and Harry and Charlie made fishing plans. Sue teased her husband about his cholesterol and tried,unsuccessfully, to shame him into eating something green and leafy. Jacob talked mostly to me, Gabe Aaron and Seth whilst Joey was unsuccessfully trying to flirt with the unavailable Leah.

This was Washington, though, and the inevitable rain eventually broke up the party; Billy's living room was much too small to provide an option for continuing the get-together, So harry and his kids decided to leave by then not wanting sue home alone.

We were outside on the porch waiting for Charlie to finish talking with Billy when Jacob looked at me with a weird look on his face. I was about to ask when he beat me to it.

" so...uh...after I get my license will you...will I be - " He looked embarrassed and he stared at his hands. I was stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through me, amazed that it was possibly because of Jacob Black standing Inches away from me. A crazy impulse to reach over and touch him, to stroke his beautiful face just once in the darkness, nearly overwhelmed me. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, my hands balling into fists. I was losing my mind. Did I see Jacob that way, I wasn't sure.

" Don't worry Jake, I promise to come by as soon as possible. " I looked up at him and smiled reassuringly My smile widened as I noticed his posture, he to has crossed his arms tightly across his chest and his hands were balled up into fists too. He noticed too and he laughed lightly before smiling his sunny smile, my smile. He loosened his arms across his chest and pulled me into his embrace for another bone crushing hug.

"Can't¬breathe!" I gasped.

He dropped me at once, keeping one hand at my waist so I didn't fall over. He smiled sheepishly and I laughed and waved goodbye. The moment I got in the car the electricity was felt like a part of me was missing, It felt weird. I kept my eyes on Jacob as we drove down the road.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, couldn't have done it without you.**

**Oh and guy's I think your forgetting something very close to my heart. - the reviews. Come on guys I need your reviews to keep posting, without them I am nothing but a pile of dirt. Seriously It breaks my heart to go without reviews, it really does. I don't mind the criticism, I really don't.**

**so keep em coming.**

**- milke**


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry it took a while, I had finals coming up and my friend was like ****_" dude your turning dumb " _****and I was like " ****_i know " _****and then my mother shouted at me for not paying attention on my studies and slacking off with friends, but I totally tuned her out and began writing another chapter of this story. - I know it's a weird story but it's true. Don't judge me.**

**alright, enough of my own problems lets just carry on with the story. **

**here's chapter 14 of wolves of fate:**

**enjoy.**

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, I told charlie that I didn't want to eat so Instead I went up stairs to do homework and possibly read my old copy of great expectations. The boys were watching a basketball game and I didn't want to spoil their father-son moments. No one recognized my tone or facial expressions since they were to excited for the game of the season or whatever. Though of course I had no Idea what was so special about the game. Gabe gave me a weird look when I said I didn't want any dinner to night and Joey just glared.

After finishing my spanish homework and going halfway through the book, I felt a slight dizziness in my head. I rubbed my temples slowly and breathed in heavy deep breaths but it still wouldn't take the headaches away. When I opened my eyes I couldn't see, only just blurry white lines spinning around the room. Everything was darkening around me, it almost seemed menacing, almost dreary. My own bedroom made me frightened. There was a chocking, acrid smell around me. I took in a deep slow breath and it made my stomach churn with bile. I gulped and began breathing through my mouth. The migraines got bigger and bigger making my head pound with pain, I whimpered and fell on my floor and crawled to the darkest corner of the room. The pain Increased more and more becoming more violent by the second. I knew I was going to die. It felt like I was going to die. no one could survive through this pain. My voice hitched as I sucked in more air, not caring about the stench, not caring if I puke on the floor. I just want to get through this _alive_. I couldn't scream to loud. I don't want to put my father and brothers through this. I muffled my screams using a pillow I found on the floor. The room was spinning faster and faster and then I blacked out.

I knew this was a dream, It felt like a dream, I mean I did black out like ten seconds ago but everything felt so clear and alive it just felt right. The colors were to bright, much brighter than my room. Heck much brighter than forks, so this proves i'm dreaming. I was In a field or more like a meadow and the sun shone just right, not to bright, just right. The wind was blowing gently too, caressing my face with gentle touches.I felt my breath catch. This was a dream, I was sure.

I turned around to the sound of the ocean, and suddenly I was in la push not the meadow anymore. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging on my hand, pulling me back toward the blackest part of the forest.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark.

"Run, Bella, you have to run!" he whispered, terrified.

"Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun. But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling to the dim forest floor. He twitched on the ground as I watched in horror.

"Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me, pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling, low growls issuing from between his exposed fangs.

And then Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growled at my feet. I was suddenly shaking, I growled an unearthly growl and the jacob-wolf whine in fear. I felt my clothes rip and shred in pieces and I let out and ear piecing shriek and I was on the ground, growling and bashing my teeth against Edward. He backed away slowly, showing abrupt fear in his eyes and his face was inhuman. there were icy planes cut on his face, his composed human face gone. I stood there and wondered what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same inhuman mask. I closed my eyes and took in three deep breaths. when I opened my eyes everyone was gone, Edward and Jacob. I growled in pain, I clung to the ground, my nails digging further and further.

I woke up to the sound of Joey's voice as he roughly shook my shoulder. I bolted up and I felt the pang of dizziness hit my head again I screamed in pain against joey's shoulder and fell back on the bed. It was then I noticed a blurry figure against my doorway, I'm guessing it was Gabe.

" shh, Bella it's okay " He shook me gently and Gabe placed a mug on my dresser before sitting on the opposite side of my bed.

" how, you feeling' sis " Gabe asked looking partly relaxed but there was concern and pain in his eyes as he looked down at me. I groaned in response unable to answer.

" well, relax and uh it will pass soon " Joey spoke as he patted my head. I nodded, my head whirled, the black spots covered everything...

" how do you know " I croaked.

" uh , this happened to me before. it will be okay. Learn from the master " he huffed and got up walking to the door. Gabe gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before following him out. It took me a minute, but then I knew I had to say something, something soon.

" the Cullens are vampires I know " I stuttered, my lips quivering from the pain. Joey swiftly turned around and glared. Gabe leaned against the wall and smirked slightly, before gaining the same mask as Joey.

" how do you know " joey asked his expression unreadable. I stared vacantly back, I didn't want to speak anymore, my throat was aching in pain. Luckily Joey understood this and turned to Gabe, seeking for an answer.

" Jacob black told her " he replied back, in the same vacant tone and expressionless face.

" who? " Joey's brow furrowed and he was slightly confused.

" you know, billy blacks kid. The girls you used to hit on and their brother who slapped your face. " Gabe chuckled at that thought and then he returned to his mask.

" oh him, i'm gonna kill that kid " Joey growled. Kid, he was only a couple months younger. I yelped up in response and whined.

" fine " he huffed.

" sooo, how did you know?, how did you find out first? who told you? wha- why? " I sounded like a chain-smoker. I tried to clear my throat ¬and then winced; the throat-clearing felt like stabbing a knife down there. Joey silently walked to my bed and sat down and looked at the dark oak floor, unseeingly. deep in thought.

" remember, when we went to Italy for a week for aunt Maggie's wedding. " he looked up at me and I nodded." And then I took you to volterra and we met those uh..._people _" he winced at the word but I rubbed his back weakly and he continued. " yeah uh they are vampires and not just any vampires they are like royalty. compared to the Cullen's little gang the volturi are like the mafia " He looked up at me and smiled in amusement before carrying on " The Cullens they're not like the ones in Italy they drink animal blood, so they're eye's are yellow they also want to live _human lives _" his face scrunched up at that.

" they're dangerous too, just because they don't drink human blood doesn't mean you can skip through rainbows and go running along to their house every night, they're dangerous get that through your thick skull Isabella you should learn to just be a good little girl and follow the rules. Now that you know the secretes you listen to me, understand?" he growled at me, his face hardened and looked deadly, he wasn't the brother I used to know he looked like a animal. A predator hunting it's prey. I gulped and weakly nodded.

" good, learn that. " His face softened slightly but his voice was still husky and hard. " now, tomorrow when we go to school you stick with me just like Gabe. Forget Aaron he doesn't know yet, got it ? " He snarled the words at me and I nodded again. I looked up to see Gabe as he smiled apologetically.

" uh... well what are you...we? " I rasped, my voice becoming better and better by the minute. I smiled at that.

" first of all _we_ are something, _you_ will find out later and you are still human, so sleep tight. " he smiled tightly before getting up and walking towards the door. Gabe just stood there frozen, perhaps deciding if he should join him or not.

" well, what are you I need to find out for future purposes? " I asked smirking a little. He sighed defeated before answering.

" the tribe of Benjamin, ravenous as wolves " he was deep in thought his voice mechanical as If he rehearsed these lines over and over. He then walked out the room and a few moments later I heard his door close. I turned to look over at Gabe who stood there frozen staring absently at the floor.

" sooo, now you know. I'm pleased. " He smiled. " good night bells ". He kissed me on the forehead once more before turning and heading towards the door.

" wait, could you tell me more about...this stuff tomorrow then?" I asked pleadingly.

" no prob bells, now get some sleep. " He smiled and shut the door quietly. I closed my eyes tight and smiled, pleased to myself that I got some answers. I let my eyes adjust to the dark room.

The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under. I wish It would end soon. My lungs ached in a way that pushed me toward unconsciousness rather than keeping me awake. I wondered vaguely if it was wrong to sleep... or was I getting drowning mixed up with concussions.

For the first time in a very long time, my dream was just a normal dream. Just a blurred wandering through old memories ¬blinding bright visions of the Phoenix sun, my mother's face, a ramshackle tree house, a faded quilt, a wall of mirrors, a flame on the black water... I forgot each of them as soon as the picture changed. For one night my dreams were at least peaceful.

* * *

**Sorry about the typos or any wrong grammar. I deeply apologize for that. **

**sometimes I wish people would read this story more, I know that most people like Edward more than jacob. I mean all my friends like Edward more except for one or two but I would really appreciate it If you would leave a little review, I don't mind criticism. Heck I need criticism right now.**

**I hope you guys still remember my three Favorite words. Lest we forget here they are:**

**- review.**

**- Favorite.**

**- follow.**

**Oh how I love those words.**

**- milkecake.**


	15. Chapter 15

**hi guys, I must apologize to my team Edward readers, since this is a jacob and Bella story but don't worry you guys i'll make sure Edward gets the happy ending he deserves. I promise.**

**And here is the other promise I promised to keep here's another chapter by yours truly, sorry if it's too short for you guys but sometimes I get writers block, I hate that about me.**

**not much for me to say right now, so lets get on with it:**

**chapter 15:**

* * *

I sat up, and my head spun for a minute as the blood flowed downward. First things first, I thought to myself, happy to put it off as long as possible. I grabbed my bathroom bag.

yesterday nights memory flooded through me and I shuddered at the thoughts, those feelings, the pain all that shook me at once. It felt like I was going to die. I would rather die than to go through that again.

The shower didn't last nearly as long as I hoped it would, though. Even taking the time to blow-dry my hair, I was soon out of things to do in the bathroom. Wrapped in a towel, I crossed back to my room. I couldn't tell if Charlie was still here, or if he had already left. I went to look out my window, and the cruiser was there.

I dressed slowly in my most comfy light blue sweater with a lace collar and sleeves, I then put on my jeans and grabbed my school bag before heading downstairs.

Charlie was finishing breakfast when I came downstairs, and he picked up on my mood immediately. My brothers were all sitting silently around the table - well except for Aaron that is.

"Nice day today," he commented.

"Yes," I agreed with a grin.

He smiled back, his brown eyes crinkling around the edges. When Charlie smiled, it was easier to see why he and my mother had jumped too quickly into an early marriage. Most of the young romantic he'd been in those days had faded before I'd known him, as the curly brown hair — the same color, if not the same texture, as mine — had dwindled, slowly revealing more and more of the shiny skin of his forehead. But when he smiled I could see a little of the man who had run away with Renee when she was just two years older than I was now.

I ate breakfast cheerily, watching the boys talk about some big game coming up. Charlie called out a goodbye, and I heard the cruiser pull away from  
the house. I hesitated on my way out the door, hand on my rain jacket. It would be tempting fate to leave it home. With a sigh, I folded it over my arm and stepped outside. I followed my brothers out to the car and hopped in.

Once inside the warm cocoon of the car, I forced myself to focus on the two most vital questions I had to answer, but I did so unwillingly.

First, I had to decide if it was possible that what Jacob had said about the Cullens could be true.

Immediately my mind responded with a resounding negative. It was silly and morbid to entertain such ridiculous notions. But what, then? I asked myself. There was no rational explanation for how I was alive at this moment. I listed again in my head the things I'd observed myself: the impossible speed and strength, the eye color shifting from black to gold and back again, the inhuman beauty, the pale, frigid skin. And more — small things that registered slowly — how they never seemed to eat, the disturbing grace with which they moved. And the way be sometimes spoke, with unfamiliar cadences and phrases that better fit the style of a turn-of-the-century novel than that of a twenty-first-century classroom.

There was also the unnerving anger I possessed towards them, I never was that angry towards anyone but suddenly a few strangers awaken this smothering anger inside me. There was also the fact that my brothers wanted nothing of them, they told me their secrets, they told me to stay away. Will I listen? maybe I should after the tremors of last night.

Well, they were something. Something outside the possibility of rational justification was taking place in front of my incredulous eyes. Whether it be Jacob's cold ones or my brothers protective phase, Edward Cullen was not… human. He was something more.

So then maybe that is my answer, maybe he is a...vampire.

There was one other notions that was still in the back of my mind, I tried to avoid for months. What were my brothers. I asked my self.

There were no rational explanations here also, they seem human. They have human eyes - brown -, they are pale but not as pale as the Cullens they do eat, but they never like to do any sports which I find odd since they love watching sports and they also stick together away from me and Aaron. Gabe does stick up for me when we're fighting, but he tends to follow Joey's lead in public.

There was also the legends of our ancestors they hold so close to their heart and choose to believe. The legends of the wolf tribe of Benjamin sworn to protect the world and devour the estries. The Tribe of Benjamin ravenous as wolves, Joey said last night. Did he actually believe that we can turn into...werewolves.

I pondered at that thought. My own brothers. My own flesh and blood, werewolves. Would that mean I would be a werewolf, mom, charlie even Aaron. No no no, I don't believe this but if the Cullens are actually vampires than would werewolves exist also. Do we dwell in a world where the supernatural are hidden from us.

I was gripped in a sudden agony of despair as I considered that alternative. My mind rejected the pain, trying to seek another option but failed.

I was shook out of my thoughts by Gabe. I stared around and I was surprised that we made It to school already.

" come on bells, we're here already " Gabe shook me gently and opened the door. I got out stiffly and began to walk, not caring which way I was going.

" bells wait, wait up " Gabe called and a moment later he grabbed my arm and pulled me a couple of trees, outside the perimeter of the school.

" Gabe what are you doing, we need to get to school!?" I shouted at him and tried to yank my way out of his grasp but failed, His eyes were still cold and hard with emotion.

" listen to me, I heard what you were thinking in the car and both of your little theory's are correct " he smiled slightly but looked around cautiously, possibly for Joey.

" That's just creepy Gabe, what the hell? " I said backing away. " Don't tell me it's twin telepathy again? " I asked rolling my eyes.

" No, I think it's time you know the full secret " He said looking into my eyes. " I couldn't keep this away from you any longer, It really hurt me to hide secrets from you like that, I mean we never hid any secrets so why now right? " He chuckled darkly. " But this secret should never go out to no one, promise bells? " He asked, reaching for my hands.

I took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

" What is it? " I asked.

" Bells just don't freak out okay " He said, looking me in the eyes as though he can assure himself I won't run away. I can never run away from my own brother, Gabe smiled slightly. " I know this is a really bad time to tell you and we're probably going to be late for class, but just remember - " I cut him off.

" Wait what? " I asked looking at his watch. " We're going to be late for class! " I screamed.

" Jeez bells, only be a few short minutes plus it's only math, who needs that right " He said and I nodded in agreement. " Now just focus, I'm about to tell you something very important. " His gaze was too deep, it was like he was reading my soul...well my mind.

" Right, the secret. " I nodded at him, telling him I was ready.

" Well...you see bells, I am a werewolf " He spoke softly.

I couldn't help a giggle that burst through my mouth.

" What? " He spat. " You believe in bloodsuckers but not werewolves?! " He asked a little offended.

" No " I shook my head. " It's not much of a secret, Joey already told me about it and I suspected much but I just guess it makes my predictions right then " I smiled to myself slightly.

" So your not at all freaked out? " He asked shocked.

" Nope but this is like the worst possible time to tell me " I scolded him.

" I know but I needed some place where joey isn't around as much and I thought hey why not school " He smiled.

Something in my mind was still bugging me about all this. " Wait how can you read my mind " I frowned, I did not like this idea.

" I could only hear you because I phased about two months ago, You don't have your mental shield right now "

" Phased? "

" Yeah when I wolfed out " He spoke as if he was speaking to a toddler, I could only nod.

" What about this mental shield, how do I get one? " I asked, I wondered If I can by it online.

Gabe chuckled, " It's not something you buy it's something you earn "

" How do I earn it then?" I asked getting a little flustered.

" patience sister " He spoke in posh voice. " You will earn in when you phase. " He told me calmly.

Gabe must have seen the fear in my eyes and quickly reassured me. " don't worry I'll be there for you every step of the way". I still couldn't process the words and emotions running through me so I decided to speak about this another time.

" maybe we should be heading to class now Gabe, It's getting pretty late " I turned away from his penetrating gaze, not trusting my face and began to walk towards building three.

" alright cool, but I must say bells you've got some pretty weird dreams " He elbowed me and laughed when I blushed.

We walked in silence to building three, and his expression was distracted. Whatever thoughts he was immersed in, I am so glad I cant hear it.

When I saw Jessica in Trig, she was bubbling with enthusiasm. She, Angela, and Lauren were going to Port Angeles tonight to go dress shopping for the dance, and she wanted me to come, too, even though I didn't need one. I was indecisive. It would be nice to get out of town with some girlfriends, but after what happened last night and the promise I made to Joey about sticking with him made me a little rebuttal about this trip . And who knew what I could be doing tonight… But that was definitely the wrong path to let my mind wander down.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It was difficult to believe that I hadn't just imagined what Gabe had said, and the way his eyes had looked. Maybe it was just a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. That seemed more probable than the fact that vampires and werewolves exist.

I followed the still-babbling Jessica to the cafeteria my thoughts still a mess. I decided to just buy a soda, I wasn't that hungry.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said, finally breaking through my abstraction with his name. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

My head snapped up. I followed her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared in disbelief, he winked.

"Does he mean you ?" Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice. I noticed Gabe glare at me from the other table and he motioned me to join him. I decided to go see what Edward wants and pay for hell later.

" maybe he need help or something, I better go see what he wants. " I got up hastily and mouthed " I'm sorry " At Gabe and Joey. I felt them burning a whole through my back as I made my way to the table.

" What!? " I snapped at him and he looked at me warily before continuing.

" I just thought that maybe you would like to join me today miss swan. " He asked smiling.

I sat down automatically, watching him with caution. He was still smiling.

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"This is different," I finally managed.

"Well…" He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

I waited for him to say something that made sense. The seconds ticked by.

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I eventually pointed out.

" I know " He smiled. I decided to change the subject.

" My brothers won't like this, you know that don't you " I smiled at him, waiting for him to give me some sort of hint.

" and your friends " He pointed and I followed his gaze to Jessica and mike glaring.

"you know, I may not give you back," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

I gulped.

" don't worry, It was only a mere joke " He laughed as he said this.

"oh," I said, but, ridiculously, my voice broke. " I am Surprised, actually… what brought all this on?"

"I told you — I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." He was still smiling, but his ocher eyes were serious.

"Giving up?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yes — giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." His smile faded as he explained, and a hard edge crept into his voice.

Does he mean giving up being civilized or giving up animal blood. I gulped again I noticed his eyes were still yellow but that doesn't mean that it might have a delayed reaction. My mind was yelling at me to run, or think of a rational way to escape but I knew I was somehow safe because a few table away there sat my two werewolves.

" why would you give that up!? " I blurted out subconsciously and blushed.

" what are you talking about Bella, Is there something I should know " He asked

" I think the question is that is there something I should know or be told about " I spat.

" what do you know? " He asked curiously. " what are you thinking, it's really frustrating you know " He asked curiously.

" I don't care about what you think or what you need to know about me, why do you even care. You treat me so coldly and then out of the blue you are sooo nice that it makes me so damn angry that it hurts like hell . You don't know how that feels like, you don't know anything about me so lets leave it like that!? " I shouted trying to contain this conversation for this table only. " you may think i'm some puny little human, but I'm not. I know somethings about the supernatural world too"

As I said the words I regretted them, The hurt and shock was evident on his face. I stood up and left the cafeteria leaving my brothers and Edward staring after me in complete astoundment.

* * *

**Thank for reading you guys, don't worry more jacob to come and also Edward because they are soon bestie's yay!**

**this chapter was a lot of fun to write and I enjoyed writing every word. drop me a review or question. please I want to hear from you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This story might be a little long for some of the viewers liking, well sorry about that since you know I'm kinda starting from the beginning, but this way it's easier for me and I want to portray the way I feel how Bella should be like instead of that shy, crappy, controlled by her boyfriend Bella, I want someone strong and someone who can defend herself and not just be some puny human.**

**In this story Edward will not be shown as abusive because I feel that It's not right to show Edward like that just because you like jacob. But I still might show him as overprotective and I might also show him using those cheesy love lines he always says like ' the lion fell in love with the lamb ' - yuck! other than that I do like Edward, he Is a Good guy at heart and tends to follow whats right.**

**for my Edward fans: Jacob is not a jerk just fighting for what he wants. He cannot control who he imprints should he be shy talking to Edward? And having his fantasies, do you know any sixteen year old hormonal boy who can control his fantasies. I know jacob was persistent with Bella and never gave up, and always intruded on her personal space, but he was just trying so hard and he truly loved Bella, and i just love him for trying!  
And he was In pain and agony over Bella, Can you imagine that at sixteen to have this kind of consuming love and then get rejected.**

**Sorry about that, I just wanted to share with you how I felt about the characters of twilight who of course all belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Here's chapter, what is this 16?**

**yeah, here's chapter 16:**

* * *

The Events of Monday flooded through me again, I could not believe I said that to him. I felt so guilty so Undeserved to live after what I said, It didn't matter That I was mad at him, I still shouldn't have said that, I should have bottled up my anger. Stored it or maybe take it out on someone else - like Aaron. No I couldn't do that even if he was annoying.

It made me feel silly for ever worrying about keeping my promise. Where was the logic in sticking to an agreement that had already been violated by the other party? Who cared if I Talked or hanged out with the Cullens, who cares if they are vampires - well the answer to that is my obnoxious brothers.

I thumped my head against the steering wheel, trying to distract myself from the sharper pain. Were these the signs of phasing. Were these the pain I had to go through to becoming a monster, an enemy to a almost friend.

It made me feel silly for ever worrying about Edward when he completely Ignored me these last couple months and then out of the blue he starts being nice to me and suddenly excepts the same thing back.

Another Pang of pain on my ribs hit me again and I breathed in deeper breaths easing the pain. I was able to lean back against the seat. Though it was cold today, my forehead was damp with sweat.

I wished I could find some way to do what I want, to talk to who I feel like, without making enemies I still don't know. I might feel better if I weren't holding fast, all alone, to a broken pact. If I were an oath-breaker, too. But how could I cheat on my side of the deal, here in this harmless little town? Of course, Forks had always been so harmless, but now it was filled with Vampires and werewolves, Death and fear.

I stared out the windshield for a long moment, my thoughts moving sluggishly¬I couldn't seem to make those thoughts go anywhere. I cut the engine hating the soft purring sound of Joey's car. I had to borrow this from Joey, He knew how I felt the other day in the cafetiere and he said that a ride always made him feel better so he trusted me with his baby. Charlie was still at work and he might have caught me riding without a licence but he knows I've been down in the dumps lately so I don't think he'll give his little angel a ticket. Charlie's Angel - Ha!

The cold rain dripped through my hair and then trickled across my cheeks like freshwater tears. It helped to clear my head. I blinked the water from my eyes, staring blankly across the road.

After a minute of staring, I recognized where I was. I'd parked in the middle of the north lane of Russell Avenue. I was standing in front of the Cheney's house¬the car was blocking their driveway¬and across the road lived the Marks. I knew I needed to move the car, and that I ought to go home. It was wrong to wander the way I had, distracted and impaired, a menace on the roads of Forks but I needed to think, there was no where I could go, to be alone for at least two seconds.

As I took a deep breath in preparation to move, a sign in the Markses' yard caught my eye¬it was just a big piece of cardboard leaning against their mailbox post, with black letters scrawled in caps across it.

MOTORCYCLES FOR SALE - 10$ EACH!

Was it coincidence or what. I always needed a means to travel with. Was it a coincidence that a couple of bikes were sitting on the front lawn of the marks. I don't have my driving licence but that doesn't mean I can't learn how to ride a bike, It must be easy and I can't always be dependent on Joey or Gabe to drive me places, I need to have a life too Instead of waiting for everyone to get on with theirs. This was however Recklessness and stupid.

Reckless and stupid. Those were Charlie's two very favorite words to apply to motorcycles.

Charlie's job didn't get a lot of action compared to cops in bigger towns, but he did get called in on traffic accidents. With the long, wet stretches of freeway twisting and turning through the forest, blind corner after blind corner, there was no shortage of that kind of action. But even with all the huge log-haulers barreling around the turns, mostly people walked away. The exceptions to that rule were often on motorcycles, and Charlie had seen one too many victims, almost always kids, smeared on the highway. He'd made me promise before I was ten that I would never accept a ride on a motorcycle. Even at that age, I didn't have to think twice before promising. Who would want to ride a motorcycle here? It would be like taking a sixty-mile-per-hour bath.

So many promises I kept...

But I was done keeping all these promises, hiding all these secrets. I wanted some fun In my life for once just to shut my self out of the world for a few seconds, well maybe motorcycling is just what I need. A new hobby.

That's as far as I thought it through. I sloshed through the rain to the Markses' front door and rang the bell.

One of the Marks boys opened the door, the younger one, the freshman. I couldn't remember his name. His sandy hair only came up to his shoulder.

"Bella Swan?" he asked in surprise.

"Can I have one of those bikes?" I panted, jerking my thumb over my shoulder toward the sales display.

"Are you serious?" he demanded.

"Of course I am."

"They don't work."

I sighed impatiently¬this was something I'd already inferred from the sign. "Don't care"

"If you really want one, just take it. My mom made my dad move them down to the road so they'd get picked up with the garbage."

I glanced at the bikes again and saw that they were resting on a pile of yard clippings and dead branches. "Are you positive about that?"

"Sure, you want to ask her?"

It was probably better not to involve adults who might mention this to Charlie but I'm guessing my brothers will find out sooner or later.

"No, I believe you."

"You want me to help you?" he offered. "They're not light."

"Okay, thanks. I only need one, though."

"Might as well take both," the boy said. "Maybe you could scavenge some parts."

He followed me out into the downpour and helped me load and strapped the bikes on the top hood of the car. He seemed eager to be rid of them, so I didn't argue.

"What are you going to do with them, anyway?" he asked. "They haven't worked in years."

"I kind of guessed that," I said, shrugging. My spur-of-the-moment whim hadn't come with a plan intact. "Maybe I'll take them to Rowling's."

He snorted. "Rowling would charge more to fix them than they'd be worth running." And then It hit me Jacob, I promised I will Call, I felt like such a jerk but what did Jacob say about the cars Again.

_"When I have free time, and parts I like to build cars for fun " _Jacob had said that when we were on the beach, He might have some kind of insight into motorcycles, and this might get me a chance to hang out with him and shut myself out of this supernatural world, I just want to be human for a few seconds.

Inspiration hit like a bolt of lightning¬not unreasonable, considering the storm. "You know what? That's okay. I know someone who builds cars."

"Oh. That's good." He smiled in relief.

He waved as I pulled away, still smiling. Friendly kid.

I got in the car and pulled out my cell, I dialed the number now wired into my brain.

" Joey? " I asked after the fifth ring or so.

" yeah, I'm kinda heading down to la push I'll be there in a while tell charlie okay! "

" Do you know the way bells? " I guess he was worried about being unprotected or something.

" yeah, yeah I still remember the way I went there last Saturday "

" okay bye bells " He shut the phone before I could respond, must be something Important.

So it was with a deadline that I drove too quickly through the storm-darkened streets out of town. I hoped I could get Jacob alone. Billy would probably tell on me if he knew what I was up to.

I secretly also admitted that I wanted to see jacob again. See his beautiful face, his smile. His presence alone made me happy and I wanted to experience that electricity again, I wanted to dwell in it again, relish it. My mind regretted these feelings but my heart held it but I couldn't let these feeling surface too soon we're just friends, I need to know my place, my balance in fate.

I soon found myself outside the familiar house. Jacob's head peered out of the window before I could even get out of the car and he met me halfway to the house.

"Bella!" His excited grin stretched wide across his face, the bright teeth standing in vivid contrast to the deep russet color of his skin. I'd never seen his hair out of its usual ponytail before. It fell like black satin curtains on either side of his broad face.

Jacob still amazed me, he doesn't resemble my childhood Friend I used to know. He'd passed that point where the soft muscles of childhood hardened into the solid, lanky build of a teenager; the tendons and veins had become prominent under the red-brown skin of his arms, his hands. His face was still sweet like I remembered it, though it had hardened, too¬the planes of his cheekbones sharper, his jaw squared off, all childish roundness gone.

"Hey, Jacob!" I felt a surge of enthusiasm at his smile. I smiled back, and something clicked silently into place, like two corresponding puzzle pieces.

He stopped a few feet away from me, and I stared up at him in surprise, leaning my head back though the rain pelted my face.

"Did You grow since last saturday " I accused in amazement.

He laughed, his smile widening impossibly. "I guess, I'm Six 5 now "

he announced with self-satisfaction. His voice was deeper, but it had the husky tone I remembered. " but don't worry i'm still a beanpole though" He grimaced. " come inside your getting all wet ". He pulled me in to his home.

He led the way, twisting his hair in his big hands as he walked. He pulled a rubber band from  
his hip pocket and wound it around the bundle.

"Hey, Dad," he called as he ducked to get through the front door. "Look who stopped by."

Billy was in the tiny square living room, a book in his hands. He set the book in his lap and wheeled himself forward when he saw me.

" hey Bella couldn't stay away huh? "

We shook hands. Mine was lost in his wide grasp.

" so what brings you here " He asked curiously.

" oh you know just wanted to see Jacob here, I knew he was still fixing his car so I just thought he would need some help " I laughed a little a that. I am no help when It comes to cars.

Jacob's eyes brightened at my words. He was smiling so big it looked like it would hurt his cheeks.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Billy was eager, too.

"No, I've got to feed those wild wolves " I smiled apologetically. Billy slightly winced at those words but the smile still remained the same.

" alright Bella, now you kids go have fun " He whisked us outside the door.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do?" Jacob asked.

"Whatever. What were you doing before I interrupted?" I was strangely comfortable here. It has a bit of my past I still remember.

Jacob hesitated. "I was just heading out to work on my car, but we can do something else..."

"I'd love to see your car again." I interrupted.

"It's out back, in the garage."

Even better, I thought to myself. I waved at Billy. "See you later."

We went through the ferns to the garage, and I went to go sit on the couch again. The garage looked a little unkempt since the last time I've been here but the car looks a little better.

"Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Some. My friend Embry has a dirt bike. We work on it together ?"

"Well..." I pursed my lips as I considered. I wasn't sure if he could keep his mouth shut, but I didn't have many other options. "I recently acquired a couple of bikes, and they're not in the greatest condition. I wonder if you could get them running?"

"Cool." He seemed truly pleased by the challenge. His face glowed. "I'll give it a try."

I held up one finger in warning. "The thing is," I explained, "Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly, he'd probably bust a vein in his forehead if he knew about this. So you can't tell Billy."

"Sure, sure." Jacob smiled. "I understand."

"I'll pay you," I continued.

This offended him. "No. I want to help. You can't pay me."

"Well... how about a trade, then?" I was making this up as I went, but it seemed reasonable enough. "I only need one bike¬and I'll need lessons, too. So how about this? I'll give you the other bike, and then you can teach me."

"Swee-eet." He made the word into two syllables.

"Wait a sec¬are you legal yet? When's your birthday?"

" January the 14th, and i'm still the same age as you so lets just keep this between us then " he teased, narrowing his eyes in mock resentment.

" okay so when we're done we should celebrate, throw a party just the two of us "

"Sounds like a date." His eyes sparkled at the word.

" deal " He agreed suddenly serious and we shook hands, all business like.

"Maybe when the bikes are finished¬our present to ourselves," I added.

"Cool. When will you bring them down?"

I bit my lip, embarrassed. "They're on the car now, Joey's gonna be mad If I dented his baby " I muttered the last part, but just Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"Great." He seemed to mean it.

"Will Billy see if we bring them around?"

He winked at me. "We'll be sneaky."

jacob unloaded the bikes swiftly from the top hood of the car, wheeling them one by one into the shrubbery where I hid. It looked too easy for him¬I'd  
remembered the bikes being much, much heavier than that.

"These aren't half bad," Jacob appraised as we pushed them through the cover of the trees. "This one here will actually be worth something when I'm done¬it's an old Harley Sprint."

"That one's yours, then."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"These are going to take some cash, though," he said, frowning down at the blackened metal. "We'll have to save up for parts first."

"We nothing," I disagreed. "If you're doing this for free, I'll pay for the parts."

"I don't know..." he muttered.

" don't worry, I'll ask Aaron for a loan, he is somehow loaded, probably because he gambles to much " I sighed at that thought from when I lost fifty bucks to him last week.

Jacob just laughed.

As we skulked back to the makeshift garage, I contemplated my luck. Only a teenage boy would agree to this: deceiving both our parents while repairing dangerous vehicles using money that I loaned from my annoying brother. He didn't see anything wrong with that picture. Jacob was a gift from the gods. And was truly meant for me.

* * *

**Yeah most of this is very similar to new moon, I'm thinking of adding parts of twilight, new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn and fusing them into my story.**

**I assure you that it will be good, but it will be long though. I hope that's okay with you guys.**

**I kinda want to know who you picture Bella's brothers as, PM me or write it in your review I want to know. Don't worry I'll tell you mine at the end of this story. I promise.**

**thanks for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

**- milke. ( that is not actually my name okay, my parent's aren't that cruel...I think )**


	17. Chapter 17

**sorry I hadn't been posting, I had annoying guests and had to run around the house to keep them entertained. I'm still gonna keep writing this, i'm not gonna give up. Thanks for the reviews they mean so much. keep sending me your thoughts guys if you want this story to go on.**

**I know this story is kinda boring at first but as time goes on this story will get better, you'll see. Trust me.**

**here's chapter 17, again sorry for the late posting thing. like I said chapter 17:**

* * *

It was school again after what I said to Edward Cullen I didn't really want to go to school. I could fake being sick, I could call in and say I had a headache or had a high fever but obviously my brothers will find out.

They weren't particularly happy of what happened that day and so we never talked about it. They kept giving me glares if me or Aaron bought it up and I didn't complain, after all I nearly revealed to the whole school that the swans and the Cullens were something different.

I skipped breakfast, in a hurry to get out of the house as quickly as possible. I wasn't entirely able to avoid my dad, and so I had to spend a few minutes acting cheerful.

Gabe and Joey kept giving me confused looks and I kept giving them pointed looks towards the clock and door whenever my dad wasn't looking.

I struggled to get a grip on myself as we drove to school. that Incident would now be spreading through school, probably thanks to Jessica and I would have to dwell with the staring at pointing for a while.

As soon as we parked into school we spotted Edward leaning motionlessly against his polished silver Volvo. It disturbed me to some extent as to how still he looked, almost as if he was dead but then I had to remind myself that he was a vampire. I was surprised I was taking this all too well.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone. I flushed and hurried to my seat. I was still dazed that I realized I was actually hauled to class by Gabe.

It wasn't till class ended that I realized Mike wasn't sitting in his usual seat next to me. I felt a twinge of guilt. But he and Eric both met me at the door as usual, so I figured I they hadn't known what I was shouting about at lunch the other day.

At lunch I was still in a daze, I only got a bottle of lemonade and never looked up at the curious gazes. I still wasn't over the fact that I would turn into a werewolf one day and the fact that the Cullens are vampires. I just wanted to be all alone and cry this out and maybe, hopefully we can return to a normal human world where we are all friends and not immortal enemies.

" hey, Adonis over there is giving you eye sex, I'm surprised he still stares at you all stalker like after you humiliated him in front of the whole school, which has what 50 kids " Gabe snickered into his bagel and I punched him in the arm and hastily looked towards Edwards direction.

Edward motioned me towards the table while giving me a apologetic smile. I hesitantly smiled back and then met Joeys glare and also Gabe's. Both were seething with anger and hate.

I gulped and made my way over to the table, they can't stop me in front of all these people. Can they? I got to stop with all these questions.

" hi " I muttered as I stiffly sat down.

" hello to you to " he chuckled lightly. "That color blue looks lovely with your skin," he said, watching me. I was surprised; I looked down, flushing, of course." I was wearing a light blue button up shirt with a lace collar and pearl buttons.

" thanks " I muttered under my breath, I knew he heard it because his smile widened. " listen the reason I came down here is to apologize I knew I shouldn't have acted like that but I had a lot on my mind after finding about the er..._secrets _" he chuckled when I said secrets but still remained a stiff frozen posture, I took a deep breath and continued " I shouldn't have acted like that, I had a lot on my mind that's all, I didn't know what to do. and speaking to you like that was killing me inside, it truly was. I'm never this angry and this is the first time I was this violent to someone other than my brothers, and for that i'm truly deeply very sorry " I replied breathlessly as I said the words in a rush.

He pressed his lips together, staring at me through narrowed eyes, deciding I presume." Bella I forgive you, In fact I already forgave you. this must be hard for a mere mortal to know all the secrets the supernatural world posses and I understand that, and to know that your brothers are somehow apart of this must be hard for you " He smiled slightly at me and I just nodded not trusting my voice.

" so you know " he looked up, his eyes seeking mine, full of his own questions.

"Mm-hm." I took a sip of my lemonade, trying to look indifferent.

" so, how did you know "

He waited. I was looking down at my hands, so I couldn't see his expression.

"Go ahead." His voice was calm.

"I don't know how to start," I admitted.

"Why don't you start at the beginning...how'd you find all this out, was it your brothers? " he asked looking towards them and quickly shifted his gaze. they still must be glaring.

" No — it was Saturday, at the beach." I risked a glance up at his face. He looked puzzled.

"I ran into an old family friend —Jacob Black," I continued. "His dad and Charlie have been friends since I was a baby."

He still looked confused.

"His dad is one of the Quileute elders." I watched him carefully. His confused expression froze in place. "We went for a walk —" I edited all my scheming out of the story "— and he was telling me some old legends — trying to scare me, I think. He told me one…" I hesitated.

"Go on," he said.

"About vampires." I realized I was whispering. I couldn't look at his face now. But I saw his knuckles tighten convulsively on the table, and he soon placed it under the table. Hiding it from my view.

" I then asked my brothers and then they confirmed it " I sighed and looked at my drink.

" does the boy know? " he asked after a moment. what boy, does he mean Jacob or Aaron? I was confused. My face must have shown my confusion because he smirked a crooked smile and asked " your younger brother, Aaron does he know? "

" oh no, my brothers said they will tell him when the time is right " I tried to mimic their voice but failed miserably. He chuckled at that and his face abruptly softened.

" so I presume you have questions for me " he asked curiously while quirking an eyebrow.

" no, most of them have been answered " I said as I took another sip of my lemonade, I was surprisingly thirsty.

" so what do you know " He asked.

" I know that you made a treaty with the quileute's and that you drink animal blood and I also know about the speed and all those abilities you have...which are actually kinda cool if you ask me" I smiled at that and he smiled crookedly at that too.

" I do have to ask miss swan why didn't you run when you found all this, why did you come and sit with me why didn't you avoid me like the other humans "

" I have decided that...It doesn't matter to me what you are. It doesn't matter to me what any of you are!" I said that a little louder and threw my hands in the air. " I would still talk to you even if you were some magical unicorn or a pixie or even a..._wolf _" I winced at that word slightly.

A hard, mocking edge entered his voice. "You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not  
human !"

"No."

He was silent, staring straight ahead again. His face was bleak and cold.

" whats the point, I would have found out sometime. Only I just found out a little sooner and while i'm still human. I just decided to accept the wacky and freaky things in life you know? embrace it " I stated hoping my brothers would hear too.

"But I am curious." My voice, at least, was composed. He was suddenly resigned. "What are you curious about?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered promptly.

"And how long have you been seventeen?"

His lips twitched as he stared at the road. "A while," he admitted at last.

"Okay." I smiled, pleased that he was still being honest with me. He stared down at me with watchful eyes, much as he had before. I smiled wider in encouragement, and he frowned.

"Don't laugh — but how can you come out during the daytime?"

He laughed anyway. "Myth."

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth." He hesitated for a moment, and a peculiar tone entered his voice. "I can't sleep."

It took me a minute to absorb that. "At all?"

"Never," he said, his voice nearly inaudible. He turned to look at me with a wistful expression. The golden eyes held mine, and I lost my train of thought. I stared at him until he looked away.

" can I ask you something? "

" what have you been doing for the past half hour then? " He chuckled and I blushed slightly. " go on then " he motioned with his fingers and I took a deep breath.

" you can read minds " I stated not wanting to ask as a question. He simply nodded. I smiled wider and took another deep breath.

"How does that work? What are the limitations?How does it work — the mind-reading thing? Can you read anybody's mind, anywhere? How do you do it? Can the rest of your family… ?"I felt silly, asking for clarification on make-believe. I wondered if my convoluted questions even made sense.

"No, it's just me. And I can't hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone's… 'voice' is, the farther away I can hear them. But still, no more than a few miles." He paused thoughtfully. "It's a little like being in a huge hall filled with people, everyone talking at once. It's just a hum — a buzzing of voices in the background. Until I focus on one voice, and then what they're thinking is clear."

"Most of the time I tune it all out — it can be very distracting. And then it's easier to seem normal" — he frowned as he said the word — "when I'm not accidentally answering someone's thoughts rather than their words."

" so you can't here my thought then? " I wondered if he could. Immediately I thought of bananas.

He looked at me, his eyes enigmatic.

" I can't here yours or your brothers thoughts " He sighed when he said this. " I'm guessing this has something to do with what you are "

" oh "

" yes well, any more bizarre questions " He smiled amused and I laughed and shook my head while taking a sip of my lemonade.

" good, because it's almost time for class " He looked at his watch and I sighed and place my drink in my bag.

" come on then, lets head to biology "

and with that we walked to biology silently, while getting shocked expressions from passers even some of the teachers. Gabe was trailing a few feet behind me and I could feel him burn a hole through my back with his gaze.

oh no!

they are so going to hate me, I have one of joey's almighty commandments. Thou shall stick to thy brother and not converse with the Cullens or any vampires. jeez, I'm so dead!

* * *

**hope you like it guys, it feels good to get back to all that writing. I must admit it feels good, even better than homework.**

**I loved your comments, so keep posting some more.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back again with a another entry for this fanfic! **

**Oh I almost forgot : twilight and all the other characters such as Jacob, Bella and Edward ( except the brothers ) don't belong to me, Instead the belong to the wonderful person that is Stephanie Meyer. who is the person that dreamt of what we call twilight today. Long live Stephanie may we all have dreams like her so we can also publish world famous books that will one day turn into a saga. **

**Oh I wish.**

**Here is chapter 18, enjoy: **

* * *

it was Friday, every day after school Joey would drop me off at Jacobs house and we would work on the bike - well he would work on the bikes- and then we would stroll down the beach and talk about random things from apples to zebra's. Random I know. but being with jacob was pleasant enough and the hilarious comments we would make was always so fun. But I guess today was different.

My brothers have given me my punishment, which they say is not that cruel but will be once I am a wolf. I had to clean their rooms which frankly is worse than a pigsty, then I had to wash the car, Iron their clothes and retrieve them snacks or whatever when their lashed out in front of the TV. They also made me eat with joey, who had a very steady hand on my shoulder when Edward comes in and sits at the table, after the last day he returned to his normal seat with his family; leaving joey somewhat calmer.

the lessons were worse, Gabe kept glaring at me and he wouldn't even speak to me. He shunned me like a committed a treacherous crime so evil, my own twin brother won't even talk to me. I decided to Ignore him as well. If he could do it so could I.

It was biology. Meaning that I would be away from Gabe's stare but also I will be siting next to Edward Cullen. The minutes ticked by and I found my self doodling my name on my note book. I knew Gabe could read my mind until I was a wolf so I had to keep my mind distracted on something else. I read my text book, finding certain pages that I haven't read yet.

Edward Cullen walked in and I almost stopped breathing, I regained my normal breathing pattern and kept my face down. His face was to perfect , far too perfect and It disturbed me somehow. In the back of my mind I still have the overwhelming hate I felt for him weeks ago but I pushed it aside. I couldn't be seen as a violent person, that was not me. It must have something to do with the fact that he is a vampire.

Then there is his scent. His sweet honeysuckle scent. It makes my mouth water It makes me hungry all of sudden. It makes my stomach growl by the presence of that scent. I cannot fathom why. It made me hunger for the scent, made me want to devour it. In the back of my mind I knew that was wrong, I can't eat vampires. Can I?

Suddenly the chair screeched next to me and I bolted up right, blinking to regain posture. I shut the book tight and looked up to see Edward leaning further away but smiling a warm smile. His tousled bronzed hair wet from the rain and his mint sweater clung to his chest. His perfect features that looked more like a marble statue, again as I said to perfect.

His sweet honeysuckle scent hit me at once. Why haven't I noticed this before why now!. I inwardly cringed away from him. My mouth was baked and desiccated I needed water and fast. I burrowed through my bag until I found my water bottle and I drank a huge sip.

" Are you okay? " He asked warily.

" yeah yeah, just a little thirsty " My voice sounded rough. I cleared my throat at once.

" are you sure Bella " He asked again, as he raised his eyebrows.

" yeah I'm sure " I whispered and then nodded.

" well, its seems to me that someone is about to phase very soon " He chuckled. I whipped my head around and strained my neck.

" How do you know about that!? " I whispered fiercely Mr Banner was now in the room and he was preparing something about cellular formula. something I already learned before.

" lets just say, your brothers and my family had a little encounter " He smiled darkly and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. His golden topaz eyes held a lot of secrets.

" oh " That was all I can say. I don't know what else to say really. I wanted to know what my brothers told them. I wanted to be part of this little circle as well. That thought bought a pang of jealousy over me and I shook it off.

" what did you do last weekend " I asked curious. I wanted to know a typical vampire weekend or maybe I just wanted to change topics, I hate having to discuss what I'll turn into. I already had this discussion with My brothers, I don't want it with Edward.

" I went hunting with my brother Emmett " He simply stated as If this was a normal discussion.

" hunting?...oh you mean animals " I suspected. he simply nodded.

" why do you hunt animals " my voice still tinged with desperation.

"I don't want to be a monster." His voice was very low.

"But animals aren't enough?"

He paused. "I can't be sure, of course, but I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the hunger — or rather thirst. But it keens us strong enough to resist. Most of the time." His tone turned ominous. "Sometimes it's more difficult than others."

"Is it very difficult for you now?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes."

" how could you hunt if the sun was out " I asked curious, I always wanted to know or see what exactly happened to vampires in the sun.

"Well, you asked yesterday if the sun hurt me, and it doesn't. But I can't go out in the sunlight at least, not where anyone can see."

"Why?"

"I'll show you sometime... in fact why don't I show you after school but that's if your brothers let you off course," he promised.

" I'm sure they wont mind " I smiled gladly " I'm in enough trouble as it is " I mumbled the last part but i'm sure he heard it.

Mr Banner continued on the lecture and I let my mind wonder through thoughts of how I could be alone with him when his scent is deeply effecting me. I can't just stop breathing, that will be silly and I'm sure he will notice. His scent was driving me nuts. I would have to test the waters today, I would be driving with him right? so that means I would be able to get accustomed to his scent.

In the back of my mind something was screaming 'NO! what about Jacob' It was not like jacob and I were dating and Jacob would never like me I'm not that attractive, I have no physically attractive side of me at all. Plus I'm only going with Edward to find out more of his species, I need to know what my brothers said and what happens in the sun, I'm fascinatingly curious as to see what happens. I wish jacob was here with me, I wish he knew about the supernatural world as well, but that would put a trigger in a out friendship. I wish it were more then friendship. I could only dream of those circumstances.

As the bell rang I followed Edward out, earning surprised looks throughout school. I gave Gabe a nod and a tight smile as I passed him he just snorted. I knew he could read my mind so hopefully he will fill Joey In about what happened in Biology today but hopefully not the stuff about what I had said about jacob.

I climbed into the passenger seat of the shiny Volvo and he started the engine. I suddenly noticed something, what about his family who would they ride with.

" um...Edward what about your family " I asked.

"They will take Rosalie's car." He shrugged as he pointed to a glossy red convertible with the top up. "Ostentatious, isn't it?"

"Um, wow," I breathed. "If she has that, why does she ride with you?"

"Like I said, it's ostentatious. We try to blend in."

"You don't succeed." I laughed and shook my head as we drove further away from school. I began to get nervous more and more.

We were edging through narrow rode's and rocky trails, moving further and further away from the sleepy town of forks. We were moving at ninety miles per hour and I actually liked. I mean if you live with a father who always abides the rules do you except the children to be the same?

" so what are we doing here " I looked around as I spotted a few trails behind the forest. It was still bright unusual for the town of forks.

" were hiking " he stated a small smile playing at his lips. Thank goodness I'd worn tennis shoes.

"Don't worry, it's only five miles or so, and we're in no hurry."

Five miles. I didn't answer, so that he wouldn't hear my voice crack in panic. Five miles of treacherous roots and loose stones, trying to twist my ankles or otherwise incapacitate me. This was going to be humiliating.

We drove in silence for a while as I contemplated the coming horror.

"What are you thinking?" he asked impatiently after a few moments.

I lied again. "Just wondering where we're going."

"It's a place I like to go when the weather is nice." We both glanced out the windows at the thinning clouds after he spoke.

He muttered something under his breath, speaking so quickly that I couldn't understand. We were silent for the rest of the drive.

And then the road ended, constricting to a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. He parked on the narrow shoulder and stepped out, I followed him out as well and hurried to his side. It was warm now, warmer than it had been in Forks since the day I'd arrived, almost muggy under the clouds. I pulled off my sweater and knotted it around my waist, glad that I'd worn the light, sleeveless shirt especially if I had five miles of hiking ahead of me.

He was facing away from me, into the unbroken forest beside my truck.

"This way," he said, glancing over his shoulder at me. He started into the dark forest.

"The trail?" Panic was clear in my voice.

"I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we were taking it."

"No trail?" I asked desperately.

"I won't let you get lost." He turned then, with a mocking smile.

He stared at me, bewildered by my tortured expression.

"Do you want to go home?" he said quietly, a different pain than mine saturating his voice.

"No." I walked forward till I was close beside him.

"I'm not a good hiker," I answered dully. "You'll have to be very patient."

"I can be patient — if I make a great effort." He smiled, holding my glance, trying to lift me out of my sudden, unexplained dejection.

I tried to smile back, but the smile was unconvincing. He scrutinized my face.

"I'll take you home," he promised. I couldn't tell if the promise was unconditional, or restricted to an immediate departure. I knew he thought it was fear that upset me, and I was grateful again that I was the one person whose mind he couldn't hear.

"If you want me to hack five miles through the jungle before sundown, you'd better start leading the way," I said acidly. He frowned at me, struggling to understand my tone and expression.

He gave up after a moment and led the way into the forest. It wasn't as hard as I had feared. The way was mostly flat, and he held the damp ferns  
and webs of moss aside for me. When his straight path took us over fallen trees or boulders, he would help me, lifting me by the elbow, and then releasing me instantly when I was clear.

For the most part, we walked in silence. Occasionally he would ask a random question. He asked about my birthdays, my grade school teachers, my childhood pets — and I had to admit that after killing three fish in a row, I'd given up on the whole institution. He laughed at that, louder than I was used to — bell-like echoes bouncing back to us from the empty woods.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine.

I spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm and spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes. I took a step back toward him, my eyes alight with curiosity. His eyes were wary, reluctant. I smiled encouragingly and beckoned to him with my hand, taking another step back to him. He held up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back onto my heels. Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the afternoon sun.

Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at him all afternoon. His skin, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. It was mesmerizing yet slightly disturbing in a way. I always pictured vampires burning in the sun, never this. I never would have expected this. I had to stifle my laughs.

Now and then, his lips would move, so fast it looked like they were trembling. But, when I asked, he told me he was singing to himself; it was too low for me to hear. I enjoyed the sun, too, though the air wasn't quite dry enough for my taste. I would have liked to lie back, as he did, and let the sun warm my face. But I stayed curled up, my chin resting on my knees, unwilling to take my eyes off him. The wind was gentle; it tangled my hair and ruffled the grass that swayed around his motionless form.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered. I looked to see his eyes watching me, suddenly intent. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."

"I was wishing that I wasn't afraid." I mumbled looking down at my hands in my lap.

"I don't want you to be afraid." His voice was just a soft murmur. I heard what he couldn't truthfully say, that I didn't need to be afraid, that there was nothing to fear. "Well, that's not exactly the fear I meant, though that's certainly something to think about."

So quickly that I missed his movement, he was half sitting, propped up on his right arm, his left palm still in my hands. His angel's face was only a few inches from mine. I should have flinched away from his unexpected closeness, but I was unable to move. His golden eyes mesmerized me.

" hmm, Bella you smell so warm so inviting " He inched forward and I sat there frozen, My heart pounding viciously against my chest wanting to break out. As I had just that once before, I smelled his cool breath in my face. Sweet, delicious, the scent made my mouth water. It was unlike anything else.  
Instinctively, unthinkingly, I leaned closer, inhaling.

I knew this was wrong, I felt it. But the scent was to intoxicating, It was too delicious to just leave alone.

He inched forward and forward, getting closer and closer while holding his strong penetrating gaze with me. I couldn't breathe I couldn't think all I could here was the fast loud beating of my chest. I knew this was the end as I whimpered. I saw him leaning towards my neck slowly and all I could think was help!

I stared at him in horror.

He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply.

I tensed for the spring, my eyes squinting as I cringed away.

Through my narrowed eyes, I watched as Edward paused in the act of inhaling and whipped his head abruptly to the left. I was afraid to look away from him, to follow his glance, though he hardly needed a distraction or any other trick to overpower me. I was too amazed to feel relief when he started slowly backing away from me.

"I'm… sorry... Bella, please do forgive me, I don't know what I was thinking to be alone with you," He whispered. He knew I could hear.

I had to look then. My eyes scanned the meadow, searching for the interruption that had extended my life by a few seconds. At first I saw nothing, and my gaze flickered back to Edward. He was retreating more quickly now, his eyes boring into the forest. His face showed evident fear.

Then I saw it; a huge white shape eased out of the trees, quiet as a shadow, and stalked deliberately toward the vampire. It was enormous¬as tall as a Tree, but thicker, much more muscular. The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger-like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling across the clearing like a prolonged crack of thunder.

It roared an unearthly growl at Edward and I whimpered crumbling to the floor, I blinked and Edward was gone. So now it was just me and the white monster all alone. I gulped.

I stared at the monstrous creature, my mind boggling as I tried to put a name to it. There was a distinctly canine cast to the shape of it, the way it moved. I could only think of one possibility, locked in horror as I was. Yet I'd never imagined that a wolf could get so big.

Wolf, _wolf. _wolf that's it wolf, which only means wolves of fate as in the tribe of Benjamin like the swans. I couldn't believe it one of my brothers can actually change into this. But which one. I was so pleased that I was actually alive, I didn't care which brother it is.

I edged towards the wolf my hand defensively in front of me, my heart pounding in my chest and ringing in my ears. I moved my hand towards the animals body, its ears flat on its head, its head bowed. Showing complete submissiveness.

Its fur as white as snow with patches of cream on its tail, bristled in the wind. The wolf moved towards me slowly and slowly laid down on the floor it head bowed. His fur bristled more fiercely, even though there was no wind anymore. His fur bristled like flames. Actual flames, the wolfs coat was like fireworks, white sparks flying wildly. He grinned a wolfish grin at me and I giggled, this was quite a day.

First finding out what Edward looked like in the sun and now one of my brothers in actual wolf form. I didn't know why I wasn't fearing for my life here but I was to overjoyed by the fact that I wasn't dead yet. I don't think Edward meant any harm. This was In fact my fault, I shouldn't have went with him, I should have listened to my brothers.

At that realization I started crying, whimpering from the sudden guilt and I gripped on to the wolfs coat. I felt the wolf nudge me then before I could blink I was on the wolfs back. The fur was much softer than I expected and there were no flames anymore. I was grateful for that. I was grateful for my brothers. I was grateful for what they were.

then we were flying.

He streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest like a bullet, like a ghost. There was no sound, no evidence that his feet touched the earth. His breathing never changed, never indicated any effort. But the trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing us by inches.

His fur was warming up, A low grumble echoed in his chest and he sped faster and so did my heart. I could feel the muscles of his shoulder blades, they jostled me a bit and, I gripped his neck tighter.

I was too terrified to close my eyes, though the cool forest air whipped against my face and burned them. I felt as if I were stupidly sticking my head out the window of an airplane in flight. And, for the first time in my life, I felt the dizzy faintness of motion sickness.

Then It was over. I couldn't feel the wind anymore, It was much warmer now and I smelt a familiar scent of cinnamon and lynx. Oh boy we were in Gabe's room. I was not on the wolf anymore I was on something hard. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. my muscles wouldn't respond. My arms and legs stayed locked in my frozen form while my head spun uncomfortably.

"Bella?" Someone asked, from the room.

"I think I need help," I admitted.

Gabe pulled me around to face him, cradling me in his arms like a small child. He held me for a moment, then carefully placed me on his bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

I couldn't be sure how I felt when my head was spinning so crazily. "Dizzy, I think."

" just lie down a second bells, you've seen to much today " he mumbled while patting my head. "we forgive you, well we should after we almost lost out sister" his voice was strained at the last part.

I breathed in and out slowly, keeping my head very still. I felt him sitting beside me. The moments passed, and eventually I found that I could raise my head. There was a hollow ringing sound in my ears.

" I guess that wasn't the best idea," he mused. " but, I had to do something right "

I tried to be positive, but my voice was weak. "No, it was very interesting."

" I think I should have closed my eyes " I replied my voice still weak.

" remember that next time alright "

"Next time!" I groaned.

He laughed, his mood still radiant.

"Show-off," I muttered.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he said quietly.

I obeyed and slowly opened my eyes. I was right I was lying on Gabe's bed, his laundry was piled on the floor stacks of books and DVD's everywhere and empty beer cans on his dresser. The scene was frightening. Especially the posters of the naked woman that are only wearing thongs. Gabe was looking at me his hair tousled and he was only wearing his jeans.

" you okay Bella " he asked.

" yeah i'm fine now " I said trying to sit up. He pulled me up and I leaned my head against the headboard. " you're not mad are you " I asked looking down at my hands, I don't want to do their chores again.

" we're not mad bells, and you can stop with the chores. I think you learned your lesson " He laughed. I nodded.

" I'm sorry it that his smell is so...is so " I tried explaining this to him but it seemed so silly, To just go with a man because of his scent.

" I know bells, your still on the verge of phasing. Stuff like this will happen, believe me. when I phased in phoenix there were no vampires so I didn't have a problem, this will happen bells. It's normal for us since we eat vampires " He shuddered.

" Wait what! " I grimaced and half shouted. The thought of eating vampires was near impossible and revolting. I couldn't believe we were made for that.

" It completes the circle Bella. animal eats plants, humans eat animals, vampires eat humans and we eat vampires. Think of it as the circle of life " he reflected to himself. He gazed at through the window; the minutes passed.

" what about us, who eats us " I finally said after my breathing turned normal.

" there is a thing called the Apex predator bells, now get some sleep, you've had a big day today, you need to rest. you must still be in shock. " and with that he left the room, leaving me in the dark, alone.

* * *

**sorry if this chapter is a little longer than the others, I just couldn't stop writing. It's like a drug to me, my own personal brand of heroin, I couldn't stop. **

**I would like to thank the fans for reviewing and keeping up with me and my irregular update dates. I'm so sorry for that.**

**thank you for reading means a lot. I know this chapter might be a little crazy with the wolves eating the vamps but I was reading little red riding hood to my little niece and I had a vision. **

**- milke cake. **


	19. Chapter 19

**hi guys thanks for keeping up with me. As some of you may think in the last chapter it looked like Bella was in love with Edward when this story was in fact a jacob and Bella fanfic. **

**Well the answer to that is no, Bella does not love Edward in the way she will love jacob but she will still love Edward but as in a friendly brotherly kind of way ( kind of how Bella loved jacob in the twilight saga). also Edward and Bella cannot be together because the wolves of fate or tribe of Benjamin (what Bella's brothers are and what Bella will become ) eat vampires, they complete the frigging circle of life. I know it's hard to eat vampires because of the concrete skin but the wolves of fate have fire fur so the can burn ( cook ) the vampire in the process. blah blah blah.**

**did that make sense or what?**

**here is chapter 19:**

* * *

After That episode, I mostly stayed at home and watched reruns of the Simpsons. I talked with jacob on the phone. The bikes are nearly done and in a few days we might just test it out, Jacob has now gone from the sunny smiles to the hand holding and more bear hugging - which I must say I do enjoy. He also must have shot up a few inches and he's getting much stronger now. Something is definitely going on. When I ask my brothers they just tell me that I am butting in, into too many problems and I should just stay out of it.

I haven't spoken to Edward since the other day. I tried calling him but it keeps going through voice mail, I knew it was my fault, my brothers said he still needed time. So I haven't called him for a few days but since its Monday now, I'll guess i'll finally see him. Hopefully it's not too bright today, that though of Edward still makes me giggle.

I felt oddly buoyant as I walked from Spanish toward the cafeteria, and it wasn't just because I now Knew the secrets around me, kept away from my own family with me - and Aaron - Unaware. I also needed an apology from Edward and I too have to apologize to him, for wanting to go on that stupid trip and nearly getting killed in the end.

I almost forgot that I left my biology books in my locker, I did have biology II after lunch. I ran to the lockers and hastily turned the dial, I stuffed the books in my bag and I jumped when I saw a pale white figure leaning against the wall, Edward was waiting for me with a sad pained expression painted on his hard face.

"Hi." I mumbled while looking down at my feet. I had to say I was sorry, this was in fact my fault. I shouldn't have went with him if he was just now accustomed to my scent.

" look Isabella before you say anything, I just want to regret the past day where I have almost ... I knew it was wrong to take you there alone without any overseers such as my father or your brothers. I truly am sorry for the near outcome and I am glad that you have brothers truly great as them " he whispered, his voice tormented.

" Edward It wasn't exactly your fault as well as it was mine, I shouldn't have come with you if you weren't ready, I mean it was the first time you were alone with a human right? " I asked my voice Grinding.

" Bella I shouldn't be the one forgiving you, I am the one that begs for your forgiveness even though I truly don't deserve any of it " He looked away from my wondering eyes and gazed intensely at the Walls, as if he see's something I don't.

" Edward, Oh God you need to stop this forgiving thing, Of course I forgive you, I am not dead and we got to let this slide past us and we got to move on and try to be friends. . . It was just a little slip and when I you know _phase _or whatever then you wont have to worry about killing me, now won't you ?" I asked raising my eyebrows while trying to keep my heart beat at its regular rhythm.

" Bella, I will let this slide past us as you put it, but Bella it will be hard for be to be around you. I could no longer put you in danger when you are still human "

He was very calm, though. Decided

"Why not?" My throat rasped and the words weren't as loud as I'd meant them to be. "Don't tell me it's too hard! After today, or I guess it was a few days ago? anyway, after that, it shouldn't be that hard ."

He glared at me.

" Bella I am afraid not, I might hurt you Bella and I don't want to be a bigger monster. It will hurt my family- your family and what then? " He asked.

"That's my problem," I said. "I can handle it."

"It's possible to take bravery to the point where it becomes insanity."

" Look I will admit that what you did - bringing me there alone and nearly killing me " I spoke and he winced at the words but I still continued " but it was my decision to go with you Edward, mine. I could have easily said no and trusted my instincts like any person would but that's not me "

" Bella you need to see where you stand in the world, My kind and your kind can't mix, It will be too dangerous. learn that " He finally stated in a broad voice.

Minutes passed in silence as I struggled to say something back, defending my self. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I closed it again. He waited, and his expression became triumphant because he knew I had no true answer.

Just then a loud voice made us jump - well me jump and drop my bag which I was clutching to my chest - but It made Edward look around to find the source of the sound.

Gabe and Joey came around the corner their faces menacing, their hair almost like sparks. Their eyes cold and treacherous and their hands trembling wildly. Both were standing in the same stance. Their shoulders broad, their legs shoulder- length apart and their fist by their sides.

" stay away from her " Gabe growled, Joey placed his hand firmly on Gabe's shoulder holding him tight.

" calm down, we're in school " Joey talked, his voice full of authority that I flinched away. Joey pointed his index finger at me " Bells come here " domination and anger possessing every inch of his voice. I trudged towards him reluctantly, he was only a few inches a way. I couldn't run and If I did where would I go. unfortunately the girls restroom is on the other end of the building.

Joey pulled me behind him, ripping my coat in the process. Gabe put his arm around my shoulder and held me against him protectively. I looked around Joey to see Edward standing somewhat calm.

" stay away from her, you nearly killed my sister " Joey growled.

" I can assure you that I am the one to blame but she did forgive me and it was only a near incidence. " Edward replied looking smug. Oh great why did he have to bring me into this.

Gabe and joey both turned to look at m their faces hard and cold, their high cheek bones hardened into more of a rock edge. their hair flickered like flames and their eyes . . . I gulped.

" I. . .er . . .I er, You know me guys, I thought it was my...my fault, so I kinda forgave him. " I voice labored and dry.

Joey's jaw flexed and his brows knitted together, he didn't answer. I could tell he was uncomfortable of having me near a vampire.

" this is hardly the place swan, couldn't we not discuss this after school, I will arrange some sort of meeting with Carlisle if you want"

" oh great, a chance to stop by the vampire castle after all, should we bring the holy water " Gabe snorted.

Joey looked pointedly around the hall, his eyes resting on the witnesses who were just barely out of hearing range. A few people were hesitating by the water fountain on the other end of the hall, their eyes bright with expectation. Like they were hoping for a fight. I saw Tyler nudge Mike as they both paused on their way to lunch, they had to stay in for a few minutes after spanish since they both submitted the same exact homework. amateurs.

" I already know that I have made a mistake, please could you just let me go " Edward begged, his eyes pleading.

Joey mumbled something too low for me to hear even though I was standing right next to him, his mouth kept on moving and I saw Edward nod his head once and he also spoke too low for me to hear.

after a few moments, their gaze flickered to my confused face and they finally spoke up.

" we consider ourselves warned, thank you " Edward nodded before his gazed down at me and smiled warmly.

" do you think swan that I will hurt her again " Edward suddenly said cold and hard directed towards joey.

" well duh...but she is much tougher than you think " Joey said " and she been through worse "

they started talking in hushed tones again, all of them. their eyes narrowed and their lips curled. I heard a growl coming from Gabe's lips. Edward winced but his mouth kept moving. the sound was like a thousands of bee'z buzzing in my head, the sound made my head ache.

" stop it! whatever your doing, Just stop! " I shouted my hands out in front of struggling to loosen my brothers hold, he didn't budge.

they all turned to glare at me and I glared back, joey just snorted at me and then turned back to glare at Edward but Gabe just smiled impishly at me - like a kid who was caught doing something bad but knew he wouldn't get punished.

" the principles on his way to discourage fighting in school property " Edward murmured.

" great,Aaron did a little snooping around last night and I think he found some interesting pictures of Mr Greene in that club in port Angeles We could finally get what we want in this trashy school. We wouldn't want his reputation getting ruined would we now" Joey smirked.

Now this piece of information was new to me. I could not believe that joey - the eldest and most responsible - would let Aaron run around port Angeles at night just for this little game he is playing. If mom hears about this, they

" well, I don't think would want his private life exploited in his place work " Edward replied.

" who asked you Cullen! " Joey shouted, I put my hand on his arm, just to calm him down.

" okay now get to Class " A stern new voice pulled us out of our reverie. " move along Mr Crowley and newton. "

Mr Greene pushed through the spectators, his eyes landed at the four of us and his face looked surprised as his eyebrows shot up, taking away most of the wrinkles on his face. Almost making him look younger.

" THAT IS IT, DETENTION TO ANYONE WHO IS STILL STANDING THERE WHEN I TURN AROUND " Mr. Green shouted, His face turning red and the vein in his neck bulging out. He is definitely in a bad mood today.

The audience scattered away before he even finished his sentence.

" Ah, Mr Cullen and the Swan Clan do we have a problem here ? " He asked raising a speculative look at Edward.

" not at all Mr Greene, this was all a little misunderstanding, We were just on our way to the cafeteria " Edward replied while smiling warmly at him.

" alright Cullen you can go, But as for you Swans, I would like to deal with you personally " Mr. Greene's eyes scrutinized mine and then rested on my brothers, I could see he'd come to the conclusion of what he thought of my brothers : Dangerous, A trouble maker.

" shall we take this in my office, Bella you can go " He replied sternly and I hastily walked away to the direction of the girls bathroom. I distinctly heard Gabe saying " that is sexist " while said " she is a model student and she had nothing to do with this, I got cameras ".

Camera's. Would that mean they would have heard the conversation, would they understand what we were talking about. would they just think we were fighting over some petty boy rivalry and my brothers were just being protective.

or

what if they heard the words : Vampire, Wolves. Would they just think we were fighting over some supernatural fantasy novel or movie. I sure hope that is what they presume.

I made my way into the Restroom, I stared at the mirror. All I saw was a Human, Nothing more. Nothing less. I still had my pale heart shaped face, with the cheekbones and wide brown eyes and brown hair and the too full lips. I was normal looking, I didn't look like a girl who was related to wolves but my brothers don't look that different either.

Just then a pale white figure appeared behind me, I jumped back and spun around so I was face to face with her. I knew she was in fact a vampire, one of the Cullens She had short spiky hair and honey gold eyes, she was a few inches shorter then me - possibly 4 feet. Now I recognize her, Alice was it!

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek. there was shock in my eyes, As I staggered back. She looked embarrassed now as she mumbled a quick "sorry".

" s'okay, I'm Bella " I smiled politely at her.

" Well duh! I already now that. I've been Dying to meet you but Edward wouldn't let me " She pouted then giggled, I couldn't help but grin. she should sign up for the cheer leading squad, She's got so much pep!

" Why wouldn't Edward let you ? " I questioned, she was really nice. I could grow to like her.

" because silly, you smell so good to Edward he wanted to protect you...You actually do smell nice, I never noticed before," she commented, to my extreme embarrassment.

" gee thanks " I mumbled.

" oh Bella, we're going to be the best of friends. I could definitely see it " She giggled, her voice like bell chimes.

" see it? " I asked, curious. I knew Edward could read peoples minds so what about her.

" oh Bella you ask way too many questions... But I still like you " She giggled again.

" I can see visions but their mostly based on what people decide not on fate, kind of like how you decided you will learn to like me " she smiled before I could argue she spoke again.

" Bella I wan't to invite you to my family monthly baseball tournament, We mostly play when there is a thunderstorm and we will get some food for you, you like ice cream right, I mean which human doesn't. You won't be able to play but you can watch with Esme, she is really nice. Don't worry, Edward will pick you up at Saturday, Here is the invitation. I made it myself " She chirped.

she handed me a beautiful hand embedded, gold paper with inscriptions in the finest calligraphy I've ever seen. The Invitation held the address , date, place, time and also what to where - which I thought was quite odd.

When I looked up Alice was gone, I searched around the toilets but she wasn't there, The bell just rang and I scurried to get my bag and deliberated if I should run to the building.

Baseball Game huh? Well I guess One baseball game wouldn't hurt. Right?

* * *

**Uh oh ! you know whats coming next soon, right guys. It rhymes with nicktoria, Daurant and flames.**

**Don't worry it won't be the same as the twilight final scene, It will be quite different. Just BEAR with me * evil laugh ***

**Review guys. come it was my birthday, do you want to disappoint me on my birthday, because that is just cruel.**


	20. Chapter 20

**sorry It took a while, but I had to rewrite Freed at last and then My mom was sick so I had to take care of her ( make chicken soup and get medicine) that sort of thing. It's nice to be writing again, It gives me peace. **

**Don't worry Bella will phase around the time jacob phases, which will be in a couple of chapters after the fight with James. I kinda decided to go by the book but create my own versions of it. **

**please be patient, Bella will phase soon. Don't you worry. She will not be a shapeshifter like Jacob, she's different, she's stronger. And she is not part quileute like most stories are.**

**Here is chapter 20: **

* * *

The weekends are always a hassle, these are the times I have to endure my brother's annoyance. I was sitting at the table, all dressed and ready to meet Jake in about an hour. We all ate our breakfast in silence - even though it was too late for breakfast since it was twelve past all ready. Gabe was exciting as well as Joey and Aaron was giving me one of his speculative looks. I looked away not meeting his eyes.

He is the only one out of us who has freakishly light green-grey eyes while the rest of us have the same Warm milk chocolate brown eyes, that we got from Grandma Swan. I had no Idea where he got his eyes from, Mom has Icy blue eyes as well as gran and pops has a sort of steel grey color to his teal blue eyes. when we were little we used to make him cry by saying he was found on the streets and that he was the child of a hobo. Which now looking back is very cruel.

" where you of to Sis? " Aaron asked breaking the silence. they all turned to stare up at me, giving me speculative looks. I gulped down my piece of toast. I hated being the center of attention.

" oh, i'm going to jacob's house " I mumbled. looking down at my remaining slices.

" I would like to la push jacob off a cliff " Mumbled Aaron, he knew I heard it so He smirked.

" I'm sorry what was that " I asked politely.

" oh nothing Iz " He smiled politely back while stuffing his face with more of his cereal.

I embraced the silence for a few minutes, silently humming to my self before Aaron spoke up again.

" so sis can I come with you, I would _love _ride a bike with you and _jakey poo _" he made kissy faces when he said ' jakey poo '. All the boys broke up in laughter, I just sat there glaring.

" No you can't come, And I don't call him _jakey poo ... _wait how'd you know about the bikes thing " I asked glaring at him.

" oh Gabe told me, so can I come "

" No. "

" please? " he pleaded, trying the best to muster his version off puppy eyes - which was in fact cross eyes.

" No! " I screamed even louder.

" pleeeease " He begged, dragging out the word.

" okay " I sighed.

" really? " He asked surprised, his scruffy eyebrows shot up. I had to stifle my laugh.

" NO! " I screamed louder, this silenced him but only for a few moments.

" _fine, but charlie not going to like it " _he sang in a sing song voice.

" Dad's not going to like what? " I asked curious.

" Charlie is not going to like his little angel on a bike, you know how he hates motorcycles and...motorcyclists " He smirked. I'm sure no one will mind if I bury him alive in the backyard. Gabe smirked slightly. Glad I made someone laugh.

" you won't tell him would you " I pouted.

" who says I wouldn't " He replied his mouth full of cereal.

" fine you can come...but stay out of our way then I'll let you ride the bike. deal? " I asked.

" deal " he replied.

" fine then, now go get dressed. " I ushered him out of the room and then proceeded to wash our plates and bowls.

I just wanted to spend my time with jacob alone, and the thought off Aaron tagging alone will just have it ruined. He will most definitely say something embarrassing like ' jakey poo ' in front of him. Maybe I could tie him to a pole, but i'm sure people will give me weird looks.

I knew I was developing strong emotional feelings for jacob but I just don't know how he feels about me. But I can't just bring kind sweet jacob into my world. A world that was filled with vampires and brothers that turn into fire breathing wolves and me, a soon to become a fire breathing, vampire eating wolf.

I couldn't just do that too him, I couldn't live in a world in where i'm a monster and he has to fear me. What should I do when I phase, Should I stop seeing him when I phase, Or should I follow my selfishness and see him when I eventually phase. I know I shouldn't have such strong feelings for him yet because pretty soon I will be a wolf and then what?

I was interrupted by my train off thoughts by Aaron's annoying nasal voice.

" Honey, come here for a second. " He asked, his voice was coming from down the hall.

" coming " I trudged down to the hall passing the den and kitchen.

" so what'd ya think " He asked spinning around so I could see his full outfit.

Aaron was wearing tight black leather pants, Combat belt, A black tank top with a scull and a cross on it and Sculpted biker boots with metal chains on it. He was even wearing black eyeliner. His Afro carpet hair, was all greasy from the hair gel and sort of shaped into a quiff. Holy Crow!

" What...What? What? What? What? " I couldn't think of anything to say.

" Maybe you should sit down, I guess my hotness has affected you huh sis? " He asked whilst pushing me towards the den a onto the couch.

" uh ha, Gabe? " I shouted . He should probably deal with this.

Gabe came in still wearing his striped blue boxers and white shirt. His hair was wet but you can still see the slight curls. When he entered the room he boomed with laughter and he got out his phone and snapped photos. Joey must still be in the shower, otherwise he would be doing the same thing.

" Gabe tell him to change " I Commanded.

" No can do sis, this is Gold. Wait till the guys back home see this " He laughed as he left the room.

" change for me, please" I begged

" nope, and your not mom. You can't tell me what to do " He argued, whilst glaring. I guess the Eye liner does go well with those eyes.

" fine, just get in the car " I pushed him out the door and made my way to the coat closet. I grabbed my green parka, that mostly resembled moss and headed out the door. Joey won't be going anywhere any time soon, so I'd just borrow his car.

As always Aaron was ten minutes late. He finally showed up, nothing changed however he seemed to have put more amounts of eye liner, he was also carrying a chocolate muffin.

" You're late, I've waited for ten minutes " I sighed will climbing in the Car.

" Or is it possible that everyone else on Earth is early? " He argued.

" what?...that doesn't even make sense " I argued back.

We were silent for most of the ride. I continued to drive slowly down the overgrown lane, twisting through the trees that arched over me like a green, living tunnel. The thick, almost jungle-like growth crawled slowly past my windows. The drive wound on and on. I started to go faster, getting edgy. How long had I been driving? Shouldn't I have reached Jake's House yet?

I pushed my truck as fast as it would go as I barreled toward my fixated destination.

Jacob was waiting for me. My chest seemed to relax as soon as I saw him, My sun. He was wearing a tight white shirt today, highlighting his new profound muscles. I nearly drooled over his body but I recovered my self in time.

"Hey, Bella," he called.

I smiled in relief. "Hey, Jacob," I waved at Billy, who was looking out the window.

"Let's get to work," Jacob said in a low but eager voice.

" wait, I bought someone here. Please don't laugh " I mumbled the last bit and he nodded solemnly.

" come on out Aaron " I replied and Aaron hopped out and smiled gleefully.

" hey jakey poo missed me " As he walked over to where we were standing.

" Uh...I guess " jacob replied nonchalantly while trying not to laugh.

Jacob led the way around the house to his garage.

"Please let me know when I start getting on your nerves. I don't want to be a pain."

"Okay." He laughed, a throaty sound. "I wouldn't hold your breath for that, though."

When I walked into the garage, I was shocked to see the red bike standing up, looking like a  
motorcycle rather than a pile of jagged metal.

"Jake, you're amazing," I breathed.

He laughed again. "I get obsessive when I have a project." He shrugged. "If I had any brains  
I'd drag it out a little bit."

"Why?"

He looked down, pausing for so long that I wondered if he hadn't heard my question. Finally, he asked me, "Bella, if I told you that I couldn't fix these bikes, what would you say?"

I didn't answer right away, either, and he glanced up to check my expression.

"I would say... that's too bad, but I'll bet we could figure out something else to do. If we got really desperate, we could even do homework."

Jacob smiled, and his shoulders relaxed. He sat down next to the bike and picked up a wrench. "So you think you'll still come over when I'm done, then?"

"Is that what you meant?" I shook my head. "I guess I am taking advantage of your very under priced mechanical skills. But as long as you let me come over, I'll be here."

"You really like spending time with me?" he asked, marveling.

"Very, very much. And I'll prove Sunday we'll do something non mechanical."

" great it another date " he chuckled.

" another date it is " I laughed.

" Oh God, I think I'm about to gag " Aaron chokes.

" oh forgot you were here " I mumbled and Jacob laughed his throaty laugh, that made me grin even more.

" how could you forget about all this " He pointed to his outfit.

" how could you not " I mumbled.

" alright there is a couple of parts, I need to fix. Is it cool if you wait Aaron " He asked. He obviously wanted some alone time with me, I smiled at that.

" alright that's cool, I'll just go see if billy loves my company " He pretended to flick his hair back and marched out of the garage.

" He's weird " Jacob commented.

" I know, I seriously don't know where he got the weirdness from " I replied. " so do you really need to fix a few parts " I asked.

" only the seats, but I just wanted to talk to you mostly " He mumbled and looked down.

He opened up the passenger door of the Rabbit so I could sit on the seat instead of the ground. While he worked, Jacob chattered happily, needing only the lightest of nudges from me to keep the conversation rolling. He updated me on the progress of his sophomore  
year of school, running on about his classes and his two best friends.

"Quil and Embry?" I interrupted. "Those are unusual names."

Jacob chuckled. "Quil's is a hand-me-down, and I think Embry got named after a soap opera star. I can't say anything, though. They fight dirty if you start on their names¬they'll tag team you."

"Good friends." I raised one eyebrow.

"No, they are. Just don't mess with their names."

He paused for a bit and wiped his hand on his hand cloth and came to perch next to me. Our faces were only mere inches apart and I could feel his spicy warm breath on mine. His dark brown eyes were pouring into mine. My breathing hitched and became labored and my heart was pounding faster and faster. Our faces were inching closer and closer.

We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smoldered against my skin. He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his pleasantly Warm hands.

Just then a call echoed in the distance. "Jacob?" someone shouted.

We Jumped, jacob only slightly. He however had a very grim angry look plastered on his face. I was still in utter shock, I was just about to kiss Jacob Black!

"Is that Billy?" I asked.

"No." Jacob ducked his head, and it looked like he was blushing under his brown skin. "Speak of the devil," he mumbled, "and the devil shall appear."

"Jake? Are you out here?" The shouting voice was closer now.

"Yeah!" Jacob shouted back, and sighed.

We waited through the short silence until two tall, dark-skinned boys strolled around the corner into the shed.

One was slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, one side tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free. The shorter boy was more burly. His white T-shirt strained over his well-developed chest, and he seemed gleefully conscious of that fact. His hair was so short it was almost a buzz.

Both boys stopped short when they saw me. The thin boy glanced swiftly back and forth between Jacob and me, while the brawny boy kept his eyes on me, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Me and jacob were still sitting together, our faces still inches apart and our hands tangled together. I blushed and got up and sat back on my seat in the passenger seat of the Rabbit. jacob huffed loudly and stood up, the annoyance and anger still plastered on his face.

"Hey, guys," Jacob greeted them halfheartedly.

"Hey, Jake," the short one said without looking away from me. I had to smile in response, his grin was so impish. When I did, he winked at me. "Hi, there."

"Quil, Embry¬this is my friend, Bella."

Quil and Embry, I still didn't know which was which, exchanged a loaded look.

"Charlie's kid, right?" the brawny boy asked me, holding out his hand.

"That's right," I confirmed, shaking hands with him. His grasp was firm; it looked like he was flexing his bicep.

"I'm Quil Ateara, the fifth" he announced grandly before releasing my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Quil."

"Hey, Bella. I'm Embry, Embry Call¬you probably already figured that out, though." Embry smiled a shy smile and waved with one hand, which he then shoved in the pocket of his jeans.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, too."

"So what are you guys doing?" Quil asked, still looking at me.

"Bella and I are going to fix up these bikes," He replied Hastily.

" uh ha...sure you were black " Quil replied sarcastically.

" We Were " Jacob replied more agitated now.

Quil nudged Embry's arm and they exchanged grins.

" I saw what I saw " Quil winked over at me and I blushed. Embry rolled his eyes at Quil.

Quil grinned widely at Embry and whispered something I didn't catch. Jacob's hand flashed out to smack the back of Quil's head. "That's it, get out," he muttered.

" were going, we're going. We just stopped by to see your latest girl. We get it if you want some time alone " quil walked over to me. " Now If you wan't a real man, you should stop by my place some time " He flexed his muscles and wiggled his eyebrows, I just had to giggle.

I looked over at Jacob, who looked like he was going to fume when he saw Quil kiss my hand. Jake's hand started shaking slightly and I rushed over there to calm him down, I placed my hand on his arm. It was burning, it must be at least 100 degrees. As soon as I placed my hand on his forearm, he calmed down.

" alright, alright we'll give you two lovebirds some privacy. Come on Embry " And with that Quil towed Embry out the garage door.

He sighed a heavy sigh. Then he reached over his toolbox to a paper grocery sack. He pulled out two cans of soda, cracking one open and handing it to me. He opened the second, and held it up ceremoniously.

"Here's to responsibility," he toasted. "Twice a week."

"And recklessness every day in between," I emphasized.

He grinned and touched his can to mine.

Me and Aaron got home later than we planned. Aaron was pretty much disappointed that he couldn't flaunt his skills and outfit on the bikes. As if he had any skills. Jake promised that the bikes will be done in a few days hopefully. I am quite nervous, but since Aaron is tagging along as well that means jacob and me will be sharing a bike. I have to thank Aaron for that.

Charlie had ordered a pizza rather than wait for me. He wouldn't let me apologize.

"I don't mind," he assured me. "You deserve a break from all the cooking, anyway."

We all ate our slices off pizza's while watching wrestling on TV. The boys started chatting about some sporting thing on TV. I wasn't really paying attention. Aaron was still wearing his leather pants and when questioned he said he had another one somewhere in his room. Who has a pair of leather pants? and I'm sure Aaron can't find anything in that dump he calls his room, I once saw a brown mold move across the floor when I was in his room once, from that day on I never went back.

The next night, Charlie didn't seem the smallest bit surprised to find Jacob and me sprawled across the living room floor with our books scattered around us, so I guessed that he and Billy were talking behind our backs.

"Hey, kids," he said, his eyes straying to the kitchen. The smell of the lasagna I'd spent the afternoon making¬while Jacob watched and occasionally sampled¬wafted down the hall; I was being good, trying to atone for all the pizza.

Jacob stayed for dinner, and took a plate home for Billy. Still no kiss, and not with my dad and brothers in practically every single room in the house. I was greatly annoyed at that.

That night I slept peacefully dreaming about Jake.


	21. Chapter 21 part 1

**Sorry for the long wait - which was only six days - But I was damn lazy and I just couldn't get my ass up and do some dang work, oh and I had to do an essay for English and I stayed up all night writing it and perfecting it but then the next day school was cancelled because of some stupid power cut I Hate School. **

**anyways, here is Chapter 21 Part 1. of wolves of fate, hope you enjoy it: **

**Well, here is a heads up. There won't ****be that much supernatural shit in this chapter but only in the chapters to come. I kind of had to show Bella as a normal teenage girl with hormones, homework and annoying brothers as well as dealing with the supernatural.**

* * *

I skipped to the window, stunned to see that there was hardly a cloud in the sky, and those there were just fleecy little white puffs that couldn't possibly be carrying any rain. I opened the window — surprised when it opened silently, without sticking, not having opened it in who knows how many years — and sucked in the relatively dry air. It was nearly warm and hardly windy at all. My blood was electric in my veins.

Charlie was downstairs with the boys when I went downstairs, I decided to throw on a light pink sweater that had a black velvet collar and a bow, I also threw on my black skinny jeans and my brown cowboy boots - the weather in forks is unpredictable, It could go from sunny to thunder storm. I shuddered at that thought, hopefully today wouldn't be that day.

" Dad, I gotta talk to you about my drum set. " Aaron started, his mouth was filled with food.

"You don't have a drum set! " Charlie argued, he was confused like we were.

" Exactly. But I figured out a way to solve this problem." He continued and he spoke to charlie as if he was a child.

" And that would be...? " Charlie probed for an explanation, he looked at us with a pleading look we just shrugged.

" I'm gonna let you buy it for me." Aaron smiled and tried to muster up his best puppy dog face, Everyone knew that i'm the only one that could get away with the puppy dog face in this household.

" Nice try Aaron but that's so not gonna work, one that puppy dog face is the worst and two your a slug that can't even play the drums " I smiled Happily as Aaron's face looked defeated. Charlie Smiled a tight smile, I knew he was mad.

" Come on kids, I don't like it when you fight in the morning " Charlie stood up and kissed our heads but we ducked just in time, I was the unlucky one.

" your fault for having another child after me " I mumbled. Charlie, Joey and Aaron glared up at me while Gabe just snickered. I mumbled my sorry.

" I know you love me sis " Aaron confirmed smiling broadly at me, I rolled my eyes but smiled too.

" She calls you a slug. " Joey dejected, while brushing his curly floppy hair, the curly bangs were bouncing with every stroke.

" Yeah, well, that's 'cause she loves me right down to the ground " Aaron smiled his wolfy grin, the food still stuck between his teeth.

" hardly, now come on guys; we got to get to school, It's a good day today the suns out! " I announced happily. Gabe just grinned at me while Joey and Aaron exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

I hesitated on my way out the door, hand on my rain jacket. It would be tempting fate to leave it home. With a sigh, I folded it over my arm and stepped out into the brightest light I'd seen in months.

We were the one of the first one's to get to school early, The boys just groaned and smacked the back of my head while I was grinning from ear to ear. hadn't even checked the clock in my hurry to get outside.

Joey and Gabe decided to wait in the car, and seconds later I see them on their phones. With a huff I jumped out the car and made my way toward the seldom-used picnic benches on the south side of the cafeteria. The benches were still a little damp, so I sat on my jacket, glad to have a use for it.

I wasn't aware that Aaron was following me until the second he sat next to me with his friend Luke marks the guy who gave me the motorcycles Jacob was building.

They both had a meatball in their clear plastic cup they got from the cafeteria. Both were smiling ear to ear and looked at each other mischievously. I narrowed my eyes at them and braced myself for whatever prank their playing on me.

" what are you guys doing " I nervously asked.

" oh we're playing the new game we just made up, wanna try " He asked innocently while poking a look at Luke.

" no thanks, I'll rather see paint dry than play your dumb games " I sneered.

" oh well alright then " He shrugged casually, almost too casually.

They began tossing the meatball back and forth, they were enjoying it as well, Which I found odd. They put scores for landing it in the cup and subtracting the points when it hit the floor or their hand. I watched for a few minutes, trying to see if they would land one on me but they didn't so I took out my trig home works and began going over a few sums I wasn't sure of.

A meat ball landed in Aaron's cup. " yeah and It counts " He pumped his fist in the air while holding his cup in the other, Luke looked upset but then his face broke into a smile.

Then a meatball then landed on my Homework! I looked up at them , All I saw was read. I was literally shaking, The homework was supposed to be due today this first period. How am I going to show this when there is a meatball stain on it. where did he even get the meatball anyway?!

" Oh! Right plus. I get an extra five points 'cause it landed on someone else's homework and It's a Thursday " Luke replied as he danced on the table, passers by were giving us curios looks as to why I was hanging out with a bunch of eight graders and why they were dancing while I was fuming like hell, I was probably sure there was steam coming out of my ear.

" Thanks a lot, Izzy " Aaron muttered, his face crestfallen and he faked a pout and stomped at the ground like a little kid.

" Go play somewhere else now! I don't have time to play your silly games, I've got to do my homework again! " I shouted at them, throwing my hands in the air furiously.

" Run Luke, she's gonna blow " Aaron ran shrieking like a little girl while Luke blew me a kiss and ran after him.

I took out my book furiously I scribbled down most of the notes of homework on the sheet and transferred it to my book. but halfway through rechecking the first problem I was daydreaming, watching the sunlight play on the red-barked trees. I sketched inattentively along the margins of my homework. After a few minutes, I suddenly realized I'd drawn five pairs of dark eyes staring out of the page at me. I scrubbed them out with the eraser.

"Bella!" I heard someone call, and it sounded like Mike.

I looked around to realize that the school had become populated while I'd been sitting  
there, absentminded. Everyone was in t-shirts, some even in shorts though the  
temperature couldn't be over sixty. Mike was coming toward me in khaki shorts and a  
striped Rugby shirt, waving.

"Hey, Mike," I called, waving back, I tried to sound like I was actually happy but failed. He came to sit by me, the tidy spikes of his hair shining golden in the light, his grin stretching across his face. He was so delighted to see me, I couldn't help but feel gratified. He searched my face and frowned.

" Is there something wrong Bella " He asked, his voice was soft and he sounded concerned.

" No, It's just that my little brother ruined my homework " I sighed as I stuffed my work in my bag. I wasn't going to say Luke's name since he was in earshot and was sitting on the bench to the left talking about the new upcoming sci-fi film that was coming out.

" Oh, I know how you feel, I have a brother who's in third grade " He huffed.

" My brother just acts like it " I replied.

"I never noticed before — your hair has red in it," he commented, catching between his fingers a strand that was fluttering in the light breeze.

"Only in the sun."

I became just a little uncomfortable as he tucked the lock behind my ear.

" your eyes have a hint of red too " he replied as he stared into my eyes.

" excuse me " I was confused, my eyes didn't feel weird at all. I was sure they were fine in the morning.

" I was talking about your color of your eye's they have a hint of brown but also red, It's weird. I'ts like a vampires " He laughed. I scratched the back of my head and laughed, It came out as a throaty bark. I didn't want to really discuss vampires, right now especially not now. I decided to change tactics.

"Great day, isn't it?" I asked nonchalantly, he nodded and smiled.

" so, what did you do yesterday " He asked.

"I mostly worked on my essay." I didn't add that I was finished with it — no need to  
sound smug.

He hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Oh yeah — that's due Thursday, right?"

"Um, Wednesday, I think."

"Wednesday?" He frowned. "That's not good… What are you writing yours on?"

"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters is misogynistic."

He stared at me like I'd just spoken in pig Latin.

"I guess I'll have to get to work on that tonight," he said, deflated. "I was going to ask if  
you wanted to go out."

"Oh." I was taken off guard. Why couldn't I ever have a pleasant conversation with  
Mike anymore without it getting awkward?

"Well, we could go to dinner or something… and I could work on it later." He smiled at  
me hopefully.

"Mike…" I hated being put on the spot. "I don't think that would be the best idea." His face fell. "Why?" he asked, his eyes guarded. My thoughts flickered to Jacob, wondering what he would do, If he loved me.

" Mike..." I tried to think of of something " I don't think that's a good idea because my Dad won't let me date and If we do " I positioned at us when I mentioned 'we' " My dad would won't let you reproduce again he has his gun loaded for stuff like this " I replied and he nodded and bit his lip. " plus I think I like someone else " I slipped out, Instantly regretting it.

" who " he asked, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the boys in campus.

" it's er...I'ts er...Look I don't really like...I don't...You don't know him " I muttered quietly and looked at the ground. I took in a deep breath."mike I'm not really looking to date anyone and My dad will kill any guy who practically touches me and then there's the Jake who I kind of hang out with so just lay off, alright " I looked him straight in the eye, my voice was firm and my head was held high.

" Jake... Jake...oh the guy from the beach trip. The native guy, why him, doesn't he look a bit to young " Mike Inquisitioned. I groaned and threw my hands in the air and began walking away from him.

" sorry, sorry. I was just saying that he looks a little young " He defended his statement.

" No Jake's just a couple of months younger, I mean we're both sophomores and plus Jake's tall for his age " I mumbled the last part, I like my men tall.

We walked in silence to building three, and his expression was distracted. I hoped whatever thoughts he was immersed in were leading him in the right direction, that I was not available.

School passed in a blur and Joey dropped me off at Jacob's house. Aaron didn't want to come and Gabe had to keep an eye on the town . Joey, well he was to busy seeing his on and off girlfriend Carly who was a sophomore in college and was only twenty years old. She had honey blonde hair and blue- green eyes and always wears dark read lipstick. She is in Udub so Joey has to drive all the way there, just to get laid. I pity him. Joey said he will pick me up after our date, If not Gabe will in ' wolf form. I still don't get why Joey decided to date someone younger this year, he usually goes for girls who are graduating College or who are at least twenty seven. But as long as he is happy, I'm happy.

I was dropped of by the side of the Blacks' house, close to the trees, to make it easier for us to sneak the bikes out. When I got out, a splash of color caught my eye¬two shiny motorcycles, one red, one black, were hidden under a spruce, invisible from the house. Jacob was prepared.

There was a piece of blue ribbon tied in a small bow around each of the handlebars. I was laughing at that when Jacob ran out of the house.

"Ready?" he asked in a low voice, his eyes sparkling.

I glanced over his shoulder, and there was no sign of Billy.

"Yeah," I said, but I didn't feel quite as excited as before; I was trying to imagine myself actually on the motorcycle.

Jacob rolled both of them easily up a dirt path at the side of the rode, I asked if he needed any help he just laughed and refused.

"Let's go," he said, his voice higher than usual with excitement. "I know the perfect spot¬no one will catch us there."

I followed him up the dirt path, I was slightly out of breath but also excited. The dirt path was rough and bumpy but we made it after we stopped a few stops to catch our breath.

The dirt road wove in and out of the forest¬sometimes there was nothing but trees, and then there would suddenly be a breathtaking glimpse of the Pacific Ocean, reaching to the horizon, dark gray under the clouds. We were above the shore, on top of the cliffs that bordered the beach here and the view seemed to stretch on forever.

Jacob was talking about finishing the bikes, but his descriptions were getting technical, so I wasn't paying close attention. That was when I noticed four figures standing on a rocky ledge, much too close to the precipice. I couldn't tell from the distance how old they were, but I assumed they were men. Despite the chill in the air today, they seemed to be wearing only shorts. As I watched, the tallest person stepped closer to the brink.

And then he threw himself off the edge.

"No!" I shouted,running to the edge of the dirt path.

"What's wrong?" Jacob shouted back, alarmed.

"That guy - he just jumped off the cliff! Why didn't they stop him? We've got to call an ambulance!" I threw my hands in the air, furiously pointing to the man that was standing by the opposite cliffs. The fastest phone here was at billy's. I left my cell in my backpack with Gabe And I doubt Jacob has his phone with him as well, or he would have got it out by now.

Jacob laughed, and I spun to stare at him wildly. How could he be so calloused, so cold-blooded?

"They're just cliff diving, Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall, you know." He was teasing, but there was a strange note of irritation in his voice.

"Cliff diving?" I repeated, dazed. I stared in disbelief as a second figure stepped to the edge, paused, and then very gracefully leaped into space. He fell for what seemed like an eternity to me, finally cutting smoothly into the dark gray waves below.

"Wow. It's so high." I choked back a laugh still staring wide-eyed at the two remaining divers. "It must be a hundred feet."

"Well, yeah, most of us jump from lower down, that rock that juts out from the cliff about halfway." He place he indicated did seem much more  
reasonable. "Those guys are insane. Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean, really, it's freezing today. That water can't feel good." He made a disgruntled face, as if the stunt personally offended him. It surprised me a little. I would have thought Jacob was nearly impossible to upset.

"You jump off the cliff?" I hadn't missed the "us."

"Sure, sure." He shrugged and grinned. "It's fun. A little scary, kind of a rush."

I looked back at the cliffs, where the third figure was pacing the edge. I'd never witnessed anything so reckless in all my life. I watched, fascinated, as the third boy made a running start and flung himself farther into the empty air than the other two. He twisted and cartwheeled through space as he fell, like he  
was skydiving. He looked absolutely free¬unthinking and utterly irresponsible.

"Are we going to try out the bikes or not?" he demanded.

"Okay, okay," I said, tearing my eyes away from the last person waiting on the cliff. I turned around, my back faced the cliffs where they dived and we began to walk up the dirt path again, Me following behind Jacob while he led the way whilst rolling the bikes with him.

"So who were those guys¬the crazy ones?" I wondered.

He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "The La Push gang."

"You have a gang?" I asked. I realized that I sounded impressed.

He laughed once at my reaction. "Not like that. I swear, they're like hall monitors gone bad. They don't start fights, they keep the peace." He snorted. "There was this guy from up somewhere by the Makah rez, big guy too, scary-looking. Well, word got around that he was selling meth to kids, and Sam Uley and his disciples ran him off our land. They're all about our land, and tribe pride... it's getting ridiculous. The worst part is that the council takes them seriously. Embry said that the council actually meets with Sam." He shook his head,

face full of resentment. "Embry also heard from Leah Clearwater that they call themselves 'protectors' or something like that."

Jacob's hands were clenched into fists, as if he'd like to hit something. I'd never seen this side of him.

"You don't like them very much." I felt pity for jacob, I didn't want him angry or upset, I only wanted my jacob Happy. My jacob? Where did that come from?

"Does it show?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well... It doesn't sound like they're doing anything bad." I tried to soothe him, to make him cheerful again. "Just sort of annoyingly goody-two-shoes for a gang."

"Yeah. Annoying is a good word. They're always showing off¬like the cliff thing. They act like... like, I don't know. Like tough guys. I was hanging out at the store with Embry and Quil once, last semester, and Sam came by with his followers, Jared and Paul. Quil said something, you know how he's got a big mouth, and it pissed Paul off. His eyes got all dark, and he sort of smiled¬no, he showed his teeth but he didn't smile¬and it was like he was so mad he was shaking or something. But Sam put his hand against Paul's chest and shook his head. Paul looked at him for a minute and calmed down. Honestly, it was like Sam was holding him back¬like Paul was going to tear us up if Sam didn't stop him." He groaned. "Like a bad western. You know, Sam's a pretty big guy, he's twenty. But Paul's just sixteen, too, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil. I think any one of us could take him."

"Tough guys," I agreed. I could see it in my head as he described it.

"Isn't Sam a little too old for this kind of thing?"

"Yeah. He was supposed to go to college, but he stayed. And no one gave him any crap about it, either. The whole council pitched a fit when my sister turned down a partial scholarship and got married. But, oh no, Sam Uley can do no wrong."

His face was set in unfamiliar lines of outrage¬outrage and something else I didn't recognize at first.

"It all sounds really annoying and... strange. But I don't get why you're taking it so personally." I peeked over at his face, hoping I hadn't offended him. He was suddenly calm, staring at the cliffs.

He smiled halfheartedly as he pushed the red bike to my side. "Happy late birthday. Are you  
ready for this?"

"I think so." The bike suddenly looked intimidating, frightening, as I realized I would soon be  
astride it.

"We'll take it slow," he promised. I gingerly leaned the motorcycle against the truck's fender  
while he went to get his.

"Jake..."I hesitated as he came back around the truck.

"Yeah?"

"What's really bothering you? About the Sam thing, I mean? Is there something else?" I watched his face. He grimaced, but he didn't seem angry. He looked at the dirt and kicked his shoe against the front tire of his bike again and again, like he was keeping time.

He sighed. "It's just... the way they treat me. It creeps me out." The words started to rush out now. "You know, the council is supposed to be made up of equals, but if there was a leader, it would be my dad. I've never been able to figure out why people treat him the way they do. Why his opinion counts the most. It's got something to do with his father and his father's father. My great-grandpa, Ephraim Black, was sort of the last chief we had, and they still listen to Billy, maybe because of that.

"But I'm just like everyone else. Nobody treats me special... until now."

That caught me off guard. "Sam treats you special?"

"Yeah," he agreed, looking up at me with troubled eyes. "He looks at me like he's waiting for something... like I'm going to join his stupid gang someday. He pays more attention to me than any of the other guys. I hate it."

"You don't have to join anything." My voice was angry. This was really upsetting Jacob, and that infuriated me. Who did these "protectors" think they were?

"Yeah." His foot kept up its rhythm against the tire.

"What?" I could tell there was more.

He frowned, his eyebrows pulling up in a way that looked sad and worried rather than angry. "It's Embry. He's been avoiding me lately."

The thoughts didn't seem connected, but I wondered if I was to blame for the problems with his friend. "You've been hanging out with me a lot," I reminded him, feeling selfish. I'd been monopolizing him.

"No, that's not it. It's not just me¬it's Quil, too, and everyone. Embry missed a week of school, but he was never home when we tried to see him. And when he came back, he looked... he looked freaked out. Terrified. Quil and I both tried to get him to tell us what was wrong, but he wouldn't talk to either one of us."

I stared at Jacob, biting my lip anxiously¬he was really frightened. But he didn't look at me. He watched his own foot kicking the rubber as if it belonged to someone else. The tempo increased.

"Then this week, out of nowhere, Embry's hanging out with Sam and the rest of them. He was out on the cliffs today." His voice was low and tense.

He finally looked at me. "Bella, they bugged him even more than they bother me. He didn't want anything to do with them. And now Embry's following Sam around like he's joined a cult.

"And that's the way it was with Paul. Just exactly the same. He wasn't friends with Sam at all. Then he stopped coming to school for a few weeks, and, when he came back, suddenly Sam owned him. I don't know what it means. I can't figure it out, and I feel like I have to, because Embry's my friend and... Sam's looking at me funny . . and..." He trailed off.

"Have you talked to Billy about this?" I asked. His horror was spreading to me. I had chills running on the back of my neck.

Now there was anger on his face. "Yes," he snorted. "That was helpful."

"What did he say?"

Jacob's expression was sarcastic, and when he spoke, his voice mocked the deep tones of his father's voice. "It's nothing you need to worry about now, Jacob. In a few years, if you don't... well, I'll explain later." And then his voice was his own. "What am I supposed to get from that? Is he trying to say it's some stupid puberty, coming-of-age thing? This is something else. Something wrong."

He was biting his lower lip and clenching his hands. He looked like he was about to cry.

I threw my arms around him instinctively, wrapping them around his waist and pressing my face against his chest. He was so big, I felt like I was a child hugging a grown-up.

"Oh, Jake, it'll be okay!" I promised. "If it gets worse you can come live with me and Charlie. Don't be scared, we'll think of something!"

He was frozen for a second, and then his long arms wrapped hesitantly around me. "Thanks, Bella." His voice was huskier than usual.

We stood like that like for a minute. Both enjoying each others embrace.

Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair.

If I turned my face to the side ¬if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder... I knew without any doubt what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight.

Slowly lifting my head I place my lips on his shoulder, just a few inches away from his neck. I could feel the heat of his body through the black shirt. I heard him gulp down hard and my breathing quickened.

I looked up and saw his eyes were filled with lust and passion, I knew he saw my eyes too because the reflected his. He leaned down and captured my lips his with his. A few seconds later the kiss deepened, His danced around my lips asking for entrance, I let him and our months fit like two souls. It was perfect. I never kissed anyone that made me feel this way before, usually its with guys that don't really know what they're doing.

We broke apart and we both were breathing heavily. He smiled at me, His Adams apple bobbing up and down. My blush must have covered my whole face, I must look bright red, I blushed at that thought If that was even possible to blush even more.

I felt elated, I was so happy and so relived that Jacob feels the same way for me too. I just wanted to dance around but Jake was here so I had to hold my excitement until I got home.

"If this is how you're going to react, I'll freak out more often." Jacob's voice was light, normal again, and his laughter rumbled against my ear. His fingers touched my hair, soft and tentative. I laughed with him, enjoying the thrills pursing through my body whenever he touched me, It was like electricity.

"So are we going to ride or what?"

"Let's do it," I agreed, more enthusiastic than I would have been half a minute kiss made me braver.

* * *

**sorry guys, but this chapter is just too long that I decided to break it into parts. **

**Part 1: this chapter and part 2 which will feature Bella riding the bikes, Gabe and a letter from someone special, but who? **

**Well, finally we got to see or read Bella kiss jacob. Which is what we're all waiting for in a Bella and jacob fanfic.**

**Don't worry I'll update soon, possibly the next day. **

**Oh and for your information, Jacob and Bella are the same age...so that makes it a lot easier and they will be in forks a lot longer well until Aaron phases. I won't tell you why though. **

**Jacob and Bella are both sixteen and sophomores !**

** until we meet again.**

**- milke. **


	22. Chapter 21 part 2

**Hey guys, I decided to write part two a little early since it is both the same chapter.**

**also, A special shout out to the people I call a true friend in fan fiction : **

**- An Avid reader forever.**

**- Danniestarr**

**- peacock lover - get an account soon!**

**They are the ones that stuck by me, even If the chapters stunk! I couldn't have done this without them. love you guys!**

**Here is Chapter 21 part 2: **

* * *

" Okay now where's the clutch "

I pointed to the lever on my left handlebar. Letting go of the grip was a mistake. The heavy bike wobbled underneath me, threatening to knock me side wise. I grabbed the handle again, trying to hold it straight. I wish Aaron was here so I could just ride with jacob.

"Jacob, it won't stay up," I complained.

"It will when you're moving," he promised. "Now where's your brake?"

"Behind my right foot."

"Wrong."

He grabbed my right hand and curled my fingers around the lever over the throttle.

"But you said¬"

"This is the brake you want. Don't use the back brake now, that's for later, when you know what you're doing."

"That doesn't sound right," I said suspiciously. "Aren't both brakes kind of important?"

"Forget the back brake, okay? Here¬" He wrapped his hand around mine and made me squeeze the lever down. "That is how you brake. Don't forget." He squeezed my hand another time.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Throttle?"

I twisted the right grip.

"Gearshift?"

I nudged it with my left calf.

"Very good. I think you've got all the parts down. Now you just have to get it moving."

"Uh-huh," I muttered, afraid to say more. My stomach was contorting strangely and I thought my voice might crack. I was terrified.

" Jake, I don't think I could do this anymore " I whispered, unable to speak louder. My heart pounding in my chest, wanting to break out.

Jake leaned towards me, his hot breath lingering on my face. It made me relax instantly but I wanted more. I looked into his eyes and his eye's were a deep onyx that was glazed over with lust. I took a jagged breath.

Jake closed the space between us - which was only a few millimeters. It was only a sweet gentle kiss, his hands were firmed and locked into my hair and I reflected his moves by doing the same.

We pulled away, both gasping for air. I was amazed that a little sweet kiss could both hold us breathless yet still wanting more.

" Don't worry bells honey, I'll be right beside you on my bike. If anything goes wrong I'll catch you. " He looked me in the eyes and nodded and then his mouth broke into his usual sunny smile. I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

I stared down the long stretch of dirt road, bordered by thick misty green on every side. The road was sandy and damp. Better than mud.

" Repeat after me: I am the master of the bike." Jacob smirked, full of amusement in his eyes as he crossed his arms across his well developed chest.

I rolled my eyes " I am the master of the bike. " I repeated.

" And what are you going to do? " He asked.

" Well, I'm gonna ride the bike. "

" Bells, say it like you mean it. " He urged.

" I'm gonna ride the bike. " I said, a little louder.

" Louder! " He growled at me.

" I'm gonna ride the bike! " I shouted even louder.

" I can't hear you. " He put his palm behind his ear.

" I AM GOING TO RIDE THE BIKE! " I screamed, a few birds flew out of the trees escaping the sound and the wind blew around me.

" Not so loud, honey " He covered his ears as if he was in pain.

" Jake " I cried and slapped his arm playfully, he laughed with me too.

" okay, now that's settled so we can move on to the basics " He instructed pointing to the clutch.

"I want you to hold down the clutch," Jacob instructed.

I wrapped my fingers around the clutch.

"Now this is crucial, Bella," Jacob stressed. "Don't let go of that, okay? I want you to pretend that I've handed you a live grenade. The pin is out and you are holding down the spoon."

I squeezed tighter.

"Good. Do you think you can kick-start it?"

"If I move my foot, I will fall over," I told him through gritted teeth, my fingers tight around my live grenade.

"Okay, I'll do it. Don't let go of the clutch."

He took a step back, and then suddenly slammed his foot down on the pedal. There was a short ripping noise, and the force of his thrust rocked the bike. I started to fall sideways, but Jake caught the bike before it knocked me to the ground.

"Steady there," he encouraged. "Do you still have the clutch?"

"Yes," I gasped.

"Plant your feet¬I'm going to try again." But he put his hand on the back of the seat, too, just to be safe.

It took four more kicks before the ignition caught. I could feel the bike rumbling beneath me like an angry animal. I gripped the clutch until my fingers ached.

"Try out the throttle," he suggested. "Very lightly. And don't let go of the clutch."

Hesitantly, I twisted the right handle. Though the movement was tiny, the bike snarled beneath me. It sounded angry and hungry now. Jacob smiled in deep satisfaction.

"Do you remember how to put it into first gear?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, go ahead and do it."

"Okay."

He waited for a few seconds.

"Left foot," he prompted.

"I know," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked. "You look scared."

"I'm fine," I snapped. I kicked the gearshift down one notch.

"Very good," he praised me. "Now, very gently, ease up on the clutch."

He took a step away from the bike.

"You want me to let go of the grenade?" I asked in disbelief. No wonder he was moving back.

"That's how you move, Bella. Just do it little by little."

As I loosened my grip, I glanced sideways and noticed that Jacob was starting his bike too. It only took him two seconds. I was Impressed.

" Bella I'm right behind you, your doing good " Jacob called from behind. I smiled seeing my progress , the trees from my starting point looked so small compared to know.

We went a couple of feet, I was too scared to speak In case I got distracted and lost my balance. Jake kept giving me words of encouragement and compliments at how far I went.

I'd left my stomach back at the starting point; the adrenaline coursed through my body, tingling in my veins. The trees raced past me, blurring into a wall of green. But this was only first gear. As much as I wanted to go much faster, I had to remind myself that Charlie and the boys would be home if I go home with a broken arm or a bloody head.

First, Charlie would probably shoot Jacob with a shot gun, for letting his ' little angel ' go on a teenage death trap. And then the boys will finish him off. So I had to remind myself over and over that I cannot let the adrenaline take control over me.

We slowed down eased of slowly. I stopped beside a couple of trees near the end of the dirt path. Jacob was coming from behind, stopping where I stopped. I noticed that we were miles away from where we had started. I smiled at my accomplishment and seeing me smile made jacob smile, all the worry and concern gone etched out of his face.

" I wish we can do it again, but I got to go home, It's almost dark and I got to cook dinner for the boys plus we got to get back to your place to see if joey's back " I sighed and looked up to see his disappointed face.

" don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow " I smiled and he smiled back.

" come on honey, we better get going . It looks like it might start too rain. " He looked up at the sky and I followed his gaze to see dark clouds hovering in the sky above us. I huffed in disappointment and began to march in the way we came back but jacob caught my waist pulling me back and planted a quick peck on my lips. I was about to protest for more but jacob's hand covered mine, I looked up at him and he smirked at me, obviously amused by my disappointment.

" I'll be right back, just stay here. " He kissed my cheek and jump started his Bike " this way you won't get drenched and get a cold " He shouted over the roar of the bike.

Jacob jumped on the black motorcycle, kicked it to a start in one try, and raced back down the road, spraying sand and pebbles behind him. He looked athletic and professional as he leaned over the handlebars, head low, face forward, his shiny hair whipping against the russet skin of his back. My eyes narrowed enviously. I was sure I hadn't looked like that on my motorcycle.

I was surprised at how far I'd gone. I could barely see Jacob in the distance when he finally the other end of the dirt path. He threw the bike into a couple of bushes and sprinted back to me. His silky black hair flying in the breeze and you could clearly see the well developed muscles on his legs when he ran. He looked better than a marathon runner.

"Let's go then." He smiled as he propped me on the back of the bike. And then He jump started mine and we rode towards the dirt path. I snaked my arms around Jake's waist and held on tight. I could clearly feel every muscle on his lower chest and back. My heart started pumping faster.

We reached the Dirt path, that lead to the back of Jacob's house. I frowned disappointing at the short ride. Jacob must have noticed my frown because as soon as he pulled me to the ground, he left out a big thunderous laugh.

" What's so funny " I asked, smiling.

" You " He smirked. " Don't worry you can ride me later bells " He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at me. At first I didn't realize what he was talking about until it hit me. Wow, we've officially been a couple only a few hours ago and he already wanted to take it to the bedroom.

" Jake! " I shrieked and walked down the path I weakly remembered.

" Don't get your hopes up bells, not just yet " He winked at me again.

I huffed and stomped the ground, then marched towards the little red house I can vaguely see in the distance.

" Oh, come on honey, you know I was only joking " He said, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. I admit it was cute but I still glared trying not to break into a smile. I figured I couldn't just stare at him for too long without smiling so I marched towards the house again.

" Where you going bells, are you mad at me. " His voice drenched in concern and sadness.

" No of course of not Jake;I'm not mad at you, I just need to see If Joey has arrived " I replied. I could never be mad at him, that's absurd.

" Oh, phew " He said, relived.

We linked our arms and began walking towards the house. I saw Joey's black ford mustang parked in the driveway of the black's. I could faintly see a tall figure standing out in front. before I could go any further, Jake stopped me.

" so...are...are...are we like boyfriend and..." He looked down at his shoes nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

" Yes we are Jake, definitely " I nodded, smiling. He smiled his sunny smile back and kissed me hard on the lips.

When we reached Jake's house. Joey was smirking at us, His brown floppy hair was blowing in the breeze and the Moon and stars tattoo on his neck, could clearly be seen from where I was standing.

" So It's official now, you two are a couple huh? " Joey smiled, but his eyes narrowed at jacob. I hope he doesn't go full on protective mode again, I don't want to remember the last time he did that.

" yep " Jacob popped the ' p ' as he replied proudly.

" If you ever hurt her jacob, you dead " Joey threatened.

Jacob nodded solemnly " I would never hurt her, I would risk my life for her ". I was shocked at what jacob had said, I felt tears sting my eyes but I quickly bit them down. I knew jacob was telling the truth, I could see the serious expression on his face and the deep undertone in his voice.

" good, that's what I like to hear. Come on Sis, see ya Jake " Joey yanked me to the car and I blew a quick kiss towards Jake before hoping inside.

" What was that for! " I shrieked at joey when we headed down the road. I could still see Jacob smiling at us from the side mirrors.

" I've got to get you home, so I could go see Carly after dinner " He replied whilst checking the rear view mirror. We were going at least seventy miles per hour, just like we always do. I suppose he thinks we are the chiefs kids, we could get away with anything.

" I don't think that " Joey rebutted.

I stuck my tongue out at him " Quit reading my mind! "

" can't help it " He shrugged , but I gave him the Glare that mom always does and he gave in. " Aright, Alright, I won't read you mind " He growled.

We drove in a few moments of silence. The trees and houses flew past us as we drew closer and closer to home.

" So...you and Jake huh? " He asked trying to be nonchalant.

" uh-ha " I shrugged, looking out the window.

" I don't like it, The kid seems like trouble. Just be careful alright " He asked.

" Now, you sound like Mom " I chuckled, Ignoring the anger that bubbled inside me.

" It's my job kid, Now listen go run inside and stay there, Couple of vamps running around Seattle so I'm gonna go check it out before I go back to Carly's for the night. " He kissed my forehead and I got out the car. I walked to the porch already tripping over a few stones and pebbles. I watched as he drove away.

There is a little boy inside the man who is my brother ... Oh, how I hated that little boy. And how I love him too. Joey certainly has changed, that's for sure. He's become a man now, not that cheeky little punk who always try's on mom's bra's and pretends to be superman when we were little.

As I closed the front door, I noticed a little letter near my feet. I picked it up and it was addressed to me in very nice calligraphy I ripped it opened and scanned the short letter.

dear Bella,

I was hoping you haven't forgotten the invitation you received to the baseball game we are holding on father and my mother - are thrilled to meet our new friend who has excepted our world. We also have met your brothers and they seemed wonderful although I don't think they will particularly agree on this agreement. Still we would love to have you Bella and interact with our kind. We hope you will be coming to the game.

love, Edward and Alice Cullen.

P.S.: My number is at the back, If you would like to come - Alice.

I ran my fingers across the page, feeling the dents where the ink was left. I was left pondering on what I should do, should I tell my brothers or should I go without asking for their permission. I decided to think about it later and shoved the letter into the back of my pocket while I headed towards the kitchen to work on dinner.

I decided on making my gran's homemade recipes, that I knew by heart. I used to love hanging out with my gran when mom went to work, usually all we do is cook or bake cookies and then at night she used to tell us the stories of the Tribe of Benjamin. she taught me everything I know.

After preparing the egg casserole and Rice Noodle Sorbet, Aaron came into the room. He had a huge cheesy grin on his face. He changed his clothes for his usual skater shorts and big shirts that have some stupid picture on them.

" So, you and Jakey-poo Huh? " He smirked. How does he know It was only an hour ago.

" News travels so fast in forks! " I threw my floury hands in the air.

" So your making one of Gran's dishes huh? " He asked as he looked at the food on the stove. I just simply nodded and pushed him away from the counter, I know something bad will happen If you put him and food in the same room together.

" What's with the twenty questions, now go play somewhere else, I'm busy " I groaned at him. " I can't believe I'm stuck with you for the evening rather than Gabe or joey "

" It takes two men to make one brother " Aaron replied as he dipped his hand into the lemon and garlic sauce. I swatted his hands away and pushed him towards the dinner table.

" That doesn't even make sense, now go help me set up the table. Dinner will be ready in about an hour and I've got to do my homework " I argued while stirring the stew.

" no " He argued, I just glared at him and quoted one of the lines from my Favorite book of all time - Mansfield park. That always shuts him up.

" The younger brother must help to pay for the pleasures of the elder, Jane Austen, Mansfield Park " I watched as how his eyes shot up and he dashed towards the cabinets. He hates it when I talk about something books or school related.

" right on sis-ta! " He shouted, his voice boomed through the house. He grabbed the plates in one hand and the cutlery in the other.

" Be careful " I Warned.

" How do people make it through life without a sister? " He wondered out loud. I smirked at how he was trying to get out of helping for dinner, it was his fault showing up here in the first place, most of the men in the house just stay away when I'm cooking. He should learn better by now.

" flattering will get you nowhere kiddo " I said as I flicked some flour on his black shirt. I had to stifle my laughs, seeing as he was unaware at what I had done.

" sooo where's Gabe " He wondered looking at me expectantly.

" how am I supposed to know " I shrugged. What am I my brother's keeper? " Why'd you ask " I asked, curious.

" No reason " He whistled.

I put the casserole and sorbet in the oven and set of to cleaning the counter, when I noticed Aaron wearing one of his wolfish grins and looking deeply at the wall in front of him. I decided to leave him alone and continue with his weirdness but after a moment of silence the curiosity was eating me alive.

" What are you doing Aaron " I asked, snapping my fingers in front of his face, he immediately snapped back into reality but he still had that wolfish grin plastered on his face. I don't know why but whenever I see him smile, I picture those cartoon wolves smiling with their tongues sticking out, that's what he reminds me off.

" I was thinking about that time when we were little and all that stuff we used to do. " He smiled up at me. I frowned, my memory of Aaron in my childhood were usually not pleasant ones.

" Which ones " I still can't think off a pleasant memory with me and Aaron and that made me feel like a bad sister, that made me feel guilty. Here he was thinking of the good time when we were kids and I can't remember one damn one.

" We were inseparable. " He chuckled.

" Oh, that's right, that's right. We shared a playpen, and you vomited on me. " So that's what he was thinking off, of course that's why I can't think of one pleasant memory of him and me because there were none.

" Hm. Happy, happy times. " He laughed while I just glared past him, trying to picture a life without him. Now that would be happy times.

" Don't you have something better to do " I asked.

" nope, but I'm gonna go watch TV, see ya " He saluted me in a southern drawl.

" Hey, dude, your shoes are untied. " I pointed to his muddy shoes.

" So? " He gave me one of those ' Is she crazy' looks

" So, you're gonna trip. " I argued back, placing my soapy hands on my hips.

" No, dude, it's just an urban myth, everybody says... " Just as he was about to finish his sentence I closed of the distance between us and trampled on his shoelaces, tripping him in the process.

" Izzy what'd you do that for " He whined as he crawled out of the kitchen. Even though he was in the 8th grade wrestling club, I could still beat him up. Plus if he lays a hand on me Gabe does it for me but more painful.

I scrubbed the counter tops and washed the dirty plates from yesterday's meal while I watched the dust moats stirring in the sunlight that streamed in  
the back window. My progress with jacob has been gone from friend to boyfriend, I still don't know how I feel about that. My feelings are still numb with excitement.

Every time I thought about the kiss with jacob it made me tighten the muscles in the pit of my stomach and send my pulse hammering through my  
veins. . I gripped the kitchen counter for support. The thoughts that bought me back to the kiss always made me dizzy.

I couldn't comprehend what kind of connection I had towards Jacob. It was always as if it was electricity pulsing through me when he is near, his touch, his laughs, his kiss. The energy got stronger and stronger, day by day whenever I'm with him. Oh god now I can't concentrate

I decided to check back on dinner in about an hour, I sprinted up the stairs but making sure the kitchen doors stay closed. I made my way into my room and threw on a pair of faded shorts and a white shirt.

I got out my English essay and went through it again. It was due in tomorrow, I don't always wait till the last day but sometimes I just lose count when I'm with Jake. As I made my way through a few paragraphs of the essay, I couldn't concentrate anymore. I kept eyeing the clock and the phone. Should I call Jacob yet? should I wait until tomorrow? The thought of hearing jacob's laugh made my stomach tingle. I realized that he's probably in the garage or doing homework just like me, so I shouldn't want to bother him. I decided to think of different matters.

I wasn't looking forward to Saturday, I mean why would they invite me and not my brothers. Surely, this can me something I decided not to dwell on the fact for too long because downstairs I heard the door close and Gabe's voice. He could be tuning into my mind at any time.

Gabe appeared through the door, he was wearing the same pairs of jeans and shirts from this morning except his hair was dripping wet making it almost black and you can clearly see the wolf and dragon tattoo on his arm. How does a sixteen year old get a tattoo, these days?

" you know a guy " He replied, shrugging as he jumped on my bed. Folding his arms behind his head in the process. When we were kids me and Gabe always fell asleep together, we used to hold each other when we had nightmares. I missed that, I missed us.

" Me too " He agreed.

" Yeah, It was nice growing up with someone like you - someone to lean on, someone to count on... someone to tell on! " I laughed as I threw a pillow aiming for his face, but his wolf reflexes caught it in mere seconds. We both laughed and I joined him on the bed, leaning my back against the headboard.

He is my most beloved friend and my bitterest rival, my confidant and my betrayer, my sustainer and my dependent, and scariest of all, my equal. Gabe was always there for me, he always take the blame for when I did something wrong and always fights my battles - with Aaron of course. He was just no brother, He was my twin.

" Aww, that was sweet sis " He replied batting his lashes against his high cheek bones. I ruffled his hair and he growled an earthly growl at me. I shifted further away but he held my wrist and pulled me closer, so I don't fall off the bed. ' Sorry' he mouthed and I just nodded. He was still wearing his diamond earning on his left ear, I always giggled when I saw it.

" so, there's vampires in Seattle huh? " I asked, grabbing my dolphin pillow and pulling it to my chest.

" yeah, their just a bunch of nomads, I know this is not our territory but you we have to keep the pack safe right " He replied, his voice filled with hate. I just nodded.

" So the Cullen they eh..." I didn't really know what to say, How could I tell him the Cullens invited me to watch the game. Oh, dang it!

" Wait what " He growled at me, I saw sparks fly across his hands and hair burning my bed. I scooted away and thumped down on the floor with a loud thud! luckily my but saved my fall. I was to scared to look into Gabe's eyes so I kept my eyes on the floor instead.

" your not going, that's final " He growled.

" but - " I argued back but he cut me off.

" Do you want to discuss this with joey " He asked, I shook my head furiously at him and he smirked. I still remember the tremors of what happened when Joey controlled it but I still broke away from his commands since I haven't phased yet.

" Lets talk about something else " I whispered. He nodded, his face was expressionless as he pulled me up on the bed.

" sure " He agreed.

" Can we talk about the tribe of benj - " I asked but he cut me of again.

" No, we can't too much about it unless we phased. " He shrugged throwing me an apologetic glance.

" How come joey has to tell us what to do, as I recall there was lots of people that still belong to the tribe, there's Daniel and mason and Jordan but their still in Arizona " I argued back raising an eyebrow.

" Because, We are the direct line from Benjamin from mom's side anyway and Since Joey's is the oldest he is the Alpha. " He stated as if he rehearsed this line over and over, as if has become accustomed to him. I was silent for a moment still trying to process it all.

" so Benjamin the founder of the tribe is our great - " I was about to continue but he cut me of again!, I hate it when he does that.

" yeah lots of great grandpa, sorry I can't help it " He pouted.

" so tell me more " I was intrigued to find more.

" I can't I'm sorry, I'll tell you everything you need to know when you phase. "

" Oh " I mumbled, I was getting more and more disappointed by the minute.

" So do you still experience the phasing pain " He asked changing the subject.

" uh...sometimes but It's not that bad anymore " I shrugged telling the truth. I don't experience it any more as much as I used to, now It usually happens in the night or after gym.

" That's good, your close to phasing then " He replied smiling.

" Does it hurt, when you phase " I asked my voice squeaking when I said the word ' phase' . Gabe knows how scared I get when he mentions that I will phase soon into a fire breathing wolf but he says that him and joey and some of the pack members from Arizona will help me out.

" Don't worry, but I'll be honest with you it hurts like hell. Joey says it hurts ten times worse as when vampires get turned " He shuddered and his voice croaked with pain.

" so when will I phase " I whispered.

" mom and joey predict you will change in a few weeks probably by the end of this month " He predicted calculating with his finger in the end, after a few moments he nodded and smiled up at me.

" Guess what I saw today " I changed the subject, randomly picking something out of my mind.

" what? " He asked.

I told him about Sam and how embry's following him and how the elders of the tribe worship him and how jacob is scared because of it. I told him how high they jumped off that cliff and told him that they follow the leader ' Sam ' like dogs. I Knew I shouldn't be telling him this but I didn't want to think about the near coming pain and also didn't want him to know about the feeling I had for Jake. Gabe seemed definitely intrigued and he was deep in though by the time I was finished.

In a flash before I could blink he was by the door, the flames flying past him. He looked cold, he looked deadly, inhuman At that moment he didn't look like my brother anymore. I wanted to scream but before I could he rearranged his features into a tight smile, not quite meeting his eyes.

" Um...I've got to go find joey, stay here and You are Not going to that vampire baseball thing. " He glared at me and shut the door behind him.

I sat there frozen, what just happened ? I let out the huge gasp of air I was holding along with the anger that was bubbling inside.

How dare he tell me what to do ? I may be younger than him by a few minutes and may still just be human but He can't except me to follow his lead every where like I'm on a leash, Like I'm some dog.

I will go to that baseball game and there is nothing they can do about it.

* * *

**Hi guys, please review. **

**I know the story is kind of stupid and long and my writings not the greatest but just bear with me, please. **

**All good things come to those who wait!**

**anyway, please review or Favorite or follow, your choice. **

**- milke. **


	23. Chapter 22

**hey guys, sorry for taking so long...I was just taking a little break. any whooo! I'm back,now here is a warning as we go further into the story, this is NOT an imprint story, just that jacob and Bella's love is stronger than an imprint - If that is possible, well I'll make it possible.**

**here is chapter 22:**

* * *

It was Saturday, the day of the baseball game with the Cullens. I kept My thoughts hidden whenever my brothers were around. I called the number that was at the back of the letter when my brothers were gone and the little pixie girl answered- Alice She said that Edward will pick me up at twelve sharp.

I folded clothes and moved another load through the dryer. Unfortunately it was the kind of job that only keeps hands busy. My mind definitely had too much free  
time, and it was getting out of control. I fluctuated between anticipation so intense that it was very nearly pain, and an insidious fear that picked at my resolve. I had to keep reminding myself that I'd made my choice, and I wasn't going back on it. I pulled their letter out of my pocket much more often than necessary to remind myself that I wanted this, I knew they weren't going to kill me, I just wanted some freedom.

But a tiny voice in the back of my mind worried, wondering if it ended badly for me. If it did end badly for me that is, then there is no chance in the Cullens surviving.

Surprisingly they are very punctual for a bunch of vampires. I had just finished eating my breakfast,without tasting the food, hurrying to clean up when I was done and Aaron was watching South park again, when the doorbell rang.

I flew to the door; I had a little trouble with the simple dead bolt, but I yanked the door open at last, and there he was. He still had that mouth watering smell that made my stomach rumble. It was only seconds ago when I had breakfast.

"Good morning," he chuckled.

" would you like to come in " I faked a smile and motioned him in, shutting the door behind.

" Vampires cannot come in unless invited Bella " He chuckled again and I laughed with him.

He followed me down the narrow hall that was decorated with the stuffed heads of deer's and bears, Talk about disturbing. I could still feel his eyes bore into my back and It made me feel a little self conscious.

I motioned for him to follow me into the den, Edward had a smug smile playing at his lips, possibly an inside joke. Oh and that's when I noticed Aaron was there too.

He was in his underwear that was pink and was jumping from couch to couch singing along to the reruns of Hannah Montana. I thought the killed that show.

" If we were a movie you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black, show the names, play the happy song " He sang in a shrill pitched screech. I clamped my hand over my mouth while Edward just kept his mouth sealed in a tight line, both of us trying not to laugh.

He was waving his hands in the air now, and I finally had enough. I cleared my throat and Aaron wiped around, his face turning the darkest shade of red I have ever seen on anyone before. He jumped down and threw a couple of pillows against his underwear, blocking it from shame. He should be glad we didn't take pictures.

" Hey Aaron this is Edward, Edward Cullen " I told him, whilst trying really hard not to smile at the memory of him dancing along to Hannah Montana.

" hey Edwi - Edward " he smiled up at him, Edward also replied saying his greetings. Aaron just sat there with his face still red as a tomato.

" Where you guys going " Aaron asked, as his eyes narrowed at us. He switched of the TV and remained seated with the pillow still on his lap.

" Oh I'm going to a baseball game with his family " I told him, slightly Irritated, It's not like I'm dating Edward Cullen what's with the twenty questions.

" Wait a minute I thought you were going to hang out with jakie poo today " He asked, crossing his arms across his chest with a humph!

" No I told you I'm not going to hang out with Jake this Saturday and he didn't call me today, so I didn't technically cancel " I added with a smirk at the defeated expression crossed over his face.

" Bella if you want to see your friend that is perfectly fine with me and my family " Edward suddenly told me with a concerned expression, I couldn't help but noticed he was slightly irritated about something as well.

" No that's okay, My friend he didn't really call today plus I think he's kinda busy with his dad and all, So I have no other plans and I didn't cancel any of them for the game " I told him honestly with a nod, he smiled and nodded too.

" Yo Izzie!, Jakie poo Is going to pretty mad with you cheating on him and all, maybe I should and tell him that " Aaron whispered at me when I walked by him.

I turned around and glared at him. " Will you stop with all this Jakie poo crap, I'm not cheating on him and Edward's _whole _family will be there too! " I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and he tried to throw a pillow at me but missed instead aiming it at the door behind me.

" come on let's go " I faced Edward with a smile, that was not at all convincing.

I grabbed my cell phone and shut the door behind me but not before telling Aaron to tell Gabe and joey, especially Gabe where I went for safety reasons of course. I saw Edward tense up when I said this, I'm guessing he is just afraid like last time.

Once we were in the car we were finally, We were free to talk.

" you'r brother is quite _interesting _" He mused as he started the ignition.

" uh-ha " I mumbled.

" What's wrong Bella ? " He spoke softly as he put his hand on my forearm, I flinched away and the scent hit me like a wrecking ball again.

" sorry " He muttered, I just smiled back. " So tell me? " He urged for me to continue , unfazed by the whole flinching away from his arm thing. I wasn't really used to the vampire abilities yet and I just hate the cold.

" It's the scent, I don't know how I'm going to survive and then that double up's with my nerves, It's, It's all just so new " I mumbled looking out the window, we still haven't moved.

" Don't worry Bella the scent is just a natural thing that you go through, seeing as you will phase soon but for now you are still human and how do you think that makes me feel " He asked raising his brow at me quizzically. I just smiled up at him apologetically seeing that he has to endure my scent also.

" And the nerves " He seemed confused and after a long pause he finally spoke. " What are you nervous about exactly "

" Well I'm nervous about meeting your family, what if they don't like me " I whispered, playing with the sleeves of my blouse.

" And you are nervous, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?"

"Yes," I admitted; how could I deny it ? he could see my eyes.

"Don't worry." He smirked. "I'll protect you."

"I'm not afraid of them," I explained. "I'm afraid they won't? like me. I mean I am an enemy and all, I mean my brother's practically eat vampires for lunch " I ranted, he flinched at those words and I mumbled my ' sorry' .

"Oh, they already know everything. They'd taken bets yesterday, you know? " he smiled, but his voice was harsh ? "on whether I'd bring you back,though why anyone would bet against Alice, I can't imagine. At any rate, we don't have secrets in the family. It's not really feasible, what with my mind reading and Alice seeing the future and all that."

" Really! Alice can see the future, I thought your'e the only one with the mind reading gift. " I was Fascinated.

" Only vampires that had a special talent as human can get enhanced talents when they are turned, me jasper and Alice are some of them, there are still a lot more. She knows other things. She sees things ? things that might happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone. Things change." His jaw set when he said that, and his eyes darted to my face and away so quickly that I wasn't sure if I only imagined it.

" Alice and jasper? How were they turned? " I asked.

"Alice and Jasper are two very rare creatures. They both developed a conscience, as we refer to it, with no outside guidance. Jasper belonged to another? family, a very different kind of family. He became depressed, and he wandered on his own. Alice found him."

" what kind of things does Alice see exactly "

"She saw Jasper and knew that he was looking for her before he knew it himself. She saw Carlisle and our family, and they came together to find us. She's most sensitive to non-humans. She always sees, for example, when another group of our kind is coming near. And any threat they may pose."

" Wait you said Jasper had a special ability too, what's that "

"Jasper has the ability to both feel and manipulate the emotions of those around him." He answered simply.

"And Alice came from another family, like Jasper?"

"No, and that is a mystery. Alice doesn't remember her human life at all. And she doesn't know who created her. She awoke alone. Whoever made her walked away, and none of us understand why, or how, he could. If she hadn't had that other sense, if she hadn't seen Jasper and Carlisle and known that she would someday become one of us, she probably would have turned into a total savage."

And with that we were both silent for the rest of the trip.

We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. I was trying to decide whether to ask or be patient, when he turned abruptly onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpent like, around the ancient trees.

And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of  
the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first  
story.

I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. My truck was the only car in sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

"Wow."

"You like it?" He smiled.

"It? has a certain charm."

He pulled the end of my ponytail and chuckled.

"Ready?" he asked, opening my door.

"Not even a little bit ? let's go." I tried to laugh, but it seemed to get stuck in my throat. I smoothed my hair nervously.

" don't worry, just relax " He smiled at me and guided me up the porch steps and to the front door.

He opened the door for me.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Edward's parents.

I'd seen Dr. Cullen before, of course, yet I couldn't help but be struck again by his youth, his outrageous perfection. At his side was Esme, I assumed, the only one of the family I'd never seen before. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of snow white. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. They were both dressed casually, in light colors that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us. Trying not to frighten me, I guessed.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he approached me. He raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen, Thank you for inviting me to watch the game "

"Please, call me Carlisle."  
"Carlisle." I grinned at him, my sudden confidence surprising me.

Esme smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. Her cold, stone grasp was just as I expected.

"It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too."

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, but no one answered, as they had just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her, but I liked it. It was natural ? for her, anyway.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek. If Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. There was shock in my eyes, too, but I was also very pleased that she seemed to approve of me so entirely. I was startled to feel Edward stiffen at my side. I glanced at his face, but his expression was unreadable.

" thank you for coming, It was hard to see what you will decide at first with your brothers there " she humphed.

" Uh? " I was utterly confused, what was this about my brothers. Oh no were they here.

" Oh sorry, Your brothers block my vision, It's so frustrating " She crossed her arms against her chest and pouted.

" block - " I was interrupted by Edward who wore a scowl on his face.

" that's enough Alice maybe we can talk about this another time " He argued with Jasper was there tall and leonine. A feeling of ease spread through me, and I was suddenly comfortable despite where I was. Edward stared at Jasper, raising one eyebrow, and I remembered what Jasper could do.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said. He kept his distance, not offering to shake my hand. But it was impossible to feel awkward near him.

"Hello, Jasper." I smiled at him shyly, and then at the others. "It's nice to meet you all ? you have a very beautiful home," I added conventionally.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." She spoke with feeling, and I realized that she thought I was brave.

" I didn't know vampires played baseball " I asked out loud, curiously. They all laughed and I blushed.

" Our kind doesn't usually, but doing this brings the family closer and we have been doing this since the american pastime so it's natural for us " Carlisle smiled towards me. I just nodded, not knowing what else to say.

" so did you invite your brothers " Esme asked softly at me.

" no...actually they don't know that i'm here " I whispered looking at my shoes and the neatly polished marble floor.

" Oh, Do you want to call them dear, they might be angry if you don't " Esme offered sympathetically.

" no that's okay, I'll deal with them later " I smiled at her, I saw jasper smirk at what I just said and Alice was still jumping with excitement.

Then I heard a voice boom from upstairs it sounded like ' mutts '

" Emmett " Esme and Carlisle scowled, Edward just growled.

" so now that's settled, feel free to look around, Maybe Edward can give you a tour, Edward. " Esme nodded at her son and he nodded back.

"Not what you expected, is it?" he asked, his voice smug.

"No," I admitted.

"No coffins, no piled skulls in the corners; I don't even think we have cobwebs? what a disappointment this must be for you," he continued slyly.

I ignored his teasing. "It's so light? so open."

He was more serious when he answered. "It's the one place we never have to hide."

He showed me around, I was amazed at all those pictures and stories behind them, How Carlisle was changed and how he swam to France and met the volturi, the royalty to vampires. I was surprised to find out that Carlisle was actually a pastor when he was changed - how ironic. Their whole hit me by surprise, It felt real, like this isn't some made up world with witches and werewolves, It felt alive. But no matter how much I tried I still couldn't control my hunger for that ingratiatingly Delicious scent, It made my stomach grumble every five seconds, Edward told me to breathe through my mouth. I guess that helped a little.

I even found out why Edward was changed, the spanish influenza. I remembered writing a report for that for my seventh grade history finals, I got a B+. I felt quite sorry for Edward, seeing what he had to go through. And then his rebellious years. All of they're stories are all quite different. And they amaze me in every way.

It still felt a bit weird without Jacob by my side, I missed his warmth and his cheeky attitude. I found myself wondering what jacob would say if he saw this house or heard their stories. I missed jacob and as I grew more and more apart with the time ticking on, I found myself needing to feel his warmth again, kissing his hot spicy lips. I wondered if he would miss me.

We finally came to a stop at a plain white door, I realized that this was Edward's room.

"My room," he informed me, opening it and pulling me through.

His room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. The whole back side of the house must be glass. His view looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range. The mountains were much closer than I would have believed.

The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CD's. His room was better stocked than a music store. In the corner was a sophisticated-looking sound system, the kind I was afraid to touch because I'd be sure to break something. There was no bed, only a wide and inviting black leather sofa. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet, and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade.

I went to the glass wall and looked over at the horizon, The ferns were all blowing gently in the breeze and the clouds that formed covered away the little amount of sun we had and cast a dark over shadow against the trees. But that was not what caught my eye, among the dark shadowed ferns and the moss green beds, I saw a flash of white flame flicker through the trees. I gasped, It must be Gabe...Or Joey.

" Edward did you, did you See that " I gasped. I kept my gaze at the trees of where I last saw them,Searching through each and every tree.

" See what? " He asked.

" My, My brothers " I whispered.

" Bella, Relax they are not there If they were they would probably burst through the door right now and If they were there I would smell them but I don't so it must be just a figment of your imagination " He replied perfectly at ease. I frowned, I suppose he's right.

" Now come and listen to some music it will calm you " He put on Debussy and we both sat on black leather sofa. After some small talk we heard a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" a soft voice sounded from the hall . I could see it was Alice, then, and Jasper behind her in the doorway.

"Go ahead." Edward was still chuckling quietly.

Alice walked in; almost danced, her movements were so graceful to the center of the room, where she folded herself sinuously onto the floor. Jasper, however, paused at the door, his expression a trifle shocked. He stared at Edward's face, and I wondered if he was tasting the atmosphere with his unusual sensitivity.

"Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight" Jasper smiled, It was the first time I actually saw him smile, and despite his rough exterior he actually looked stunning.

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball ? you'll see why," he promised.

"Will I need an umbrella?"

They all three laughed aloud.

"Will she?" Jasper asked Alice.

"No." She was positive. "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good, then." The enthusiasm in Jasper's voice was catching, naturally. I found myself eager, rather than scared stiff.

" come on lets go, Oh and Esme bought snacks for Bella of course " Alice bounded up and to the door in a fashion that would break any ballerina's heart.

And we all followed her out. Suddenly I wished my brothers were near, I had a gut wrenching feeling that something bad is going to happen.

* * *

**Yeah It's mostly the same as the original twilight chapter, But I had to keep the similar plot; That's the plan. Don't worry It will work out in the end when I go out of plot. And there will be more jacob soon. Oh and also I made Bella and jacob normal and gave them both cell phones. - What so Edward can have a phone but not Bella and Jake, they just have to past notes like little kids. **

**Yeah and in this story she Is not wearing that long ugly khaki skirt with the blue blouse - who wears stuff like that.**

**okay reply, even though it is boring. The good stuff will come along, trust me. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Hi guys, It's me. I'm sooo clueless I have no Idea what to write on the authors note at all!**

**So I'll just go on thanking people that stuck by me through this story and have been a great help.**

**Danniestarr and An Avid Reader Forever, I know I already gave a shout out about you guys before, but honestly you guys have been a great help and I love you guys, truly one of the best!**

**BooBoo33: I loved that we had time to talk and I know for a fact that you will be an amazing author someday, And I hope that one day I will be lining up just to get your autograph. I'm sure you will get your books up at Barnes and noble. **

**Dapplepelt: I had a great time talking to you about the love we both share for jacob black and how that bitch used her. I know that the story didn't go as you though, but I'm just glad you still love my work. sorry for your loss! **

**Wow I just wanted to get that out there, I am really just glad you like my work!**

**Now, before I get too emotional here is chapter 23: enjoy!**

**Oh, I almost forgot: P.s. I don't own any of the characters except Gabe, joey and Aaron other than that twilight owns all.**

* * *

We all followed Alice and jasper down the stairs and toward the front door. We all filed out in a neat fashion and I noticed Esme was holding what looked like to be a cooler - a very large cooler at that.

I stepped dead at the porch. There, behind the Volvo was a huge monster jeep. Its tires were higher than my waist. There were metal guards over the  
headlights and tail-lights, and four large spotlights attached to the crash bar. The hardtop was shiny red.

I let out a low whistle and faintly heard someone's chuckle in the distance.

Edward followed me around to my side and opened the door. I gauged the distance to the seat and prepared to jump for it. He sighed, and then lifted me in with one hand. He was already in the drivers seat by the time I was properly seated.

I tried to put on my seat belt. But there were too many buckles.

"What's all this?" I asked when he opened the door.

"It's an off-roading harness."

"Uh-oh."

I tried to find the right places for all the buckles to fit, but it wasn't going too quickly. He sighed again and reached over to help me. I gave up trying to help him and focused on not hyperventilating.

Edward turned the key and the engine roared to life. We pulled away from the house. I noticed that the rest of the Cullens weren't there anymore.

" hey where is everybody? " I asked trying to see if I could spot them in the distance.

" they all prefer running " they simply stated with a nod.

"This is a? um? big Jeep you have."

"It's Emmett's. I didn't think you'd want to run the whole way."

"Where do you keep this thing?"

"We remodeled one of the outbuildings into a garage."

"Aren't you going to put on your seat belt?"

He threw me a disbelieving look.

Then something sunk in.

"Run the whole way? As in, we're still going to run part of the way?" My voice edged up a few octaves.

He grinned tightly. "You're not going to run."

"I'm going to be sick."

"Keep your eyes closed, you'll be fine."

I bit my lip, fighting the panic. We lapsed into a huge silence the rest of the ride. It was too awkward to really say anything so I just stared at the passing trees.

I don't know how he found his way in the gloom and downpour, but he somehow found a side road that was less of a road and more of a mountain  
path. For a long while conversation was impossible, because I was bouncing up and down on the seat like a jackhammer. He seemed to enjoy the ride, though, smiling hugely the whole way.

And then we came to the end of the road; the trees formed green walls on three sides of the Jeep. The rain was a mere drizzle, slowing every second, the sky brighter through the clouds.

"Sorry, Bella, we have to go on foot from here."

"You know what? I'll just wait here."

" trust me Bella you won't be hurt, I promise "

" It's not that It's just...will you turn into a bat ?" I asked warily.

He laughed, louder than I'd ever heard. "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"Right, I'm sure you get that all the time."

"Come on, little coward, climb on my back and make sure to close your eyes "

He was around to my side of the car in a blur. He started unbuckling me. Before I could react, he pulled me from the Jeep and set my feet on the ground. It was barely misting now; Alice was going to be right.

He then proceeded to sling me onto his back, with very little effort on my part, besides, when in place, clamping my legs and arms so tightly around him that it would choke a normal person. It was like clinging to a stone.

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," I warned.

"Hah!" he snorted. I could almost hear his eyes rolling. I'd never seen him in such high spirits before.

He startled me, suddenly grabbing my hand, pressing my palm to his face, and inhaling deeply.

"Easier all the time," he muttered. And then he was running.

And I could hardly tell we were moving. I could feel him gliding along beneath me, but he could have been strolling down the sidewalk, the movement was so smooth. I was tempted to peek, just to see if he was really flying through the forest like before, but I resisted. It wasn't worth that awful dizziness. I contented myself with listening to his breath come and go evenly.

I wasn't quite sure we had stopped until he reached back and touched my hair.

"It's over, Bella."

I dared to open my eyes, and, sure enough, we were at a standstill. I stiffly unlocked my stranglehold on his body and slipped to the ground, landing on my backside.

"Oh!" I huffed as I hit the wet ground.

" come on it's this way " He pulled me up and tangled his hands with mine.

"Edward "I protested, leaning away. He dropped his hand and looked at me, his topaz eyes boring into mine seeking questions.

" Bella, I am sorry, I didn't know you were already courted, I guess I should have consoled you first please forgive me " He smiled sheepishly, his hand sweeping through his bronze hair.

" It's okay Edward, I guess I should have told you I am already with Jake " I grimaced. I didn't want to do this. Not just not now, but not ever. There was nothing left in my life at this point that was more important than Jacob Black. But he seemed determined to ruin everything.

" Jake, who is this Jake? " His voice was like a trance and he seemed distant for a while, he then recovered with a huff.

" um, he's jacob... " I muttered, he still seemed confused. " uh...jacob black the guy who told me the stories about you " I whispered looking down, for some reason I felt incredibly guilt as If I committed a huge sin.

" Right, I guess we should get going then they are probably waiting for us " His voice was edged with hurt and anger, I tried not to look at his eyes as I moved past him fearing for what they will hold.

He led me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium.

I could see the others all there; Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yard away. Much farther out I could see Jasper and Alice, at least a quarter of a mile apart, appearing to throw something back and forth, but I never saw any ball. It looked like Carlisle was marking bases, but could they really be that far apart?

When we came into view, the three on the rocks rose. Esme started toward us carrying with her the cooler. Emmett followed after a long look at Rosalie's back; Rosalie had risen gracefully and strode off toward the field without a glance in our direction. My stomach quivered uneasily in response.

Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet. "It's time," she announced. As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking at me.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the over sized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast ? yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his eyes eager, bright.

I tried to sound appropriately enthusiastic. "Go team!"

He snickered and, after mussing my hair, bounded off after the other two. His run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle, and he quickly overtook them.

"Shall we go down? oh but first would you like a snack, I prepared some cold cuts" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice, Esme kept a few feet between us, and I wondered if she was still being careful not to frighten me. She matched her stride to mine without seeming impatient at the pace.

"No thank you, I am actually not that hungry at the moment but don't play with them?" I asked shyly.

"No, I prefer to referee ? I like keeping them honest," she explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes ? you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

" Hey, I live with a pack of wolves " I laughed, surprised.

She laughed, too. "Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts ? did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

"No," I murmured, stunned, scrambling to understand what lifetime she was remembering.

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," she sighed. "It broke my heart ? that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," she added matter-of-factly.

"Edward just said you f-fell," I stammered.

"Always the gentleman." She smiled. "Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." She smiled at me warmly.

Just then I heard something rumble in the distance and It definitely wasn't thunder. The deathly pained cry of the wolves, caused me to gasp in pain, I landed on the floor tightly covering my ears with my hands. The howls were getting louder by the second, causing me to scream even louder. The sounds of my brothers howls made me shiver, It felt like I was near death itself, I absoulotely felt sick to my stomach

I noticed that all the Cullens were frozen, none of them moving an inch. They all stood pale and motionless and turned towards the fir trees near where home plate, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for my ears.

The seconds ticked by; at last we saw them. The two white wolves - my brothers. They stalked towards, the white-grey one, presumably Joey was larger than the the pale white wolf - Gabe but only by a mere inches. The fiery pelt on their chest flickered, as they now stood a few feet before us. The Cullens were now all behind me as If I was their only protection.

The biggest wolf nodded towards me, it's dark brown piercing at my soul, that I winced. He motioned to come forward with a yelp and I Immediately understood. I got up, even though the pain was still firing through my legs. I felt like a newborn lamb, taking it's first walk but without its mothers help, I staggered towards Gabe instead and clutched his fur.

I closed my eyes in defeat, I knew I shouldn't have come here. This was wrong of me, I was at the verge of phasing and on top of that my brothers would get a little agitated with the smell of vampires on me.

There was suddenly a slight rustle, a huge rumble from Gabe's chest. I gasped and jumped back as a surge of electrifying fire passed through my body from the point when I touched Gabe.

I looked up to see my brothers who are now in human form, shirtless with their jeans on and slightly light flames in their hair bristling in the breeze. The ground behind them was burnt marked with their paw prints and now here they stand shirtless and barefoot scorning down upon me, their faces resembling nothing like a humans but more like a predator, a killer.

" Bells why? It's too dangerous you could have got hurt " Gabe knelt beside me, he brushed the hair in front of my eyes and kissed my forehead. His dark curly hair was covering his left eye and the tattoo of the dragon and the snake on his chest was clearly shown with a new tattoo of a wolf under it.

" Don't give her sympathy, she doesn't deserve it. In fact I think I should just spank her right here, My hand is twitching bells and I'm sick and tired of this. You Can't just follow my god damned rules for once in your life can you! " Joey screamed in my ear forcing me to borrow my head further into Gabe's chest.

" C'mon man, leave her alone. She's just scared, at least let me deal with her, she trusts me more " Gabe whisper pleaded with Joey who muttered something in return.

We both were still on the ground with Joey hovering above us, I wasn't absoulotely sure if the Cullens were still there. I couldn't actually here anything other than my heart pounding in my chest, my loud whimpers and Gabe's breathing.

" they're still there bells, everything fine " Gabe murmured soothingly, softly stroking my hair. I remembered a time similar to this, It was around when Aaron was a little kid always taking up mom's place, I had no one only Gabe We used to spend the night just holding on to each other as if our lives depended on it, especially when the nightmares came. Gabe was the one that was always there, He was the one that looked after me and I looked after him. I was the one that helped him when he fell down and he would do the same, I was the one that approved or greeted any of his dates - his wing man, I was the one that helped him ride his bike without training wheels as he did for me. All these memories flooded through me and I hugged my loving brother tighter, Well he is not just a brother he is my twin and he has been with me way before we even came into this world.

I blinked up at me two brothers and smiled apologetically at them. They smiled back, Gabe smiled a true caring smile and hugged me back while Joey just smiled a tight forced smile in response.

" I am so sorry, for not asking you first. I just wanted to be their friends, I should have listened or at least asked you guys first " I bowed my head into Gabe's shoulder, not looking at each one of their faces.

" That's okay bells, we love you we could never hurt you, don't think like that " Gabe replied pulling himself and me off the ground within seconds. " And just for the record Joey forgives you too " He whispered in my ear.

I sneaked a peek at joey who only gave me a curt nod in my direction but who now was focused on the Cullens.

" How could You! " Joey shouted, a row rumble echoed from his chest which made my heart thump faster.

" We assure you that no calm has come to her " Carlisle replied calmly.

" Oh yeah! she could have fell and got her self a big nasty bruise what then? how many seconds will it take for one of yours to attack " Joey pointedly accused again.

" We have trained and not harmed a human for years, I can assure you that we all have morals and do not wish to hurt a single hair on Bella's head " Carlisle answered solemnly.

" yeah, well what about Jasper Cullen over there " Joey pointed at jasper with a smirk playing on his lips.

" How do you know?..." Carlisle whispered looking shocked.

" I do my research " Joey replied back with a dark chuckle. I was just too confused to say anything, I was still trying to fit things in place.

" Well, why don't we actually play something instead of standing there, come on It can be Cullens verses swans, may the best team win " Emmett boomed and chuckled darkly.

" Alright I'm In " Gabe agreed pulling me with him to stand next to the Cullens. The only one who hasn't agreed yet was Joey, he had an amused look and a slight smirk playing at his lips.

" You, do know that only two swans can actually play right? " Joey gazed down at me and laughed, It was good seeing him laugh, I missed it. " Well I guess we just have to pick teams. " He came to stand beside me, his arm on my shoulder.

" Alright, let the games begin again! " Alice giggled and she ran to a plate, the rest of the Cullens followed Alice with my brothers trailing behind.

I followed Esme back to our seats - well our tree stump. We both sat down and watched the game unfold before us.

Edward and Gabe were far out in left field,Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

Joey was swinging an aluminum bat; it howled almost untraceable through the air. I waited for him to approach home plate, but then I  
realized, as he took his stance, that he was already there ? farther from the pitcher's mound than I would have thought possible. Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew even Edward would hear, as far out as he was. "Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless, but her eyebrow was slightly burrowed - supposedly confused by something. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra but she was not fast for my brother, the ball flew past ever so fast, that I couldn't even see it. Everyone's heads were turned towards the direction where the ball flew all of them gaping at my brother.

Joey was already flying to home base leaving tiny sparks and flames behind him. I looked around for Gabe and Edward but they were not there, a few seconds later a I saw there tiny figures appear out of the forest, Gabe's arm was raised holding the ball.

" Your brothers play good " Esme smiled approvingly.

I smiled sheepishly at her. " I don't really get this game, I'm not that good at sports "

This time it was Emmett turn, he swung the bat a couple of times and got in a ready stance.

Gabe played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Rosalie's always-ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle knocked one so far out of the field with a boom that hurt my ears; that he and Edward both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead.  
Occasionally Esme would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Alice had predicted.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. My eyes flickered to my brothers who both rushed towards me but Gabe a little faster. Edwards gaze locked in with Alice and In an instant, he came near me too but kept his distance.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see ? I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her.

" I can smell them, they are coming closer Joey. We are already struggling with seven, three more. I can't control it anymore I need to feed " Gabe growled at Joey shaking me with him, the flames on his body burned me and I yelped in pain.

Joey placed an arm on Gabe's shoulder shaking him out of whatever he was doing, I didn't really want to know It was scaring me to much the atmosphere was too tense and on top of that this was a new Gabe I've never witnessed before - a scary one.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running ? they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked Joey.

" We can but they can catch our scent and it's a bit distracting for them so they may just follow " Joey replied coldly, the Cullens just nodded in response.

" We can just eat them " Gabe replied, sounding a little eager.

" Trust me as soon as you had one, you won't be able to stop and we made a promise to Carlisle stating we won't hurt him, we will not go back on our promises " Joey glared down at Gabe and the bulging veins on his forearms trickled with fire.

Gabe only nodded, not saying a word. In fact no one spoke they all just stared at me.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Alice said they were simply curious."

All this was said in a flurry of words that lasted only a few seconds. I had listened carefully and caught most of it, though I couldn't hear what Gabe and Joey were saying, they were speaking too low and fast for me to hear, but I did catch some words and they were not English possibly Hebrew or Aramaic.

Joey planted himself behind me, his hands on my shoulders and Gabe sat on the floor in front of me, guarding me. Edward also quit the game and came to stand a few feet away from us but also blocking me from something, I wanted to know what it was but I was just afraid to ask.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

I stated the obvious. "The others are coming now."

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." Gabe hid the stress in his voice well, but I could hear it.

Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined the game halfheartedly.

" What did you two speak about, I knew it was Hebrew " I whispered to Gabe.

" It was actually a mix of Aramaic and Hebrew and well we - " Gabe was cut of by Joey.

" nothing that concerns you, know be quiet this is all your fault " Joey stormed at me, his words felt like they cut through my flesh. It caused me so much pain that I could only nod faintly and fall back into the dark silence to stop myself from crying.

The seconds ticked by; the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hovered in the  
infield. Now and again, despite the fear that numbed my brain, I was aware of Rosalie's eyes on me. They were expressionless, but something about the way she held her mouth made me think she was angry.

Edward paid no attention to the game at all, eyes and mind ranging the forest.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

" You should be sorry, stupid bloodsucker " Joey growled at Edward I wanted to object, but I knew I couldn't speak and If I did I will only be unleashed to the tormenting pain in joey's powerful words, for once I will actually listen to him. I knew this caused them pain as well not physical but emotional and It will cause much worse If anything happened to me, but I know they will never let any harm come towards me.

I heard Gabe's breath stop, and Edward's eyes zeroed in on right field. He took a half step, angling himself between me and what was coming.

Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for my ears.

* * *

**Yeah, so that was basically it. I apologize if it's kinda crappy but It was really late and I don't get that much sleep these days and my mom's been making me do more chores. I mean housework can't kill ya but why take a chance? I just tell my mom ' Laziness is nothing more than the habit of resting before you get tired. **

** So, I haven't actually read any stories with any tribe of Benjamin wolves, If you heard of any please tell me!**

**sorry about grammar errors but you should know that I never make stupid mistakes, only very very clever ones...**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think!**

**Have a good day or night, and remember to always smile, It scares people... Especially if you smile at some random loser!**

**So Smile! :D**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Just a quick short reminder that I don't own twilight and probably never will! and also next update will be in a week!**

**Here is chapter 24: sorry I left you in a cliffy although it's not that different!**

* * *

We all waited in silence, me and the Cullen while my brothers were hiding behind ready to ambush at anytime. Not many vampires could know about us and so it is better if they were in hiding for mine and their sake of course.

Their scents when human are very close to a humans so it's easy to misunderstand what they are but when they phase into a wolf their scent makes vampires weak in the knees.

" they are coming " Alice whispered and every one tensed up. The Cullens all surrounded me, Carlisle and Edward up front, Emmett and jasper to my sides and the girls at the back. Alice grabbed my hand tightly, as if holding me for support. I needed all the support I can get.

They emerged one by one from the forest edge. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that  
her hair was a startling shade of red.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward Carlisle's family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind.

As they approached, I could see how different they were from the Cullens. Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were man had cropped hair while the other had black dreadlocks and the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin a dark olive toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair black and in dread locks. He was of a medium  
build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister.

The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. I felt a shock when he said my name.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk  
comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word "home," but Laurent controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was genial. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. A shiver ran up my spine.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us ? Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring.

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat.

Behind me I heard something shudder quietly and I saw that I was the only one that heard it, none of the other vampires noticed that my brothers were still behind the bushes and are ready to attack at any moment now, so I mustn't worry that much...

chills ran from the crown of my head to the back of my heels.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James. Laurent seemed to catch my scent less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back again.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's human," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.

"Yes." Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never  
left me, his nostrils still wide.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing; trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked toward me and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flickered edgily from face to face.

Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called. They gathered  
together, blocking me from view as they converged. Alice was instantly at my side, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes locked on James as he backed toward us.

We all stood as their retreating forms all disappeared through the trees. This whole time I'd been rooted in place, terrified into absolute immobility.

We waited, my heart still pounding, for my brothers to arrive.

And after a few mere seconds, they did both still in human form. At this point I was mad and at breaking point, how could they just stand there without doing anything?

Gabe answered my unspoken question " Now bells you know that if we feed on one we feed on all, we don't that much control and frankly right now we need a plan " He nodded at joey who just stood there emotionless.

" Whats the plan? " Edward asked.

And with that everyone huddled together forming a circle with me in it. I was now being surrounded by Alice, Edward, Emmett, Gabe and joey and I couldn't even stand in what little space I had. All of them spoke in hushed tones that were to fast for my ears, all together it sounded like vibrations or bees. They didn't exactly include me in their little conversation and frankly I was just too scared to care.

I closed my eyes shut in solace and tried to keep my heart to a normal level by breathing slowly. I knew that once this is over I would be in jacob's warm loving arms again, to see his sunny smile. I would be able to hold him and kiss him again, once this is over we will finally be together again.

The wind hit me, snapping me back into reality. As I opened my eyes I saw Edward's, Alice's and Emmett's retreating forms going back to the way of their jeep. I saw Edward smile at me before running at full vampire speed, I just stood there. I was utterly confused at this point.

I turned around to face my brothers.

" what's going on ? " I asked Joey, who had spark flying out his hair and his veins looked like they were fire themselves.

" We're following the plan that's what, now hop on Gabe and we'll tell you later " Joey winked at me.

He crouched down, and Gabe did the same. I watched in amazement a few meters back as a convulsion, heaved through their bodies. They threw their heads back, growls tearing from between their teeth.

Both of them fell forward, sparks flying violently out their bodies. Halfway through the ground there was a load exploding noise, almost like a bomb or firework and then they finally morphed.

White hot flames flew out their bodies, coalescing into a canine shape. Their clothes weren't on the ground as I expected, as I noticed before their clothes were almost melting into their bodies as they turned, but they also could have got burnt during the process.

One wolf crouched down, the smaller white one, Gabe. His fiery white pelt has now calmed so there was only just fur now.

The wolf grabbed my leg and swung me over and I landed on it's back, It happened all too fast I haven't even noticed. I tightly gripped his furry neck as he took off reaching joey in a few strides.

I kept my head down, but my eyes, wide with fright, wouldn't close. They plunged through the now-black forest like wraiths. The sense of exhilaration that usually seemed to possess Gabe as he ran was completely absent, replaced by a fury that consumed him and drove him still faster ,sometimes his ears and chest would flicker with flames.

We reached our house in a short end of time. We now stood in a trail in the forest that led to the house.

I was thrown on the ground with a soft thud and as soon as I opened my eyes the boys were back to their human forms fully clothed. I stared at them in total fear and they stared back at me without showing any emotion at all, their faces blank.

It was finally joey that broke the silence " we need to get moving, let's stick to the plan! " He hollered at Gabe who nodded and said something in Hebrew.

Joey was growling something too fast for me to understand, but it sounded a lot like a string of profanities. I followed him in silence as he led the way to our house.

" what are we doing " I asked.

no one answered, Gabe swore at me and then picked up a few paces. No one even looked at me.

" Dammit Gabe..joey what the hell are we doing " I screamed at them.

" Look bells, I'll tell you the damn plan if you just promise to shut up. " I nodded my head so joey continued. " We need to get away, It will just draw attention, we need to get a hold of our pack and the others in Arizona, we gotta tell dad something and get Aaron away from this. " He told me and pulled me up to the house.

"No! Joey! No, you can't do this."

"We have to, Bella, now please be quiet." Gabe answered for him.

" why are we running, can't you just kill him or I don't know EAT him " I screamed at Gabe, my face inches from his, I winced at his cold expression.

" We can't there is a lot of writing on this for a bunch of damned nomads, we have to protect our tribe, our pack, from secrecy! Lots of things could go at stake here, If the volturi knew that the tribe of Benjamin has finally rose again, they could declare war and we don't really need that now plus we'll be all stuffed feeding on all those vampires. Look the point is that we need to go to Arizona and have some _people _kill them for us " Gabe answered me slowly as If he was speaking to a child and all I could do was nod.

" What will they do if they can't find me, will they leave " I asked, as we headed to the front yard.

" the vampire is a uh tracker he can never really forget you unless he uh..." Gabe mumbled squeezing my hand in reassurance I couldn't really say anything after that, too busy processing all this.

A few minutes passed and now we stood outside the front door, not really moving.

Joey and Gabe first spoke in Hebrew before finally speaking English " Alright listen here's how it goes, Gabe circle the house and report back to Alice and Emmett who are a few miles away from the Cullen house. Bella will tell dad EXACTLY what I told her to tell him and I will get Aaron of to Esme and then we head to Arizona " Gabe nodded solemnly at joeys words and sprinted to the side of the house all I could do was suck in a harsh breath of wind.

" You ready sis? " Joey asked while finally opening the front door.

" uh huh " that was all I could say.

All the house lights were on. My mind was blank as I tried to think of a way to make him let me go. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

" what do I tell him? " I asked, my mind was coming up with good excuses to escape forks - I got nothing, and I could never leave forks not without jacob.

We were now in the hallway, we could here the game playing quietly in the living room.

" Look, I'm gonna call mom so she will be in on this just say that she's having problems and we'll be home in a couple of days " He said shrugging as he climbed up the stairs heading for Aaron's room.

" Charlie " I gasped, I made my voice sound upsetting and emotional as I made my way to the Living room.

"Bella?" Charlie had been hovering in the living room, and he was already on his feet.

" Daddy, It's mom she...she's not well " I screamed at him through my tears, which were flowing relentlessly now. I ran up the stairs to my room, throwing the door shut and locking it. I ran to my bed, flinging myself on the floor to retrieve my duffel bag. I reached swiftly between the mattress and box spring to grab the knotted old sock that contained my secret cash hoard.

Charlie was pounding on my door.

"Bella, are you okay? What's going on?" His voice was frightened.

I opened the door and stared at him through my blurry tear filled vision. I tried to come with something really quick.

" Dad it's mom, she's really sick and I don't know whats wrong with her, me, Gabe and joey are gonna go but we'll be back real quick I promise dad " I hugged him tightly, wondering if this is the last hug we'll ever share.

" what's going on bells, your mom never called me " He looked confused, I had to think of something quick again, luckily joey was there with Aaron.

" Dad, mom's having some emotional problems with Phil and Bella wanted to go see her so me and Gabe thought it would be a good idea to see our old friends again too , right Bella " He glared at me and I could only nod.

" Where's the boy headin' off to then " Charlie asked Joey, raising his eyebrow suspiciously. I knew this was a lot for him to take in, seeing as this was all my fault in the first place.

" Oh, Aaron yeah he's uh going off to his friends house for a sleepover " Joey shrugged casually and gave charlie an amused look. Wow he's is really good at this whole lying thing.

" Wait a minute I am not going to some sissy ass - " Aaron got cut of with joey's glare. Joey grabbed all of our duffel bags and headed towards the car after saying a quick goodbye to charlie and promising we will be back in a few days. I did the same thing and I also mentioned Gabe.

Charlie stayed frozen on the doorstep, stunned, while I ran into the night. I was hideously frightened of the empty yard. I ran wildly for the truck, visualizing a dark shadow behind me. I threw my bag in the open door and climbed in.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" I yelled, wishing more than anything that I could explain everything to him right then, knowing I would never be able to. Maybe one day, hopefully.

We drove in silence, even Aaron was awfully quiet and I could tell from his face that he was scared. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly as we made our way to the Cullens and Gabe.

We drove right up to the house. The lights inside were bright, but they did little to alleviate the blackness of the encroaching forest. Joey dragged me and Aaron out of the car pulling us to the front door.

We burst into the large white room, Edward and Alice came to our sides. All of them were there; they were already on their feet at the sound of our approach. Laurent stood in their midst. I walked towards Gabe, who was standing shirtless in the corner and I hugged him tightly.

" James is a tracker " Edward replied, Joey nodded already knowing this. Aaron just stood there scared and confused, I think it's time we include him in the circle.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent in chilling tones.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

Laurent shook his head. "Nothing stops James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him," Emmett promised. There was no doubt what he meant.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

His coven, I thought, of course. The show of leadership in the clearing was merely that, a show.

Laurent was shaking his head. He glanced at me and my brothers, perplexed, and back to  
Carlisle. " what about them, they weren't in the field, what are they "

" You don't need to know what we are, It doesn't concern you " Joey thundered and Laurent flinched back a few steps.

" We should get going, just remember what we said " Gabe said, as he grabbed mine and his duffel bags from under joey's arms and stared pointedly at Edward, Alice and Emmett.

" Yeah, but just one more thing " joey said, he pushed Aaron towards Esme.

" Esme, I need you to take care of him until we come back, treat him like a son. His bedtimes at twelve or whenever, just feed him something you find and he's scared of clowns " Joey told Esme. Aaron looked frightened as he glanced at Laurent and back at me questionably.

I walked towards him and kissed his forehead " Don't worry we'll be back alright, we're just going on a little road trip, just stay with Esme and listen to her every word " I told him ,he nodded and I hugged him again.

" Don't worry kids, you have my word. I will never let him out of my sight " Esme whispered to me and she maneuvered Aaron so he was no standing behind Esme

I waved a quick goodbye at Edward and Aaron before heading out the door.

I wasn't sure if that was the last time I will see my little brother, but I know he'll always be safe. I didn't even tell him I love him.

* * *

**Review if you like too, but If you don't want to that's okay. I am just glad you read my story!**

**Don't worry I'll update soon!**

**be patient for like a week! time fly's by fast!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hi sorry for the long wait, but I'm back now!**

**Don't worry there will be some Jake/bells soon I promise, maybe like after a few chapters!**

**There will also be a lot of additional characters, and I'll sorta write them down at the bottom of each chapter they show up in so you don't get confused or anything. **

**Here is chapter 25: sorry for the long wait enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to a familiar room. My thoughts were hazy and so were my eyes from all those tears. It took me a little longer to realize where I actually was.

The room was where I grew up, all my child hood memories fixated in this very room. fights were drawn, friends heck even enemies were made in this very room but this is the room where I felt safe, it was my room but why not now? What happened to my safe haven that is my room?

The room was painted with a soft light blue, and carpeted with a light blue carpet. At one point my mother had taken art classes and wanted to paint clouds on the sky blue ceiling, to make them look like clouds, too make me feel like I was floating and at times I did.

The walls were covered in pictures of my friends from school and family. The old times, from the time I went to first beach with my dad and brothers, When I rode my first bike, when I had a sleepover with my friends in fifth grade, when I did my school play, my first ballet recital was still plastered on that wall - that was an unfortunate event.

Times like this was when I actually missed Arizona, with it's warm dry breeze and burning heat - reminds me so much of jacob, my jacob. I missed him, I know it has only been a short while since I actually knew him and for so long we have only been friends at a comfortable distance but after that kiss, something was sparked in me. Something that I can't really explain, it feels like I was plugged to thousands of electric spark plugs and the intensity of the electricity just gets bigger and bigger each time I think about him.

His _touch._

His _lips._

His _warm sunny smile..._

I had to stop myself before things got more intense.

I looked for another distraction, just then I heard my brothers muffled voices from outside the door.

" think' she's woken up " Gabe asked.

Joey muttered something that sounded like " stupid bitch " and added another long list of profanities.

" Take it easy J, I think she learnt her lesson " Gabe muttered and the door burst open with Joey strolling in and Gabe following close behind.

Joey sauntered over to my oak bed and flopped down, making my body jump a little.

" I trusted you " Joey glared at me but his expression pained. I reached my hand to him but stopped midair, I didn't know If this is the right time for _me _to comfort him now.

" I trusted you and you failed me Isabella, me and Gabe " He looked over at Gabe slightly but I was too scared to move.

" you put your life in danger, mom's , charlie's and Aaron's " His stern authoritative voice suddenly croaked with all that emotion and showed a the old joey, the old joey years ago, the Human one.

I threw my arm over my head and shut my eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears. I couldn't bear to see him like this anymore, I just wanted to die this very moment. Usually Joey is always so commanding, authoritative but now seeing him so emotionally broken and vulnerable the sudden remorse and guilt shook me in every way.

His weight is lifted off the bed and I peek at him behind my arm, carefully maneuvering it so that I can see him but my face is also covered.

" Don't you ever think about someone else in your goddamned life bells, Can't you ever be not selfish! I am sick and tired of you always moaning and whining with your _stupid little voice _" His voice shrieked a little higher at those words and his face turned into a disgusted scowl.

I have never been this verbally hurt by joey before, usually he spanks me and tells me to grow up and also uses a string of profanities too but now I can see that today, for once in his life he is actually deeply hurt by my actions, and I am appalled and disgusted with my self even more.

I want to tell him this but I don't know if that will anger him more.

I watched as the pain grew in his eyes and the flames now flew off his body and landed on the oak floor scattering away into sparks.

" I am sorry that I ever trusted you bells, that I actually thought you would at least care what I've gone through, I'm sorry that I never came to your dance recitals in fifth grade or that I always spanked you just to make you behave, I'm sorry that I thought you were smart and a strong dependent woman and I am so damn sorry bells that I thought I ever loved you! God I could be so plain stupid sometimes, God! " He growled at me and I heard something shatter but I was too afraid to see what.

" You know I could do that mind control over your body and make you suffer and see how it is in my eyes, but there would be no point because you never listen bells, you never listen. EVER! " He screamed again, and an inhuman shriek permitted out of his body making me scream violently.

" I'm gonna go now, Gabe your in charge and never leave her out of your sight, I need to go find the pack " With that he left as he nodded to Gabe whilst refusing to even glance my way and exited out the door, shutting it with a loud thud!

I sat there I don't know for how long but it seemed like hours to me and in that time the my whole world seemed to freeze, my subconscious was paralyzed.

Something smashed in the room and snapped me out of my daze.

Gabe was picking up pieces of a broken cactus pot, he wasn't looking at me either and I wondered if he was ordered not to.

I looked around my bed as If I could see for the first time, like a blind man now healed.

I noticed that there well drops of blood dripping from my ear and nose.

I gripped the edge of my bed for support as my head now became dizzy from the smell of rust and salt that hit me. I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth, trying to hold on to my conscious.

" Bells, Bells come on sissie you okay " Gabe asked me, his voice close to my head. I felt his hand rub soothingly against my back as he leaned me against the headboard.

" What happened to me " I cried into his shoulder as he also leaned against the headboard, holding me into his arms. He knew that I was not only crying for what happened to my bleeding ears and nose but mainly about what happened between me and joey, and the love and trust we built was know broken in mere minutes.

" shh sissie, everything's gonna be alright. Joey's like that with everyone he loves and cares about, he'll come around and don't worry he doesn't hate you, he loves you or else he won't be saving your ass right now " Gabe whispered in my ear soothingly.

Gabe changed the subject now " You look awful " He told me grinning.

I glared at him " duh " I said through my blood covered lips, the smell was now faint but only because the smell of Gabe's cologne is much stronger.

He just chuckled and wiped my nose with a tissue.

" What happened to me? " I asked my voice hoarse. Gabe cleared his voice and put the bloody tissue on the table.

" Well you see, those growls and sounds joey made are sorta too much for your puny little human ears too handle, so that's why your bleeding but luckily your one of us so you won't be deaf or anything and even if you are you'll only be until you phase " Gabe said cheerfully as if this was some normal day to day occurrence.

" alright well that makes perfect sense " I sneered at him sarcastically.

" Well I just can't explain it right sis, Joey knows better than me..." He looked at me hesitantly before taking a deep breath and continuing " but I guess you'll have to ask him that "

I nodded not saying anything.

" Alright why don't you clean up and then I'll meet you downstairs with some of my famous hot fudge and peanut butter coco " He smiled triumphantly, he was a master in the kitchen and always liked to brag.

" Isn't it a little hot for some coco "

" just shut up, don't you want your questions answered or not " He asked now getting mad, he always did have a slight temper but not as close to Joey's.

Carefully I made my way to my bathroom, and began washing my blood dry nose and my ears. Once they were completely washed I damped them dry with a soft cloth carefully so they won't bleed again. The rusty salt smell was now gone but not quite yet, I decided to put some perfume and hopefully bask in the smell of Gabe's famous coco downstairs.

I made my way downstairs carefully down the spiral stairs and flopped myself down in my Favorite couch in the living room as I waited for my coco.

The memories now all flooded in my and I finally remembered why I was here in the first place. the images that flashed all too vividly,  
like still slides behind my lids, were unbearable. Charlie's broken expression, Joey's brutal snarl, teeth bared, Edwards and Alice's worried glances, Aaron's lost and feared look and jacob's sunny warm smile that I still held on too from last week, the last time I saw him. I couldn't stand to see them. So I  
fought against my weariness and used the living room as my only distraction until Gabe comes back.

The living room hasn't changed that much from I was last here, although my mom seem's to have a new Favorite them now - the beach. Yes the beach and sunset canvases, the sea shell pillows and the duck egg blue rug, curtains and throw. My mom likes to play interior designer whenever she get's bored and I think she thought the living room needed and upgrade, not that I minded it before though.

Gabe finally came back but with only one cup of coco. His walk robotic and slow and his gaze was fixated on the wall behind me. As he sat down, he perched himself at the opposite end of the room, I was about to ask what was wrong but he smiled at me, although it seemed like a fixed pained smile it was still a smile.

" Where's my coco? I asked pouting, trying to lighten up his mood, I guess it seemed to work.

" hmm " He stroked his chin while fixing his steel eyes on me " As I seem to remember your the one who said that ' Isn't it a little hot for some coco ' " He imitated my voice almost perfectly.

" What that's not fair " I pouted again.

" sorry bells, but It's question time for me so ask away " He urged me to with a wave of his hand and I obliged.

" Okay okay " I said, trying to think of a question that was in my mind moments ago.

I looked at him and his face was frozen with trepidation, only his jaw muscles flexed from time to time, as for his eyes they looked menacing almost inhuman as they glistened from the light beam shooting in from the window. I looked away unable to look no more.

" Uh Where did Joey go " I asked, Intrigued. I remembered him saying vaguely he needed to see the pack, but I wasn't sure what it meant.

" okay so you know that wolves travel in a pack right? " He asked nodding to me.

I nodded back.

" yeah, so we sorta have this pack of ours and it's made up of us and people we have met but I'm not gonna say who just yet, I mean back in the day it used to be about 300 men in the tribe of Benjamin but now it's sorta decreased to us but eventually we'll populate more with our kids and so on " He babbled, a slow blush rising on his cheeks.

" Well so Joey went to get the pack or available pack members together so we can fight this tracker " He sneered. " But you see there are only a few members that are phased, more will come but not yet and the one's that are phased are in pain from becoming phased, do you understand what I'm saying here? " He questioned.

" So what's he going to do now " I asked.

" Well he's gonna find these group of...Let's call them _special people _" He insisted, not really wanting to push it further but that didn't stop me.

" what are these ' special people ' " I asked doing air quotes around ' special people' .

" Well, I'm not really supposed to say anything to you bells since you haven't phased yet but you'll find out soon enough " He uttered, whilst taking a sip of his coco that he didn't give to me.

" Why aren't you supposed to tell? " I questioned, hinting for any kind of clues.

" We made a pact with them, that we won't tell anyone unless the one's who phased but you know them, you would have seen them around here in Arizona " He hinted winking at me.

" so these special people, what are they? " I asked again.

" I seriously can't say - " I cut him off.

" Are they like you guys? "

" uh..I guess " he agreed.

" so they're wolves to " I guessed again.

" not exactly but - "

" but they're animals? "

" yes " He nodded.

" with four legs "

He nodded but winced slightly.

" they are uh coyotes? "

" nope " He grinned at me.

" Jaguar "

" guess again " he sang, clearly liking this game.

" Lion "

He froze and looked at me, I finally got it right! I smiled triumphantly at my brother and was about to speak when he cut me off.

" No your wrong there sis but the lions are the tribe of Judah and our brothers " He admitted and devoured the rest of his coco.

" So the special people are the tribe of Judah? " Now I was clearly confused.

" No the tribe of Judah are not the people that are the special people, they are like us but are freaking ancient! " he shouted, excitement gleaming in his eyes as he urged to tell the story. " They were the fourth son of jacob and much older, they actually were much closest to the Benjamites than any other tribe but I guess that's mostly because we're the only two that actually turn into animals, they fought with our tribe but most of them died or were lost in captivity to the Babylonians so there is not much anymore, the lions that do exist today are the sons of Judah himself and they lived for all these years, they used to fight but now they are sorta peace makers and cool powers too. " He announced.

" Is that it? " I asked, a little disappointed.

" I'm afraid so sissie but no worries the alpha explains all, you know once you phase " He grinned at me.

I decided to change topic, no point asking anymore further because he is so stubborn at times just like his sister I guess.

" So how's Aaron? Have you heard from him? and what about dad? Is he safe? is he fine? " It all came out as a panic gasp. My breathing accelerated almost to the point of hyperventilation.

" Shh, shh shh " Gabe came over to where I sat crushing me into his chest. " It's all okay sissie, no worries. Aaron's fine I guess, they must have told him everything by now but you know how he's good with weird so I guess he'll be taking it in stride and must be jumping about screaming how awesome it is to have a vampire as a babysitter " He rolled his eyes as he predicted what Aaron would do when he found out, I could almost picture it too.

" Vampire as a babysitter? " I restated.

" I know crazy right!? " He exclaimed, agreeing with me.

" I just hope he's okay with Esme taking care of him " I mumbled, I wish Aaron wasn't put into this mess.

" You trust Esme right ?" He asked me, placing his hand on my shoulder blade.

" Yeah "

" Than I do too, don't worry he'll be fine " He kissed my shoulder and turned on the TV to the sports channel.

" What about charlie " I asked after watching some sport interview, for basketball or whatever.

" He'll be fine, the Cullens are looking after him and forks, so no worries sis " He smiled at me, reassuring me that everything's okay.

We sat there watching TV, both of us holding no glimmer of interest.

Gabe's phone rang with a high shrill making me jump.

He grabbed the phone in his hands and went out the living room to the hall, I could only hear faint sounds of whispering coming from the other room but I couldn't make it out right, he must be talking in Hebrew again they always do that when I'm around, I wonder If I need to learn when I become a wolf.

Gabe barged in, taking the door right out of it's hinges. His face was etched in a deadly scowl and his hair sparkled in flames, he was clearly mad about something.

" I need to go bells, Just stay inside and Joey will send one of the pack members or something in like a few minutes so until then don't do anything " He Commanded and before I had time to even speak, he flew out.

I sat there for what seemed to be like a long time, although it was only seconds waiting for this pack member. The windows were shut and curtained up, the TV was on and booming although there was no one here to watch it. I fidgeted and paced waiting for my new protector every second that ticked by was like hell etching closer.

I settled into the sofa, nibbling on my nails. I thought about calling charlie but I wasn't sure if he was home or not. I wanted to peek out looking out the curtains, or pace further and further clouding myself in darkness or better yet go screaming out the door.

The shrill of the doorbell knocked me out of my thoughts and I hesitantly rose my back cracking from sitting so still for very long. I walked towards the front door hoping it was my new protector, the member of the pack.

As I opened up the bolted door, I gasped as I took in the face of my visitor. No this was definitely NOT my protector.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and for taking so long! My apologies!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it, please review or Favorite or follow - It would just make my day and last week I had a crappy week.**

**Thank you for reading and for keeping up with me for sooo long, I love ya all!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews they mean a lot! **

**Just a heads up, Jake will be in a few chapters and I will tell you what the bears are about in the next chapter!**

**Here is chapter 26: enjoy!**

* * *

I Froze, My body shivering and my breathing coming out in shaky gasps. He was standing there, leaning against the frame of the front door. We stared at each other for quite some time before he smiled a thin icy devious grin at me, snapping his fangs against his hard marble lips.

" Mmm Bella, so we meet again " He smirked up at me and stepped inside shutting the door after him, as If I welcomed him in.

I stood at stared at him numbly. Other than his voice the only sound I could hear was the strong fast beating of my heart.

" What a nice home you got " He smiled at me, picking up one of my mom's cinnamon candles and throwing it on the ground, smashing it in pieces. " Oh but too bad I can't stay to chat, you and me babe, are gonna take a little trip before those filthy mutt's of yours get here."

I listened in mute horror. I urged myself to shake my head saying 'no'. James must have noticed because he stepped closer and whispered against my ear.

" Come on Bella won't you do a little favor for me, after all I managed to save your precious Cullens " His voice was courteous, kind.

" No " I shook my head again, slowly stepping backwards and trying to locate my cell.

" You don't sound too scared " He cocked his head to the side, his red eyes analyzing me in a deep penetrating glare.

" I'm not " My sudden high made me brave. What did it matter now. It would soon be over. Either it would be too late and James would kill me or my brothers will magically appear and kill him instead but right now I think it's going to be the first one although I'm hoping my brothers and his pack would show up any time soon.

"How odd. You really mean it." His dark eyes assessed me with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges.  
Thirsty. "I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing, some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all. Although I'm guessing you get that from those pack of mutt's you call your brothers."

He was standing a few feet away from me, arms folded, looking at me curiously. There was no menace in his face or stance. He was so very average-looking, nothing remarkable about his face or body at all. Just the white skin, the circled eyes I'd grown so used to. He wore a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans.

" Now come along so your brothers wont get hurt " He spoke in a very pleasant generic voice. the kind of voice that you heard in the background of luxury car commercials.

" They can kill you and eat your venom coated flesh in an instant " I screamed in his face, and James winced slightly.

" Don't be like that sugar, and I'm not talking about your precious little pooches, I'm talking about the puny human one.; What was his name? Aaron was it" He seemed curious.

I nodded.

" Now come along, so he doesn't get hurt. You think you can do that for me? " He asked me slowly, as If he was talking to a little kid.

" You can't hurt him, the Cullens are protecting him " I paused catching my breath from fright. " Well at least I hope they are " And I hope jacob's safe as well, I added the last part mentally in my head.

"Hmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."

I waited in silence.

" When Victoria couldn't get to little Aaron and your father. I had her find out more about you. And since none of your pack lived in forks, it was fairly easy. There was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you , when you are alone and away from your , after I talked to Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to pay your mother a visit. I'd heard you say you were going home. At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered, what if the whole damn pack was here too but once I got here I found out they have not even phased yet, well they are but in the process of it, In fact I can hear their screams right now. "

"Victoria was monitoring the Cullens for me, naturally; in a game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were here after all. I was prepared; but I had to get you away from the wolves and now I did " He smiled smugly, as If he just one a game and got bonus points.

" So I guess it's a little too late for us to go to that special place I planned to do this, since I can hear your brother from here. So maybe we should just do this now since it's practically dark now, you okay with that? "The voice was amused, still light and friendly. Even though we were talking about my death here.

I didn't answer. The bravado was wearing off. I sensed that he was coming to the end of his gloat. It wasn't meant for me anyway. There was no glory in beating me, a weak human.

" I guess I ran out of time here, I only have minutes left so I'm thinking of doing this short and snappy " He smiled at me and came forward, walking very slowly towards me, stalking his prey.

He stepped toward me, smiling. "Before we begin?"

I felt a curl of nausea in the pit of my stomach as he spoke. This was something I had not anticipated.

"I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward and your wolves would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped"

"You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your precious Cullens was too weak to make.

" When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked. I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you human, and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice," I breathed, astonished.

"Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually.

"And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste. She smelled even better than you do. Sorry ? I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow?"

He took another step toward me, till he was just inches away. He lifted a lock of my hair and sniffed at it delicately. Then he gently patted the  
strand back into place, and I felt his cool fingertips against my throat. He reached up to stroke my cheek once quickly with his thumb, his face curious. I wanted so badly to run, but I was frozen. I couldn't even flinch away.

"No," he murmured to himself as he dropped his hand, "I don't understand." He sighed. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it before your wolves come. They are such strange creatures,just like you. I don't understand them, I've hunted children of the moon before but not one of you before, what are you again? Ah I almost forgot the tribe of Benjamin, now that is an honor killing one of you "

I was definitely sick now. There was pain coming, I could see it in his eyes. It wouldn't be enough for him to win, to feed and go. There would be no quick end like I'd been counting on. My knees began to shake, and I was afraid I was going to fall.

He stepped back, and began to circle, casually, as if he were trying to get a better view of a statue in a museum. His face was still open and friendly as he decided where to start.

Then he slumped forward, into a crouch I recognized, and his pleasant smile slowly widened, grew, till it wasn't a smile at all but a contortion of teeth, exposed and glistening.

I tried to run. As useless as I knew it would be,as weak as my knees already were, panic took over and I bolted for the back door of the house, There was a field that ran just out of the garden and If I get over the fence, then maybe I could somehow call the wolves.

Suddenly I was slammed against the south wall of the living room, smashing all of the frames and the small glass cabinet my mom adored.

I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet.

He was over me at once, his foot stepping down hard on my leg. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. But then I did feel it, and I couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I twisted up to reach for my leg, and he was standing over me, smiling.

" Shh, we don't wanna wake up the neigbour's now do we " He warned.

Over the pain of my leg, I felt the sharp rip across my scalp where the glass cut into it. And then the warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my shirt, hear it dripping on the wood below. The smell of it twisted my stomach.

Through the nausea and dizziness I heard something that gave me a sudden,final shred of hope. The howling of a pack of wolves, they were close and If they heard or smelt what had happened here from the near distance they are now, they will be here in seconds taking down the vile monster and saving the prey.

I closed my eyes in submission, in surrender and braced myself for the end.

I heard a huge growl right beside my ear and a sharp pain slashing my upraised hand, but I couldn't find my way back far enough to open my eyes.

Right now I wish I was dead, at least for an instance. Just for once to stop the pain and get a taste of heaven for a few seconds.

My eyes fluttered open as a heavy gasps of breathing was blown against my face, I looked up expecting to see one of the wolves.

But I saw a bear, an extremely oddly large bear that was about the same size as the wolves was looking directly at me.

Why were my brothers letting this large bear attack me? and what was it doing just standing there?

The Bear let out a low grunt, before picking me up with it teeth and putting me on it's back, carefully manoeuvring itself through the clearing we were now in.

I wanted to scream, to call for help, to find my brothers somewhere but I couldn't find my lips the pain was just too much. Instead I just gripped tightly on the bears coat, praying that someway I'll still be alive when this is over and hopefully that bears actually do eat honey and hang out with tigers and piglets, hopefully.

There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out, gasping for air.

The bear seemed to stop for a second, then ran faster, growling and grunting maybe calling out for the other bears and as I guessed a few seconds later, I also heard distant grunts and growls that drowned in my ear.

It was not long before we finally stopped moving, and the dry heated wind of Arizona wasn't beating against my face. Hot strong burning arms that seemed to remind me of Jacob, replaced the bears fur.

I heard soft murmurs of a language unfamiliar to my ears and a chair scraping against the floor, It seemed that I was now indoors but with who? and who saved me from the bear attack.

I urged my eyes open but it was no use, they wouldn't budge.

" Is that Bella? " A deep low voice asked.

I felt the man who was holding me nod.

" She lost a lot of blood " The man told the other, who all agreed.

" It looks like she got bitten as well " Another voice added and everyone grew silent.

The man who was holding me growled, sounding similar to the bear who was carrying me. The man started shaking, roughly rattling my limp body with his.

" Calm down johnny " A low commanding voice, demanded the man holding me who's name I now know to be Johnny.

" Sorry, but we can't just sit there we have to do something, She will change into those filthy bloodsuckers " Johnny growled at the commanding man.

" Yeah the wolves would have our heads if we don't save their sister " Another man shouted in the room.

" Guys quiet " The voice of the man commanded again. " The wolves would be here with a doctor who is apparently a vampire " He spoke in authority.

The room irrupted into fits of laughter. I knew who they were talking about and I tried to listen to the commanding voice again, but It seemed to be lost in all the laughter.

" yeah it's soo funny " The commanding voice spat in sarcasm. " Now we should go, we don't need the vamp doc to know of our existence, Johnny leave the girl on the table and let's go " He commanded again. I didn't want johnny to leave, he somehow knew about us and he saved me from the bear. I wish he stayed until Carlisle got here, he can't be that harmless.

" But Donnie come on, we can't leave her like this " Johnny cried again, crushing me to his warm chest while I winced from the pain that attacked my head and wrist.

" Johnny leave her on the table and go now, I order you " Donny, the commanding man, demanded with full authority. " I can smell the bloodsucker, he will be here soon with the wolves, leave her on the table and go johnny " He commanded again.

I finally found my voice as I screamed " No please, please don't leave me " I scratched weakly at his chest as Johnny left me lying on the table, alone.

The pains now faded as a new pain etched over my wrist in a burning sensation that cannot be described by any human being.

" Joey, Gabe, Carlisle anyone Help me! " I screamed as the burning in my wrist continued. My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dark cold room that I was left in.

" Bella " Gabe cried, seconds later. He was only wearing a short pair of shredded khaki shorts. He grabbed my face in his hands and shook me gently.

" Carlisle " Gabe cried again, his face turned towards the door. I only stared up at him numbly. " Carlisle please " Gabe sobbed, wiping the blood from my face.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," Carlisle appeared in front of the table and informed me and Gabe. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

Gabe howled a strange inhuman strangled howl.

The pain in my wrist now increased more, as every second ticked by it grew and grew. It felt like my flesh was being cooked alive.

" Gabe " I tried to tell him, but my voice was so heavy and slow. I couldn't understand myself.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? You'll be alright sis, I already told mom what happened so don't worry, you'll live just a broken leg that's all hon " He kissed my forehead.

" Gabriel " I tried again. My voice was a little clearer.

" shh bells I'm here alright, Carlisle is just checking up on some few thing, before we get you to a doctor, The bleeding in your head stopped so you'll be fine "

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I know, Bella, I know" He nodded and looked towards the person who talked.

"can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please? Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle promised.

"Alice?" I groaned.

"She's here, she knew where to find you."

"My hand hurts," I tried to tell him.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop." Gabe patted my head delicately.

"My hand is burning!" I screamed, I didn't know what it was, but that little pain in my wrist was eating me out alive.

His voice was frightened. "Bella?"

" It burns! Dear god It burns so much" I screamed as it burned me.

" Yo! Doc her hand " Gabe screamed at Carlisle, and fits of howls escaped his throat.

"He bit her." Carlisle's voice was no longer calm, it was appalled.

" Come on doc, just do something " Gabe pleaded, after he seemed to calm down.

" Yes Carlisle, you have to do it " I heard Alice's voice above my head.

"Alice," I moaned.

" Do what? " Gabe asked, everyone seemed to ignore me at the moment.

" Suck the venom out of her system " Carlisle answered quietly.

The room was filled with a low menacing growl, that rang in my ears.

" NO! you're a freaking vampire, what if you kill her " Gabe feared.

" I can assure you Carlisle has one of the best self control in this family, well apart from Edward as well " Alice vowed.

" Gabriel Canaan swan, do something, someone do something!" I screamed. I realized my eyes were closed again. I opened them, desperate to find reassurance in their faces that this plan will work.

" Carlisle just do it, please " Gabe pleaded, as he jumped of the table and let Carlisle take his place.

At first the pain was worse. I screamed and thrashed against the cool hands that held me back. I heard Alice's voice, trying to calm me.  
Something heavy held my leg to the floor, and Gabe had my head locked in the vise of his hands, kissing my forehead, and brushing the hear of my face while mumbling something in Hebrew that seemed almost familiar to me.

Then, slowly, my writhing calmed as my hand grew more and more numb. The fire was dulling, focusing into an ever-smaller point.

" Gabe " I tried to say, but I couldn't hear my voice. They could hear me.

" Right here sis "

" Where's Joey? "

" With the pack, some of them aren't even wolves yet and the new ones can't control they're wolf properly since they're still in pain, uh I'll explain later "

I sighed contentedly. The fire was gone, the other pains dulled by a sleepiness seeping through my body.

"Is it all out?"Alice asked from somewhere far away.

"Her blood tastes clean," Carlisle said In a partially strained voice. "I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" Gabe called to me.

I tried to answer. "Mm Mmm? "

"Is the burning gone?"

"Yes," I sighed.

" Go to sleep bells " Gabe sighed with relief and let out a shaky laugh.

The sound of the distant howls were the last thing I heard, before I drifted away in my dreams.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, sorry for any short errors! **

**Please review and follow, whatever! **

**You'll know what the bears was about in the next chapter and we will meet a couple of the pack members too. The OC characters will be written in this box, at the end of every chapter they are mentioned in. **

**I'll post the next chapter next week!**

**TTYl!**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: thanks for the reviews again, and don't worry Jacob will be showing up shortly, This chapter will mainly be about the bears!**

**Here is chapter 27:**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to a bright white room. The wall beside me was covered in long vertical blinds; over my head, the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a hard, uneven bed, a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy. There was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. I hoped that meant I was still alive. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable.

I was still reeling from the James and bear attack, how could someone be so unlucky?

My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off.

" Bells stop it " warm hands with a fire tattoo gently stopped mine, Gabe.

" Gabe? " I turned my head slightly and saw him sitting on the edge of my bed, one of his hands was holding mine the other was holding his phone. Gabe shook his head lightly and smirked.

" What no Gabriel Canaan swan anymore? " He asked with a light laugh that shook the bed.

" Oh sorry about that " I smiled through the pain, moving my hand slightly in his.

" Don't worry about that or anything bells, it's all fine now " He hushed me.

"What happened?" The only thing I remembered was parts of the bear attacks and James but I can't remember how I got saved.

" We were almost to late to save you sis, I mean the pack most of them haven't phased and the one's that did were still suffering from the pain so it was just me and joey, Then James was there and we had to fight him off and it was hard helping you and leaving Joey alone to fight but thankfully we had some help so it was all okay " Gabe whispered his voice tormented.

" I'm glad things are fine then and everybody's okay " I smiled at him and he smiled back " Can I call mom and dad now? "

" Joey's calling mom and we called dad and he said he'll be coming first thing in the morning "

" Good, so what about the house? "

" eh, the place is totally trashed, but who cares right I'm mean we don't live there anymore "

" Yeah but what about mom you idiot " I replied harshly.

" Oh yeah her" he said rolling his eyes " Uh she'll understand I mean she knows about this shit right, she'll be fine. Maybe in the mean time she can stay with one of the pack members until she buy's another house " He replied obviously bored of this conversation now.

" What did you tell Charlie, what did you tell him " I was suffering from a vampire attack and we obviously can't tell him that.

" "You fell down two flights of stairs and through a window." He paused. "You have to admit, it could happen."

I sighed, and it hurt. I stared down at my body under the sheet, the huge lump that was my leg.

"How bad am I?" I asked.

"You have a broken leg, one broken rib, some cracks in your skull, and you lost some blood so I had to give a little of mine, no biggie "

" No biggie? " I asked raising my brow.

" Yeah, It could have been worse right " He shrugged.

I raised my eyebrow higher.

" What it could have " He defended.

Some very unpleasant memories were beginning to come back to me. I shuddered, and then winced.

He was instantly anxious. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"What happened to James?"

" Don't worry we tore him from limb to limb and then ate all of his venom covered flesh right of his body it was - " I cut him off.

" ew, gross don't tell me that Gabe " I made a face at him and he boomed with laughter.

" Don't worry sis you'll know how good it is to have vamps for dinner very soon " He winked at me and gently hopped of the bed.

" Where you going? " I asked trying to sit up.

" Gonna go find Joey " He saluted me then froze, a few seconds later he recovered " There is a visitor here to see you " Gabe mumbled quietly and left the room in a flash.

I waited in silence for my visitor, praying it's somehow Jacob. The memories continued to assault me as the seconds ticked by.

A few seconds later I heard a huge knock that startled the breath out of me.

" knock knock I'm coming in " A deep male voice answered before coming in.

As I looked up at him he seemed very familiar. The man seemed to be towering the room almost the same height as a professional basket ball player, maybe even taller . The man had very big rounded muscles, his sleek black hair was covering his eyes and silky copper skin, his cheeks were flushed pink and he had little dimples when he smiled. He was very similar to Jacob, but something else about him made him look very familiar.

" Hola Bella " He spoke with a deep voice and had a rich Mexican accent.

" Uh hi " I muttered shyly.

" Don't you remember me " He laughed.

" Um...I don't..." I stuttered. I searched my brain for any memory about this man but there was non.

" It's me Jonathan I was in your class in middle school and I was in that baseball team that Phil used to coach remember " His eye's widened searching mine and that's when it hit me, This man Jonathan or as everyone calls him Johnny, is not even a man he's practically the same age as me and went to the same school as me in Arizona, how could I forget?

" Oh hey Jonathan, long time no see " I smiled at him and he laughed. Jonathan has changed a lot, He used to be much shorter in middle school not even reaching 5 ft and used to be one of the skinniest boys in my class but now look at him. Wow.

" Yeah yeah, I bought this for you " He handed me a bunch of flowers that still had their roots, He placed them on the table and squeezed himself into the turquoise faux leather recliner by the foot of my bed.

" What are you doing here " I asked, trying to keep calm if he asks questions.

" What, well I never " He places a hand over his heart in mock hurt " Don't you want me here Princesa"

" no, no it's not that it's -"

" save it Chiquita, What the hell are you doing here huh? " He asked resting his elbows on the arm rest and leaning in forward, his ebony eyes glaring into mine.

" I...I fell..down the..stairs and when - " He cut me off with his booming loud laughter and started speaking in spanish so fast that it was hard to understand, it sounded like profanities to me.

" Ah Bella you are quite the liar, Well I'm not going to buy any of that shit so tell me why would you want to go get killed by a freaking bloodsuckers "

I froze, My breaths were coming out in harsh gasps and The beeping of the monitor jumped around erratically. How did he know?

" I...I...I don't know...know..what you're talking about " I whispered. My heart monitor beating even faster when he chuckled.

" Save it " He cut me off again and sighed. He leaned all the way back on the chair and closed his eyes. " how do I explain here "

" Explain what " I asked.

" Bella, you know about my tribe right "

" Yeah the Apaches right? "

" there are many Apaches tribes, but only a few of us. We don't live on a big reservation or even recognize our selves as part of the tribe until now " He opened eye and grinned at me. " Have you heard any legends of our tribe, any at all?

I shook my head, saying no.

" Okay then, Well our people believed that we each had a bear spirit in each of us and when provoked the bear will unleash itself. I guess they were right " He chuckled before continuing. " My ancestors bear spirits were usually let out when there are bloodsuckers nearby, you know vampires " I shuddered at the thought but Jonathan looked unphased.

" My ancestors used to live not in Arizona but in Puebla near mexico city, which is the same damn place where they had southern vampire wars " His eyes were wide, revealing specks of green in his ebony eyes. " So naturally the tribe would have been bears fighting the vamps, when the kids reached the peak of puberty the would turn into bears because of all the vamps nearby "

" there was this filthy bloodsucker named Benito, who in the 1800's was the first southern vampire to create an army, He promised us food because we needed a lot back then since we are bears " He patted his stomach and pulled down his gray t-shirt " He promised the food in return for helping him get the land he wants, so reluctantly my great great-grandfather agreed to this because back then there were thousands of us and all the men were all bears "

" Well it was alright at first for a few decades, but Benito stopped giving us the supplies we needed and preyed on our woman, molesting them and biting them to turn them into slaves " He shook his head in disgust " Most of the woman then started turning into Bears before he attacked and we then found out that if they did turn into Bears then they wouldn't be able to have children or anything, so my lot's of great-grandfather Carlos decided it was time to find a new site for the tribe "

" Most of them died on the way to Arizona since we didn't get enough food we need, the woman who turned into Bears decided to stay in Puebla because now they were seen as an outcast in my people since they couldn't bare children anymore "

" When we got to Arizona there was only about fifty of us and we met with the western Apache tribes who let us stay with them for a while and after that we sorta blended in with their tribe and ours was forgotten, well until now "

" So why did you turn into these bears now " I asked still reeling from the shock of the story.

" Some vamps just never learn princesa "

" you're a bear, you were the one that - " He cut me off again, he needs to quit doing that.

" Yeah, Awesome right " He said as he flexed his biceps.

" But...But that's just...it's just " When I couldn't continue, I looked towards Jonathan who was slightly shaking in his chair.

" What? " He asked offended. " Now your brothers are wolves and doc is a vampire, so then why are you freaking out when I told you I'm a bear " He asked.

" I wasn't freaking out " I rolled my eyes. I was pleased to discover that this reaction, at least, was pain-free.

" yeah yeah whatever, hey you wanna see me as a bear "

" No Jonathan, are you serious? In here?" I protested, horrified by the thought.

" no silly, you wanna see the pic " he got out his phone from his front pocket of his faded brown jeans.

" you took a picture of yourself as a bear?"

" Well duh, who wouldn't " He took the picture out and showed me the picture of an ebony brown bear that covered the screen he appeared to have muscular arms and his hind legs were bent down almost like he was crouching down not like any regular bear, he also was smiling a big bear grin and his incisors were almost as huge as him." Don't I look awesome "

" Uh? "

" never mind you won't understand how awesome it is to be bear " He said smiling and shaking his head. " I gotta go, Donnie will be looking for me soon " He got up from the recliner which creaked under his weight.

" Who's Donnie? " I asked, the name seemed very familiar.

" He's my big bro and the mighty leader of our pack of four " he chuckled and patted my forehead awkwardly.

" I don't really remember - " I scrunched my face up trying to remember anything about him.

" Jeez Bella come on, he was on the baseball team too " He shook his in mock disappointment.

A nurse came bustling in then to check all my tubes and wires.

" Tell me again Jonathan, before you go " I urged for him to come closer " why did you come here? "

He sighed and crouched down beside the bed, his mouth was inches away from my ear as he whispered his words " I don't know, It's like something in me felt like you'd help me with something, or that in your life there would be something for me, I don't really know how to explain but I just have this weird feeling like you'll help me find what I've been looking for " His eyes burned into mine with such intensity that I shivered away in fright.

" I gotta go Chiquita, see ya soon " He smiled down at me and walked out the door.

The nurse was checking the paper readout on my heart monitor.

"Are you feeling anxious, honey? Your heart rate got a little high there."

"I'm fine," I assured her.

"Here you go, honey." The nurse smiled as she injected the medicine into my tube. "You'll feel better now."

"Thanks," I mumbled, unenthusiastic. It didn't take long. I could feel the drowsiness trickling through my bloodstream almost immediately.

"That ought to do it," she muttered as my eyelids drooped.

"I'll tell your RN that you're awake. She'll be in to see you in a minute."

As the seconds ticked by my eyelids got heavier, and pretty soon I wasn't there anymore.

I surrendered into the darkness thinking about everything that happened to me, wondering how long I've even been here?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Here's a quick recap on who Jonathan is: he was in Bella's school and classes for most of her childhood until 8th grade but they never really talked that much, he is a bear shapeshifter from a forgotten tribe and he wanted to share his secret with Bella because he felt like he had too, which we will learn why in the upcoming chapters.**

**And for the record I don't own Benito, he is in fact a twilight character! **


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: As promised another chapter by yours truly! Try to be patient with Jacob he's coming shortly! - schools out in almost a week so I can try to squeeze in a lot more chapters. **

**Oh and for the record The tribe of Benjamin has NOTHING to do with Benjamin from the Egyptian cover, Whatsoever trust me on this. Amun, Benjamin and the others are not part of the tribe of Benjamin at all! I should have stated this earlier in the story, so sorry about that!**

**Let's get on with the story: **

**Chapter 28: **

* * *

The sun was now longer shining, it was now being buried in layers and layers of clouds. After the long flight from phoenix to forks, chasing the sun westward so that it seemed un-moving in the sky - it was especially disorienting; time seemed oddly variable. It took me by surprise when the forest gave way to the first buildings, signaling that we were nearly home.

" You've been quiet, a little too quiet if you ask me " Gabe whispered in the car as he was seated next to me in the back. " You car sick or something " He tilted his head questionably.

" Let's just go with something " I snapped at him.

" Calm down, I was just asking if you were okay " He raised his eyebrows and hands at me feigning innocence.

" I know mom gave you that whole lecture about being careful when you're a wolf " He looked at Charlie who was driving the car and laughing about something with Joey " But, and I don't say this a lot, Mom's insightful so you got to hand it to her, she knows whats going on even better than Joey and me " Gabe smirked and Joey glared as his name had been brought up.

Insightful. It was a good description of my mother - when she was paying attention. Most of the time Renée was so bewildered by her own life that she didn't notice much else. But this weekend she'd been paying plenty of attention to me and the wolves, She even kept asking for Aaron who was luckily safe in forks with his vampire babysitters.

As soon as the hugs and squeals of delight were out-of-the-way, Renée began to watch. And as she'd watched, her wide blue eyes had become first confused and then concerned. She knew the legends longer than us and with her mother she would probably have learnt each and every one of them.

In my head, I went through the conversation again. . . .

"Mom!" I whispered, my voice full of love and relief.

" Oh Bella " She ran to my bed, her warm blue eyes glistened with heavy tears and her smile was big cheesy smile reminded me so much of Joey. " I am so glad your safe Angel " She bent down to hug me gently, and I felt warm tears falling on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But everything's fine now, it's okay," I comforted her.

" Yeah it's fine for now, but what If you get attacked again " The smile on her face fading and more streams of tears ran down her chin " Joey told me you didn't listen, why didn't you? "

" Mom, I did listen I really did, I just wanted to have fun " I mumbled weakly looking everywhere but at her.

" Well all that matters is that your fine for now " she patted my forehead gently " Now please listen to your brother, he is the alpha, you are the direct line to Benjamin you must learn that " she murmured, her forehead creasing over her troubled eyes.

" Your ancestors were Abraham, Issac Jacob, and Benjamin themselves then the eldest son of ten, Belah is another ancestor you must look up to, don't disappoint them, they want the pack to be stronger than ever, you must learn that bells " She went on.

"Oh," I mumbled, My eyes were fixed on the ticking clock.

" Just be careful Bella, you don't know what secrets this world holds " She smiled wryly and her blue eyes darkened.

I laughed dryly trying to lighten the mood, though I was still not able to meet her gaze. " Like what mom "

" Oh trust me Bella you'll have plenty of years to find that out " She winked at me and laughed. Something about her simple view of the world cut through all the distractions and pierced right to the truth of things. This had never been a problem before. Until now, there had never been a secret that she couldn't tell me.

" Mom, I just don't get this, why do I even have to be plagued in all of this " I demanded.

" It's not a plague honey, don't think of it like that. It's more like destiny, you are what you are, it's fate. Don't worry you'll love it, A little birdy told me that it was a lot of fun. " She smiled smugly.

" Don't tell me " I teased, a smile playing at me lips " It was joey wasn't it "

Renée flushed a delicate pink " Yep, but he prefers to be called an eagle or a hawk " He rolled her eyes at this.

" Mom, how come you weren't a wolf then? "

" Hmm maybe my generation and the six generations before me must have skipped it " She spoke sarcastically " Or maybe the Tribe of Judah decided it wasn't my time but your time Instead " She smiled slightly and looked down shaking her head.

" The tribe of Judah mom? Gabe mentioned something about them although I can't really remember "

She sighed a huge long sigh before answering " The tribe of Judah were the most powerful, Judah the founder was ultimately given the blessing of the first born even though he was second. " Her voice sounded mechanical like she was reading from a text.

" They are lions, they are just like your brothers but they are centuries old, they are the grandchildren of Judah himself. They keep the peace, and you know how the lions are the kings of the jungle " She asked me, I nodded understanding " Well the lions are the kings or leaders of us " She smiled " Even King David was from the tribe of Judah "

" So was King David this lion king " I asked thinking of Narnia and Simba from lion king.

" Nah, that must have skipped his generation " She laughed and then took my hand and we opted to talk about general _human _things for the rest of that evening.

Other than her worries about me and my brothers. she seemed happy enough. Content. Even if her house was burnt to shreds. She still looked at Phil  
with goo-goo eyes, and that was comforting. Surely her life was full and satisfying. Surely she didn't miss us that much, even now. . . .

Gabe shook me lightly by the shoulders. I looked up, blinking, coming back to the present.

" We're home bells come on, Joey's gotta get Aaron and we can't keep Charlie waiting "

We were stopped in front of Charlie's house. The porch light was on and the cruiser was parked in the driveway. As I examined the house, I saw Charlie standing by the door way motioning us to come in with a tired expression plastered on his face.

We trudged in with me leaning on Gabe for support while he takes our bags in with one hand. Charlie helped us out with some bags and Gabe helped me upstairs an into my room.

Gabe placed me and my bags on me bed and stood awkwardly watching me with curious eyes. His dark mahogany hair that could be mistaken for jet black covered his brow and part of his eye, his slightly curly locks framed around his earlobe. As he turned slightly to look at me with a questioning eye whilst shifting his head slightly the light seeped down his hair, barely settling on each strand. Gabe's tattoos were covered by that long sleeved cotton black shirt and denim jeans. His cheeks were a very light shade of pink probably because he was starting to get uncomfortable under my gaze - He's surprisingly shy around girls not like joey.

" Bells quit staring at me " He whined and plopped down on the bed staring at the ceiling with his hands covering his eyes away from the light.

" Where's Aaron " I asked finally breaking the silence.

Gabe moved his arm slightly and gazed at me with a questioning glance " I told you bells, Joey's going to pick him up from the Cullens " He rolled his eyes at me and went back to staring at the ceiling.

" I hope he's not mad at me for not telling the truth "

" Well it's not really your secret to tell...yet "

" But still I should have been there for him, I promised mom I'd look after him "

" Bells relax he's fine, plus Aaron would love this sorta supernatural shit, he's freaky like that " He nodded at me and I couldn't help but laugh at the truth.

Gabe got up and sat propped up on the bed, Five seconds later his stomach growled lightly and we both laughed. He shook his head lightly, his hair dancing in soft waves against his head and the little diamond stud on his ear glistened against the light.

" gotta go eat sis, see ya " Gabe got up kissed me goodnight on my forehead and left the room, closing the door with a big thud.

I wrap my arms around my torso and leaned back against the head rest, shutting my arms tight. The pain in my leg was manageable but there was something else, something burning and I couldn't put my mind on it, It felt familiar and the fire in my leg spread up my thighs in an instant and now it felt like it was burning my torso and neck. The creepy burning sensation expanded even more, and I muffled my screams into my pillow.

I take deep breaths trying to calm myself out of the fire, It felt like the time I was bitten a week ago but more painful and more hotter, It was like my whole body was a flame just lit up.

I open my eyes and stare unseeingly at a small spec on the ceiling. Memories of my time together with Jacob flitting through my mind: His Joy when I came around with the bikes, a rocky beach strewn with driftwood trees, a garage made of plastic sheds, warm sodas in a paper bag, a tiny room with one too-small shabby love-seat. The laughter in his deep-set black eyes, the flash of his white teeth against his dark skin, his face stretching into the wide smile that had always been like a key to a secret door where only kindred spirits could enter. And Of course the last kiss I ever got from him, how could I ever forget that.

Oh please let him be okay, I wonder if he moved on, I mean it's been a week and I never even told him I was going to phoenix, Hopefully whatever he's doing now or whoever he's with he'll be happy. I want him to be happy, He is the center of my universe. I love him. An involuntary sob escapes my throat, and I clutch my hand to my mouth. No. I must be strong.

I glance at the clock. It's after eleven, heading toward midnight. Damn time! With each passing hour, the clawing emptiness expands, consuming me, choking me. I know deep down inside I am preparing myself, preparing myself for the worst. I close my eyes and offer up another silent prayer.

When I opened my eyes from my peripheral glance I noticed something shift from across the room, fast and deadly. I looked up expecting a bloodthirsty vampire only it was Edward.

"Edward?" I turned my head slightly, and saw his topaz eyes were watching me carefully his disheveled hair was wet from the rain and his marble features were plastered on as a cool calm expression.

" Oh Bella I am so glad that you are safe "

" Thank you Edward, but really you should have knocked " I stated, glancing at the door.

" It's fine really Bella and Gabriel does know I'm here " He smiled crookedly at me.

" How's Aaron " I asked, grasping my hands together nervously.

" He's fine but quite energetic he wouldn't stop teasing us with cheesy vampire jokes and he even dressed up as Dracula himself to fit into the household " Edward chuckled " But know he calls me chocula, count von count and Mr sparkle-pants " Edward frowned slightly at this but I just laughed.

" But I am glad that Esme is happy because of his visit, She treats him like a son, they went out shopping and hiking she's never been more happy, She loves Aaron with the same love she had for her son " Edward smiled warmly at me and shifted closer.

" I'm glad Edward I really am, Aaron must have felt left out ever since he came here, I mean he practically left our mom and his friends so It's sweet of Esme to care for him like that and don't worry about the names that's what he does, he even calls Jake JakeyPoo " I laughed even harder at the memory but Edward just froze and remained rigid.

" Jake as in your boyfriend Jake? " He asked although it wasn't really a question it was more of an accusation.

" Yeah..." I trailed off not really sure of what to say.

After a brief awkward silence he spoke, and it wasn't what I was expecting at all.

" Bella I want you to know that I love you " He spoke clearly his topaz eyes holding me

I stared at him for a long time speechless, I couldn't think of one thing to say.

" Edward no " I whispered barely audible.

" Bella, I can be better, I can love you more than he ever did. I am a selfish creature Bella and I am not leaving till I get what I want " He smirked at me crookedly and came closer, he was now sitting on the bed.

"you don't love me, you love my scent. my blood. it is the only thing that attracts you to me, not myself " I answered clearly, It was true. other than that what did he really know about me?

" No Bella, your blood sings to me my _la tua cantante _" He whispered inching even closer " Bella we are destined for each other " He whispered lovingly and I shivered away from the cold.

" Edward don't please don't do this " I whispered.

" Why not Bella I am only showing how I feel about you, can I not express my emotions towards you " He chuckled slightly but appeared shocked when I backed away but It was awfully hard considering my plastered leg.

" Edward stop " I instinctively threw my small pillow at him " Edward stop this, this isn't right. You know it isn't " I paused, collecting my thoughts and calming my breathing " We can't be together, When I turn into a wolf which won't be long, all I am made for is to hunt and eat your kind " I spoke and he backed away a few inches " How can I date my prey? answer me that Edward "

Edward remained stunned and speechless. We both sat on the bed glaring at each other when the door popped open and in came Aaron his arms open wide, his curly carpet hair still a mess and he was wearing bright red pants with a blue shirt. And for once in my life I was actually thrilled to see Aaron.

I turned to see if Edward was still there but he was gone, I looked over to the window and the huge gush of wind was blowing in making me shiver. Aaron must have noticed me shivering because he went over to the window and shut it tight. He then ran to my bed and jumped on making me jump a little as well.

" How was the sleepover " I asked, throwing a pillow at his head.

" It was great, you didn't tell me you hung out with vampires " He threw a pillow back and pouted " how could you not tell me, they are awesome. Especially Esme and Alice " As he mentioned Alice, a small blush spread along his cheeks.

" Aww does my wittle bwaby bwuder have a wittle crushy wushy " I pinched his cheeks and made kissy faces at him.

" shut up " He mumbled weakly and looked down, the blush now covering his whole face and neck, I even heard a really faint heartbeat.

" It's okay I won't tell anyone " I smiled wickedly at him " except maybe Alice and the whole of the seventh grade " I stuck my tongue at him, while he pushed me causing me to fall on top of my pillows.

" If you do Izzie, I will tell your secret to the whole world " he shouted, hitting me with a pillow.

" What secret? " I asked now sitting up.

" The fact that your a bunch of wolves " He said, his green eyes looked hurt.

" That isn't my secret, well not yet "

" How could you guys not tell me "

" Ask Joey " I replied, not looking at him.

" But at least - " I cut him of

" Ask joey " I shouted at him ending the conversation.

" Where's joey " He asked.

" I thought he picked you up " I asked curiously.

" Uh no Esme dropped me of "

" well then just ask Gabe " I plopped down on my pillows to tired to speak anymore.

Aaron got up then, adjusted his blue shirt. His bushy eyebrows burrowing in his pale green eyes making them look darker. " I'm gonna go, I can see that I'm not wanted here "

" Whatever, goodnight Aaron " I smiled a tight smile and looked back at the window, hoping to not see Edward there.

" goodnight Izzie " He paused on his way out noticing my penetrating gaze at the window " You okay sis "

" Yeah fine " I lied

His narrowed his eyes at me but then shrugged, he smiled flashing his braces. " Whatever " and with that he shut the door leaving me alone in my room, fearing for the worst.

* * *

**Jake will be coming in the next chapter! **

**Sorry if it took a long time!**

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write, since it didn't have a lot of drama or violence in it!**

**Review if you like!**


	30. Chapter 29

**This is one long chapter! But Jake's going to be in it so It's worth it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Here is chapter 29:**

* * *

I spent most of my week moping around the house, thinking of jacob and when I am actually free of this cast that hangs on my leg like ankle cuffs. There is not that much freedom left for me after that incident in Arizona and things are still settling in the fact that Joey is still mad at me, Aaron is still bouncing of the walls and Dad and Gabe are treating me like a baby, they all make me feel like I want to scream.

Right now I needed jacob, needed him like a drug. My love for him was deeper than for anyone I have ever loved. I couldn't bear it if he forgot about our time together or the love we share over the past months together, I couldn't bear if he was hurt because of me. I just hope he knows that I love him and will never stop.

I moved to the side of the couch by the phone biting my nails viciously.

" yo sis! " Joey swatted my hand away from my mouth, he usually does get annoyed when I bite my nails. He flopped down on the couch next to me, ruffled his brown mahogany curls and switched on the channel to MTV.

" you know.." he spoke casually watching teen wolf and rolling his eyes at Isaac lahey on the screen. " You never really did apologize for bringing all that trouble, I know you're a danger magnet and all but still you gotta apologize sis, especially the alpha in the room " He pointed his thumbs at him and smiled a big cheesy smile.

" I'm sorry Joey " I smiled at him apologetically, placing my cast covered leg on his lap.

" for..." His milk brown eyes widened searching mine for an answer.

" For letting you and the pack down " I sighed.

" And..." He smirked a little seeing that I was becoming irritated.

" And for letting the bears down and charlie, Jacob and the Cullens "

" and.."

" And...for letting everyone down, okay i'm sorry Joey for worrying you and all " I mumbled drumming my fingers against the armrest, itching for the phone.

" it's Okay I forgive you Izzie " He kissed my head while I tried to push him away. He chuckled and then pushed away and pulled out his phone.

" who you texting? " I asked curious.

" My girl " He simply stated.

" which one,the hideous thirty year old or the one in college " I asked.

" She wasn't thirty she was twenty six and I'm not talking to her anymore, I'm dating the one in college, er Carly " he pushed the hair out of his eyes.

" Does she know about the wolf " I asked warily, reminding me of jacob and thinking how he would react to my crazy world.

He laughed " Nope " He shook his head laughing again. " why would I, It's not like I am in love with the girl "

" But wouldn't she get suspicious " I asked narrowing my eyes.

" She is but she's in college and I'm still in high school, plus she's a bimbo and I'm actually surprised that she even got into college " He spoke, ending the conversation by smiling down at the screen, clearly deep in his own world.

I leaned against the headrest knee deep in my own thoughts. my hand inches from the phone, wondering If I should interrupt Jacob, what if he's busy? I thought of Jacobs face after he kissed me and the feel of his lips on mine, I instantly shuddered for more. I drummed my fingers on the armrest faster by the seconds, fighting a battle in my head wondering if or if I should not call Jacob.

After four minutes I picked up the phone and dialed, the number I knew by heart.

It rang and rang. Maybe Billy was asleep. Maybe I'd dialed wrong. I tried again.

On the eighth ring, just as I was about to hang up, Billy answered.

"Hello?" he asked. His voice was wary, like he was expecting bad news.

" Hi billy, it's me Bella "

" Oh Bella you're finally home " He didn't sound happy, he sounded close to anger.

" Uh yeah, visiting my mom was great " I lied through my teeth, glancing a peek at joey who was giving me a funny look.

" what do you want Bella " Billy snapped, maybe I did wake him up.

"He's here," Billy said tonelessly.

" He's not feeling well right now, he's too sick " Billy sounded distant. I realized he must want to be with Jacob.

"Let me know if you need any help," I offered. "I could come down." I thought of Billy, stuck in his chair, and Jake fending for himself...

"No, no," Billy said quickly. "We're fine. Stay at your place."

The way he said it was almost rude.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Bye, Bella."

The line disconnected.

"Bye," I muttered.

Well at least he's alive and safe even if he is sick. I looked back at joey who was still on his phone, he noticed me glancing at me and he shrugged his shoulders at me.

" look's like you have to find a new boyfriend, don't you sis " He asked smiling.

I huffed at him and crossed my arm.

" How bout that mike kid, he keeps on bugging me about you "

I threw a pillow at him and then hopped up the stairs, my leg was now getting better so most of the pain has finally subsided fast and has now been replaced by this burning sensation which I have now grown to like.

Oddly now I felt a little bit less worried about jacob then I was before but that still doesn't help the burn in my chest I have for him. Maybe I could ask Gabe to drive me there in the morning. I could take soup-we had to have a can of Campbell's around here somewhere.

Whatever Jacob had only seemed to get worse.

The first time I called, Billy answered and told me that Jacob was still in bed. I got nosy, checking to make sure that Billy had taken him to a doctor. Billy said he had, but, for some reason I couldn't nail down, I didn't really believe him. I called again, several times a day, for the next two days, but no one was ever there.

Saturday, I decided to go see him, invitation be damned. But the little red house was empty. This frightened me¬was Jacob so sick that he'd needed to go to the hospital? I stopped by the hospital on the way back home, but the nurse at the front desk told me neither Jacob or Billy had been in.

I made Charlie call Harry Clearwater as soon as he got home from work. I waited, anxious, while Charlie chatted with his old friend; the conversation seemed to go on forever without Jacob even being mentioned. It seemed that Harry had been in the hospital . . some kind of tests for his heart. Charlie's forehead got all pinched together, but Harry joked with him, blowing it off, until Charlie was laughing again. Only then did Charlie ask about Jacob, and now his side of the conversation didn't give me much to work with, just a lot of "hmm" and "yeahs". I drummed my fingers against the counter beside him until he put a hand over mine to stop me.

Finally, Charlie hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Harry says there's been some trouble with the phone lines, and that's why you haven't been able to get through. Billy took Jake to the doc down there, and it looks like he has mono. He's real tired, and Billy said no visitors," he reported.

"No visitors?" I demanded in disbelief.

Charlie raised one eyebrow. "Now don't you go making a pest of yourself, Bells. Billy knows what's best for Jake. He'll be up and around soon enough. Be patient."

I didn't push it. Charlie was too worried about Harry. That was clearly the more important issue¬it wouldn't be right to bug him with my lesser concerns to charlie.

I huffed in annoyment and sat myself on the wooden chair by the counter. I stared at the empty space in front of me when Aaron sauntered in shaking his hips side to side.

" What's Shaking' sis " He asked as he shook his hips wildly.

" you " I countered, raising an eyebrow at him in amusement.

" so sis, I go a couple of questions " He replied, sitting down on the table.

" shoot "

" Well, how did they do it? how did they fight of the vampires? Carlisle said someone helped you guys, although he wasn't sure what exactly so what was it? was it an animal? or an alien? OK so if there was a fight between an alien and the tribe of Benjamin who do you thinks gonna win? what do you guys exactly eat out of vampires? Esme wants to know that. Is mom a wolf as well? Is dad a wolf too? is everyone a secret animal? Do I have to become a wolf? I want to be a T-Rex. Did you guys get like super powers like the vampires? Can I be a vampire instead? Can you turn like half human and half wolf at the same time, so you walk around with a human head but a wolf's body? " He rambled on, excitement brimming his bright green eyes. Each millisecond a new question was being thrown at me, I couldn't even understand what he was saying anymore.

" Enough Aaron, just stop okay! " I cut him off by covering my hand over his mouth, but he licked it and I took my hand back in an instant.

" come on bells, this is all so cool " He smiled at me in awe.

" Go ask joey or Gabe " I sighed annoyed.

" nah, they told me to come to you " He smiled at me proudly. I noticed he was wearing a coat, a perfect topic to change the topic on.

" Why are you wearing a coat " I asked, he just rolled his eyes and licked his braces.

" Going out " He shrugged grabbing a bar of chocolate and shoving it up his throat in seconds.

" With who? " I know I sounded like an overprotective mother but I promised mom I would look after him and so I am.

" Relax bells " He rolled his eyes at me " I'm just going to Esme's house, she's picking me up at that Ice cream store "

" since when have you to been so close " I asked narrowing my eyes at him. He goes to the Cullen house every single day now.

" oh I don't know " He spat sarcastically in a girly voice while fluttering his long lashes " How about when you left me with her and a bunch of other vamps for a week so you could escape a physco Vampire who's trying to kill ya " He glared at me, turned on his heel and marched out of the room, leaving me speechless with the truth.

I sat back glaring at the phone again, finally having some peace and quiet for once.

I got up and went over to get my laptop. I flipped it open and turned it on. I found a medical site online and typed "mononucleosis" into the search box.

All I knew about mono was that you were supposed to get it from kissing, I mean we only kissed once and that was nearly two weeks ago, he couldn't be seeing someone else behind my back, he's not that type of guy and I trust him too much, so that was not the case with Jake. I read through the symptoms quickly¬the fever he definitely had, but what about the rest of it? No horrible sore throat, no exhaustion, no headaches. The article made it sound like the sore stuff showed up first.

I glared at the screen, playing with the buttons on the keyboard and wondered why, exactly, I was doing this. Why did I feel so... so suspicious, like I didn't believe Billy's story? Why would Billy lie to Harry?

I was being silly, I was just worried, and, to be honest, I was afraid of not being allowed to see Jacob¬that's what made me nervous and to top it all of my brother is now hanging with vampires, what If one of the Cullens friends came around?

I skimmed through the rest of the article, looking for more information. I stopped when I got to the part about how mono could last more than a month.

A month? My mouth fell open.

But Billy couldn't enforce the no-visitors thing that long. Of course not. Jake would go crazy stuck in bed that long without anyone to talk to.

What was Billy afraid of, anyway? The article said that a person with mono needed to avoid physical activity, but there was nothing about visitors. The disease wasn't very infectious.

I'd give Billy a week, I decided, before I got pushy. A week was generous.

A week was long enough perfect time for him to cool the heat between us. I mean I'm perfectly sure he's mad at me for leaving and right after that kiss we shared, certainly he was mad but charlie might have told him the " lie " and one day I will have the courage to tell charlie and jacob the truth about me, well after I turn into a wolf that is.

When I'd decided to leave Billy and Jacob alone for a week, I hadn't really believed that Jacob would go along with Billy's rule. Every day when I got home from school, I ran to the phone to check for messages. There never were any.

I cheated three times by trying to call him, but the phone lines still weren't working.

I was in the house too much, just wondering around. My cast now off but my leg still sore. Joey and Gabe were mostly out of the house mostly because they want to get better at their ' wolf abilities ' and they're also looking out for more vampires in the area, Joey reported a stray vampire in Seattle but other than that it was all safe. Aaron was pretty much with Esme, going to the park or her taking him on little trips, and If it wasn't Esme he wasn't hanging out with it was Luck, one of the marks boys and with Luke he was practically pulling pranks on every neigbour on the road. I had strange dreams all through the night, mostly the same dreams I had about the wolves but sometimes there was Sam uley there in my dreams just watching me. I paid him no  
attention¬there was no comfort in his presence; but his presence in my dreams made me even more conscious for jacob, what if Sam got to him already?

The dreams were pretty much the same and I was still moping around the house alone without any of the guys around. As I sat on the wooden chair in the kitchen I remembered that it was Saturday. Today I could call Jacob. And if the phone lines still weren't working, then I was going to La Push. One way or another.

I dialed, and then waited without high expectations. It caught me off guard when Billy answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, the phone is working again! Hi, Billy. It's Bella. I was just calling to see how Jacob is doing. Is he up for visitors yet? I was thinking about dropping by¬"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Billy interrupted, and I wondered if he were watching TV; he sounded distracted. "He's not in."

"Oh." It took me a second. "So he's feeling better then?"

"Yeah," Billy hesitated for an instant too long. "Turns out it wasn't mono after all. Just some other virus."

"Oh. So... where is he?"

"He's giving some friends a ride up to Port Angeles¬I think they were going to catch a double feature or something. He's gone for the whole day."

"Well, that's a relief. I've been so worried. I'm glad he felt good enough to get out." My voice cracked dry as I babbled on.

Jacob was better, but not well enough to call me. He was out with friends. While I was sitting at home crying and worrying about him for the past two weeks, missing him every second of my life, each hour that went by growing more and more intense.

Is there anything in particular you wanted?" Billy asked politely.

"No, not really."

"Well, I'll tell him that you called," Billy promised. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye," I replied, but he'd already hung up.

I stood for a moment with the phone still in my hand.

Jacob must have forgotten about me, or he's just mad at me. Maybe he moved on, Maybe he doesn't care anymore. Maybe he doesn't feel the love we had a few weeks ago, I wonder if he thought I left because of him. I felt the blood run out of my face.

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked as he came down the stairs.

"No," I lied, hanging up the phone. "Billy says Jacob is feeling better. It wasn't mono. So that's good."

" Oh that's good, things are all back to normal then " He chuckled " I'm glad bells, so are you going there or is the kid comin' down here " He asked stuffing some lettuce in between the bread.

" Neither, he's out with some friends " I admitted shrugging as if it was okay.

Charlie nodded, opening a few slices of the cheese and stuffing it in his bread as well.

"Isn't it a little early for lunch?" I teased, snatching one of his cheese slices and propping it in my mouth. Charlie scowled playfully at me and shook his head.

"No, I'm just packing something to take out to the river..."

"Oh, fishing today?"

"Well, Harry called... and it's not raining." He was creating a stack of food on the counter as he spoke. Suddenly he looked up again as if he'd just realized something. "Say, did you want me to stay with you, since Jake and the boy's are out? "

" Nah it's cool dad " I spoke pointing at the TV " I got my old buddy TV over there " I smiled at him and he chuckled nodding.

He looked up at me with sudden alarm, his hands frozen around the beer he was now packing.

" Hey bell's you wanna tell me where Little Buddy ran off to, I haven't seen him since Morin' " He asked worry etched all over his face, making him look older.

" Who Aaron? yeah he's hanging out with that Luke kid " I knew that's what Aaron was doing yesterday, but I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing today.

" Oh good, for a second there I thought I might have to call the cops " He laughed patting me on the back as he made his way to where the fishing poles are.

" Dad, you are a cop, why do you need to call other cops? " I laughed and he laughed with me a big crimson blush appearing on his face.

" Hey bells, why not spend sometime with the other friends of yours today, you've been spending time with jacob so long, you practically forgot about the others "

I smiled and nodded, I could but I was really hoping to call jacob again or maybe even go to la push.

" Bella make sure you stay indoor kiddo, There's bears around in the forest so don't go wondering around there "

It took me a minute to understand, distracted as I was. " Bears? " thinking of Jonathan.

Charlie nodded, frowning. " you're not in phoenix anymore bells. " He grumbled sipping on his beer.

"We've got a missing hiker¬the rangers found his camp early this morning, but no sign of him. There were some really big animal prints... of course those could have come later, smelling the food... Anyway, they're setting traps for it now."

" Oh " I said vaguely. The big paw prints might have been my brothers, they have been wondering around in the forest a while but they wouldn't eat humans let alone kill them, so It might not have been them, maybe it was bears after all. I was much more upset by the situation with Jacob than by the possibility of being eaten by this bear.

Charlie left in a hurry, leaving me alone in this big old house once again.

I went through the motions of gathering my school-books on the kitchen table to pack them in my bag; I now had to go school since my leg was properly healed.

For most of the day, all I did was clean the house, fix dinner then lie down and watch TV. Sometimes Gabe or Joey would come in, smile at me then get something and rush out the door and Aaron and his stupid friend Luke were no fun either.

I jumped as I heard the door slam and looked up to see Charlie with a frustrated frown on his face.

" So I'm guess you got no fish today " I asked, placing arm on the headrest and leaning in.

" nope " Charlie huffed and sat down in his chair by the TV.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me after an hour of watching ESPN.

I shook my head " Nah, just tired dad, I might hit the hay early " I turned for the stairs.

"Hey," Charlie said, his voice suddenly suspicious again. "Didn't you say Jacob was gone for the day?"

"That's what Billy said," I told him, confused by his question.

He studied my expression for a minute, and seemed satisfied with what he saw there.

"Huh."

"Why?" I demanded. It sounded like he was implying that I'd been lying to him this morning.

"Well, it's just that when I went to pick up Harry, I saw Jacob out in front of the store down there with some of his friends. I waved hi, but he... well, I guess I don't know if he saw me. I think maybe he was arguing with his friends. He looked strange, like he was upset about something. And... different. It's like you can watch that kid growing! He gets bigger every time I see him."

"Billy said Jake and his friends were going up to Port Angeles to see some movies. They were probably just waiting for someone to meet them."

"Oh." Charlie nodded and headed for the kitchen.

I stood in the hall, thinking about Jacob arguing with his friends. I wondered if he had confronted Embry about the situation with Sam. Maybe that was the reason he'd ditched me today¬if it meant he could sort things out with Embry, I was glad he had.

Another Week passed and Jake still hasn't called, not once. I yearned for his carefree laugh and his infectious grin. I needed the safe sanity of his homemade garage and his warm hand around my cold fingers, his lips on mine one last time.

I'd half expected him to call on Monday. If there had been some progress with Embry, wouldn't he want to report it? I wanted to believe that it was worry for his friend that was occupying all his time, not that he moved on, that he didn't care anymore. Maybe he found some girl who's actually into cars and stuff.

I called him Tuesday and Wednesday, but no one answered. Were the phone lines still having problems? Or had Billy seen the caller ID?

Thursday, I begged Joey to let me borrow his mustang to which he reluctantly agreed to seeing I was all alone and cooped up in this little house.

I drove to La Push determined to wait. I'd sit out front of his house all night if I had to. I'd miss school. The boy was going to have to come home sometime, and when he did, he was going to have to talk to me.

My mind was so preoccupied that the trip I'd been terrified of making seemed to take only a few seconds. Before I was expecting it, the forest began to thin, and I knew I would soon be able to see the first little houses of the reservation.

Walking away, along the left side of the road, was a tall boy with a baseball cap.

My breath caught for just a moment in my throat, hopeful that luck was with me for once, and I'd stumbled across Jacob without hardly trying. But this boy was too wide, and the hair was short under the hat. Even from behind, I was sure it was Quil, though he looked bigger than the last time I'd seen him. What was with these Quileute boys?What was in the water here?

I crossed over to the wrong side of the road to stop next to him. He looked at the car approvingly, when he head the quiet pur approach.

Quil's expression frightened me more than it surprised me. His face was bleak, brooding, his forehead creased with worry.

"Oh, hey, Bella," he greeted me dully.

"Hi, Quil... Are you okay?"

He stared at me morosely. "Fine."

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?" I offered.

"Sure, I guess," he mumbled. He shuffled around the front of the truck and opened the passenger door to climb in.

"Where to?"

"My house is on the north side, back behind the store," he told me.

"Have you seen Jacob today." The question burst from me almost before he'd finished speaking.

I looked at Quil eagerly, waiting for his answer. He stared out the windshield for a second before he spoke. "I tried to follow them¬he was with Embry." His voice was low, hard to hear over the engine. I leaned closer. "I know they saw me. But they turned and just disappeared into the  
trees. I don't think they were alone¬I think Sam and his crew might have been with them.

"I've been stumbling around in the forest for an hour, yelling for them. I just barely found the road again when you drove up."

"So Sam did get to him." The words were a little distorted¬my teeth were gritted together.

Quil stared at me. "You know about that.?"

I nodded. "Jake told me... before."

"Before," Quil repeated, and sighed.

"Jacob's just as bad as the others now?"

"Never leaves Sam's side." Quil turned his head and spit out the open window.

"What do you think it is? Drugs or something?"

"I can't see Jacob or Embry getting into anything like that... but what do I know? What else could it be? And why aren't the old people worried?" He shook his head, and the fear showed in his eyes now. "Jacob didn't want to be a part of this... cult. I don't understand what could change him." He stared at me, his face frightened. "I don't want to be next."

We stared at each other for a prolonged moment. We were in La Push now, and the car was barely crawling along the empty road. I could see the village's only store not too far ahead.

"I'll get out now," Quil said. "My house is right over there." He gestured toward the small wooden rectangle behind the store. I pulled over to the shoulder, and he jumped out.

"I'm going to go wait for Jacob," I told him in a hard voice.

"Good luck with that." He slammed the door and shuffled forward along the road, his head bent forward, his shoulders slumped.

Quil's face haunted me as I made a wide U-turn and headed back toward the Blacks'. He was terrified of being next. What was happening here?

I made it to the blacks' house in less than a minute. I sat in the car, my hands in my pockets, the engine down and the doors locked. I put my feet up on the dashboard and settled in to wait.

I was prepared to stay as long as it took, but I wished I had something to do. Instead I just closed my eyes and started humming quietly.

I jumped as I heard a sharp tapping against my door, I looked up expecting billy.

"What are you doing here, Bella.'" Jacob growled.

I stared at him in blank astonishment.

Jacob had changed radically in the last weeks since I'd seen him. The first thing I noticed was his hair¬his beautiful hair was all gone, cropped quite short, covering his head with an inky gloss like black satin. The planes of his face seemed to have hardened subtly, tightened... aged. His neck and his shoulders were different, too, thicker somehow. His hands, where they gripped the window frame, looked enormous, with the tendons and veins more prominent under the russet skin. But the physical changes were insignificant.

It was his expression that made him almost completely unrecognizable. The open, friendly smile was gone like the hair, the warmth in his dark eyes altered to a brooding resentment that was instantly disturbing. There was a darkness in Jacob now. Like my sun had imploded.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

He just stared at me, his eyes tense and angry.

I realized we weren't alone. Behind him stood four others; all tall and russet-skinned, black hair chopped short just like Jacob's. They could have been brothers¬I couldn't even pick Embry out of the group. The resemblance was only intensified by the strikingly similar hostility in every pair of eyes.

Every pair but one. The oldest by several years, Sam stood in the very back, his face serene and sure. I had to swallow back the bile that rose in my throat. I wanted to take a swing at him. No, I wanted to do more than that. More than anything, I wanted to be fierce and deadly, someone no one would dare mess with. Someone who would scare Sam Uley silly.

I wanted to be a wolf.

"What do you want?" Jacob demanded, his expression growing more resentful as he watched the play of emotion across my face.

"I want to talk to you," I said in a weak voice. I tried to focus, but I was still reeling against the escape of my taboo dream.

" Well you weren't there when _I _wanted to talk to you a few weeks back " He growled harder.

" My mother needed me " I lied through my teeth, It burned a hole in my chest that I actually had to lie to him.

He didn't say anything, he just narrowed his eyes at me. " Talk " He hissed

he hissed through his teeth. His glare was vicious. I'd never seen him look at anyone like that, least of all me. It hurt with a surprising intensity¬a physical pain, a stabbing in my head.

"Alone!" I hissed, and my voice was stronger.

He looked behind him, and I knew where his eyes would go. Every one of them was turned for Sam's reaction.

Sam nodded once, his face unperturbed. He made a brief comment in an unfamiliar, liquid language, Quileute. Jacob nodded once and Sam left towards the black house with Jared, Paul and Embry following him in.

"Okay." Jacob seemed a bit less furious when the others were gone. His face was a little  
calmer, but also more hopeless. His mouth seemed permanently pulled down at the corners.

I took a deep breath. "You know what I want to know."

He didn't answer. He just stared at me bitterly.

I stared back and the silence stretched on. The pain in his face unnerved me. I felt a lump beginning to build in my throat.

"Can we walk?" I asked while I could still speak.

He didn't respond in any way; his face didn't change.

I got out of the car and we walked a little further towards a small clearing.

"Let's get this over with," he said in a hard, husky voice.

I waited. He knew what I wanted.

"It's not what you think." His voice was abruptly weary. "It's not what I thought¬I was way off."

"So what is it, then?"

He studied my face for a long moment, speculating. The anger never completely left his eyes. "I can't tell you," he finally said.

My jaw tightened, and I spoke through my teeth. "I thought you were my _boyfriend _" He flinched slightly at this and looked down.

"We were." There was a slight emphasis on the past tense.

" so what you're breaking up with me just to hang out with Sam " I screeched pulling my hair.

He barked out a bitter laugh. "Hardly. If that were the case, I'd say 'Let's stay friends.' I can't even say that."

"Jacob... why? Sam won't let you have other friends? Please, Jake. You promised. I need you!" I reached out to touch his bulking forearm.

This time he cringed away, holding his hands up defensively. "Don't touch me," he whispered.

" What's Sam doing Jake, tell me please " I begged, tears blurring my vision.

"It wasn't like I thought it was. This isn't Sam's fault. He's helping me as much as he can." His voice turned brittle and he looked over my head, past me, rage burning out from his eyes.

"He's helping you," I repeated dubiously. "Naturally."

But Jacob didn't seem to be listening. He was taking deep, deliberate breaths, trying to calm himself. He was so mad that his hands were shaking.

"Jacob, please," I whispered "Won't you tell me what happened? Maybe I can help."

"No one can help me now." The words were a low moan; his voice broke.

Jacob was fuming in front of me, quivering with anger

"Let's head back. There's nothing more to say."

I gaped. "There's everything more to say! You haven't said anything yet!"

He walked past me, striding back toward the house.

"I ran into Quil today," I yelled after him.

He paused mid¬ step but didn't turn.

"You remember your friend, Quil? Yeah, he's terrified."

Jacob whirled to face me. His expression was pained. "Quil" was all he said.

"He's worried about you, too. He's freaked out."

Jacob stared past me with desperate eyes.

I goaded him further. "He's frightened that he's next."

Jacob clutched at a tree for support, his face turning a strange shade of green under the red-brown surface. "He won't be next," Jacob muttered to himself. "He can't be. It's over now. This shouldn't still be happening. Why? Why?" His fist slammed against the tree. It wasn't a big tree, slender and only a few feet taller than Jacob. But it still surprised me when the trunk gave way and snapped off loudly under his blows.

Jacob stared at the sharp, broken point with shock that quickly turned to horror.

"I have to get back." He whirled and stalked away so swiftly that I had to jog to keep up.

"Back to Sam!"

"That's one way of looking at it," it sounded like he said. He was mumbling and facing away.

He spun around to face me, and I saw that his hands were shaking again.

"Go home, Bella. I can't be with you anymore "

The tears welled up again and flew freely from my cheek, dripping on the ground. My mouth fell open and my breath came out with a whooshing sound. I was frozen in place, stabbed through with his double-edged words. The pain twisted in familiar patterns through my body, the jagged hole ripping me open from the inside out, but it was second place, background music to the chaos of my thoughts. I couldn't believe that I'd heard him correctly.

He left me there with my mouth still wide open, his last three words still drifting in the breeze " Goodbye Bella " he whispered to me as he left.

My knees buckled under me, and I fell onto my hands, sobs building in my throat.

I knew I needed to leave, and I needed to leave now. I wasn't bothered to get the car, I just needed to run, The fire in my veins grew more and more and the urge of running far took control of me. I wouldn't even care if a bear attacked me, heck I would call myself lucky.

I couldn't move at first, though; my arms and legs were shaking, and I didn't know how to get back to my feet.

My mind couldn't move past the hurt, and the confusion. I knew in my heart that, that really wasn't my Jake talking to me but rather a clone of Sam.

I scrambled to my feet, backing away even though the wind brushed harmlessly past me. Stumbling in panic, I turned and ran headlong into the trees.

The next few hours were agony. I was stumbling my way into a forest the opposite way of la push and I was possibly even inviting the bear to tag along, I really hope this bear was like Jonathan.

At first I paid no attention to where I was headed, focused only on what I was running from By the time I collected myself enough to remember the compass, I was deep in the unfamiliar and menacing forest. My hands were shaking so violently and the fire in my veins moved up from my legs now to my arms, I cried out in agony as the burning sensations hit me again and again. I dropped the compass and I sank to the floor crippling my arms from under me.

The pain was bewildering. Exactly that—I was bewildered. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening.

My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony, making it that much harder to keep up with reality. It felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a prize fighter, trampled by bulls, and submerged in acid, all at the same time. I could actually imagine the fire that is burning me right now, the only problem is I don't know how this happened?

The darkness had taken over, and then washed away to a wave of torture. I couldn't breathe. I cried out in pain again as the flames of pain hit me again and again, continuously for hours.

The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot. Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron—my automatic response was to drop the scorching thing in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms were not curled to my chest. My arms were dead things lying somewhere at my side. The heat was inside me. The burning grew—rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt. I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realized that I'd found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while I'd still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it—anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, couldn't move one vanished finger.

The endless burn raged on. And I screamed and I screamed and I screamed until my voice gave out and I could no longer scream anymore.

With one last short gasp I blacked out and consumed myself into the darkness.

* * *

**Whoa What's happening to Bella? do you think she's phasing?**

**And don't worry about jacob, he had to do that. It was Sam's orders! Not mine! He will come around after all this is a Bella/jacob story!**

**Review, Favorite,follow! If you have any questions PM me!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Happy Easter! So Bella's phasing as you found out! and I decided to do the chapter a little early! Bella and her brothers are not like shapeshifters sorry to ****disappoint and also the transforming is a bit different as well.**

**Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me!**

**The _Italics _used in this chapter are for the telepathic communications between the wolves.**

**Here is chapter 30:**

* * *

The pain was bewildering.

Exactly that—I was bewildered. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening.

My lungs ached, oxygen burned away. I could hear something cracking in me, sounded like bones. Icy sharp pains shot through all over my body. I tried to somehow open my eyes, to somehow see through this all but I couldn't, my eyes I just couldn't feel anymore but I could hear There was air in my lungs again,  
scraping in rough bubbles up and down my throat.

And then, though I still couldn't see anything, suddenly I could feel something.

Something burning, a fire but that's impossible, I couldn't be able to hold fire in my hands my flesh would be burnt.

The fire in my hands traveled along my arms and down my body to my legs, I knew now that I was on fire. It traveled to my heart and head. The fire got hotter and hotter, bigger and bigger. It felt as if someone was burning me deliberately, who would hate me that much?

The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I co couldn't move my lips.

Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I scream? This wasn't part of the stories. I don't remember joey telling me it was this bad, having not to scream. Why did we have to endure this torture in silence. I'd give anything, even my soul right now just to fade away this pain, It was too much torture for me to handle.

If I couldn't scream, how could I tell them to kill me? All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat.

Let me die, let me die, let me die.

The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, my pain was doubled.

I wanted to thrash my body against the floor, or something sharp just to end my life right now and right then but I couldn't something was holding me to the ground. I struggled to keep the screams and thrashing locked up inside my body.

It felt like I'd gone from being tied to the stake as I burned, to gripping that stake to hold myself in the fire.

I could feel something cool, blow against my face. The blow of the gentle breeze.

I could hear the faintest heartbeats of an insect, chirping along the floor. I must still be outside.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen.

" Bella you'd be alright just deep breaths sis " A voice blew against my skin, Gabe and there was the lightest of pressure against my scorching cheek.

Visions snapped through my head, as the fire burned hotter and hotter.

Images of a group of people, not from this time but ancient, living in tents, then the men turning into wolves.

Images of lions fighting the Wolves, the wolves lay there dead and motionless.

Images of an ancient king, and a group of people all together, communicating in my ancestors language.

The final Image was the one that made me thrash against the ground more. This Image was terrifying It had a face of an ashen grey color, like the color of burnt wood, It's eyes were pale white and they're teeth glistening bloody red. The monster was dressed in a giant black robe, too big to fit it's small bony body in it.

I shut my eyes tighter, not wanting to see more. Instead I focused on Gabe's breathing and then joeys both together sounded like music along with their beating hearts, It sounded peaceful.

I could feel the control of my body come back to me in increments, and those increments were my first markers of the time passing. Slowly I twitched my toes and twisted my hands into fits. I heard Gabe laugh at this and Joey chuckle too, their hands were in my hair and Someone was squeezing my hand, silently urging me to be strong.

Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree—in fact, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that licked through my veins—I discovered that I could think around it. The visions were playing as if on repeat, again and again in my head. I decided to avoid those visions too, trying to think around it.

I had just enough strength to lie there not moving while I was charred alive. My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the pounding beats of my heart to mark the time.

I could Gabe's slow breathing next to me, and Joey's Breathing and footsteps somewhere further away.

" This is taking forever " Gabe's voice cried out impatiently, I wanted to slap him and to tell him ' duh ' but If I did move, I knew that the pain would be much worse.

" As I remember, you were much worse than this, oh god we had to get mom and everyone to help " Joey chuckled further away.

Gabe huffed " Bella? Sis? Can you hear me sis? "

I knew, beyond all doubt, that if I unlocked my teeth I would lose it—I would shriek and screech and writhe and thrash. If I opened my eyes, if I so much as  
twitched a finger—any change at all would be the end of my control.

" She must be in agony, It hurts to just hide it in, I should know this unlike you " Joey whispered to Gabe.

Gabe growled angrily. I wanted both of them to just stop fighting, but It was a good distraction for me, it made me forget a little about the pain.

Through all this, the racking fire went right on burning me. But there was so much space in my head now. Room to ponder their conversation, room to  
remember what had happened, room to look ahead to the future, with still endless room left over to suffer in.

The fire, finally started to fade through my finger tips and my heartbeat was getting faster and faster, stronger and stronger.

My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the  
center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to  
break through my iron grip on the stake. It became a battle inside me—my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Then finally my heart beat slowed down, slowly becoming to it's normal human rate.

As the fire faded slowly out of my body, I opened my eyes and gazed down at my body to see not my human body but rather a body of a beautiful white wolf.

My fur was crystal white as snow. Glistening softly against the slow breeze and the sparks swiftly flew around me from the tip of my hairs. Down my legs, debris and soil were buried against my fur but the sparks burnt them off.

I flipped off my back in a spin so fast it should have turned the room into an incomprehensible blur—but it did not. I saw every dust mote, every splinter in the trunk of every oak tree.

My ear twitched to the east as I heard Rap music? I was mystified for a moment, and then the sound faded away like a car passing by with the windows rolled down. With a start, I realized that this could be exactly right. Could I hear all the way to the freeway?

Everything was so clear.

Sharp. Defined.

In front of it, I could see the dust motes in the air, the sides the light touched, and the dark sides, distinct and separate. They spun like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance. The dust was so beautiful that I inhaled in shock; the air whistled down my throat, swirling the motes into a vortex.

I heard someone shift their weight next to me and a warm human hand pat my back.

My body locked down again in surprise. Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound that made me feel frightened, it was so unlike me. I growled deeper and shifted back and crouched lower, my ears flattening against my skull. My fur was glistening brighter and brighter, the sparks now turning into fire, it cackled and spat at whoever touched me by surprise.

As I held my pose adjusting to my surroundings and the scene in front of me. I realized that I overreacted.

Gabe was crouched down in defense but his hand still slowly out, reaching for me. His face anxious and worried.

I took in a deep breath, dust moats now swarming like a colony of bee's down my spines. I took another deep breath, my sides bulging, I let it out in one gasp and I calmed myself down until the flames simmered down but my peripheral vision cataloged everything else, just in case. Some instinct to defend had been triggered, and I automatically searched for any sign of danger.

Joey was in the side, he was crouched down. Fire sparked like snakes from his hair and his nostril were flared as if there was danger, I knew he was about to phase any second. My nostrils flared, searching for the threat. I could smell nothing out of place. It smelled like a typical forest.

I was momentarily preoccupied by the way my wolf body moved. The instant I'd considered standing erect, I was already. There was no brief fragment of time in which the action occurred; change was instantaneous, almost as if there was no movement at all.

I stared at Gabe, my body motionless other than my breathing and the flames that descended around my body. He moved slowly towards me, his hand reached out. As If I was someone dog, he wanted to pet. I growled at that and he stepped back.

_" _Bella?_"_ he asked in a low, calming tone, but the worry in his voice layered my name with tension.

I yelped, to answer him and he slowly chuckled. I saw joey smile too his teeth glistening against the light of the suns rays through the clouds.

" Bells, I am going to phase now and so is Gabe, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine." " Joey spoke slowly, his body backing away and Gabe following him.

I heard the ground shift slowly, and a few sparks flew towards me from the direction that my brothers disappeared to.

A few seconds later, two giant white wolves stepped out, both with fiery steel brown eyes.

The biggest wolf, joey had mostly white fur but a dark grey face and tail.

While Gabe was just an exact copy of me but more bigger and masculine.

Their fur sparked and glistened and they walked towards me, big wolfish smiles on their faces.

Suddenly voices and images all attacked my brain.

_" hey sis " Gabe smoke in my mind, and an image of me writhing in pain silently popped in his head. _

I pushed out the image and my mind became a silent private place again.

The two wolves in front of me stared at me wide eyed and thoroughly shocked, their mouths hanging open, showing all their sharp canines.

Gabe nudged up against me, his head butting mine. Silently urging me to communicate with the pack again.

I exhaled the huge gush of breath I was holding, and willed myself to focus on what I want, to communicate with the pack. I knew that I broke down the shield once their voices rushed in my head again.

_" Whoa, Sis how'd you do that! " _Gabe asked shocked.

_" Not many people could do that, it does take a lot of concentration. I mean it took me weeks till I was able to do that well at first I was the only wolf so I didn't need to but then when Gabe came - " _Joey was cut off by Gabe's growl.

_" Hey " Gabe whined. " Sis you got to teach me that, I mean I still can't do that no matter how hard I try, I have no clue why, I mean I'm so good at everything, running, swimming, controlling water, fire, wind, anything really but why not mind control? I just don't get it! - "_ Gabe was babbling on frustrated as he walked around the trees, scratching some trucks. It reminded me of a cat.

_" You know I can hear you Bella " _Gabe growled at me, and I growled back, bearing my teeth Instinctively_._

_" Both of you calm the fuck down " _Joey Growled, bearing his teeth at us.

The pull of his voice, made us both crouch down in submission, our ears flattened against our skulls, our eyes trained to the floor and our fur sparkled slowly. The tenor of it gave us a physical pain. The command was repeating in our heads like a mantra, echoing down through our body, commanding every cell in me to obey. I couldn't stop it, I didn't know how. I cried out in pain, yelping and whining slowly as the command overwhelmed us.

_" I am so sorry guys, You have no idea how sorry I am. It's just sometimes I just can't control my alpha voice, when I get frustrated I'm all in alpha mode. Although you should have seen your faces dudes, it was funny. sometimes being the Alpha rocks. " _Joey sang as he walked on, his paws were moving so fast and silent It looked like he was hovering above the ground.

We followed him, me lagging behind. It was almost like I was the omega. Gabe's paws were hovering just below the earth as well, his sparks shooting against the ground and into the mud, it was like golden rain.

_" You are the omega bells...for now " _Gabe spoke, his face turning towards me and he smiled a wolfish grin. _" and I know I'm awesome " _

_" where are we going? " _I asked, finally using this whole telepathic mind connection.

_" we are going somewhere not far from here, It's grandma's Helen's cabin but Grandpa Geoffrey used to use it for fishing trips and stuff but now it's mine, Charlie gave me the place._ " Joey spoke and an image of an a small oak shed, with a green door and green window frames, there was a small smoke coming out of the chimney, it looked like in belonged in a fairy tale, it looked so inviting and the surroundings looked beautiful as well, the small cabin was covered in snow, and behind it stood a string of beautiful white mountains, that ran down along the Olympic peninsula.

_" So do you like it? "_ Joey asked turning towards me, I could see my wolf image in my own head.

_" Yeah, it's beautiful " _I said in awe, staring up at the building as we just arrived seconds before.

_" Great, because you'll be staying here a few weeks "_ Joey said, as he phased, shifting himself to human form. The flames spun around him, shielding him as he put his clothes on.

" _What!_ " I shrieked but as I turned towards Gabe, he too already phased to human form. I wanted to do the same thing, but I didn't know how.

I yelped at them, my paws anxiously thudding the snowy ground, melting the snow with the sparks that flew from my body. I whined again and again, I wanted to get out of my wolf form, I didn't want to be stuck like this forever.

" Bella just relax, breath deep and slow, let your mind calm slow down and think of the things that make you happy then when your ready think of every inch of your human form, it's hard at first but with practice you would be able to do it without a second thought " Joey encouraged me, his hands patting out the stray hairs on my head.

I closed my eyes gently and took deep calming breaths, only thinking of Jacob. His beautiful flawless russet skin, at times I was quite jealous about, his black hair that has now been cut, His perfect white teeth against his dark pink lips, The feel of his bulging hard muscles on his arms, yet his arms were smooth and flawless, the huskiness in his voice that always made my insides tingle.

And yet I couldn't have him anymore. My jacob, didn't want me.

_My jaw tightened, and I spoke through my teeth. "I thought you were my boyfriend " He flinched slightly at this and looked down._

_"We were." There was a slight emphasis on the past tense._

My last visit with jacob, flashed through my mind and I howled at the pain that struck my heart.

This wasn't calm.

" Bells, relax sis, your thinking too hard " Gabe's voice replied to the sound of my howls, anxious.

_"Jacob... why? Sam won't let you have other friends? Please, Jake. You promised. I need you!" I reached out to touch his bulking forearm._

_This time he cringed away, holding his hands up defensively. "Don't touch me," he whispered._

Jacob! I needed him more than ever, If there was a world where we can both be human and love each other endlessly, I would by the first tickets for myself and Jacob.

But he didn't want me. Did he find someone else?

Sam changed him completely.

_"Go home, Bella. I can't be with you anymore "_

Those hurtful words, are the reason that I phased. It hurt me more than James had hurt me. The need for him was just too much for me to bear, even if I was as strong as a wolf.

I howled again, and an unearthly inhuman howl, broke through lungs sending me falling to the ground, I could feel my fire going up like fireworks and the ground below me melted into a big huge puddle.

" Joey! Do something please, Joey " Gabe growled and his voice broke, It sounded like he was crying.

" I don't know what's happening!? she should be calm dude! " Joey stated, a little freaked out.

" J hurry up already " Gabe begged again

After a few moments of silence, Joey spoke " Gabe grab her clothes from the cabin then toss it to her direction and turn around "

" Here " Gabe said after a second.

" Thanks, now turn around " there was shuffling and something came near me but I was howling too loudly that I could actually make out the sounds happening around me.

" I'll just have command her to turn into human form " Joey spoke.

" This is not normal " Gabe complained mumbling to himself.

" Bella, Turn into a human _now_! " Joey's commanding voice, broke through my ear and I immediately became calm, the memories and worries floating to the back of my mind. My heart beat slowed down, and my howls and whines only just a whisper.

The sparks swirled around me, and I found my self naked on the melted puddle of snow. Gabe and Joey were miles away with their backs to me. I grabbed the clothes that were now wet and put on my dark jeans that were fully soaked and an over-sized mariners sweatshirt, that was not mine and only partially wet.

" It's all wet " I mumbled walking up to my brothers, but the pain made me lose control of my legs.

" Bella? " Gabe turned around and was crouching down, trying to help me up in an instant. " What happened?! " He cried.

Joey grabbed me and flipped me over his shoulder as he carried me into the cabin.

The cabin was neatly furbished, with an old oak floor, a small fireplace on the south wall and a small bed with a blanket and a pillow, it had two green couches, A phone on the wall and a small wooden kitchen with an oven that looked like it could work. The walls were covered with different types of Guns and there was a moose and bear head on the east and west walls.

Joey pushed me onto the bed and I groaned in pain as my body came in collision with the mattress. Even the slightest of movements causes my veins to shake and my bones to creak.

" ARGH " I groaned in pain. " It hurts so much " I cried, It wasn't this bad in wolf form.

I shut my eyes, annoyed of seeing the dust moats in front of me, the individual grains of the wood ceiling above, The glowing strands so filaments inside the bulb, The tiniest of creatures crawling in the corner of the cabin, I had enough of it all.

" It just takes time to get used to it all " Gabe reassured me. In my peripheral vision I saw Joey leave the cabin with his phone in hand.

" But It hurts so much " I snapped at him.

" It will pass, don't worry " Gabe got up and went to get something in the kitchen cabinets, he came back with a bottle of pills " Here use a couple of these, if you swallow all of them, you won't die or anything you'll just be really weak " He handed me four tablets and then went to get a glass of water.

He lifted my head up slightly and pushed down the pills into my mouth then fed me the glass of water which I greedily drank.

" Now it won't take away all of the pain, just a little " Gabe warned me, getting up from the bed.

" What's the point in taking the pills if they weren't any damn help! " I screamed, partly because of the pain.

" Someone's cranky " Gabe mumbled.

" I am not cranky, I Just have a violent reaction to stupid people " I retaliated. I heard Gabe growl at me but I didn't care anymore, all I wanted to do was just go to sleep, and dream the pain away but Gabe seemed to have another Idea, I wish I could just claw his mouth out.

" I know what will cheer you up sis " Gabe urged, I could practically hear his smile from where he stood.

" What? " I asked annoyed by his cheery voice.

" Some jokes that will sure as hell make you laugh " He laughed and I cried out again, In pain and also for the fact that I have to sit here and listen to his endless torture.

" Here's one, what do vegetarian zombies eat? " He asked me.

I didn't answer.

" GRAINS! GRAINS " He done his impersonation of a zombie.

I wasn't laughing.

" Okay, okay here is a better one " He paused. " So a mushroom walks into a bar right!, The bartender says ' we don't serve any of your kind here ' and the mushroom's like ' why not I'm a fun guy?! ' " Gabe laughed at this.

These jokes were just plain awful.

" here's another one, Why did the chicken cross the road " He asked but I didn't answer. " To get to your house "

" Knock knock " He asked again.

I groaned in response. " who's there " I whispered my teeth clenched.

" The chicken " He laughed.

For at least ten minutes It went on like this, on with the endless torture of jokes, when at last Joey came back Gabe had_ finally_ shut up.

" Hey bells, I told mom the news...She's happy... I think " Joey told me.

" Thanks good " I smiled slightly through the pain.

" you'll be alright sis, just get some sleep " Joey patted my forehead, assuring me that the pain will go away.

" Alright " I grumbled.

" I'm gonna tell charlie something...like you went to a sleepover at your friends house or something " Joey told me unsure.

" The Cullens " Added Gabe. I felt a brief twinge of guilt as I realized how Charlie would feel about this, but I knew that Joey and Gabe will tell charlie something, that will put him at ease.

" Yeah alright " Joey agreed unsure. " I was thinking that Jacob kid but - " Joey was cut of with my loud sob.

" Bella you okay? " Gabe asked.

" No, it's that Jacob is acting really weird " I whispered through my teeth. If I opened my mouth, I know I will break into tears.

" How weird? " Joey questioned, from the tone of his voice I knew he really didn't care but he was just trying to be nice for me.

" Well, He joined this cult thing and he broke up and told me we couldn't even be friends because Sam told him not to talk - " I was cut of by Gabe's growls.

" What a jerk! " Gabe growled again, his hands clenched by his sides " Do you want me to talk to this guy, sort him out " He asked me.

Joey just laughed " Dude you can't even sort yourself out "

" Whatever, I'm gonna go talk to this kid right now, see ya bells " Gabe kissed me quick on the forehead and was out the door.

" I'll see what's happening bells,I gotta go stop Gabe before he pulverizes Jake, Don't worry I'll check it out" Joey reassured me.

I nodded one fast, jerky bob.

Joey smiled one last time, before he too was out the door.

I just had to be grateful that Jacob didn't see me like this. I mean what would he say? Do? Would he run away from me? Tell me to leave him alone? If he did say that, I wouldn't know what to do.

At least I phased alone. I felt a rush of thankfulness and relief for that, seeing that Jacob wasn't there to see my endless pain.

Alone. I repeated the word with grim satisfaction.

But there was no way of disguising the abyss I was plunging into now. The disappointment of not having Jacob with me anymore. How could I tell my brothers that I was fracturing into pieces, that I was hurting and being alone doesn't help as much. I curled up into a ball twisting the blanket around me and moaned into the pillow. At least I didn't have an audience to see my physical and emotional torture fate has put on me.

My pain only increased after nightfall. The pills didn't help as much.

The tremors rocked me until my teeth chattered.

I squeezed my eyes tight together and waited for unconsciousness.

I pressed my fist against my mouth to keep from screaming as another roll of pain hit me.

* * *

**Just to clear things up, Bella is only in pain because of the aftershock of transforming and she's making it worse by thinking of stressful things such as jacob!**

**I know the jokes were crapish, but it was supposed to be bad! (╯_╰")**

**Thanks for reading! Review, Favorite,Follow! **

**Jacob will come again! Don't worry, they won't be broken up for long!1**


	32. Chapter 31

**Sorry that I didn't update soon! I was starting another story: My wolf's keeper - you can check it out if you want!**

**For the past week I had to help my aunt who just went just had a miscarriage, so it was very emotional and I was there for the whole week looking after her other kids. They were only 5 and 6 and they don't like Fanfiction very much. **

******The _Italics _used in this chapter are for the telepathic communications between the wolves. **

**Here is chapter 31:**

* * *

It's been a week since I last saw Jake, being in this house arrest irritates me. I can not say I enjoy being a wolf, none of the food they bring me are any much satisfying. The food was tasteless and the water still made my throat feel dry. I wanted something more.

I hopped of from my bed and crawled of to the window and perched my self down, waiting for my brothers to come back with my food, hopefully it will be better this time.

A small rustle behind the trees caught my attention. There were not that much trees here, only snowy white plains, the tress only surrounded the cabin for a few meters. I'm surprised I haven't set fire to this place yet, Joey say's that new pups are extremely volatile and even the slightest anger could cause a forest fire in this location.

The rustle in the trees were much louder now - well louder for me - I zoomed in to the location and could see the faintest bit of fur. Between the overgrown bushes, I could make out a few insects crawling about and also the a canine nose.

I rushed to the door hoping it was my brothers but as I sniffed the air, the wolf smelled nothing like my brothers. It smelt like wood and musk. Gabe and Joey smell like body spray, cologne and a hint of smoke.

The wolf came out of the bushes revealing a brown fur coats, with different shades of brown, black, chocolate, dark mahogany even a hint of russet but with a white underbelly. The Wolf looked ancient, like it was centuries old, it's fur was outgrown and his canines large.

The Wolf stalked towards me, whining softly, it's paws hitting the ground with a soft thud. I crouched down against the wall of the cabin. I was sure that it was not one of us but just a real wild wolf and If it does attack I could possibly scare it away with one growl.

The wolf walked towards me, it's nuzzle was only inches away for me to reach but a small faint walking sound in the distance caused the wolf to stop. It turned to the sound of the noise and ran away in an instant.

I sat there staring at the place where that oddly large wolf stood. That was odd but it was the most interesting thing that happened to me this week. Whenever I tried to bring up Jacob behavior with my brothers they just shrug it off not like last week when they were asking all those absurd questions. I wonder what they'll think about a wild wolf coming for a visit. I mused as I got up and brushed myself off, as soon as I saw two silhouettes approaching the cabin.

" What are you doing out here bells? " Gabe smirked curiously as he carried in the food.

" Oh nothing, just hanging with a wolf " I shrugged and took a bit out of an apple. As much as I tried to swallow it, the apple wouldn't go down, I had to force it down with a bottle of Vodka.

" Hey that's mine! " Gabe snatched it off me and gulped the rest down. " Now what's this I hear about a wolf "

" There was this wolf outside and It came towards me " I stated, remembering the shades of brown on the wolfs coat. It was beautiful, It made me feel a little jealous how that wolf could have twelve different shades of fur and I could only have one.

" It's just a wild wolf, It's probably looking for food or something " Joey shrugged, but something told me he wasn't exactly telling the truth.

" Yeah but it didn't smell like a wild wolf " I retaliated.

" well do you know how an actual wild wolf smells like? " Joey asked me, as he propped himself up on the small kitchen counter.

" No I don't actually know - " I said, looking down at the food in front of me with disgust.

" Then it is a wild wolf " Joey stuck his tongue out me and Gabe just nodded.

" now bulk up, we've got a long day ahead of us " Gabe pushed some more food in front of me but I pushed it back.

" I can't...eat that " I said it disgust " everything is just so gross, don't you actually have something good to eat " I groaned, and threw an apple at joey's face but he caught it in a split second.

Gabe and Joey gave each other a knowing look, smiling at each other than smirked back at me.

" You've got Craving's " Joey laughed a little as he threw the apple in the air and burnt it with the the fire that shot out from his hands.

" Cravings? What's that? " I asked, trying not to stare at the apple trick in amazement. It was Gabe was the one that answered.

" It mean's your not craving human food but rather..." Gabe walked towards me and whispered inches away from my face, the word I least wanted to hear " Vampires. "

I pushed my self back and stared at him in disgust, instantly thinking of the Cullens. " How could I eat them!? That's just gross! " I shot back.

" It's the way of life " Joey smiled at me.

" Yeah embrace it " Gabe added.

" I can't eat vampires, especially the Cullens " I shook my head against it.

" Who said anything about the Cullens " Gabe argued.

" Yeah we just snack on a couple of nomads passing through, we took that down that guy with the dreadlocks the other day, he was alright not the best I had but okay " Joey shrugged.

" There's not much vampires in the north, they're usually in the south around Texas, we should so go there huh J? " Gabe asked eagerly. Joey smiled in agreement and hi-fived him.

" So what if I get to eat a vamp do I get to go home? " I asked warily.

" No " Joey laughed and with that my hopes plummeted.

" Your going home today " Gabe said placing his arms around my shoulders. " Now let's get packing, you don't have much though and charlie is getting a little worried, I mean we would have kept you here a little longer if you were seriously angry but you seem calm enough to go home " Gabe rambled on as he threw my clothes into my little bag.

" What about if I bump into the Cullens, what if I can't help myself " I asked.

Gabe stopped packing and looked straight at me " Don't worry, you will just have to learn how to control yourself, although it is really hard when you get these cravings but It helps when you go for a little run just to calm your thoughts "

I nodded back but kept silent.

When we finished packing, Gabe agreed to tie my bag to his hind leg for the journey. Phasing was much easier now, for the past week I had to force myself to phase and circle the perimeter, keeping close to the snowy white mountains for camouflage.

Phasing has now become almost as easy as breathing except for the sharp pains that course through my body during the phase.

The fire trembled down my spine, throwing tight spasms out along my arms and legs. It only took a second. The heat flooded through me, and I felt the silent shimmer that made me something else.

I could hear the faintest whisper in the winds in my new form human or wolf, everything was so new and exciting now. I could hear past the trees, hear the squirrels chirps and the deer's light footsteps, dancing away. I could hear all they way to the edge of town. I could hear the cars storming around the last bend, way past speed limit. Charlie would not approve. I could hear the shop doors close and open and the cashier printing out the receipt.

I was listening so hard, that the sudden burst of Joey's deep thundering laugh made me jump almost above the trees.

_" Yes we get it, there are sounds, now can you hurry up " _Joey asked irritated.

I nodded at him and followed them both, me dragging behind slowly. We continued in a parallel line, choosing not to run together.

We ran further, coming on to dry land away from the snow. We climbed down the mountains edging nearer to town but we kept closer towards the forest area.

_" Let's head through the Cullens land and then through the forest near dad's " _Gabe suggested and we all yelped in agreement.

Gabe and joey took two back strides then launched themselves across the flat stone to the other end of the cliff, they're flames flying with them.

" _Come on, you can do it " _Gabe thought encouragingly and Joey nodded as well.

I backed up five paces, just in case, and took a deep , I was anxious again. Not about falling or getting hurt—I was more worried about the forest getting hurt. One false move from my case, and this whole forest will be up in flames.

_" No it won't, trust me now come on bells " _Joey encouraged me.

It had come on slowly, but I could feel it now—the raw, massive strength thrilling in my limbs and the sparks flew more heavily, like rain. I was suddenly sure that if I wanted to tunnel under the river, to claw or beat my way straight through the bedrock, it wouldn't take me very long. The objects around me—the trees, the shrubs, the rocks.

The fifty yard width was slightly too easy a distance. It was a strange, giddy, electrifying thing, but a short thing. An entire second had yet to pass, and I was across.

We were now running. They were much faster than me, I couldn't imagine how they moved their paws with such blinding speed, but it was beyond me. However, I was stronger, and every stride of mine matched the length of three of theirs. I slowed a little since I didn't actually know where I was going.

It was a peculiar sensation, the balance between the speed and the clarity. For, while I rocketed over, under, and through the thick jade maze at a rate that should have reduced everything around me to a streaky green blur, I could plainly see each tiny leaf on all the small branches of every insignificant shrub that I passed.

The wind of my speed blew my fur wildly and the sparks darted across all around me. My fur was long enough to cloak me, and it was comforting and warm, It doesn't burn me with all that fire stored in me somewhere. My Fur was like caressing feathers against my body and the ground that I ran on, were like velvet colliding with my paws.

My leaping bounds stretched longer, and soon they were trying to keep up with me. I laughed again, exultant, when I heard them falling behind. My paws touched the ground so infrequently now it felt more like flying than running. Freedom at last.

" _Bella, stay in this country " _Joey warned dryly, almost lazily. I could hear nothing else though for they had stopped some hundred yards away.

I was just about run back to them, when a low whining in the distance, near my house caught my attention.

I stalked towards this sound, Instead of joining my brothers, I could hear them calling me to come back but I paid no attention and I shut them out. I wandered through, passing the small fluttering of birds and the maple leaves scraping together, the faint clicking of ants following each other in a long line up the bark of the nearest tree. I picked up a wider range of the animals sound but all I got was the same whining.

The soft thud of paws continued stealthily beneath me now; the rich scent was very close.

I let myself drift towards the sound, It was near my home, near the side of my bedroom. My body shifted forward automatically into a low crouch as I hesitated at the fern-fringed edge of the trees.

There I saw a rusty brown wolf, almost russet color but darker on the head and tail lying across the forest. He was totally camouflaged and was facing my house. The wolf's eyes were dark, nearly black.

I gave an involuntary growl and jumped back—which was the stupidest thing I could have done. The beautiful russet wolf stared straight at me, and jumped to it's feet, It seemed too intelligent for a wild wolf and much too big as well. As it stared at me, I suddenly thought of Jacob, his deep mesmerizing voice, his gleaming eyes, his soft tan perfect skin and his now cropped black hair.

The wolf growled at me, it was almost the same height He crouched down in front and showed it's fangs, threatening to back away. I wanted to laugh at this wolf, and show him who's boss but It was just a wild wolf, I should probably just leave this strange mutant wolf alone, I can't smell any human blood so It might not do no wrong harm.

But something caught my attention, the wolf's scent. It's scent was exactly like Jacob's, I would of course remember because I spent every second memorizing his scent. Jacob's scent was mixed with a strange honey and sun yet woodsy and musk scent, just like this wolf.

Which could only mean one thing.

Could it be possible, that this wolf ate it's victim hours ago so there is no trace of human scent anymore and now it's waiting for it's next victim. could it be possible that Jacob went looking for me last week but instead bumped into this monster. I was in no mood to find out, I just wanted to kill this beast that killed my Jacob.

It grated on my nerves. The thoughts of this monster feasting upon my jacob, It was too much that I couldn't take it anymore. The animal snarled at me again, and that was it.

I lunged.

I did.

Until Gabe and Joey pulled me back. Their teeth's biting into my fur, Joey pulling at one of my paws and Gabe at the other, they dragged at least a hundred meter's away and just then I could hear the monster running away.

It wasn't much of a fight.

Their paws now slowed and they threw me against the ground, causing me to shift into human form, The flames flew around me and still kept lingering even after I changed but I brushed them away angrily.

Gabe and Joey phased back and In seconds were fully clothed and brooding over me.

The feral snarl, coming from my own mouth, was so unexpected that it brought me up short. I gasped and shut my mouth tight.

" Did you just growl at us? " Joey asked, authority drenched in his voice.

" I'm sorry, It was a mistake " I apologized.

" Whatever, we're walking back as Humans and don't do that again " Joey growled.

" Why, I could have had that monster " I shouted.

" Why would you want to hurt him for " Gabe laughed, dragging me to the path that led up to the road on the highway.

" He killed jacob " I screamed at them. Gabe and Joey just looked at each other and laughed. Once they both calmed down they were practically in tears.

" Do you have any proof of that " Joey asked as we passed our school, It was a saturday and spring break, so people won't ask any questions about my tattered clothes and my rugged hair.

" Yeah his scent was the same as the wolfs " I urged.

" Bells, you smelt his scent when you were a human, but your a wolf now so things might be different " Gabe spoke told me, he wasn't exactly telling me everything, I knew that he was hiding something. He always speaks softly with me - like he is scolding a child - whenever he hides something.

" There's something your not telling me, and I'm going to find out what " I mumbled.

They didn't answer they just kept walking, I followed behind silently.

Gabe and Joey stopped at the shop nearby...to pick up a pack of Doritos and some coke.

I still couldn't touch or look at those stuff, It just made me sick. Damn cravings.

We walked for what seemed for miles only the sounds of the crunching of the Doritos and my brothers talking about those girls Joey scored. I couldn't be bothered to pay attention, each passing second my longing for Jacob got worse.

At last there was a break in the trees ahead and I could just make out Charlie's house. Exhausted as I was, I still jogged up the lane.

I was much calmer than before, but I was such a mess when I got home. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway—I hadn't realized how late it was. The sky was already dusky.

" Boy's? " Charlie asked, as Joey and Gabe both made their way in and I slammed the door behind them.

" And me Dad! " I called back.

" Bells? " Charlie came to the hallway, enveloping me in a big hug.

" Hey Dad, I missed you " I hugged him tight and released my grip on him, I could see the faintest blush form on his cheeks.

" It's only been a week bells " He laughed as he ruffled my hair. " How was the sleepover? Did you girls have fun? " He asked as we made our way to the living room.

" Yeah it was great, Spring break was tiring, I'm just glad to be back dad " I smiled in relief.

" I would love to meet that Alice girl, you should bring her round "

" Sure thing dad " I smiled again.

Charlie seemed to really look at me for the first time. I remembered that I had spent some time on the forest floor today; I must be a mess.

"What happened?" Charlie demanded.

" I fell " I lied, well I did actually fall so I guess it's not really a lie. I didn't actually fall it was more like thrown across the ground.

" You know how clumsy she can be dad " Joey laughed and Dad joined in.

I narrowed my eyes at them both " that's not funny " I spat, Joey winked causing me to growl too low for my dad's ears to pick up.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked me as went back to his recliner.

I shook my head, though I must have been starving. I hadn't eaten all week.

" Nah, I ate there I'm just tired " I yawed.

" Yeah the food was _great _there wasn't it bells? " Joey asked as he grabbed himself a beer and joined dad on the couch. I growled at him again.

Charlie didn't notice what Joey had said he was too engrossed in the game. " G'night bells, me and the boy's will be up soon and Aaron's already asleep so don't wake him up "

I nodded and closed the door behind me and made my way up the stairs. I missed the cabin a little but I missed home much more.

I lay down on my bed, , but I was shaking too hard to hope for sleep. I curled into a cramped ball under my quilt, and faced the horrifying facts.

So where's Jacob now?

Is he alive is he dead?

Did he move on?

I realized, with a nauseous roll of my stomach, that the situation was worse than even that. If he did move on, where would that leave me in his heart, a mistake, a longtime acquaintance.

To calm myself, I fantasized the impossible: I imagined, me and Jacob rekindle our love, then in a few years time him proposing with his mother's diamond ring and we could have a simple beach wedding, and me walking up to the isle, to be Bella black and then soon enough have a white picket fence and a small cabin with two kids running around the yard and me and Jake smiling and watching our kids run towards the beach to play in the sand.

I squeezed my eyes tight together and waited for unconsciousness.

I knew there was no possibility of me and Jacob anymore, He would have to find someone actually human because I'm a monster. A hideous beast. I could never be loved, and I could never deserve his love, not when I just left him and now he has joined Sam's gang all because of me.

I fell asleep with the tears still streaming calmly down my empty face.

It was a new dream tonight. Rain was falling and Jacob was walking soundlessly beside me, though beneath my feet the ground crunched like dry gravel. But he wasn't my Jacob; he was the new, bitter,graceful Jacob. This Jacob walked away, laughing at me as I tried to keep up. As I fell to the darkened ground, I reached for him, but he took a step away, raising his hands like a shield. And then Jacob vanished.

I wasn't sure, when I woke in the dark, if I'd just begun crying, or if my tears had run while I slept and simply continued now. I stared at my dark ceiling. I could feel that it was the middle of the night—I was still half-asleep, maybe more than half. I could hear Charlie's snores, Gabe's soft purrs, Joey's muttering and Aaron's chewing?

That's when I heard the noise that must have wakened me in the first place. Something sharp scraped along the length of my window with a high-pitched squeal, like fingernails against the glass.

* * *

**Who do you think the russet wolf was? I'll give you a clue it rhymes with Lacob.**

**And who do you think the other wolf was (the first one)? - It wasn't jacob!**

**So now you obviously know that Jacob will be coming in more, thank you for waiting patiently!**

**And thank you for reading, I hoped that you have enjoyed it!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Another update!...And Jacob black is back! once and for all.**

**My aunt's...alright I guess and I don't have to take care of my cousins anymore! yay so regular updates from now on!**

**School done, for the weekend so I can get this done...I guess you were sorta waiting for this moment since It does have Jacob in it, and after this there will be more Jacob, trust me! Gabe and Joey will be more of the sideline characters!**

**You'll get more hint's on what the actual tribe of Benjamin are...don't worry! Truthfully speaking, the REAL tribe of Benjamin didn't actually turn into wolves, it was just a saying...a prophecy!**

**Anyways, here it is Chapter 32: **

* * *

My eyes flew wide with fright, I sniffed the air cautiously and growled lowly, trying to threaten the disturbing presence, at the back of my mind I was wondering if I should call for help but something was urging me that it was alright.

Something scratched against my window again with the same thin, high-pitched sound.

I sniffed the air again, It didn't smell like a vampire...although I am not entirely sure how a vampire would smell, and the Cullen's did promise to back of for a few weeks so I could control myself.

I stumbled out of my bed and to the window, I adjusted to my new enhanced vision, but was still teary-eyed and blurry from my lack of sleep for the past week.

A huge, dark shape wobbled erratically on the other side of the glass, lurching toward me like it was going to smash right through. As I wiped my tears away and tried to see who it was, a familiar, husky voice called from the dark shape.

"Bella!" it hissed. "Ouch! Damn it, open the window! OUCH!" I flew to the window, almost in an instant. I pushed the window, with ease enjoying my strength I didn't care about if I woke up the damn house, I just wanted to see my Jacob again.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

Jacob was clinging precariously to the top of the spruce that grew in the middle of Charlie's little front yard. His weight had bowed the tree toward the house and he now swung—his legs dangling twenty feet above the ground—not a yard away from me. The thin branches at the tip of the tree scraped against the side of the house again with a grating squeal.

" I came to see " —he huffed, shifting his weight as the treetop bounced him— " You, honey " I blinked my wet blurry eyes, suddenly sure that I was dreaming.

" I'm not your 'honey' anymore " I hissed, although really wanting to be. " And do you want to kill yourself Jacob! "

He snorted, un-amused, swinging his legs to improve his balance. "Get out of the way," he ordered.

"What?" I asked confused, why was he doing at this time of hour?

He swung his legs again, backwards and forward, increasing his momentum. I realized what he was trying to do.

"No, Jake!"But I ducked to the side, because it was too late. With a grunt, he launched himself toward my open window.

A scream built-in my throat as I waited for him to jump, I knew that if he falls I would always be there to catch him but to my shock, he swung agilely into my room, landing on the balls of his feet with a low thud.

We both looked at the door immediately. Through enhanced hearing, I could hear Charlie's low heartbeat and low snores assuring me that he is asleep, It's just my brothers I was worried about, as for Aaron, I could have heard his snores even as a normal human.

A wide grin spread slowly across Jacob's face; he seemed extremely pleased with himself. It wasn't the grin that I knew and loved—it was a new grin, one that was a bitter mockery of his old sincerity, on the new face that belonged to Sam.

I'd cried over this boy every night, even my brothers were sick of me for crying too much and Gabe just wanted to rearrange his face for what he did to me. His harsh rejection had blown a huge hole in my chest, that only he could heal. And now he was here in my room, smirking at me as if none of that had passed.

All of this, coupled with the fact that I was dog-tired but for him I would stay awake for a thousand years.

For the first time, with the dimming shadows and limiting weakness of humanity taken off my eyes, I saw his face. I gasped and then struggled with my vocabulary, unable to find the right words. I needed better words. He was absolutely perfect, and not like vampire perfect but perfect and beautiful to me, all in his own different way. I may as well have been blind.

He smelled different as well, he smelled like warmth and fire and testosterone levels were high. I can't believe I can actually smell that...It's a good thing he can't smell like me. He didn't smell like dad or Aaron or even the neighbors, he smelled so familiar.

" What are you doing here " I asked, slightly glaring, trying not to smile although I found it hard.

"I came to apologize."

"I don't accept!" This was a total lie, but I had to teach him a lesson somehow. I pretend to shove him out the window, but I didn't want him to go...I was so torn. I moved my hands up to the top of his chest, seeing as it was useless trying to at least pretend to push him out, he didn't even bulge.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I could clearly see his chest was far more developed than before. His skin was burning hot, like his head had been the last time I'd touched him. Like he was still sick with the fever. Maybe it has something to do with me, since he didn't look sick at all.

He looked huge. He leaned over me, so big that he blacked out the window,tongue-tied by my furious reaction.

I ran my hands down his chest, barely touching his tight toned abs that glowed in the dim light. he whimpered under my touch and His smell changed a lot, especially his testosterone levels. He grabbed my hands and held them up to his face, kissing them.

" Bella " He grunted slightly, his breathing coming out in short gasps.

" Jacob " I slipped my hands out of his grip and hugged him tight, his scorching skin burning into me like the fire of my fur, it felt safe and secure, I could hug him all day. " I missed you " I whispered into his chest. I tiptoed and kissed the end of his neck, It seems like I grew a few inches after the change. He pushed me back gently, taking my elbow and steered me back to the bed, when I reached the edge I sat down and he kneeled in front of me only inches away.

" Bella please " He looked hurt, like he was fighting something but failing. The tears rolled down my eyes, almost instantly, Has he moved on? Did he find someone else? "Hey, are you okay?" Jacob asked, worry creasing his forehead.

I looked up at him, the tears not yet dried on my cheeks. "Why in the world would I be okay, Jacob?"

Anguish replaced some of the bitterness in his face. "Right," he agreed, and took a deep breath. "Crap. Well… I—I'm so sorry, Bella." The apology was sincere, no doubt about it, though there was still an angry twist to his features.

" I don't want apologies from you, Jake. You hurt me too much "

" you left me too, that day you left for Arizona I came over but then Charlie told me you all left and I was so mad, that I ran and I - " His words came out strangled, his eyes were narrowed, his breathing was labored and pained and his forehead wrinkled in effort.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My hands instantly flying to his face, smoothing his creases and caressing his face gently. He smiled slightly, and for a second I could almost see my old Jacob but then it was replaced by Sam's clone, and he pushed away.

He exhaled heavily, and I realized he'd been holding his breath, too. "I can't do it," he muttered,frustrated. He buried his face into my hand for a second then pulled away, then looked straight at me, his dark ebony eyes boring straight into mine.

"Do what?" I asked hoarsely. The pull to kiss him was so strong, I had to pinch myself to keep calm.

He ignored my question. "Look, Bella, haven't you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone?"He looked expectantly.

My thoughts jumped to my brothers and the events that happened almost a week ago. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I was sure that my secret was much bigger than his unless he somehow found about the supernatural world...

"Something you felt like you had to keep from Charlie, from your mom… ?" he pressed. "Something you won't even talk about with me? Not even now?"I felt my eyes tighten. I didn't answer his question, though I knew he would take that as a confirmation.

"Can you understand that I might have the same kind of… situation?" He was struggling again, seeming to fight for the right words. "Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not your secret to tell." I knew exactly what he was talking about, it wasn't my secret at first but it is now. and then there is the secret about the Cullen's...that's not my secret...or what Jonathan is...that's not my secret at all so I completely understand the predicament he is in. My secret's were just to strong and I was forced to protect them all but I wanted to share each and every one of them, if he promises to do the same.

" I get it Jacob...there are some things I cant' share with you but you have to stop speaking in riddles. "

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "This is so frustrating."

We looked at each other, both are faces hopeless but both inching forward for closure.

He sucked in a startled breath, and then leaned toward me, his face shifting from hopelessness to blazing intensity in a second. He stared fiercely into my eyes, and his voice was fast and eager. He spoke the words right into my face; his breath was as hot as his skin.

"I think I see a way to make this work out—because you know this, Bella! I can't tell you, but if you guessed it! That would let me right off the hook!"

"You want me to guess? Guess what?" Placing my right hand softly against his cheek.

"My secret! You can do it—you know the answer!" He said, his face slightly turning into the old Jacob I knew.

He took in my blank expression, and then his face tensed with effort again. "Hole on, let me see if I give you some help," he said. Whatever he was trying to do, it was so hard he was panting.

"Help?" I asked, trying to keep up. My lids wanted to slip closed, but I forced them open. I tried to repeat in my head that monsters like me don't need sleep, but I couldn't even do that, my mind was completely blank.

"Yeah," he said, breathing hard. "Like clues."He took my face in his enormous, too-warm hands, he rubbed my cheek softly with one hand, then placed a swift chaste kiss on my lips and pulled away holding my face in his hands only a few inches away. He stared in to my eyes while he whispered, as if to communicate something besides the words he spoke.

"Remember the first day we met—on the beach in La Push?"

" Of course I remember " I smiled at the memory of his glossy black hair at the nape of his neck, his flawless russet face, the childish round chin.

" Tell me about what happened after "

" We talked about the rabbit "

"Keep going." He nodded smiling, urging me on.

" You invited to your house " My cheeks were growing warm under his palms as I looked into his strong gaze, but he wouldn't notice, hot as his skin was.

He was nodding, anxious for more.

" You put on some DVD's but I didn't want to watch them so I took a walk with you and..." My voice was nearly soundless.

"You told me scary stories… Quileute legends." And I told you mine.

He closed his eyes and opened them again. "Yes." The word was tense, fervent, like he was on the edge of something vital. He spoke slowly, making each word distinct. "Do you remember what I said?"

He looked at me with eyes that knew too much. "Think hard," he told me.

"Yes, I remember," I breathed.

He inhaled deeply, struggling. "Do you remember all the stor—" He couldn't finish the question. His mouth popped open like something had stuck in his throat.

"All the stories?" I asked.

He nodded mutely.

My head churned. I remember him telling me about our stories being so alike but I was to distracted by the tone of his voice and beautiful face, that I didn't actually listen to what he was saying that day.

Jacob groaned and jumped off the bed. He pressed his fists against his forehead and breathed fast and angry. "You know this, you know this," he muttered to himself.

"Jake? Jake, please, I know it, but I just got to think If you give me sometime...maybe in the morning "

He took a steadying breath and nodded and plunked down on the mattress beside me. I laid my head against his forearm - my head not being able to reach his shoulder - but finally after weeks I finally felt at peace again.

I looked at Jacob again, I didn't like that—didn't like the way his eyes closed as if he were in pain when he spoke of being bound.

More than dislike—I realized I hated it, hated anything that caused him pain. Hated it fiercely.

Sam's face filled my mind.

"Isn't there any way for you to get free?" I whispered, touching the rough edge at the back of his short hair, smoothing it out gently.

His hands began to tremble, but he didn't open his eyes. "No. I'm in this for life. A life sentence." A bleak laugh. "Longer, maybe."

"No, Jake," I cried. "What if we ran away? Just you and me. What if we left home, and left Sam behind?"

"It's not something I can run away from, Bella," he whispered. "I would run with you, though, if I could."His shoulders were shaking now, too. He took a deep breath. " You left, a few weeks ago...I thought you ran away. see you could do that but me, I'm bound to it. I can't run or hide anywhere " His voice was muffled as he places his cheek against my head and kissed it roughly.

We sat there silently, both of us buried in our own thoughts.

Jacob was playing with my hand absentmindedly, when all of a sudden he pulled it up to his face.

He was looking directly at the scar.

The scar that James gave to me.

I gulped.

" Bella " He asked me carefully, his tone bitter. He was not yet looking at me but was still staring at the scar. " Where did you go, a few weeks ago "

" To visit my mom " I winced slightly, I hated lying to him. It hurt so much.

" Are you sure "

I stared back at him, no intention of speaking. He could see that.

He changed the subject but not entirely. " Where were you last week? "

" Why? " I whispered hoarsely.

" I came to see you after I treated you like that, I felt so stupid I wanted to make it up to you but then Charlie called my dad to tell me you left again " He looked down at our entwined hands.

" I stayed with some friends from school " I lied again. I vowed my self that this would be the last time I'm lying to him like this.

" The Cullen's " he added in a sarcastic, bitter tone.

" Yeah..." I cleared my throat. " Alice wanted to do some shopping and stuff "

" Uh-huh, " he looked like he didn't believe me " you don't even smell..er I mean you don't seem like you came from the Cullens "

My teeth clenched together. How I hated lying to him like this, hopefully this will be the last. " Why not? " I asked.

" I saw you walking home with your brothers " He replied, slightly blushing under his dark russet skin.

" I didn't see you " I replied, confused. I could have sworn that it was only that little girl from across the street riding her bike in her front yard, other than that I didn't smell anyone there.

" You were there? " I asked. " Oh Jacob you shouldn't be out so close to the forest, and at night as well, there are animals out there " I warned him fiercely.

" Jacob promise me you won't go alone " I grabbed his face in my hands, urging him to promise me.

" I promise bells " he said, but it didn't sound like he meant it. " In fact, that's what I came to tell you about...there is this huge animal out there, so please be careful bells and don't go out there without me " He kissed me again and I nodded against his lips smiling.

He pulled away and sighed slowly. " Look I have to leave "

" No Jake why? please don't go " I begged, digging my nails in to his arm almost as If I could nail myself to him.

He frowned. "I had to sneak out—I'm not supposed to see you. They've got to be wondering where I am." His mouth twisted. "I suppose I should go let them know."

"You don't have to tell them anything," I hissed.

"All the same, I will."

Anger flashed in me. Remembering my brothers words, I forced myself to keep calm by breathing slowly. One slip and I would have set this house and Jacob on fire. "I hate them!" I whispered.

Jacob looked at me with wide eyes, surprised. "No, Bella. Don't hate the guys. It's not Sam's or any of the others' faults. I told you before—it's me. Sam is actually… well, incredibly cool. Jared and Paul are great, too, though Paul is kind of an ass and Embry's always been my friend. Nothing's changed there—the only thing that hasn't changed. I feel really bad about the things I used to think about Sam…"

I glared at him in disbelief, but let it go. "Then why aren't you supposed to see me?" I demanded.

"It's not safe," he mumbled looking down.

His words sent a thrill through me.

Did he know that somehow when he saw me? Does he have this gut feeling that I am something else now? I mean nobody besides me and my brothers and some others knew what we are then how could he know? Was that what he was telling me about, my own secret.

I gulped down hard, I am a monster.

"If I thought it was too… too risky," he whispered, "I wouldn't have come. But Bella," he looked at me again, " I'm in love with you " His voice raw and full of emotion, barely a whisper.

My head was spinning at the rapid change in direction our conversation had taken. From the topic of his dark secrets, we were suddenly declaring ourselves. He waited, and even though I looked down to study our hands between us, I knew his eyes were on me.

"I love you too" I whispered. I looked away,hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.

He grinned at me suddenly. The grin was not mine, nor Sam's, but some strange combination of the two.

"It would really help if you could figure this out on your own, Bella. Put some honest effort into it."

I made a weak grimace. "I'll try."

" I'll try to see you soon." He sighed.

" No you won't " I shook my head at him, grinning slightly.

" Bella " His voice came out struggled, as he stopped abruptly at the foot of my bed.

I walked towards him and caught his wrist. " Stay Jake, for me " My words barely a whisper, and I found myself nearly on my knees. It had been sheer torture without him for the last couple weeks, and right now I need him the most.

" You know that I want to " He shook his head, as if he doubted his success. " but then after you find out about what I am, you won't come near me " This realization made his hand shake, and his face looked tortured and pained.

" Why wouldn't I want to see you?" I asked, the thought of me not wanting to see him was just impossible.

His face turned hard and bitter, one hundred percent the face that belonged to Sam. "Oh, I can think of a reason," he said in a harsh tone.

" No Jake " I couldn't listen to this anymore. " I don't care how bad your secret is or what you done, I will stay and If I want you out I'll just throw you out the window " I laughed weakly at what I said and he managed a smile.

" Bella, I can't " He protested again, trying to free his wrist out of my grasp.

" No " I said, again " You are staying for the night Jacob, I won't take no for an answer " I commanded him, pulling him towards the bed.

" The guys, they'll..." I cut him off.

" I don't care, your staying and they can't just barge through the door " Or they'll have to deal with three angry wolves.

" Bella " He whispered again, trying to get up but I sat on his lap, straddling him.

" Don't be an idiot Jake "

Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned toward me. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested his hot cheek against mine. I listened to the sound of his even breathing, his fast beating heart and I arched against him. his hands slid down the sides of my neck, I shivered with delight.

His face drifted to the side, his nose skimming across my collarbone. He came to rest with his lips pressed against mine for a few seconds.

He let go but was only inches apart, he cupped my face into his right hand tightly and securely. His hot breath was coming closer, and his Adam's apple was bobbing, nervously. His heart was thudding erratically more and more faster, each passing second. His heart beat, was beating with the same rhythm as mine.

I felt the heat from his lips as his mouth met mine, they were much warmer now but still soft as ever.

I grazed my hands slowly up his hot arms up to his shoulders and he shivered under my touch ever so slightly. I rested my hands at the nape of his neck,caressing him with my fingers gently.

Jacob bought me closely to him, making me arch against him. His burning hand found the skin at the small of my back.

His mouth left my lips and he followed against my jaw line and then explored the length of my neck. He gripped my hair, tugging it lightly, urging for more.

My body melted against him as his hands roamed my back.

I could smell the adrenaline coursing in his veins and the heavy levels of pheromone, that was very potent in the air.

I nestled against his chest, my wolf desperate for more. His hands roamed down my spine and down to my waist.

With a gasp I pulled away, knowing this was going to far and that Charlie was just down the hall with a gun in hand.

Jacob's lips were still before mine were. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with wonder and elation.

" Jacob stay " I murmured against his lips " for me, please "

" I have to leave " He whispered.

" No "

He smiled, pleased by my response. " Only for you Bella, only for you " He shook his head.

" So...you're staying? " I asked hopefully.

" I'll only stay for a while, but I'll come back " He promised. "But one thing first . . ."

He bent to kiss me again.

This time was different. His hands were soft on my face and his warm lips were gentle, unexpectedly hesitant. It was brief, and very, very sweet. Much like our first kiss.

My involuntary yawn had to ruin things.

" You should get some sleep, bells " He grinned against my cheek, and gently pushed me down on the pillows.

I shrugged under the covers, my eyes wanting to close shut tight and drift to sleep in seconds but then I noticed Jacob standing awkwardly by the window, staring at me with undecided eyes.

" What are you doing over there Jake " I moaned tiredly.

" Waiting for them to call " He whispered to himself but I heard him loud and clear.

" Jake, your supposed to sleep here " I called to him, my head was spinning most of it was because of the sleep deprivation but partly it was because of the kiss.

" You want me, to sleep with you? " He asked surprised.

" Jake " I said barely a whisper. " Sleep here not there "

" But I need to go soon "

" You can still go, you won't be able to wake me up for a while " I smiled slightly.

He crawled on the bed, his weight making the bed creak. I heard Aaron groan slightly but that was it.

"Scoot over, Bella," he whispered. I didn't really have any space left, but I crammed my self against the edge of the bed, gripping the headboard so I don't fall down.

He crammed his body into the nonexistent space, pulling our covers behind him.

" You don't need these " He lips found my ears. I shivered as I felt his teeth graze my earlobe.

I couldn't object. He was so warm. His arms constricted around me, holding me snugly against his bare chest. The heat was irresistible, like air after being underwater for too long.

" Your so warm Jake " I snuggled closer to him, my cheek resting against his chest.

Jacob didn't say anything, I could only feel him nod mutely against me.

As the silence lengthened, my eyelids drooped and shut, and my breathing grew slower, more even.

"That's right, honey, go to sleep," Jacob whispered.

I sighed, content, already unconscious.

It was not a peaceful, dreamless sleep - I didn't have that in weeks . I was in the forest again, an d I started to wander the way I always did. I quickly became aware that this was not the same dream as usual. For one thing, I felt no compulsion to wander or to search; I was merely wandering out of habit, because that was what was usually expected of me here. Actually, this wasn't even the same forest. The smell was different, and the light, too. It smelled, not like the damp earth of the woods, but like the brine of the ocean. I couldn't see the sky; still,it seemed like the sun must be shining—the leaves above were bright jade green.

This was the forest around La Push—near the beach there, I was sure of it. I knew that if I found the beach, I would be able to see the sun, so I hurried forward, following the faint sound of waves in the distance.

And then Jacob was there. He grabbed my hand, pulling me back toward the blackest part of the forest.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked. His face was the frightened face of a boy, and his hair was beautiful again, swept back into a ponytail on the nape of his neck. He yanked with all his strength, but I resisted; I didn't want to go into the dark.

"Run, Bella, you have to run!" he whispered, terrified.

The abrupt wave of déjà vu was so strong it nearly woke me up.

I knew why I recognized this place now. It was because I'd been here before, in another dream. A million years ago, part of a different life entirely. This was the dream I'd had the night after I'd walked with Jacob on the beach, the first night I knew that Edward was a vampire. Reliving that day with Jacob must have dredged this dream out of my buried memories.

Detached from the dream now, I waited for it to play out. A light was coming toward me from the beach.

Jacob dropped my hand and yelped. Shaking and twitching, he fell to the ground at my feet.

"Jacob!" I screamed, but he was gone.

In his place was an enormous, red-brown wolf with dark, intelligent eyes.

The dream veered off course, like a train jumping the tracks.

This was not the same wolf that I'd dreamed of in another life. This was the great russet wolf I'd just attacked only hours ago - or well I at least tried to -

This wolf was gigantic, monstrous, bigger than a bear.

This wolf stared intently at me, trying to convey something vital with his intelligent eyes. The black-brown,familiar eyes of Jacob Black.

* * *

**I'm sorry I've held out on Jacob for quite a while, I do apologize. **

**I was so glad to get this chapter done!**

**I really would like some feedback from you guys!**

**Please, review if you'd like, and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, I'll update real soon!**


	34. Chapter 33

**I updated again, yay! Woot Woot!**

**I apologize If I sorta revamped the tribe of Benjamin. I had to do a bit of snooping around on Wikipedia to find out about them, I don't know anything about them. until now.**

**Well thank you once again and I'll update in a week!**

**Here's Chapter 33:**

* * *

I opened my eyes, my eyelids felt hot and sweaty, In fact my whole body was feeling the same thing. I found myself on top of Jacob's chest, My head resting against the crook of his neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. I noticed the covers and the pillows were all on the floor.

As I pushed myself up slightly against Jacob, I noticed we were stretched diagonally across the bed. His feet hang of on one end and his head was barely resting on the other, but I managed to get my arms free and push his head further on the bed. He was fast asleep, the worry lines in the night were now gone and he looked like the old jacob I knew once again. He looked so peaceful and innocent, and there was just a smile tugging at his lips.

I didn't want to disturb him, I wanted the few moments to just recollect my thoughts from yesterday night, It was all a rush that I've nearly forgotten. So even though it was really hot, and I'm pretty sure my clothes are now soaking wet, I settled back onto his chest just for him.

As I closed my eyes shut tight, Reminiscence of last nights events flew threw my mind in a whirlwind, spinning faster and faster around in my head in mere seconds, for a human this would have been a tremendous amount of pain.

I remembered, the hint's he gave me about what he is. I remembered me persuading and begging him to stay.

I dissected the entire conversation. He said so many things outlining hints and double meanings were etched into his words. He tried so many times to apologize and eventually I did give in. But what did he mean about the bound secret? What was so special about the first day we met?

I remembered it all now—every word that Jacob had said to me that day on the beach, even the part before he got to the vampires, the "cold ones." Especially that first part.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from—the Quileute's, I mean?" he asked.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood—supposedly,the ancient Quileute's tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive,like Noah and the ark." He smiled then, to show me how little stock he put in the histories.

"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves—and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.

"The cold ones?"

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." Jacob rolled his eyes.

" Your great-grandfather?"

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one."

There was something stuck in my throat, choking me. I tried to swallow it down, but it was lodged there,un-moving. I tried to spit it out.

"Werewolf," I gasped. Jacob stirred a little at the sound of my voice.

How could I be so clueless so stupid? The clues were right in front of me. The heat, the hair, the massive body. All of it was fitting in and it seemed similar to Jonathan's story about the shape-shifting bears.

I clutched my head in my hands, trying to keep it from exploding.

Did Jacob have to endure this life too? It was already bad in enough that I was stuck for life but did he have to be an ancient legend,wandering around the borders of tiny insignificant towns, facing down mythical monsters? What sort of life was this?

But Jacob? Jacob, who was just Jacob, and nothing more than that? Jacob, my friend? Jacob, My life? My love? What was he now?

In my head, everything spun and shifted, rearranging so that things that had meant one thing before, now meant something else.

There was no cult. There had never been a cult, never been a gang. No, it was much worse than that. It was a pack. A pack of five mind-blowingly gigantic, multihued werewolves.

" Wolves " I said out loud again, surprised but the wolf in me was happy. It wanted to burst out and howl for joy.

Jacob eyes snapped open the minute he heard me, he tightened his hold and his peaceful expression was now hardened to the new jacob.

" Morning " He whispered under my chin, kissing my neck. His voice was soft almost shy but his tone didn't match his expression.

" Morning " I whispered back, my voice barely audible.

We were silent for a moment and, though it was still too dark to see well, my skin prickled as if his eyes were searching my face. There must have been enough light for him to read my expression, because when he spoke again, his voice was suddenly acidic.

" You know? " He asked, his voice now abrupt and harsh.

" Yeah " I said, nodding my head.

" See, I knew this was a mistake, I shouldn't have stayed " He growled again, his eyes looked hurt.

" What are you talking about " I snapped at him.

He released me, and pulled me off him and onto the bed. He stood up and headed towards the window.

" Where are you going? " I asked.

" Home " He replied in a dead monotone voice.

" Why? " I whispered as I heard stirring coming from Aaron's room.

" Your disgusted aren't you? " he groaned, pressing his trembling fists to his temples and squeezing his eyes shut.

"What?" I asked, now confused. Where did he get that idea from?

He took two steps toward me, leaning over me and glaring with fury. " I can see it in your face, you don't even want to be in the same room as me " His voice coming into a whisper.

" What the hell are you talking about Jake? " I screamed at him, poking him in the chest. " Do you honestly think, I would actually be disgusted by you being a wolf? " I asked outraged by this accusation against me.

" So your not " He asked. He wasn't trembling anymore. He looked at me with half-hopeful disbelief.

" Trust me, I am not disgusted " I said, my voice now calm. " You being a wolf...It's fine " I promised him, and I knew as I said the words that I meant them. I really didn't care if he turned into a big wolf—he was still Jacob.

He took one long stride and caught me in another vice-tight bear hug.

"You really, honestly don't mind that I morph into a giant dog?" he asked, his voice joyful in my ear.

"No," I gasped. "Can't—breathe—Jake!"He let me go, but took both my hands.

" I love you Bella Swan " He declared. I studied his face, and it was clear that this was the truth.

" I love you too " I whispered. I burrowed my face into his neck as he sat down on the bed, his hands were against my waist holding me against him, and we sat there silently content.

I thought of something then, and pulled away from him so that I could see his face. My eyebrows furrowed in anxiety. "What about Sam? And the others?"

" They're wolves too " He said. " Don't you remember what we call ourselves?"

" Protectors "The memory was clear—I'd just been thinking of that very day.

"Bella, honey, we only protect people from one thing—our one enemy. It's the reason we exist—because they do."I stared at him blankly for one second before I understood.

" You kill vampire too? " I asked surprised.

" Too? " He asked as he leaned down to kiss just below my lips.

" Never-mind " I said, trying to cover up my slip.

" So do you wanna now some cool stuff " He asked, placing his head on top of mine.

I nodded, tracing patterns on his chest. He shivered under my touch.

" So what do you want to know? " He asked.

" Why your so hot? " I said instantly.

We both laughed at the double meaning in those words which eased the tension that hung in the air instantly.

" Why don't you get dressed and I'll tell you all about my hotness " He winked at me, giving him a well deserved slap on the head.

I skipped to the bathroom, my emotions unrecognizable. I didn't know myself, inside or out. After I brushed my teeth, I worked to straighten out the tangled chaos that was my hair. I splashed my face with cold water, and tried to breathe normally, with no noticeable success. I pulled on some clean clothes and ran back to the room, to find him not there?

I sniffed the air, anxiously. His musky wood scent now traveled down the stairs and into the kitchen. My ears perked up and I heard voices other than Jacobs. Aaron's.

I took the stairs two at a time, jumped off the third one and ran across the hallway. I kicked the kitchen doors open to find Aaron and Jacob laughing over something.

" Hey Cruella " Aaron greeted me the usual way. " Mind making us hungry boy's some breakfast. "

" I'm only making one hungry boy some breakfast " I retorted.

" Sorry there Jacob, look's like your going home hungry " Aaron told jacob in a sympathetic tone. I smacked him in the head as I passed.

" What are you guys talking about? " I asked out suspiciously when I heard both of them snickering behind me.

" We were talking about the good old days " Aaron smiled happily, placing his arm around Jacob's shoulder.

I flicked his arm off with a fork, that was on the table. " No "

" Yeah. We were inseparable. " He smiled, sighing happily at the memory.

" Oh yeah that's right, we shared a playpen and you vomited all over me " It struck me now, mom even took a picture of that...oh no.

" Hmm, happy,happy times " He said, taking something out of his pocket and showing it too Jacob who was laughing. It was the photo.

" Get out of here " I screamed at him.

" Now Bells, I think there's some things that Jacob need's to know about you before this relationship goes any further " Aaron chuckled, picking up a newspaper and flicking through it.

I pulled him out of his chair and pushed him out the door.

I heard him curse then with a huff he walked up the stairs. Making sure he was out of hearing range, I turned to Jacob who was still snickering.

" Don't laugh just tell me " I commanded. With that, Jacob pulled me onto his lap, Revealing everything.

As he revealed everything, I sat there my body and mind numb. Jacob had revealed that he was a werewolf, but not Hollywood's version he was a shapeshifter just like Jonathan although I didn't tell him that. He told me that his pack was led by Sam uley but he was the rightful alpha. She told me that the reason he exists was because of vampires, which made me feel pity for the Cullens since there' is now two types of wolves against them.

When he finished, he pulled me into a hug kissing me everywhere. As He pulled away, I heard cries of wolves in the distance coming closer, a human shouldn't probably hear it so far away so I pretended to look the other way, but my ears perked up at every twitch and snap of each twig as they came closer to us.

Jacob, pulled away and gently pulled me off him and placed me on the ground. " Come on, We gotta go " He said, taking me head and leading me to the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we reached his bike.

"I'm not sure yet," he admitted. " But Just stay here until I get back. " he promised. He placed a lingering kiss on my lips and sprinted through the front lawn, across the road and into the bordering forest.

I heard something shift, and I heard growling. I couldn't make it out and I tried not to pry on what's going on. Something was going on they were communicating through pack mind, so I couldn't actually hear it but all I heard was growling and panting.

A few minutes later, Jacob came back.

"Where did you go just now?" I asked slipping behind him on the bike.

He pursed his lips, and said nothing.

"What? Is it a secret?"

He frowned. "Not really. It's kind of weird, though. I don't want to freak you out."

" Just tell me, Trust me I won't freak out " I smiled encouragingly.

Jacob grinned back easily. "Guess you'd have to be. Okay. See, when we're wolves, we can… hear each other."

" You mean like mind communication? " I asked just as I figured.

" yeah, how'd you guess " He asked surprised, as he kicked started the throttle.

" I'm a good guesser " Was all I said before the bike roared to life.

Jacob wheezed through the highway and into the quileute border, past the beach and right through midsection. We ended up in a clearing and then we pulled through a clearing where Jacob first taught me how to ride a bike.

Jacob stopped the bike and kissed me lightly on my lips.

He sucked in a sharp breath. "They're here. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" I asked while he placed the bike behind some trees, with one hand.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here."

"They'll deal with it," he said, and then he grinned. "Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?"

"Ha ha," I said. But I ran to stand beside to Jacob, his heat kept me sane and alive.

I cowered into Jacob arm, his arm was around me and he placed kisses along me arms, comforting me.

My eye's were scanning the forest, picking up sounds of the slightest flutter of wings or snapping of twigs.

When they appeared, striding out from between the trees, they weren't what I was expecting. I'd gotten the image of the wolves stuck in my head. These were just four really big half-naked boys.

Again, they reminded me of brothers, quadruplets. Something about the way they moved almost in synchronization to stand across the road from us, the way they all had the same long, round muscles under the same red-brown skin, the same cropped black hair, and the way their expressions altered at exactly the same moment.

They started out curious and cautious. When they saw me there, half-hidden beside Jacob, they all became furious in the same second.

Sam was still the biggest, though Jacob was getting close to catching up with him. Sam didn't really count as a boy. His face was older—not in the sense of lines or signs of aging, but in the maturity, the patience of his expression.

"What have you done, Jacob?" he demanded.

One of the others, one I didn't recognize—Jared or Paul—thrust past Sam and spoke before Jacob could defend himself.

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything—than the whole tribe? "

" Yes, she is to me " Jacob replied quietly.

" Oh how lovely, I'm sure this skinny white ass is just loving you right back. Remember how she left you, did you forget that?! "

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob shouted back, stung by the boy's criticism.

A shudder rippled through the other boy, along his shoulders and down his spine.

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded.

Paul shook his head back and forth, not in defiance, but as though he were trying to concentrate.

"Jeez, Paul," one of the other boys—probably Jared—muttered. "Get a grip."Paul twisted his head toward Jared, his lips curling back in irritation. Then he shifted his glare in my direction. Jacob took a step to put himself in front of me.

That did it.

"Right, protect her!" Paul roared in outrage. Another shudder, a convulsion, heaved through his body. He threw his head back, a real growl tearing from between his teeth.

"Paul!" Sam and Jacob shouted together.

Paul seemed to fall forward, vibrating violently. Halfway to the ground, there was a loud ripping noise,and the boy exploded. Dark silver fur blew out from the boy, coalescing into a shape more than five-times his size—a massive,crouched shape, ready to spring. The wolf's muzzle wrinkled back over his teeth, and another growl rolled through his colossal chest. His dark, enraged eyes focused on me.

Before Jacob could run towards him, I pushed him out of the way.

I surprised myself at growling at Paul's wolf. His words threw me into a rage, and sent shudders of fire through my spine, I knew at any point that I would shift. I was meant to slap him across the face for insulting me and Jacob but that's not what my wolf wanted.

But instead, The moment I took a step out of Jacob's grasp and stepped forward. I shifted mid-step the flames surrounding me causing me to phase into the monster I truly was.

I met Paul head on but he was frozen in shock, In fact all of them were.

I growled at Paul, snapping my jaw inches away from him, turning my flames on to full power so that he can see how deadly I am.

I backed away slowly keeping my eyes trained on Paul who was still frozen, I shuffled back and sat near Jacob.

Jacob looked absolutely shocked. His eyes were wide and he was barely breathing, as with all of them. Slowly Jacob reached out to touch me but I inched way from his touch, knowing he will get burned hence my fur is not actually fur but fire disguised as fur. As Jacob scanned my body, he understood but his eyes grew wider and they were all speechless.

But this all had to happen at the wrong time.

_" Bella? " _Gabe's voice was in my head.

_" Hey Gabe " _I shut my eye's trying to block him out but as soon as he read my memories, he was mad. I could feel it, there was a loud shift in the air.

"_ What have you done?_ " He asked, his voice strained.

_" Nothing, Paul got me mad " _I replied bowing my head at the voice. I saw images of Gabe near the snowy mountains, I then saw an image of Joey going into the cabin that I stayed in.

_" What were you doing? " _ I asked him, trying to distract me for at least a few seconds.

"_ We were going for a run, it's my turn now...you're just lucky it was me and not Joey " _Gabe added.

_" I know, I have the best brother ever " _

" _I'll meet you later " _And with that, Gabe's mind-link was lost which probably meant he shifted back.

I opened to find, Jacob, Sam, Embry and Jared surrounding me, they had to crane their necks to look up.

" Shift back, bells " Jacob whispered.

I walked backwards, till they were out of range. I shifted back and let the flames surround me for a second so that I would be able to pick up my clothes and change back. As soon as the flames left me I stepped towards them.

" Bella " Jacob said in awe.

Sam just cut to the chase. " Explain "

* * *

**Yay, finally the chapter's finished.**

**I'll update in a week but If I have a test I have to study for then...we'll see. Hopefully It won't be maths!**

**Thank's for reading and please review. **

**Got any ideas for the story? then you should go right ahead and tell me!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Another update! **

**I've been editing a few chapters along the way and I kinda got addicted to that...and my annoying math problems!**

**Right now I edited chapter 13, but I'll keep checking the whole story for mistakes!**

**Sorry for the little cliffhanger there but I'm a fan of cliffhangers, so you'll certainly see more from me!**

**Here's Chapter 34: **

* * *

They all stood there hovering over me, all with equally shocked faces. They were waiting for an answer.

" Bella " Jacob whispered, crouching down. He was only a few feet away - they all were and It looked like they were keeping their distance. They were scared, I can smell it in their scents.

" Relax I'm harmless " Towards you, I added the last part mentally.

" What? I don't understand? How? It doesn't make? I was there and then... " Jacob muttered to himself.

" I'm a wolf Jacob " I told him.

" Enough " Sam ordered. He looked - well glared at me. " Well? " He asked me, and all of them leaned in, waiting for an explanation.

" I don't have to tell you anything " I hissed.

" Yes you do, your on our land and you turn into this " He gestured to me. " We need to protect our land, our people and this tribe from any danger " Sam spoke, his voice full of authority but it won't have any effect on me.

" You think I'm danger?" I laughed dryly.

" We don't know what you are exactly so it's safe enough to presume you are danger " Sam spoke again, his pack all standing behind him except Jacob who was still sitting on the floor in shock.

" Your right I am danger " I warned them, taking a step towards them but they all took a step back. " But not towards you " I said softly, putting my hands up in the air.

" Then towards who " Someone asked, they're voice meek. Jared.

" Again I don't have to tell you " I snapped.

" Then tell Jacob " Jared told me. Jacob was still in shock, his eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was in a straight hard line, like he was trying to work something out.

" But If I tell Jacob, won't you guys find out what I am eventually? " I asked, lifting an eyebrow at them.

The boys all nodded.

" Then I guess I should just tell you guys sooner then " I sighed.

Jacob's booming laugh made us all laugh. " So that's why you smelt so different " He smiled. " You smelt more stronger and sweeter, you even grew a few inches too " He said and it was true before I was 5'4 now I am almost 5'7. I don't know about the smell, but I guess he is right.

One of the boys started laughing.

I turned to stare at him, the others too - all out of pure curiosity.

The boy seemed to be laughing at my expression. "Well, there's something you don't see every day," he snickered. His face was vaguely familiar—thinner than the others… Embry Call.

We were all silent for several minutes. Sam, Embry, Jared and Paul - who was still in wolf form were still staring at me wide eyed. And Jacob, sweet loving Jacob was chuckling to himself and mumbling profanities.

I heard low growling and low shifting through the forest trees miles away near the Olympic peninsula. It sounded like human shoes and it was getting closer - much closer at a very inhumanly fast speed - My brother but which one?

I sniffed the air inconspicuously, the scent was Gabe's, I sighed relieved that it wasn't Joey's and I waited patiently for his arrival.

He stalked out of the trees in just a few short seconds, his hair was matted and rough, he was shirtless and was wearing his black jet jeans, he was wearing his Favorite red leather supra shoes.

" What's going on here? " He asked and everyone snapped around to face him.

" Your sister turned into a wolf " Embry exclaimed pointing at me.

" No! " Gabe gave a mock gasp and walked towards me in human pace. " You turn into a wolf sis?! I had no Idea! " He spoke sarcastically.

" Oh Knock it off " I smacked him in the chest. " They want to know the secret " I told him and he clenched his jaw and barely nodded.

" Let's just take this inside " Gabe told them and Sam nodded in agreement.

" Embry, Jared take them to Emily's, I will conduct a tribe meeting in the evening " Sam told the boys who nodded and scurried away, He called Jacob to help him with Paul who was still in shock from it all. Jacob came around placed a quick chaste kiss on my lips then ran back to Sam and Paul.

" Come on " Embry waved at us from a few miles away. I grabbed Gabe's hand and towed him towards them. " We can walk to Emily's, It's not too far "

We walked back up the track that we came from. " Don't worry about Paul, He doesn't lose his temper everyday " Embry grinned.

" Well Bells doesn't either, It's just in some cases I guess " Gabe winked at me.

They all sang in a high shrilled voice " Jacob! " I blushed and looked down, hiding my face through my hair.

" They were getting it on last night " Embry stated.

" They wanted more " Jared added with a laugh.

" Yeah I could smell it " Gabe winked at me, but then snorted in disgust.

I growled at them, silencing the two boys except Gabe who was still chortling.

Jared started collecting various pieces of fabric from the dirt. "Get Sam's shoes, will you? All the rest of this is headed for the trash."Embry grabbed the shoes and then jogged into the trees where Sam had disappeared. He was back in a few seconds with a pair of cut-off jeans draped over his arm.

Jared glanced at me carefully, assessing.

" So what are you guys? " He asked me and Gabe.

" Wolves " Gabe replied.

" Yeah but we're wolves too and your nothing like us...your like fire explosion wolves " Jared said imitating a bomb sound.

" Fire explosion wolves? " I asked raising my eyebrow in amusement.

" Something like that " Jared muttered and Embry grinned.

" Trust me, your not even close " Gabe smirked and shook his head.

" Are you werewolves " Embry asked.

" There's no full moon " I laughed looking at Gabe.

" Ugh I give up, Ten bucks if she is a werewolf though " Embry whispered to Jared.

" your on " He said, punching his shoulder. " but I think she could be like those leeches, you know dangerous " He whispered looking back at me as If I couldn't hear what they're saying.

" Well she can breathe fire and all " Embry added softly.

" Yeah, I wish she got a chunk of Paul, that would have been something alright " Jared added.

" I know right! " Embry laughed and Gabe scoffed.

" Where are we going? " I asked, changing the subject.

"Emily's house. She's Sam's girlfriend… no, fiancee, now, I guess. They'll meet us back there after Sam calls the elders for a meeting and then gives it to paul for what just happened and then Jake would help Paul scourge up some new clothes, if he even has any left "

"Does Emily know about… ?"

"Yeah. And hey, don't stare at her. That bugs Sam."

I frowned at him. "Why would I stare?"

Embry looked uncomfortable. "Like you saw just now, hanging out around werewolves has its risks." He said stopping the conversation at that.

" Bella, their like Jonathan but smaller " Gabe whispered but Embry and Jared heard it and they snapped around.

" Who's Jonathan? " They asked.

" Uh a guy in Arizona who used to love animals " I lied smiling.

" Yeah especially bears " Gabe added smirking slightly.

" Okay " Embry said and gave Jared us a look.

We now walked off the highway and into another narrow dirt road. At the end of the lane was a tiny house that once had been gray There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

"Mmm, Emily's cooking." Jared jumped up the porch steps.

They climbed up the one step and entered the house without knocking. I followed timidly after them, Gabe tagging behind.

The front room, like Billy's house, was mostly kitchen. A young woman with satiny copper skin and long,straight, crow-black hair was standing at the counter by the sink, popping big muffins out of a tin and placing them on a paper plate. For one second, I thought the reason Embry had told me not to stare was because the girl was so beautiful.

And then she asked "You guys hungry?" in a melodic voice, and she turned to face us full on, a smile on half of her face.

The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, livid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace.

Gabe gasped softly too low for humans to hear but thankfully for Embry's warning I looked at the blueberry muffins in her hand instead. They smelled wonderful - Like they came right out of the oven.

"Oh," Emily said, surprised. "Who's this?"I looked up, trying to focus on the left half of her face.

" Bella swan " Jared shrugged. Apparently, I'd been a topic of conversation before.

" And her brother, Gabe " Embry added tossing a muffin to my brother who caught it agilely.

" Hi nice to meet you two " The good half of her face warmed up to a friendly smile.

" Hi " I smiled back and Gabe nodded too.

" Where's Sam " She asked turning towards Jared and Embry.

"Bella, er, surprised Paul this morning." Jared told her.

" There was another surprise as well. " Embry whispered into his muffin,winking slyly at me.

" Ah Paul " Emily rolled her good eye. "Do you think they'll be long? I was just about to start the eggs."

"Don't worry," Embry told her. "If they're late, we won't let anything go to waste."

Emily chuckled, and then opened the refrigerator. "No doubt," she agreed. "Bella, Gabe?are you hungry? Go ahead and help yourself to a muffin."

I took one from the plate and Gabe did the same.

It was delicious, and it felt good in my tender stomach. Embry picked up his third and shoved it into his mouth whole.

"Save some for your brothers," Emily chastised him, hitting him on the head with a wooden spoon. The word surprised me, but the others thought nothing of it.

"Pig," Jared commented.

I leaned against the counter and watched the three of them banter like a family. Emily's kitchen was a friendly place, bright with white cupboards and pale wooden floorboards. On the little round table, a cracked blue-and-white china pitcher was overflowing with wildflowers. Embry and Jared seemed entirely at ease here.

Emily was mixing a humongous batch of eggs, several dozen, in a big yellow bowl. She had the sleeves of her lavender shirt pushed up, and I could see that the scars extended all the way down her arm to the back of her right hand. Hanging out with werewolves truly did have its risks, just as Embry had said.

The front door opened, and Sam stepped through.

"Emily," he said, and so much love saturated his voice that I felt embarrassed, intrusive, as I watched him cross the room in one stride and take her face in his wide hands. He leaned down and kissed the dark scars on her right cheek before he kissed her lips.

"Hey, none of that," Jared complained. "I'm eating."

"Then shut up and eat," Sam suggested, kissing Emily's ruined mouth again.

"Ugh," Embry groaned.

Jacob and Paul came through the door. While I watched, Paul punched Jacob on the shoulder and Jacob went for a kidney jab in return. They laughed again.

Jacob scanned the room, his eyes stopping when he found me leaning, awkward and out of place, against the counter in the far corner of the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted me cheerfully. He grabbed two muffins as he passed the table and came to stand beside me. " Sorry about before I was just surprised I guess " he said Kissing my neck once he swallowed up one of his muffins. " You okay " He asked as I stared at him.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Good muffins." I picked mine back up and started nibbling again.

"Hey, guys," Sam said in a loud voice, interrupting all the conversations going on in the small room. Emily was at the stove, scraping the egg mixture around a big skillet, but Sam still had one hand touching the small of her back, an unconscious gesture. " We are going to have a tribal meeting this evening to discuss about the swans. " Jacob and Paul looked, Sam must have explained to them already...or they read each others thoughts.

" Oh I better get the food ready " Emily said excitedly and ran to the refrigerator.

" We will meet at 6.00, but first we need to patrol our areas, Embry, Paul and Jared take the perimeter, Jacob come with me we need to see the elders " Sam said in a low voice, " Gabe and Bella you can stay here or at Billy's but we need to make sure your safe so please state what you are for the safety of this tribe"

Jared, Embry, and Emily stared at me and Gabe with open-mouthed surprise.

" To sum it up, we are wolves from the tribe of Benjamin, We are harmless but there's one thing that we do kill..." Gabe warned and everyone grew silent, they were all holding their breaths, even jacob who was right next to me with his hand in mind, I squeezed his hand reassuringly and he squeezed it softly back.

" We kill Vampires " Gabe finished and everyone drew out a sigh of relief, the boys then relaxed and Emily released her grip on Sam.

Sam grinned a little, actually grinned. " Well that's a relief then " He kissed Emily on the lips then released her. " We've got to get ready for patrol. "

I glanced at Jake's face; it was relaxed, almost the same as I remembered it from before the onset of the wolf thing, and utterly unconcerned by the idea of hunting vampires.

"You'll be careful, right?" I asked, an audible lump in my throat.

The boys burst into loud hoots of amusement. Everyone laughed at me—except Emily. She met my eyes,and I could suddenly see the symmetry underlying her deformity. Her face was still beautiful, and alive with a concern even more fierce than mine. I had to look away, before the love behind that concern could start me aching again.

"Food's ready," she announced then, and the strategic conversation was history. The guys hurried to surround the table—which looked tiny and in danger of being crushed by them—and devoured the buffet-sized pan of eggs Emily placed in their midst in record time. Emily ate leaning against the counter like me—avoiding the bedlam at the table—and watched them with affectionate eyes. Her expression clearly stated that this was her family.

All in all, it wasn't exactly what I'd been expecting from a pack of werewolves.

I spent the day in la push, the majority of it in Billy's house. I rarely see Jacob apart from our heavy make out kisses and the time it takes for him to get called into patrol again - which all happens in less the five minutes. Gabe and Sam were discussing something and Joey came along too and he shot me a glare as he passed.

I stepped out on to the porch waiting for Jacob. Billy went to get Harry and Old Quil for the tribal meeting, I explained some things about the Tribe of Benjamin and Billy seemed pleased to hear it.

I closed my eyes as the cool breeze hit me then suddenly warm arms enveloped me. Jacob.

I turned around to see that he was shirtless, His russet built torso slick with sweat, His hair matted up to his brow and he was smiling down at me.

" Come on Bells " He pouted " Kiss me "

" Is this your last Patrol? " I asked keeping my fingers on his lips.

" Yep, last one before the meeting now kiss me she-wolf " He teased puckering his full lips.

" Now just for the ' she-wolf ' Your not getting any " I wagged a finger at him and went inside, he followed after me like a lost puppy.

The rest of the evening went fine, The barbecue was great. I helped make salad and Emily made some Salmon skewers and margarita chicken, I even made some Fajita's for which she was grateful for but she let the boys' handle the meat and hot dogs.

Sam and Billy were talking animatedly to Old Quil, Harry and my brothers - Who they were treating like they were royals from a foreign country,

Jacob was sitting by me with Embry on his other side and Paul and Jared were over at the grill.

"Are you gonna eat that hot dog? " Paul asked Jacob, his eyes locked on the last remnant of the huge meal the werewolves had consumed.

Jacob leaned back against my knees and toyed with the hot dog he had spitted on a straightened wire hanger; the flames at the edge of the bonfire licked along its blistered skin. He heaved a sigh and patted his stomach. It was somehow still flat, though I'd lost count of how many hot dogs he'd eaten after his tenth. Not to mention the super-sized bag of chips or the two-liter bottle of root beer.

"I guess," Jake said slowly. "I'm so full I'm about to puke, but I think I can force it down. I won't enjoy it at all, though." He sighed again sadly.

Despite the fact that Paul had eaten at least as much as Jacob, he glowered and his hands balled up into fists.

"Sheesh." Jacob laughed. "Kidding, Paul. Here."

He flipped the homemade skewer across the circle. I expected it to land hot-dog-first in the sand, but Paul caught it neatly on the right end without difficulty.

"Thanks, man," Paul said, already over his brief fit of temper.

The fire crackled, settling lower toward the sand. Sparks blew up in a sudden puff of brilliant orange against the black sky. Funny, I hadn't noticed that the sun had set. For the first time, I wondered how late it had gotten. I'd lost track of time completely. Emily had squeezed my hand when we'd sat on the cool stone ground beside her and Sam.

Jacob Leaned against a log and pulled me into his lap, squeezing me in between his chest and knees. It somehow felt comfortable to me.

Emily produced a spiral-bound notebook and a pen, looking exactly like a student set for an important lecture. Sam twisted just slightly beside her — so that he was facing the same direction as Old Quil, who was on his other side — and suddenly I realized that the elders of the council here were not three, but four in number.

" We have gathered here today, not only recite our ancient stories but to also listen to another's " Billy spoke his voice rich and gruff, he pointed to my brother then at me. " The swans, have surprised us by turning into wolves also, let us take time to listen to their story "

" We called someone to tell us the whole story, he's been a wolf for centuries and I think he can tell you more " Joey said smiling slightly and Gabe nodded glancing at me then at Jacob with a slight frown.

" Ard, come on out " Joey called.

A man stepped out of the trees and as he came into view he looked like a serious weight lifter but not as big as Jacob or Sam but fair enough. He smelt like old spices and figs and

He has an olive complexion, that contrasts with his beautiful face, he almost looks like a child. His brown hair cast down to his shoulders and along his jaw the perfect amount of stubble, his eyes were a dark ebony that looked like black glass.  
But along his arms ran down cuts and bruises, so many It was hard to count. His body did not relate to his face, his face was like an angels but his body looked so viciously beaten, it is hard to look at for not more than a few seconds.

" Hello my name is Ard " He waved at us and Came to sit beside Joey and Billy, he gave me a slight smile as he passed.

" I am the son of Benjamin and was part of the original pack till I broke away " His voice cracked with emotion as finished his sentence. He didn't look centuries or thousands of years old, he looked around twenty five at the most.

" The son of Benjamin? " Someone asked. Embry.

" Yes " Ard replied, " Have you heard of Abraham or Isaac "

" Yeah " Some spoke up.

" Well yes, they are my Great-great Grandfathers " Ard told them and everyone was silent.

" He's like Taha Aki " Someone shouted and all agreed.

" Our tribe was first formed when my Grandfather gave my father a prophecy that would change mine and all our fates, to be ravenous as wolves..." Ard spoke as he retold the story of our creation, the tribe of Benjamin. Everyone sat in silence and all that could be heard was the slow beating of the hearts, their slow breaths and the flicking of pages as Emily and some others were trying to jot down what Ard was saying, like a sermon or lecture.

As soon after Ard stopped speaking billy then spoke about their tribes' legends which took much longer but I liked it. Billy spoke in a rich deep voice much different to Ard's. The words poured out with precision, as if he knew them by heart, but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm. Like poetry performed by its author.

"The Quileute's have been a small people from the beginning..." Billy began.

Billy talked about the great spirit chief, Taha Aki. How he and his enemy utalpa battled for victory and how Taha Aki then became a shapeshifter by taking a body of a wolf. He told the story of the cold ones' and I snuggled closer to jacob. As Billy then recited the story of the third wife and how she sacrificed herself for those who she loved, Ard left in a flash leaving flames around the stone he sat on.

"Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time," Billy said, and then he sighed. "And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

All was silent for a long moment. The living descendants of magic and legend stared at one another across the fire with sadness in their eyes. All but one.

"Burden," he scoffed in a low voice. "I think it's cool." Quil's full lower lip pouted out a little bit.

Across the dying fire, Seth Clearwater — his eyes wide with adulation for the fraternity of tribal protectors— nodded his agreement.

Gabe was now talking to Harry and Old Quil explaining some events of the Benjamites and Joey wasn't there, His scents seems to have followed Ard so he must be with him.

Billy chuckled, low and long, and the magic seemed to fade into the glowing embers. Suddenly, it was just a circle of friends again. Jared flicked a small stone at Quil, and everyone laughed when it made him jump.

Low conversations murmured around us, teasing and casual.

My mind was a thousand years away. I was not thinking of Yaha Uta or the other wolves, or the beautiful Cold Woman — I could picture her only too easily. No, I was thinking of someone outside the magical together. I was trying to imagine the face of the unnamed woman who had saved the entire tribe, the third wife.

Just a human woman, with no special gifts or powers. Physically weaker and slower than any of the monsters in the story. But she had been the key, the solution. She'd saved her husband, her young sons, her tribe.

I wish they'd remembered her name. . . .

Someone coughed behind me.

As I turned around I was hit by the scent of old spices and figs again. Ard.

" Hello little one " He said " Do you remember me from before ? " He asked.

I shook my head and smiled politely. " Um? I don't really know "

" That's okay, you were young only three or four. " He laughed.

Joey then came up to us and greeted Ard giving me a polite smile and not the usual snort. How odd?

" Hey sis, Ard was just in the neighbor hood so I asked mom to call him so he can stop by " Joey said answering my unasked question as to why Ard was here

" And by neighborhood he means country " Ard laughed and Joey laughed with him although you could clearly see that he was only sucking up to him. " I usually travel the world in this season, I do it every year I go out and see the world. In fact I'm pretty sure I knew that the world was round before anybody although I didn't go telling anybody that back in the day "

" Cool, So you like to travel? " I asked, wondering if he seen every single country in existence.

" Yeah there's not much you can do if your a wild wolf " He said with a slight chuckle.

" Wild wolf? "

" Yeah I broke out of the pack, I don't really belong in one although I am still a Benjamite and I still come to check on the newly formed pack just like I've been doing for centuries " Ard replied.

" Which reminds me, There's going to be a pack meeting this Friday, most of the pack in Arizona have now formed just a few people left although It only looks like it's the younger kids that are still left to be phased " Joey told me and Ard nodded in agreement gulping down his beer.

" The meeting will be held just like this but outskirts of forks alright, so be there " Joey spoke in a low voice and I nodded.

" Well it was good to meet you little one, I'll be seeing you on Friday " And with that Ard patted me on the back and he and Joey spoke in a different tongue and headed towards the treeline.

" You ready to go home Bells? " Jacob whispered behind me then cradled me into his warm russet arms. I snuggled in closer enjoying the security and must have passed out before I could even say yes.

* * *

**Sorry If that was short and sorry for the late update! I apologize!**

**I added another OC character : Ard! We'll be finding more from him and this guy doesn't actually entirely belong to me, I looked him up and he actually exists or used to exist!**

**Next chapter will be added soon!**


	36. Chapter 35

**I am really sorry I didn't update sooner, I just had this massive science test to study for and it is really important, hope you all understand!**

**I hoped you like my last chapter! What did you think of Ard? There's more to come so don't worry!**

**Here is chapter 35: **

* * *

I sat cuddled up against Jake's chest, His arm around my waist holding me securely to his body as he slept peacefully. I sat in the living-room of Jake's house, Billy was watching something on ESPN and then complaining to Harry about it who was here too, they were now waiting for charlie to complete this little posse.

Telling them the secret was great, and my brothers agree to although they think of it as more back up in case of a fight. It's always about fighting with them. Jacob accepted what I am and he seemed happy with it and so does the other pack members too, although they think it's a little weird seeing that I am the only girl and Jacob doesn't like the way Ard looks at me.

Billy and the rest of the elders took it in stride as well but they still fear us, I can smell it although Billy is hiding it well enough. They still pamper my brothers to death. It get's a little irritating to watch, seeing them suck up to us when Joey told them we eat vampires for dinner.

The TV buzzed louder as the crowd cheered, Billy and Harry groaned and took a sip of their beers - well it was more of a huge gulp - and Jacob stirred a little, I soothed him down, by playing with his hair and placing his head on my lap.

Half an hour later, with Jacob still sleeping, me still playing with his now short hair and Billy and harry getting even more pissed of at the TV, there was a loud knock on the door, which startled the two men and made Jacob bolt awake.

He grabbed me protectively against his chest but as I sniffed the air, I noticed it was just the familiar scent of my brothers.

" Relax Jake " I cooed. " It's just my brothers "

He nodded then released me slowly but not before laying a kiss just below my neck.

I got out of his embrace and made my way over to the door with jacob right behind me.

As I opened the door, there stood my brothers, Gabe was wearing a bird print shirt with light grey chinos and Joey was wearing a corduroy shirt and brown chinos. They both looked distracted, their eye's looked blank but they still looked angry.

" Bell's come on, We need to go " Gabe said.

" But I was hoping I could spend the day with Jake for a change " I glared at him.

" This is important Bella, we need to do this as a pack "

" Oh so you mean that Ard guy is going to come too? " I asked and Jacob stiffened a little but I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Joey shook his head. " No he has other _important _things to do and he's not technically part of the pack " He reminded me.

" This is just between us, now come on sis we don't have all day " Gabe said nearly growling.

" Alright " I sighed and watched them head over to the car.

" Bye Jake " I said kissing him softly against his lips. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he pulled my hair gently. Our tongues danced together and his fingers moved down to the hem of my shirt. I broke apart a little as soon as I knew my brothers were watching.

" We should stop now " I whispered against his mouth, biting his lips gently.

" Yeah I guess " He said reluctantly and we broke apart panting.

" I'll come by soon " I promised and he nodded smiling at me.

I walked over to the car and climbed in.

" Next time dry hump each other when were not here " Gabe shuddered and Joey nodded pretending to choke. I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at them.

" Where are we going? " I asked changing the subject away from me.

" To the Cullens house " Gabe said turning the radio on, blasting it to some music channel.

" Why? " I asked.

" It's time to pay them a very special visit " Joey said smirking a little.

" But why...why do I have to go " I asked leaning in forward. I can't go, It's too early, I didn't even go back to school yet how am I going to go to a house that is filled with dinner.

" Relax, I'll take you outside if it get's too intense for you " Gabe said softly and reached over to pat my leg.

" Promise? " I asked.

" Promise " He chuckled softly shaking his head.

I sink back into my seat and look out of the window, trying to forget the recent new. I know that I won't be able to resist but I just have to control myself...It's all about control. But the question is, How exactly do I control myself?

Maybe I could start by not breathing, or try to distract myself by counting the dust motes in the air...yeah that might work.

After a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

I could hear soft voices inside the house as we got near it, and something was playing loud on the TV...was it Hannah Montana, Aaron's Favorite show.

We walked up the stairs, - me still not breathing - and then Carlisle greeted us at the front door.

He looked surprised as he saw me but I could only nod stiffly.

The Cullens all stood there silently, Esme and Rosalie sitting on the a silver french chaise lounge with Carlisle and Emmett standing behind them and Alice and Jasper standing next to Edward who was siting on the piano playing something softly - It sounded like a soft lullaby.

Then Aaron came running in singing stayin' alive by the bees gees. It was a surprise that he was actually here that I sucked in a huge breath.

Oh no!

It hit me, the scents but the most strongest scent was Edwards. Oh god.

I was in full wolf mode, my mind wasn't focusing on anything but my intended prey, my eyes zeroed down on him and I crouched down and growled softly.

He was my prey, I was his predator there was no going back.

I took a deep breath, and the scent was cold inside my fire filled veins, that burned out of my chest.

I stalked towards him slowly, growling. I arched myself beckoned him closer.

Edward froze, his breathing cut off and his eyes were wide like saucers, He began to tremble under my gaze, and he walked closer and closer. Just a little bit more and I could have him, I licked my lips in anticipation.

" Come closer " I whispered in a seductive low voice, Edward nodded vigorously and stepped closer.

But then someone slammed against me, Knocking me against the floor. Gabe.

I growled at him, scratching him and trying to push him out of my way, I could have had him.

Gabe pulled me up and covered my nose and mouth with his hand. He kept whispering to ' Calm down ' and to ' Just relax ' but I couldn't get my thoughts away from his delicious appetizing scent, I could have had him. I struggled and fought against Gabe's restraint, I snapped my jaws at his face and howled.

I turned to see that Rosalie and Alice were restraining their husbands and Carlisle was on the floor trembling. It seems that they have all fallen under my spell.

Esme was holding a frightened Aaron and I immediately felt bad. The guilt sunk in instantly, I was not being a good role model for my little brother, This isn't how I should act in front of him, Trying to seduce my prey, He wouldn't want to see all this. This some what calmed me down a little.

I was a killer of killer, there was one simple way of looking at it. It wasn't cannibalism, I'm not eating the flesh just the venom that has looks like flesh. I knew seducing him was wrong, I mean after all he was a friend of mine and they're family too, they all have been good to me...and then Aaron ..but I couldn't think rationally there was only one thing on my mind - His Venom, that's all I need to make me that sane person again.

Gabe held me tighter but I tried to buckle out of his grasp.

" Take her outside " Joey screamed as he put Edward in a headlock. Edward was screaming at me to ' come back ' and the other males too.

Once I was outside, my howls weren't as loud as before. We were miles away so the scent of the Cullens were gone although I could still remember the scent of Edward, Inhaling the clean was like washing away my wolf side, it kept her in, It brought out the human me again.

I was sane again. I could think again. I could fight again. I could fight against my wolf...or go back and let my wolf take over.

" I know what your thinking " Gabe growled at me and gripped my shoulder tightly, steadying me in place. " And you better stop right there sis "

" I... " I was shocked and appalled at what I had done. I sank into Gabe's embrace and then everything just blacked out.

I woke up to find myself cuddled in jacob's arms. The rest of the pack and billy were all talking in hushed tones. How did I end up here? And then the memories sunk in. The Cullens... Edward...venom...his scent. What have I done?

" Oh Bella honey your awake " Jacob gushed at me as soon as my eye's fluttered open. He wiped away my hair away from my face and kissed my lips repeatedly.

I opened my mouth to ask ' What happened? ' or ' How did I end up here? ' but all that came out was my cries.

" Shh, Bella honey it's okay " Jacob calmed me by patting my hair and rocking me slowly. " It's okay Bella, I love you "

For the next few hours all I heard was the continuous repetition of Jacob's calming soothing voice and him telling me how much he loved him while I whimpered in his arms. Billy came over to check on us and covered me with a blanket, he told me that Gabe went over to the Cullens but will be back soon. I barely nodded but instead focused everything on jacob, the sound of his voice and his deceleration of love for me.

As soon as Joey and Gabe came barging in everything went silent, even Jacob's voice stopped. I whimpered louder as soon as he stopped talking.

Gabe came towards the bed where me and Jacob were curled up, Billy was following us in and he looked freaked out and confused.

Gabe pulled my head up and he got out a cup that looked like it was made out of brass but with a gold lining, It had twelve colored rubies around it but the purple one stood out the most, on the purple jewel there was engraved writing on it, which looked like it was Hebrew. The handles looked like it was made out of ivory above all it looked like it belonged to a king. It looked really expensive.

Gabe tilted my head up and poured the contents of the cup into my mouth.

As it slid down my throat, The scent ruled me completely. The flavor was sweet but had a little bitter taste to it. It was hot and wet and it soothed the ragged, itching thirst as I drank in an eager rush. As Gabe took the empty cup away, I growled wanting more. And then realization hit me, It was venom that was in the cup.

" What is that? " I still asked wanting to make sure. My voice was a little rough and the words came out as a whisper.

" Venom " He replied and Jacob growled a little while Billy gasped.

" Where'd you get the cup? " I asked not being able to take my eyes of it.

" It was one of King Solomon's collection " He said lifting it up towards the light. " It's for special occasions " He winked at me.

" Where'd you get the venom? " I asked, wondering if there was some kind of venom donor out there.

" Well, Edward gave me some after you seduced the hell out of him " He laughed and Jacob growled at the mention of Edward.

" What!? " Jacob screamed " You seduced him?! Why? "

" Relax dude, it's what we are " Gabe shook his head. " It's in our instincts you can't change it...just don't think of them as people "

" That's pretty easy to do " Jacob calmed down visibly although he still looked a little angry.

I smacked both of them in the heads.

" Have you told her? " Joey calls from the living-room.

" Told me what? " I ask sitting up.

" The treaty " He whispered to me.

" What treaty? " It was now Jacob who asked.

" If the Cullens provide venom, we will protect them no matter what " Gabe looked ashamed then glanced at Jacob.

It all fit in, they would protect them against anything...even if it means Jacob's pack. What have they done?

" Why would you do that!? " I shouted but then clutched my throat in pain. " I won't do it " I said.

" You have to we signed the agreement! " Gabe shouted back.

" I don't want to be their damn Guard dogs " I screamed back throwing Jacob's pillow at him.

" Well tough you have too whether you like it or not, we need the venom especially when crave " Gabe spoke. I looked towards Jacob who was looking really confused.

It was now joey who barged in. " Bella when you have cravings trust me, you won't feel this way now come on we gotta get going, Aaron's in the car " Joey spoke impatiently.

" No " I barked at them. " I'm staying here for the night. "

" What! " Gabe sounded out raged, He stood up from the floor and chuckled dryly. " Absolutely not! "

" What are you dad? " I asked, trying to kick him away.

" No but you are not staying or sleeping with him " Gabe pointed to Jacob and he rose his hands up innocently.

" Who said I was?! It was only a few day's since I got him back I'm not losing him! "

" But - " Jacob spoke up this time but Joey cut him off giving him a small smile.

" Relax dude, you do sound like dad man " Joey laughed, smacking him in the chest. " Just for one night, okay? "

Gabe could only nod and with that they left the room.

As we heard there car drive away, Jacob turns to me and winks and I smirk back.

Oh this is going to be one long night...

* * *

**Sorry If I'm a little rusty, who knew a two weeks of non stop science could change you...I can't stop thinking about atoms! ARGH! **

**I guess it's a little short but It'll be longer next time!**

**I'll update soon, until then...**


	37. Chapter 36

**Sorry I haven't posted in almost two weeks! I had a HUGE science test to study for...I had to weeks two study for it cos I suck at science but now I'm finally done with it and can return to fanfiction! **

**Again I'm really sorry and thank you for the people who are still following!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Here is Chapter 36:**

* * *

I opened my eye's to see a huge russet wall...only it wasn't a wall it was Jacob. _My Jacob._

I was comfortable, even with the my personal sun right beside me. Lying across his burning chest, his arms wound around me, felt very easy and natural. I wondered idly what I'd been so panicky about last night. My fears all seemed silly now.

His fingers softly trailed down my neck and spine and I knew that he knew I was awake. I shut my eyes tight and tightened my arms around his neck, holding myself closer to him.

It had all been simpler than I'd expected; we'd fit together like corresponding pieces, made to match up. This had given me a secret satisfaction—we were compatible physically, as well as all the other ways. More proof that I truly belong to him.

The night was absolutely perfect.

I looked up to see Jacob's face, beautiful smooth russet skin. Ruffled black bed hair. And his dark ebony eyes stared back into mine with deep lust.

We stared at each other for quite some time, both of us reviving the memories of last night.

Jacob broke the silence, " Hey " He said in a soft almost dreamy sigh.

" Hey " I replied back, smiling.

" You okay? " Jake asked, rubbing his hands softly against my pelvis.

" Yeah " I nodded. " Just a little sore. "

He sighed and flipped over so he was facing the ceiling, pulling me onto his chest in the process.

" Last night was the best night of my life " He chuckled.

" Ditto " I replied nodding against him.

I tilted my head towards his and opened my eyes to see a very confused Jacob looking down at me. He didn't say anything, he didn't move. He was probably trying to anticipate my next move. I looked down at his full lips then back at his puzzled gaze, trying to give him a hint.

Jacob took a hold of my top biceps and pulled me up towards him. My bare chest was against his chest and my face directly above his. Jacob pressed his lips to mine gently. I circled his tongue with mine a second after and suddenly the kiss turned passionate. I tangled my hands in his hair and his hands roamed down to my thighs.

As our bodies moved closer together, My wolf howled inside and I heard a growl emit from Jacob and down my throat.

" Bella " He whispered against my lips. I turned my head to the side as he bit down on the mark he left on my neck last night.

Billy clattering pots and pans in the kitchen snapped both of us back into reality.

" Bells " He panted as his mouth left mine. There was something about the way he said my name, that warmed my heart instantly - It was laced with adoration and love.

I pulled away reluctantly and gave him a final quick peck on the lips. " I guess we should stop " I mumbled.

" Or we could - " Jake comprised waggling his eyebrows suggestively but I cut him off.

" We can't Jake your dad's up " I sighed.

" I guess your right " He agreed looking like a little child who looked like someone took his candy away from him.

" You know I'm right " I smiled, Jake just rolled his eyes.

" You hungry? " He asked.

" Yep " I said as my stomach began to grumble quite loudly. Jacob chuckled and rose as I propped up on the bed.

Jacob got up and pulled on a loose pair of khaki shorts and I was just about to put my clothes on...only they weren't clothes anymore, they were shredded strands of fabric.

" Uh Jake? " I asked picking up my strands of clothes. " I need some clothes " I laughed a little.

" Sure Bells " He murmured into my hair as he came to stand behind me,wrapping his warm strong arms around my naked torso.

He rummaged through his tiny dresser and started throwing random clothes out, all hitting the wall behind. After a few minutes of searching, he dug out one of his shirts I seen him where a couple of times before patrol - it was covered in grease stains and looked bigger than my entire body.

"Here," he said. He turned with an apologetic smile on his face. " This is all I got bells "

Sighing I took the oil stained, ripped shirt and shrugged it on pulling it just below my knees. It was slightly warm and smelt like wood, motor oil and musk - to sum it all up, it smelt just like Jacob.

Jacob took my hand in his hands warming them up instantly. " Let's go face the world or in this case my Dad "

" I was hoping you wouldn't say that " I mumbled, feeling the blush coming on from just thinking of what Billy might say.

Billy was sat at the table reading what looked to be the forks forum news, He was observing the paper rather intensely as if he was memorizing it.

He managed to tear his gaze from the paper when Jacob cleared his throat.

" Hey kids " He replied smiling a little too widely almost smug. He looked at jacob with a nod and when his eyes landed on me I cowered behind Jacob knowing the blush would appear any second now.

" So kids had fun last night " He smiled and then looked up at me putting his paper down.

I choked and froze, my heart started beating erratically and I'm pretty sure I all red right now. " I uh...I " I stuttered and looked down, pushing myself into Jacobs side.

Billy started chuckling at my response and Jacob was trying not to grin - I kicked him in the shin for that.

" Please don't tell charlie " I blurted out at Billy.

" Relax Bella, now your old man be a little tough on things especially when it comes to this " He motioned at us. " But me on the other hand I'm how you kids say these day's tight " He pointed to himself and nodded.

Jacob groaned into his hands and shook his head. " Dad, Just don't ever say that again "

" Just brushing up on some twenty first century lingo" Billy defended himself.

"Dad your from the thirties you don't need the ' twenty first century lingo' " Jacob mocks his dad.

" I was a teen in the back in the seventies, son " Billy scowls at him.

" Don't worry Billy, at least you don't use sing some song name the reflex like my Dad " I assured him.

" Those were good times back then, but I'd like to see that " Billy takes a sip of his coffee and chuckled.

We talked a lot about Charlie's funny moments and then moved onto Jacob's little childhood stories for which every story I laughed my butt of the seat and Jacob hid in my hair furiously blushing while weakly trying to deny that it ever happened.

Billy finally calmed down and then turned serious making us grow quiet. He had a determined look on his face making him look older and wiser yet his eyes gleamed young.

" Kids this doesn't mean I'm still not of the topic " He said.

Me and Jake glanced at each other with curious looks.

" You know what happened between you two...last night"

We both stared blankly at him.

" We need to have the _talk _" Billy said bluntly.

" Oh..._oh _" Me and Jake both said in unison both of us staring at each other wide eyed.

" Uh Billy you don't have to do that...My mom already had the talk with me when I was twelve " I said quickly wanting to get out of this conversation fast.

" You had the conversation with me too dad " Jacob added. " And there was health class "

" Yeah but back then you guys weren't In a physical relationship I assume " Billy cocked his head at us - mostly at me - and we shook our heads.

Billy continued on with his lecture ignoring our futile protests. " Now you guys need to understand the concept of being safe it's just something you have to do so it doesn't affect our future..."

And that was basically my morning at the blacks.

Me and Jake were now sitting at first beach on our driftwood, practically groping each other in public and it's not that I didn't enjoy it - Trust me I did but something has been bugging me for some time, something I chose to ignore but now I can't.

" What's wrong honey? " He asked kissing the furrow between my brow.

I shook my head not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

" Was it me? Was I really that bad? " He asked wary of himself.

" No, no " I assured rubbing his arm soothingly. " It's not you "

" Then what? " He whispered against my neck.

" Aaron " I sighed deafeningly.

" What about him? " He asked. " Is it woman troubles? You know I could help him out with that " He grinned smugly at me and flexed his biceps.

" Sure you can " I said sarcastically and whacked his arm making him chuckle. " If Aaron did have any ' woman ' troubles the first person he'd probably go to is Joey - Who by the way is a complete jerk to girls. "

" Okay so if it isn't woman troubles? What's wrong with Aaron?...Is he gay? " He asked his brow furrowing slightly. "Does he have a crush on me or something " Jacob stood up and looked shocked.

" Relax Jake " I laughed at his absurd theories. " He's not gay and he certainly doesn't have a crush on you...who would " I murmured the last part but obviously Jake heard.

" I heard that bells " He pushed me slightly, frowning at me playfully. " And last time I checked you were practically drooling over this " He pointed to his body.

" I wasn't drooling per say " I defended myself weakly.

" Sure you weren't " He shook his head smirking a little at my attempts to cover my blush.

" Let's just get back to the problem at hand " I said a little flustered, Jacob laughed and nodded.

" Aaron is just drifting away from the family..." I started. " He seems to want to hang out with the Cullen than us as a family, he rarely has time for us and Charlie's pretty worried "

" He's friends with the Cullens? " Jacob asked and stiffened beside me.

" Not just friends he seems to have replaced mom for Esme and now us for them and he rarely talks to me about it " I sighed and buried my head into Jacobs chest.

" Don't worry bells " He soothed my rubbing my back in slow circles. " It's not like he's going to turn into a leech and join there coven " He laughed but I stiffened.

Jacob must have felt me stiffen because he kissed my head and added " Don't worry bells, the leeches may be leeches but their pansies they won't take him away from his own family " He assured me in his own way.

" Thanks Jake...I think "

" Nothing will happen to Aaron, trust me and we'll all protect him, you, me, the pack, your brothers everyone "

" Thanks Jake I really needed that " I pecked him softly on the lips and he smiled down at me. " Let's just not worry about that now, it's just you and me. "

" Jake and Bells "

" Yeah, I like that Jake and bells " I grinned back at him.

Just then a howl emitted from the forest not far from here. It sounded like Sam's howl and this didn't sound like just any howl, it sounded frantic something was definitely up.

Jacob stood up in less than a second and stood facing the trees where the howl came from. His face was torn as if he was having an internal battle with himself , his face was angled and looked older than the Jacob I know - It looked like Sam's but still had the glow in his eyes that kept Jacob - _My Jacob._

"There's a bit of a complication," he told me, his voice carefully unworried. " I need to go Bells, Sam's calling it seems as though it's an emergency "

"Hurry back," I whispered.

He kissed me lightly on the lips, and then disappeared into the forest. Jacob was still in the shadow of the trees; I could see that he was regretting to leave me alone.

"I won't be long." he promised and with a final smile he turned to leave casting one small look of adoration towards me before running towards his pack.

I sat up and stared towards the trees for a moment. Wondering If I should Join them, What if it was a vampire? Or a huge coven? Could they handle them all? Should I go there and help?

But I knew in the back of my mind, that I should soulfully and purposely trust Jacob and just hope that he's alright and await for his return.

I walked back to Billy's house humming softly to my self and sent a quick hello to Harry and his wife Sue as I passed the local grocery store.

" Hey Billy " I said as I walked in. I knew he was in the house his scent was still the most potent here.

" Hey Bella " He wheeled himself into the living room. " What brings you here? Where's Jacob? " He asked noticing that I came alone.

" Pack meeting, apparently it important " I said sending him a comforting smile, not wanting to worry the man. " I'm sure it's fine "

" I sure hope so kid " He only smiled a tight smile in response.

Billy and I watched some baseball - Well I tried to but after a while I think Billy got annoyed at having to explain the rules over and over so Instead I opted out to make food for Jacob and Billy instead - and it's gonna take awhile, Jacob eats a truckload.

I wanted to make something special for them so I decided to bake apple pie exactly the way Sarah used to make but just not as great as hers.

After I took the pie out of the oven, Billy came rolling in trying to sneak a slice - I shooed him away and he chuckled taking a beer out and going back to the game.

Gabe came in a few minutes after with Joey in tow. Their hair were almost black and soaked wet from the rain, their cheeks pink and puffy and their brown eyes dark to an almost ebony.

" Hey bells, smells good " Gabe poked his finger in the pie, I kicked him in the shin.

" Don't do that " I scowled.

Billy came into the kitchen just then asking about the wolf business with Joey. Joey replied back in a neutral pack, telling him where he last spotted a nomad which was in the west of Oregon heading towards Nevada. Both packs do need information like this so we can be on high alert - it's a good thing Joey comes in handy with this. Joey has also noticed that there was a group of vampires in Seattle but was sure they weren't coming towards Forks - Joey looked uncertain of this and Gabe too.

" Great to have you kids high on alert, your doing the country proud " Billy nodded and smiled as though any proud father would.

" Thanks Billy " Joey laughed and Gabe saluted.

" So what brings you here kids, Charlie bugging you too? " He asked with a small chuckle.

" Nah Billy, we're just here for bells we got a pack meeting " Joey motioned towards me.

" Never seen your pack, how big is it? " Billy asked seeming interested.

" Not much just a couple of guys and a few girls " Joey shrugged a little upset by this.

" Girls too? " Billy asked surprised.

" You didn't think Bella was the only freak did you? " Gabe laughed and I whacked him in the head earning a chuckle from Billy and Joey.

" There are some girls but most are just to chicken to phase, they prefer to just talk and do their nails " Joey muttered irritated by this.

" I'm sure they'll come around, they're new to this "

" I guess so " Gabe nodded and Joey shrugged.

" Well we better get going see ya Billy " Joey waved as he took my arm and toed me to the front door.

" See ya billy " Me and Gabe both said in unison and Billy chuckled as he rolled himself back to the TV.

We got in the Car and drove for what seemed like miles going above 100 on the speedometer. We flew past Forks and Aberdeen, past Seattle and stopped just near Idaho right at the border. We came into what seemed like a field but with trees surrounding us, there was a lake in the distance filled with swans and ducks and a few logs arranged into what looked like seats.

Joey sniffed the air, as did Gabe - I joined them but was confused as to why we were but then I smelt it.

Scents colliding into a mix of burnt fire, perfume and sweat. The scent got closer and closer and I felt their presence dawn on us. They made me feel secure and safe, in almost and instant.

Gabe held me closer to his chest and Joey stepped forward awaiting their arrival which was just less than a few short seconds.

We were finally meeting the pack. _Our pack._

* * *

**This is it, hopefully I can update sooner but I have a week of tests from English to spanish and Geography! I'll see if I can update soon! Don't worry!**

**Thank you for waiting so long!**

**So how was it?**

**Review people!**


End file.
